Stray Dogs!
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Cerita berfokus pada remaja pirang yang menjadi siswa rendahan di sekolahnya dan pria paruh baya misterius yang menjadi guru di sekolah. masalah demi masalah mereka lewati hingga makhluk supernatural mulai mengganggu mereka! - Kisah baru saja dimulai! masih banyak masalah yang menunggu mereka disana! [Psychological] [More Warning Inside] [Slight!BSD]
1. - Bad Destiny! -

_*Duaaagg~!*_

Sebuah tangan yang besar nan kuat kembali menghantam perutnya, membuatnya meringis kesakitan dengan liur yang keluar secara paksa dari mulutnya, ekspresinya mengeras saat rasa sakit mulai menjalar ke seluruh bagian perutnya

Terasa sakit, ini benar-benar terasa sakit!

 _*Duaaaagg!*_

Suara pukulan keras kembali terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kali ini tangan itu menghantam wajahnya hingga membuat pemuda itu terjatuh kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya

" _Itteee..."_

Meringis kesakitan, kedua tangannya memegang wajahnya yang tadi terpukul dengan sangat keras, raut wajahnya terlihat menajam dengan mata yang menatap tajam sosok yang memukulnya

"Apa kau menatapku Hah?! Apa kau menantangku –"

"- _Bangsat!"_

 _*Duaaakk!*_

Dan dengan tanpa rasa belas kasihan, kepala pemuda itu dipaksa untuk menoleh kesamping saat salah satu kaki mendendang pipinya dengan keras, kembali mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya

.

' _Pergi dari sini, sialan!'_

 _._

Sosok itu langsung menduduki tubuh remaja tadi, tangannya yang terkepal erat sudah siap untuk ia layangkan pada wajah remaja itu. Sosok itu menyeringai – senang saat ia melakukan penyiksaan semacam ini

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah mengakuimu! Dasar _Buangan!"_

 _*Duaaagg!*_

Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya sosok itu memukul kembali wajah remaja malang tadi, kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat terus saja ia hantamkan pada remaja yang kini terlihat pasrah tanpa perlawanan itu, bahkan disudut bibirnya terlihat darah yang mulai menetes akibat pukulan yang terus menerus menghantam wajahnya

.

' _Kenapa? Kenapa kalian mengusirku?'_

 _._

Sosok itu berdiri diatas remaja tadi, tanpa rasa kasihan sosok tadi langsung menginjak perut remaja itu hingga membuatnya terpaksa menjerit kesakitan dengan liur bercampur darah yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Hentikan pertarungan bodoh ini, _Otouto..."_

"Apa katamu?! Berhenti memanggilku seolah kau itu kakakku!"

 _*Duaakk!*_

Dan pertarungan itupun berakhir dengan sosok misterius itu yang menendang kuat wajah remaja tadi hingga kepalanya mengadah keatas sambil memuntahkan liur bercampur darah dari mulutnya. Sosok itu lalu pergi meninggalkan remaja yang dalam keadaan kusam nan menggenaskan itu

.

' _Kau itu Anjing Liar yang hanya bisa mempermalukan kami, pergi dari sini Sialan!'_

 _._

"Tch!"

"Aku benci diriku sendiri!"

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [Stray Dogs!] ::**_

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

"Haaaah..."

Remaja itu menghela nafas panjang, darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya terlihat sudah mengering, tubuhnya ia biarkan terlentang disana membiarkan rasa sakit yang merasuki tubuhnya secara perlahan, pukulan diwajahnya tadi sampai sekarang masih terasa sakit

Matanya menajam, seolah membenci apa yang ada didunia ini!

Iris mata _Blue-Saphire_ miliknya perlahan kehilangan cahaya membuat raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit menyeramkan dengan luka lebam ditambah darah yang mengering disudut bibirnya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat membenci hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya

.

' _Kau bukan keluarga kami! Kau hanya bisa mempermalukan kami!'_

 _._

Kedua tangan remaja itu menahan tanah mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya untuk berganti posisi menjadi duduk, namun baru saja ia duduk, perutnya menjadi sakit hingga membuatnya terbatuk, tangannya lalu menutupi mulutnya, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat tangannya yang agak kotor berganti dengan noda merah khas darah

 _*Coouggh!*_

" _Kuso!"_

Remaja itu berteriak kesal pada tangannya sendiri, mengeratkan genggamannya lalu menghantamkan tinjunya pada tanah seolah membenci takdir yang mengikat dirinya ini

.

' _Pergi dari sini!'_

.

Meski kedua kakinya bergetar, ia mencoba perlahan untuk berdiri. Dengan bantuan kedua tangannya membuatnya berhasil berdiri dengan sempurna. Kepalanya mengadah keatas, menatap langit sore berwarna jingga yang indah, pemandangan didepan matanya membuat senyum miring terpampang jelas diwajahnya

Ah sial! Dia membenci pemandangan semacam ini!

Kepalanya kembali menatap lurus kedepan, ekspresinya kini tertutup rambut pirangnya yang amat kusam, bahkan seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan pun terlihat sangat kotor dengan noda bekas darah di berbagai sudut. Mengabaikan semua itu, ia tetap berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya saat ini

.

' _Ba-baiklah, aku pergi...'_

.

Untuk sesaat ia menoleh kebelakang, menatap tempatnya disiksa tadi, tempat berupa tanah lapang yang tepat berada dibawah jembatan yang disampingnya terdapat sungai lebar yang mengalir deras

Tersenyum miring, ia lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan tempat itu, namun –

"Haaah~ _Bunuh diri_ memang sangat menakjubkan~!"

Sempat terkejut mendengar pernyataan bodoh dari seseorang yang tak ia ketahui, remaja itu menoleh keasal suara, matanya membulat terkejut saat sesosok pria paruh baya yang berada diatas jembatan itu berniat untuk terjun

" _C-Chotto Matte!"_

 _*Swuuuuush!*_

Terlambat bagi remaja itu, sosok pria paruh baya itu langsung terjun bebas dari atas jembatan dengan ekspresi bahagia seolah tak takut sama sekali dengan namanya _kematian,_ remaja itu menjadi panik! Tanpa sadar ia langsung melompat kesungai dan berenang ketempat pria paruh baya itu terjatuh nantinya mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya

 _*Cbuuurr~!*_

::

::

::

::

::

 _*Coough!*_

Untuk sekarang keadaannya berubah, sepertinya remaja tadi berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa pria paruh baya yang jatuh tenggelam di sungai tadi, itu terbukti dengan sosok pria paruh baya yang kini tengah memuntahkan air dari mulutnya tepat dipinggir sungai

Sedangkan remaja itu? Dia hanya bisa telentang di tanah sambil mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya diudara, menolong pria paruh baya yang tenggelam membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menahan nafas lebih lama di dalam air, serta rasa sakit yang belum sepenuhnya hilang disekujur tubuhnya membuatnya sangat lelah, dan beginilah jadinya

"Oii _Gaki!_ Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Remaja itu perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk disana, raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit kesal saat pria paruh baya itu menanyakan hal yang bodoh padanya

"Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu _Ossan!"_

"Dasar Bodoh! Aku hanya ingin _Bunuh Diri_ dengan tenang, namun kau malah menyelamatkanku!"

 _Hee?_ Sekarang remaja itu mulai tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pria paruh baya itu, bisa-bisanya ia berkata begitu setelah nyawanya diselamatkan oleh orang lain

" _Anoo..._ apa maksudmu _Ossan?"_

"Kau tak akan mengerti, jadi kupikir aku perlu menjelaskan padamu apa itu _Bunuh Diri"_

Ah~ Pria paruh baya didepannya ini tambah _Ngaco!_ Lagipula untuk apa dia menjelaskan pengertian _Bunuh diri_ padanya?

Itu sudah jelas bukan? kau berusaha melukai dirimu sendiri lalu mati dengan nyawa yang keluar dari tubuh, itu penjelasan yang simpel dari pengertian _Bunuh Diri_

"Dengar, _Bunuh Diri_ adalah suatu _seni_ yang membuatmu bisa merasakan betapa indahnya saat nyawamu akan pergi dari ragamu, kau tahu itu serasa seperti _Halusinasi_. Dan yang lebih menyenangkan dari _bunuh diri,_ kau bisa merasakan suatu sensasi yang menakjubkan saat dirimu hampir mati"

"T-tunggu dulu _Ossan,_ kau bicara padaku bukan maksud untuk mengajakku untuk ikut _Bunuh diri_ bukan?"

"Entahlah? Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita bisamelakukan _Double Suicide_ "

Tunggu dulu! Ini bukan maksud pria itu mengajak remaja itu untuk _Bunuh diri_ bersama bukan? dan juga apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan pria paruh baya ini? Apa dia maniak _Bunuh Diri?_

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu _Gaki?"_

"Namaku _Uzumaki Naruto,_ salam kenal _Ossan"_

Ucap remaja itu – _Uzumaki Naruto_ memperkenalkan dirinya pada pria itu dengan kepala yang sedikit agak menunduk, mencoba memberi hormat pada orang yang lebih tua darinya

Pria paruh baya itu hanya mengangguk paham, matanya mencoba meneliti lebih dalam sosok _Naruto,_ dan saat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, pria itu perlahan tersenyum

Pria itu tak pernah menyangka, bahwa ia akan menemukan _Sesuatu yang menarik_ disini!

Andai ia tak melakukan sebuah _Seni_ yang ia sebut dengan _Bunuh Diri_ , mungkin ia tak akan pernah bertemu bocah yang menurutnya _Spesial_ ini, dan tentunya hidupnya akan terus dikejar oleh masalah jika ia tak secepatnya untuk melakukan _Bunuh diri_

" _Anoo.._ jika boleh tahu, siapa namamu _Ossan?"_

"Namaku? Namaku _Uchiha Madara"_

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau terlihat menyedihkan sekali _Gaki,_ kau habis bertarung?"

Pria itu – _Uchiha Madara_ menatap wajah _Naruto_ lekat-lekat, dimatanya ia mendapati wajah _Naruto_ yang dipenuhi biru lebam, serta noda darah yang tidak sepenuhnya hilang oleh air yang membasahinya saat ia berenang tadi tepat disudut bibirnya

Mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang mengandung rasa khawatir itu membuat _Naruto_ tersenyum, menyadari sang lawan bicara menatapnya lekat-lekat membuat _Naruto_ menghapus noda darah disudut bibirnya

"A-Aku tak apa kok, hanya permasalahan kecil!"

 _Madara_ tersenyum simpul, _Permasalahan kecil_ katanya? Itu tidak terlihat sekali dimatanya

Dengan melihatnya sendiripun _Madara_ sudah tahu, bahwa remaja didepannya ini dipukul habis-habisan dengan orang lain, mungkin dua atau tiga orang? Tapi jika dilihat dari luka lebamnya, kemungkinan hanya satu orang saja

"Dengar _Gaki,_ jika lain kali kau bertarung lagi, cobalah untuk melawan!"

" _Huh?"_

"Kau itu _Spesial,_ Hanya dengan membayangkan kemampuanmu saja kau bisa mengeluarkan sesuatu yang _menarik_ didalam tubuhmu"

" _Are?"_

 _Madara_ kembali tersenyum, ia lalu bangkit berdiri, matanya yang hitam kelam menatap wajah _Naruto_ yang masih kebingungan, tanpa aba-aba pun ia langsung berjalan melenggang pergi meninggalkan _Naruto_ disana

"Lain kali jika kau bertemu denganku, Tolong jangan selamatkan aku jika aku sedang _Bunuh Diri~!"_

::

::

::

::

::

::

 _*Drap! Drap!*_

Suara langkah kaki yang dilapisi sepatu itu terdengar memantul di sebuah gang yang diapit oleh dua gedung yang tinggi itu. Gelap, serta terlihat tidak aman untuk orang semacam dia lewat ditempat ini

 _Uzumaki Naruto_ , sosok remaja berambut pirang yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu terlihat berjalan melewati gang gelap itu, langkahnya terlihat gontai dengan luka lecet dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, beberapa bagian diwajahnya pun terlihat membiru lebam akibat pertarungan sepihak tadi

.

' _Kau itu hanyalah Anjing Liar!'_

 _._

Dirinya termenung dengan wajah yang menunduk, sebuah kepingan memori kembali masuk kedalam ingatannya, ingatan yang tak pernah ia ingin ingat lagi itu masih terus berputar dikepalanya, senyumnya miring saat kepingan memori itu kembali lenyap dan menghilang

Kadang ia berpikir, kenapa takdir hidupnya menjadi seperti ini?!

Ia tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya jika ia akan diusir dari keluarganya sendiri, bahkan sebutan _Anjing Liar_ pun selalu membuat telinganya panas, namun apa? Hanya karena alasan _Keluarga,_ ia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu pada mereka agar mereka diam untuk sementara

Dia benci dirinya sendiri! dia benci dirinya sendiri! dia benci dirinya sendiri!

Sekilas ide muncul di otaknya, mungkin lain kali ia bisa mengakhiri semua ini dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri bersama pria paruh baya yang bernama _Uchiha Madara_ itu?

"Lihatlah kawan! Kita mendapatkan mangsa~"

"Whoa~! Sepertinya dia seorang _pecundang_ disini!"

Mata birunya menajam saat mendengar kalimat yang membuatnya kesal itu, kepalanya menoleh kesamping mendapatkan dua orang laki-laki yang mungkin preman disini, sebuah _Baseball Bat_ yang dipengang oleh salah satu laki-laki itu sudah menjadi bukti yang jelas bahwa mereka preman

"Apa mau kalian?"

"Tentu saja menghabisimu bocah!"

 _*Swuuush~!*_

Hampir saja! Jika saja _Naruto_ tidak menunduk dalam waktu sepersekian detik, ia pasti akan terpental akibat kepalanya yang membentur _Baseball Bat_ yang dipegang salah satu laki-laki itu

"Kau melupakanku!"

 _*Duaaagg!*_

Wajah _Naruto_ mengeras saat satu pukulan mengenai perutnya dengan keras, sial baginya yang melupakan bahwa pertarungan ini dua lawan satu. _Naruto_ langsung terdorong kebelakang dengan wajah yang dipaksa menoleh kesamping saat sebuah pukulan mengenai pipinya

"Whoaa~! Bocah ini lincah juga!"

Laki-laki yang memegang _Baseball Bat_ itu berseru dengan nada senang melihat _Naruto_ yang kini berdiri tegak dengan ekspresi yang ditutupi rambut pirangnya. Laki-laki itu menyeringai, dengan sekuat tenaga ia kembali melayangkan _Baseball Bat_ miliknya kearah kepala _Naruto_

' _Dengar Gaki, jika lain kali kau bertarung lagi, cobalah untuk melawan!'_

Seakan waktu berjalan lambat, _Naruto_ kembali teringat akan kata-kata pria paruh baya yang baru saja ia kenal di bawah jembatan tadi, bahwa sesekali ia harus melawan daripada harus menerimanya dengan hina

Ya! Dia harus melawan dan berhenti menerima takdirnya yang kejam ini!

 _*Swuuush!*_

Laki-laki itu agak terkejut saat pukulan _Baseball Bat_ miliknya gagal mengenai kepala _Naruto_ ketika _Naruto_ menunduk menghindari serangannya, ia langsung mundur beberapa langkah saat _Naruto_ mendekatinya dengan tatapan tajam

"Tak akan kubiarkan!"

Laki-laki itu kembali melayangkan _Baseball Bat_ miliknya kearah _Naruto_ , namun _Naruto_ kembali menghindar dengan cara menunduk dan melakukan serangan balasan berupa tendangan pada perutlaki-laki

 _*Duuaak!*_

Laki-laki itu terdorong kebelakang dan jatuh disana dengan _Baseball Bat_ yang terlepas digenggamannya. Mengabaikan laki-laki yang baru saja dihajarnya, _Naruto_ lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari laki-laki yang satunya

"Kau terlambat bocah~!"

 _*Grep!*_

' _Shimatta!'_

Batin _Naruto_ terkejut, ia tak menyangka laki-laki yang satunya tepat berada dibelakangnya lalu mengunci pergerakannya dengan kedua tangannya yang dikunci erat, hal itu membuat _Naruto_ tak bisa bergerak

" _Ne_ Bocah, tendangan tadi lumayan sakit kau tahu?"

 _Naruto_ membulatkan matanya saat laki-laki yang ia hajar tadi kini mulai bangun, tangannya mengambil _Baseball Bat_ yang terjatuh dilantai dan melesat kearahnya siap untuk menghantamkan _Baseball Bat_ itu kearah _Naruto_

 _*Duaaaakk!*_

Wajah _Naruto_ langsung mengeras dengan mulut yang memuntahkan air liur saat _Baseball Bat_ itu menghantam perutnya dengan keras, rasa sakit dibagian perutnya kembali terasa nyeri – Sial! ini sakit sekali!

"Haah~ sudah kuduga bertarung dengan memakai senjata itu tidak seru!"

Ucap laki-laki itu mulai menjatuhkan _Baseball Bat_ digenggamannya, _Devil Grin_ terpampang diwajahnya sembari merenggangkan otot lengannya bersiap untuk menghajar _Naruto_ yang kini terlihat lemas dengan kepala yang mengadah keatas

Dan terakhir, laki-laki yang mengunci pergerakan _Naruto_ itu langsung melepaskan kunciannya membiarkan _Naruto_ bebas untuk sementara, namun belum sempat untuk menghirup udara dengan santai, _Naruto_ terpaksa terpental kebelakang saat sebuah genggaman tangan menghantam pipi kanannya dengan amat keras

" _Itteee..."_

 _Naruto_ meringis kesakitan, untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, hantaman _Baseball Bat_ pada perutnya sangat nyeri dan tentunya menyakitkan, bibirnya bergetar dengan sudut yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah kental

"Kau ingin mati bocah?!"

 _Naruto_ menatap kedua laki-laki tadi, matanya membulat sempurna saat kedua laki-laki itu menyeringai kepadanya dengan tangan kanan mereka yang menggenggam sebuah pisau dan _Baseball Bat_

"Bagaimana jika kita membunuhnya disini? Heh~"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan!"

 _Naruto_ kembali terkejut saat kedua laki-laki itu berniat membunuhnya disini, ia tak punya harapan hidup lagi disini

Dia butuh kekuatan, sebuah kekuatan yang bisa merubah takdirnya!

' _Kau itu Spesial, Hanya dengan membayangkan kemampuanmu saja kau bisa mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menarik didalam tubuhmu'_

Kembali, kata-kata pria yang bernama _Uchiha Madara_ itu masuk kedalam ingatannya dan berputar-putar disana, mencoba memberitahu bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang lemah selama ia mau berusaha

Ya! Dia adalah _Spesial!_ Jadi untuk itu dia memerlukan kekuatan!

Ekspresi _Naruto_ tertutupi oleh rambut pirangnya, ia mulai berkonsentrasi pada apa yang ada didalam tubuhnya dan mencoba mengumpulkannya disuatu tempat, itu terasa hangat namun kuat

Kedua laki-laki itu membelalakkan mata mereka kaget saat tubuh _Naruto_ kini dikelilingi oleh bayangan hitam yang muncul dari tanah, itu bukan sekedar bayangan, bentuknya terlihat abstrak namun berubah menjadi sebuah jarum yang besar namun berwarna hitam dengan sedikit kemerahan

" _Inoryoku!"_

::

::

::

"Ke-Kenapa ini?!"

Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan, mata birunya mulai membulat sempurna menatapi apa yang ada didepannya

 _Naruto_ terduduk dengan tangan yang menyentuh tanah, kedua kakinya serasa bergetar saat apa yang dilihatnya ini terasa palsu, namun itulah kenyataannya

"A-apa ini?!"

Dimata birunya, ia menangkap dua sosok laki-laki yang kini terbaring tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi luka dan noda darah, lantai disekelilingnya pun terlihat hancur dengan beberapa kawah kecil yang meleleh seperti baru terkena api yang sangat panas

Ini mengerikan! sungguh mengerikan!

Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, hal yang terakhir kali ia ingat adalah kedua laki-laki yang terbaring tak berdaya itu berniat membunuhnya, dan saat itulah ia mencoba melawan dengan apa yang ada pada dirinya

 _*Ctik... Ctik...*_

Hujan pun turun membasahi tempat _Naruto_ berada, kawah-kawah kecil yang meleleh itu mulai terguyur dengan air hujan, noda darah yang membalut tubuh kedua laki-laki itupun mulai dibersihkan dengan air hujan yang membasahinya

"Si-sialan k-kau!"

Tubuh _Naruto_ bergetar ketakutan saat salah satu laki-laki itu mulai merangkak kearahnya, keadaannya terlihat menyedihkan dengan wajah yang penuh luka, tangannya terus menggapai tiap lantai mencoba mendekat kearah _Naruto_

.

' _Dasar Anjing Liar!'_

 _._

Mengabaikan sosok laki-laki yang merangkak kearahnya, _Naruto_ langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kedua bahunya yang bergetar, rasa takutnya seakan merasuki hatinya sesaat setelah melihat keadaan tempat yang mengerikan juga keadaan kedua laki-laki itu yang bisa dibilang menggenaskan

"A-Aku bukan _Anjing Liar!"_

::

::

::

"Menarik, benar-benar menarik!"

Dari atas gedung tempat kejadian antara _Naruto_ dan kedua laki-laki yang dalam keadaan menggenaskan tadi, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya duduk diatas sana memperhatikan apa yang baru saja terjadi, senyum – atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seringai diwajahnya mengembang, genggaman pada gagang payung yang dipakainya untuk menghindari air hujan terlihat mengeras

 _*Jeeeddeeerr!*_

Pria paruh baya itu langsung berjongkok ketakutan saat suara petir terdengar jelas ditelinganya, sangat keras serasa ingin menyambar dirinya yang notabene berada ditempat yang tinggi, karena _katanya_ jika kau berada ditempat yang tinggi, maka kemungkinan besar kau akan disambar petir

Apa kau percaya _Hal_ semacam itu?

"Akh! Dasar Petir _Bangsat!_ " umpatnya kesal

Pria paruh baya itu lalu berdiri, ia kembali menyeringai tanpa alasan yang jelas, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dimana ia bisa melihat kejadian tadi seolah tak ada lagi hal yang membuatnya tertarik

"Tak kusangka, aku akan bertemu dengan si pengguna _Rashoumon_ dengan cepat!"

"Eh tunggu dulu? Mungkin aku perlu menghapus jejaknya sebelum _mereka_ menyadarinya?"

::

::

::

::

" _Haaah..."_

Nafasnya terasa berpacu, hidungnya terus saja mengambil nafas dengan serakah, terus berlari mengabaikan air hujan yang kini membasahi seragam sekolah dan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemas

 _*Jeeedeeerr!*_

Raut wajahnya sulit untuk digambarkan dengan kata-kata, kedua mata _Blue-Saphire_ miliknya terus saja menatap kedepan dengan kaki yang terus melangkah lebar tanpa henti, telinganya pun seolah terasa tuli – tak takut sama sekali dengan suara petir yang seolah menyambar sesuatu

.

' _Kau itu hanyalah Anjing Liar!'_

 _._

Mengigit bibir bawahnya, ekspresinya kembali mengeras saat ingatan yang paling ia benci kembali masuk dan berputar-putar tanpa henti dikepalanya, membuatnya pusing dan terus saja berlari menuju suatu tempat

 _*Drap!*_

Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah apartemen berdinding kayu, matanya tertuju pada apartemen berdinding kayu itu, setitik cahaya kebahagiaan terlihat dimata birunya yang indah saat menatap sebuah tempat yang kini menjadi rumahnya itu

" _Huft..."_

Untuk sekarang _Naruto_ bisa menghela nafas lega, ia memang terlihat seperti pecundang yang berlari meninggalkan masalah yang menimpanya, namun dia tak peduli. Ia lebih bersyukur bisa melihat tempat tinggalnya lagi daripada menjadi siksaan kedua laki-laki yang berniat membunuhnya tadi

Langkah kakinya kembali berjalan menaiki lantai dua apartemen itu melewati tangga luar, kedua tangannya saling bertautan sesaat setelah sensasi dingin mulai membuat tubuhnya serasa beku, hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada ruangan bernomor 009

Matanya tertuju pada gagang pintu berwarna _Silver_ itu, dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia lalu meraih knop pintu itu sembari memutarnya dan mendorongnya kedepan

 _*Ckleeek...*_

" _Tadaima..."_

" _..."_

" _Sepi kah? Seperti yang sudah kuduga..."_

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [Stray Dogs!] ::**_

::

::

::

::

 _ **\- [Next Day]**_

Tak terasa hari sudah berganti menjadi pagi, Matahari pun terlihat sudah naik sepenggalah, alunan merdu suara burung yang terbang tinggi mengangkasa menjadi _Backsound_ untuk melakukan aktivitas pagi

Hal itu juga berlaku pada pemuda berambut pirang yang menempati ruang apartemen bernomor 009 ini. Dia terlihat sedikit lebih baik sebelumnya, seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan terlihat cocok ditubuhnya, rambut pirangnya yang disisir rapi kearah kanan serta kacamata yang ia kenakan terlihat cocok padanya -

\- Mungkin? Karena sebagian orang berpikir dia adalah orang yang membosankan...

Luka-luka lebam serta luka lecet pada tubuh maupun wajahnya terlihat sudah sembuh total. _Naruto_ sendiri bingung kenapa bisa secepat itu, masih sama seperti yang dulu-dulu disaat ia kembali dihajar, dan keesokan harinya semua luka yang didapatinya sembuh total. Namun meskipun begitu, _Naruto_ tak memperdulikannya sama sekali

Membawa tas sekolahnya, ia langsung berjalan keluar dari apartemennya, tak lupa mengunci pintu apartemen tentunya - khawatir jika ada seseorang yang masuk tanpa izinnya, yah walaupun didalamnya tak ada benda berharga apapun yang bisa dijual

.

.

.

' _Jadi? Akankah hari ini berubah dari yang sebelumnya...?'_

.

.

.

' _Sudah kuduga, itu tidak akan berubah'_

.

.

.

"Lihat si _Pecundang_ berkacamata tebal itu, dia terlihat menyedihkan~"

"Eh benarkah? Kupikir dia anak yang baik?"

"Baik darimananya? Si _Pecundang_ itu terlihat menjijikkan dengan penampilannya yang _Culun_ itu~"

"Oh~ apa kau tahu? Kudengar si _Pecundang_ itu di _Bully_ habis-habisan kemarin"

" _Hee~! Kawaisou~!"_

Langkah kakinya terus saja berjalan, mencoba memasang ekspresi datar sebagai topeng dari ekspresinya yang asli, ejekan serta hinaan para siswa dan siswi yang dilemparkan kearahnya serasa membuat telinganya panas

Ia benci hal semacam ini! Laki-laki dan perempuan sama saja!

 _Kuoh Academy,_ sekolah yang awalnya dikhususkan untuk para perempuan ini beberapa tahun lalu berubah menjadi sekolah umum, dan tentunya membuat para siswa laki-laki mudah diterima disini

 _Uzumaki Naruto,_ alasannya ia masuk kesekolah ini dua tahun yang lalu adalah agar ia bisa terbebas dari para _Pembully_ semasa _Chuugakkou-nya_ , ia lelah harus mendapati pukulan yang terus membuat tubuhnya dipenuhi luka lebam yang tak berarti

Dulu – sebelum ia diusir oleh keluarganya sendiri, _Naruto_ bukanlah remaja rendahan, ia hanyalah remaja biasa yang menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya dengan biasa tanpa ada masalah sedikitpun

Namun hanya karena suatu _Tragedi_ yang terjadi pada keluarganya, ia lalu diusir dan dibenci oleh keluarganya sendiri, dan karena _Tragedi_ itulah ia mendapatkan sebuah julukan hina bernama _'Anjing Liar'_

Dan karena berita tentang _seorang anak yang diusir dan dijuluki 'Anjing Liar'_ tersebar, membuat teman-teman sekolah _Naruto_ mem- _Bully_ nya dan bahkan tak segan untuk memberikan luka padanya dengan alasan yang _Naruto_ tak tahu, dan saat _Naruto_ menanyakan alasannya...

' _Kau itu Anjing Liar, jika kami menganiaya Anjing Liar, apa ada yang peduli?'_

Alasan yang ia dengar dengan telinganya sendiri itu masih teringat dan tak akan pernah terlupakan oleh _Naruto,_ dan tentunya alasan itu membuatnya sangat marah – marah pada orang lain dan pada orang yang menyebarkan berita hina itu, serta marah pada dirinya sendiri

Dan saat _Naruto_ memasuki _Kuoh Academy_ ini, _Naruto_ berpikir hidupnya bisa sedikit lebih tenang daripada masa _Chuugakkou_ nya karena sebagian besar siswa disini didominasi oleh perempuan –

\- yang katanya, Perempuan itu merupakan makhluk yang baik

Tapi apa memang begitu? Tentu saja itu hanya omong kosong belaka!

Dimana pun _Naruto_ berada, keberadaannya tetap saja dianggap sebagai _Pecundang_ yang selalu di _Bully._ bahkan parahnya, tidak hanya laki-laki yang membuat kehidupan sekolahnya dirusak, namun para perempuan juga –

\- yah walaupun mereka hanya mengganggunya dengan ejekan serta hinaan tajam saja, tapi tetap saja itu sungguh menyakitkan kau tahu?

 _*Bruuk!*_

Ah~ _Naruto_ terlalu banyak berpikir hingga tak sadar ia menabrak seorang gadis didepannya

 _Naruto_ menatap gadis didepannya yang kini jatuh terduduk. Surai merah yang menyala sebagai penghias, wajah cantik bagaikan seorang putri raja, serta itu – matanya sedikit melirik kearah dada gadis itu yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar

 _Etto..._ Berapa ukurannya? _C-Cup?_ Atau mungkin lebih dari itu?

Gadis yang ia tabrak secara tak sengaja itu merupakan gadis yang terkenal disekolah, bukan karena kecantikannya saja yang tiada tara, kepintarannya pun perlu dipertimbangkan yang membuatnya banyak disukai para siswi maupun siswa, para siswa siswi kebanyakan menjulukinya sebagai _Great Onee-sama_

Namun yang _Naruto_ tahu, gadis yang tak sengaja ia tabrak itu bernama _Rias Gremory_

" _Su-Sumimasen! Da-Daijobu ka?"_

 _*Plaaak!*_

 _Naruto_ agak terkejut, pasalnya uluran tangan yang ia berikan pada gadis berambut merah itu dengan cepat ditepis oleh _Rias,_ iris matanya yang agak aneh – kadang berwarna hijau dan kadang berwarna biru itu menatap tajam sosok _Naruto_

"Jangan sentuh aku _Pecundang!"_

" _..."_

"Cih, _Mukatsuku!"_

Mungkin? _Naruto_ dulu sungguh kagum pada gadis di depannya ini, semua kelebihan para gadis ada padanya. Kepintaran, kecantikan, kemolekan, dan tentu wajahnya yang manis tiada tara, semuanya ada pada sosok _Rias Gremory_

Namun apa? Rasa kagumnya pada sosok seorang _Rias Gremory_ hilang seketika saat uluran tangannya yang ditepis kasar dengan ejekan yang sungguh amat menohok hatinya

Ayolah! Dia hanya berniat menolong bukan? dan bukannya ia sudah meminta maaf terlebih dahulu?

Walau sesaat ekspresi _Naruto_ mengeras, tapi tetap saja _Naruto_ mengerti bahwa dia yang salah. Ia yang tak sengaja menabrak seorang _Elit_ sekolah tak pantas untuk diberikan maaf kepada seorang _Rias Gremory_

 _Naruto_ menundukkan badannya sekitar sembilan puluh derajat sembari kembali meminta maaf sesaat setelah _Rias_ mulai berdiri, namun tetap saja permintaan maafnya hanya sia-sia dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang dipaksa jatuh kelantai saat _Rias_ yang sengaja menyenggol badannya dari samping dengan sedikit kuat

 _*Bruukk!*_

"Oh Maaf~ aku tak sengaja!"

Ayolah! Permintaan maaf macam apa itu? Bahkan ekspresinya terlihat sangat mengesalkan! Dia berniat mengejek atau meminta maaf?

"Lihat itu~ _Pecundang_ itu terlihat menyedihkan!"

" _Hahaha~!"_

Mengabaikan para siswa lain yang menertawainya karena dipermalukan oleh _Rias, Naruto_ lalu bangkit berdiri, berjalan kearah kelasnya meninggalkan para siswa yang masih samar-samar terdengar menertawainya dari jauh

.

.

' _Cih!'_

 _._

' _Ini lebih Buruk dari yang kuduga!'_

::

::

::

::

" _Ne Shitteru?_ Katanya hari ini ada guru baru loh!"

" _Hee.. Maji?"_

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu!"

Untuk sekarang keadaan kelasnya terdengar sedikit lebih heboh dari biasanya, para siswa sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan para siswi sedang heboh membicarakan guru baru

 _Naruto –_ siswa yang duduk dipojok belakang sambil membaca sebuah _Light Novel_ ituhanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, para siswi yang sedang berbicara itu membuat acara membaca _LN_ miliknya menjadi sedikit agak terganggu

Yah, dia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Suasana ramai dikelasnya membuat dirinya merasa sendiri, _Naruto_ lebih suka membaca _LN_ miliknya dengan suasana damai seperti ini daripada harus bergabung dengan para siswa yang lainnya

Atau anggap saja dia adalah seseorang yang menarik diri dari pergaulan atau yang biasa disebut sebagai _Penyendiri_ , selain karena ia tidak suka bergabung dengan yang lainnya, penampilannya yang _Culun_ pun membuat siswa maupun siswi lain enggan untuk sekedar menyapanya

Yah, mungkin benar kata pepatah _'Mereka memandang hanya dari sampul bukunya saja'_

Ayolah! Mereka tidak tahu siapa _Naruto_ yang sesungguhnya, untuk sekarang mungkin dia terlihat _culun_ dengan rambut disisir rapi juga kacamata yang ia kenakan, tapi mungkin jika penampilannya dirubah seperti dirinya yang berada dirumah –

\- Rambut _Spike_ berwarna pirang, wajah tampan dengan iris mata _Blue-Saphire_ yang indah, itu tentunya akan membuat para gadis tak bisa untuk tidak mengabaikannya

 _*Sraaak!*_

Pintu kelas itu pun terbuka, membuat para siswi maupun siswa bersegera menuju bangku mereka masing-masing, _Naruto_ yang belum sempat membaca dengan habis salah satu halaman _LN_ miliknya pun terpaksa berhenti dan menaruh kembali ke dalam tasnya

Dari pintu kelas itu, masuk seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan seragam guru, wajahnya yang tampan meski umurnya yang entah berapa membuat para siswi berdecak kagum, rambut hitamnya serta tatapan mata hitamnya yang sedikit terasa dingin entah kenapa membuat para gadis menyukainya

" _Ohayou Minna-san!_ Perkenalkan namaku _Uchiha Madara,_ sebagai guru baru aku akan mengajar pelajaran _Matematika_ untuk siswa ditahun pertama dan untuk siswa ditahun kedua, dan tentunya aku akan mengajar kelas kalian! Jadi mohon bantuannya!"

"Whooa~!"

" _Sensei Kakkoi!"_

" _Yappari! Sensei wa Kakkoi!"_

Teriak para siswi dengan nistanya, sedangkan para siswa lain hanya bisa menatap para siswi dengan tatapan aneh, yah mereka tak pernah menyangka para siswi sekelasnya bisa menjadi agresif seperti ini jika menyangkut soal _Guru Baru_

Lain para siswi lain juga dengan _Naruto,_ matanya membulat terkejut saat sosok pria paruh baya yang kemarin ingin _Bunuh Diri_ namun ia selamatkan itu kini berada didepannya dan menjadi guru barunya. Dan lebih dari itu, pria paruh baya yang akan menjadi _guru-nya_ itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum yang seolah mengatakan bahwa _hidup ini tak buruk juga_

Apa ini? Apa pria bernama _Uchiha Madara_ itu termotivasi untuk terus menjalani kehidupannya hanya karena _Naruto_ menyelamatkannya dari percobaan _Bunuh Diri_ yang terjadi kemarin? Atau mungkin ia berniat _Bunuh Diri_ disekolahan bersama para siswanya?

Abaikan terlebih dahulu _Naruto_ yang sedang berpikir...

Beralih ke _Madara,_ pria paruh baya yang baru saja menjadi guru _Matematika_ itu tersenyum simpul saat melihat seorang remaja pirang yang dikenalnya sebagai _Uzumaki Naruto_ , seorang remaja yang menarik perhatiannya hingga membawanya kesini

'Tak akan kubiarkan _mereka_ mengambilmu, _bocah Rashoumon!'_

::

::

::

::

 _*Duaaagg!*_

Dibalik pintu menuju atap itu, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang masih mengenakan seragam guru tengah mengintip dari balik pintu itu, iris matanya menajam saat sosok yang menjadi perhatiannya kini tengah dihajar oleh dua orang siswa yang mungkin seorang _Yankee_ disini

"Itteee..."

 _Naruto,_ seorang remaja yang menjadi korban _Bullying_ itu kini bersandar di dinding pembatas, tangannya mencoba mengusap liur yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan yang bersarang diwajahnya tadi

"Kumohon hentikan ini, _Otouto~"_

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu _Konoyaro!_ "

Remaja itu – seorang pelajar yang terlihat mirip dengan _Naruto_ hanya saja warna rambut mereka yang berbeda, kembali melayangkan sebuah pukulan kuat kearah perut _Naruto_ membuat si pirang itu meringis kesakitan

"Aaarrgg..."

Membiarkan _Naruto_ yang meringis kesakitan dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, membuat remaja berambut hitam itu menyeringai dan bersiap untuk menendang _Naruto_ dengan kakinya

"Kau itu _Anjing Liar!_ Dan kau harus tahu itu!"

 _*Duaaakk!*_

 _Naruto_ yang notabene belum siap untuk kembali menerima rasa sakit langsung terpental kesamping saat remaja berambut hitam itu menendang pinggangnya, _Naruto_ terjatuh dilantai, meringkih kesakitan sambil memegang pinggangnya yang serasa nyeri

Rasanya ia ingin sekali membalas dengan kasar apa yang remaja itu perbuat padanya, mungkin mematahkan tangannya atau mungkin mematahkan kakinya? Hanya saja ia tidak bisa melakukan itu

 _Naruto_ terlalu lemah untuk melakukan itu dan dia tak akan bisa. Selain itu, orang yang tengah menghajarnya merupakan orang yang berharga baginya!

Remaja lain yang berada disamping remaja berambut hitam itu mulai sedikit iba dengan _Naruto,_ hal itu membuatnya memegang bahu remaja berambut hitam itu dan menyuruhnya untuk mengakhiri hal bodoh ini

"Sebaiknya hentikan ini! Apa kau setega itu melihatnya mengerang kesakitan?"

" _Fuzakeru na!_ Aku tak akan pernah memaafkannya karena dialah yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku!"

Beralih ke pria paruh baya tadi...

Meski sedikit kasihan pada _Naruto_ yang kini mengerang kesakitan dilantai, namun pria itu tetap saja mengamatinya dari balik pintu, ia hanya penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya oleh remaja berambut hitam itu serta apa respon dari _Naruto_ yang daritadi hanya terus menerima serangan itu tanpa berniat untuk membalas

" _Ne,_ kudengar tak ada guru yang pernah kesini, jadi bagaimana jika aku menghajarmu sampai puas disini?"

"Oii!"

"Tenanglah! Aku hanya akan membuatnya babak belur saja!"

Remaja berambut hitam itu kini merenggangkan jari-jarinya, matanya menajam dengan seringai yang melebar diwajahnya sesaat setelah _Naruto_ mulai duduk dan bersandar pada dinding pembatas itu, langkah kakinya terus mendekati _Naruto_ yang kini mulai terbatuk tak kuasa merasakan nyeri diperutnya

" _Ne?_ Mau kuhajar lagi?"

Mendengar ucapan tadi membuat _Naruto_ mendongakkan wajahnya, matanya yang menajam dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat, ekspresinya pun kini mulai berubah dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya

Merasa ditantang, remaja berambut hitam itu menyeringai – rasanya ia ingin terus menyiksa si _Anjing Liar_ ini!

 _*Zzwuuussh!*_

Pria paruh baya yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu itu mulai membulatkan matanya terkejut. Pasalnya kini _Naruto_ mulai terlihat berubah dari biasanya, ekspresinya yang tajam itu membuatnya penasaran, terlebih pada aura hitam yang berada disekelilingnya yang sangat terasa di kulit pria paruh baya itu

'Dasar bodoh! Si bego itu telah membangunkan si _Rashoumon_ dengan cara yang buruk!' Batinnya sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri merutuki kebodohan remaja berambut hitam itu

Dan saat Aura hitam yang berada disekeliling _Naruto_ mulai menguar tajam, pria paruh baya itu langsung membuka pintu itu secara paksa, meskipun begitu _Naruto_ dan kedua remaja itu tak menyadari keberadaannya

Tersenyum simpul untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, ia melangkah kedepan menuju _Naruto_ , namun belum sempat telapak kakinya menempel ke lantai, sosok pria paruh baya itu langsung menghilang dalam sekejap

Pergerakan apa itu? Apa itu semacam _Teknik Kaki?_

"Kau menantangku _Anjing Liar?!"_

" _Inoryoku-"_

.

.

.

" _Yosh!_ Sampai disini saja _Minna-san~!"_

Terkejut? Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan kedua remaja yang berada didepan _Naruto,_ mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang selain mereka bertiga diatas atap ini. Lebih dari itu, dia adalah seorang guru sekolahan ini

Ya! Dia adalah _Uchiha Madara,_ seorang pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai guru _Matematika_ di _Kuoh Academy_ ini!

 _Uchiha Madara_ yang kini berada dibelakang _Naruto_ langsung menyentuhkan tangannya pada bahu pemuda pirang itu, sehingga aura hitam yang berada disekelilingnya langsung hilang – lenyap tak tersisa

 _Naruto_ yang tersadar saat seseorang memegang bahunya membuatnya tak sungkan untuk menoleh kebelakang, didapatinya wajah seorang pria berambut hitam dengan senyum simpul diwajahnya

" _Gaki,_ untuk sekarang tahan dulu, aku tak ingin _mereka_ terpancing kesini karenamu" bisik _Madara_ ditelinga _Naruto_ lalu bangkit dan berjalan kedepan _Naruto_ mencoba melindunginya dari kedua remaja tadi

" _Sensei!_ Jangan menghalangiku!"

" _Gomen~!_ Aku harus memisahkan kalian disini, secara aku tak ingin membuat kesan pertamaku disekolah menjadi buruk hanya karena tak bisa memisahkan siswa bandel yang menghakimi siswa yang lemah"

Ucapan _Madara_ dengan nada yang aneh itu membuat ekspresi remaja berambut hitam itu mengeras, rasanya ingin sekali ia menghajar _Guru Baru_ itu namun sayang remaja yang disebelahnya memegang bahunya mengisyaratkan untuk mengakhiri hal ini

"Cih! Baiklah, untuk kedepannya kau harus lebih hati-hati, _Anjing Liar!"_

 _Naruto_ yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dilantai hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi yang tertutupi rambut pirangnya, hatinya sedikit agak mengeras dengan telapak tangan yang mengepal erat

Dia benci hal seperti ini! Ia sudah lelah dan tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi!

 _*Pluk!*_

Untuk sesaat _Naruto_ mendongakkan wajahnya kedepan, didapatinya wajah _Madara_ yang kini tersenyum padanya. Senyum itu agak berbeda – senyum yang terasa ada sedikit rasa kekhawatiran disana

"Ayo, aku antarkan kau ke ruang kesehatan"

" _..."_

" _Ha'i Sensei..."_

.

.

.

' _Yah, mungkin lebih baik begini saja...'_

.

.

.

" _Itte..."_

"Tahanlah sebentar _Gaki,_ Kau laki-laki bukan?"

"Ini pedih _Sensei!"_

"Ya Maka dari itu tahanlah sebentar!"

Ruangan yang cukup terang, kain penutup jendela terlihat bergoyang dimainkan angin, semilir angin yang sejuk serta pemandangan yang cukup indah dari jendela membuat ruangan semacam ini memang tempat yang bagus untuk istirahat

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ seorang pelajar di _Kuoh Academy_ tahun kedua yang menempati kelas _B_ itu terlihat sedikit meringis saat pipinya menyentuh sebuah kain yang sudah dibasahi dengan obat luka sebelumnya

"Uh.."

"Tahanlah sebentar _Gaki!"_

Decih Pria itu – _Uchiha Madara_ yang kini sedang menempelkan secara pelan-pelan kain itu pada pipi _Naruto_. Yah bukan berarti ia benar-benar peduli pada salah satu siswanya ini sih, hanya saja ia agak kasihan melihatnya dipukuli seperti tadi

Mungkin kalau dia menjadi _Naruto,_ dia pasti akan menghabisi kedua remaja sialan tadi dengan tangannya!

Selesai mengurus _Naruto, Madara_ lalu membereskan semuanya lalu memasukkannya kedalam kotak p3k dan kembali menaruhnya ke tempat asalnya, sedangkan _Naruto_ hanya bisa menatap kosong kearah luar jendela

" _Ne Sensei,_ Apa aku bisa lebih kuat? Aku lelah menjalani kehidupanku seperti ini..."

 _Madara_ yang notabene masih sibuk dengan peralatan kesehatan disana langsung menoleh kearah _Naruto,_ ia terdiam saat melihat tatapan kosong _Naruto_ yang terlihat seolah tak memiliki harapan hidup lagi

Apa ini? Apa dia bosan hidup? Mungkin _Madara_ perlu mengajaknya untuk _Double Suicide_ atau _Bunuh Diri Bersama?_

"Bagaimana jika kita _Bunuh Diri_ bersama? Kurasa itu cukup menyenangkan~!"

"Apa kau bodoh _Sensei?_ Tentu saja aku tak mau!"

Ucap _Naruto_ sewot sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah _Madara,_ dari sorot matanya ia terlihat agak kesal dengan _guru baru_ itu

Coba kau pikirkan? Apa kau mau diajak _bunuh diri_ bersama seorang pria yang baru saja menjadi _guru baru_ di _Kuoh Academy_ ini? Tentu tidak bukan?

 _Naruto_ hanya tidak habis pikir, kenapa _guru_ sableng didepannya ini ngebet pengen _Bunuh Diri?_ Apa ada yang salah dalam hidupnya hingga membuatnya rela untuk mau meregang nyawa?

"Jadi kuat _huh?_ "

" _Se-Sensei?"_

 _Naruto_ agak bingung, pasalnya kini sosok yang dipanggil _Sensei_ itu terdiam dengan mata yang menatap jauh kearah luar jendela, sorot matanya terlihat datar namun entah kenapa itu terasa sangat dalam

"Aku akan pergi ke kelasmu untuk melapor bahwa kau izin melewati pelajaran karena sakit"

 _Naruto_ hanya mengangguk saja, entah kenapa sikap _Madara_ agak sedikit berubah tadi, yang biasanya terlihat agak ekspresif berganti menjadi sedikit pendiam, apa ada yang salah dengannya?

 _*Ckleek!*_

.

.

.

' _Sensei?'_

::

::

::

::

' _Tap... Tap...'_

Suara langkah kaki yang agak berat itu terdengar memantul dilorong sekolah yang sepi, suasana dimana para siswa sudah masuk ke kelas dan mengambil pelajaran yang didapat terasa sangat damai, ia menyukai hal semacam ini

Pria paruh baya itu terus melangkah secara perlahan, suara langkahnya memecah keheningan dilorong sekolah, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum saat pandangan matanya menemukan kelas _2-B –_ terlihat jelas tanda diatas pintu geser kelas itu

 _*Sraak!*_

Kelas yang awalnya sibuk dengan pelajaran yang diberikan seorang guru itu mendadak ricuh saat ia menggeser pintu itu lalu masuk kedalam, terlebih pada para siswi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum

" _Lihat! Itu Uchiha-sensei!"_

" _Kyaa~ Uchiha-sensei!"_

Yah, _Uchiha Madara –_ seorang pria paruh baya yang memasuki kelas itu memang sudah menjadi populer sejak kedatangannya sebagai _guru baru_ di _Kuoh Academy,_ selain perawakannya yang agak tampan meski umurnya yang entah berapa tahun, juga pembawaannya yang terlihat akrab pada para siswa maupun siswi membuatnya sangat cepat dikenal

Mencoba tersenyum pada para siswi yang memanggilnya dengan nama marganya, _Madara_ lalu kembali menoleh dan menatap seorang _guru_ yang mengajar kelas _2-B_ itu

" _Sugimoto-sensei,_ aku datang untuk mengatakan bahwa _Uzumaki Naruto_ harus izin melewati pelajaran karena sakit, kuharap _Sugimoto-sensei_ dapat mengizinkannya"

"..."

" _Oh Souka?_ Baiklah kalau begitu"

Awalnya, _Madara_ sedikit bingung saat suasana kelas yang tadinya agak riuh itu mendadak menjadi diam hening sesaat setelah ia menyebut nama _Naruto_ , tatapan matanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi memperhatikan para siswa maupun siswi yang kini tengah berbisik

"Jadi... dia _Di Bully_ Lagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu, biarkan saja si _Pecundang_ itu..."

" _Hei!_ aku malah bersyukur _si kacamata tebal_ menjijikkan itu tak ada disini..."

"aku malah berharap ia tidak pernah datang kesini..."

 _Madara_ tersenyum simpul saat mendengar bisik-bisik para siswa maupun siswi dikelas, senyum hangat ia coba berikan pada para siswa dan siswi sesaat setelah meminta izin untuk undur diri pada _Sugimoto-sensei_ lalu berjalan keluar kelas, tak lupa ia menutup pintunya kembali

 _*Sraaak!*_

Jadi, inikah sebuah kebenaran dari keberadaan _Naruto_ cukup dibenci bahkan oleh teman sekelasnya sendiri?

' _Dasar manusia, mereka tak bisa melihat apa yang menarik dari bocah Rashoumon itu...'_

.

.

.

' _Manusia hanya melihat apa yang mereka lihat, bukan dari apa yang mereka pahami'_

 _._

 _._

' _Kupikir lain kali aku perlu mencatat kalimat bodoh itu dalam catatan harianku'_

::

::

::

::

"..."

Ekspresinya sedikit agak mengeras daripada biasanya, tangannya yang awalnya membuka pintu itu kini mengepal erat, sorot mata hitamnya menajam saat matanya mencoba menelusuri keadaan ruangan itu

Untuk sekarang keadaannya berubah, _Madara_ kini telah berada diruang kesehatan yang sebelumnya memiliki niatan untuk menengok keadaan _Naruto –_ si korban _Bullying_ itu, namun apa yang ia dapati? Ruangan itu terlihat sedikit acak-acakan dan lebih dari itu, sosok _Naruto_ yang seharusnya tengah duduk dan menatap keluar jendela kini tak lagi ada

Mengabaikan keadaan ruang kesehatan yang agak acak-acakan itu, _Madara_ langsung berbalik dan menutup pintu itu, langkah kakinya yang berat kini berjalan melewati lorong sekolah dengan tangan yang terkepal erat

" _Tch!_ "

.

.

.

' _Dasar kepala hitam itu! Akan kuberi pelajaran padanya setelah berani mencuri si Rashoumon dariku!'_

.

.

.

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [Page #01] ::**_

 _ **Bad Destiny!**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **:: [Stray Dogs!] ::**_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Disclaimer] ::**_

 _Not Own Anything!_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Genre] ::**_

 _Adventure, Supernatural, Angst[?]_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Rating] ::**_

 _M for Some Reason_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Warning] ::**_

 _OOC_ _[?],_ _Typo, Miss-Typo,_ _Mainstream[?], Humor!Fail, Slight!BSD, Bahasa tidak baku, and More..._

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 _ **:: [To Be Continued..?] ::**_

.

.

 **:: [A/N] ::** _Domo~_ Masih kenal dengan saya kan? [Berharap]

Oke! Ini awalnya Cuma _Nulis Random_ dengan tema _Scene Fighting,_ namun saat alur ceritanya udah dibuat sedemikian rupa, saya pikir kenapa gak dibuat _Fic_ aja?

 _Basis_ awal ceritanya diambil dari Anime _Bungou Stray Dogs_ di episode pertama _,_ serta kekuatannya juga ada yang saya ambil dari _Anime_ itu. Jadi kalian gak akan menemukan _Naruto_ yang bertarung menggunakan _Rasengan_ atau mungkin _Rasenshuriken_ dan semacamnya

Sebagai awal mungkin alurnya kurang jelas dan ucapan _Madara_ yang terkesan misterius, tapi Chapter depan akan dijelaskan semuanya hingga alurnya menjadi jelas dan pengen dibawa kemana ceritanya nanti~

Mungkin banyak Reader yang gak suka karena saya membuat Karakter _Naruto_ yang terkesan lemah banget, tapi tunggu dulu! Saya gak selamanya membuat _Naruto_ seperti itu, kedepannya pasti akan ada perkembangan yang cukup pesat yang berkaitan dengan kekuatan _Naruto_ dan juga apa kekuatan _Madara_

Untuk sekarang saya masih melihat respon dari para _Reader_ dulu. Kalau ada yang suka, mungkin saja saya bakal update cepat dari biasanya, tapi saya gak janji loh~

Dan ya! _Sankyuu_ buat _Kak Hikasya_ yang udah mau repot-repot nge- _Beta Fic_ ini~!

Oke sebagai ucapan terakhir, salam dan sampai jumpa~

 _Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa!_

 _Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin!_

 _._

 _._

 _Bye Bee~!_

 _\- Sign :: [Kurosaki Kitahara]_


	2. - Difference -

.

.

.

' _Manusia itu makhluk yang egois, yang hanya bisa menyiksa golongan yang lemah'_

 _._

 _._

' _Bukankah begitu?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Duaaak!*_

Suara pukulan tangan itu mengalun merdu layaknya lagu pembawa tidur, ekspresi wajah yang terus berganti layaknya topeng, serta rasa sakit yang menyerang seakan menjadi makanan yang harus ia menjadi sarapan paginya – Sial! Ini sungguh sakit!

Pukulan kuat itu memaksa wajahnya untuk menoleh kearah samping sembari mengeluarkan liur dimulutnya, rambut pirangnya yang awalnya disisir rapi kini sudah acak-acakan, kacamata yang ia kenakan pun telah jatuh ketanah dengan lensa yang pecah

"Kau jangan hanya menerimanya saja _Bangsat!"_

 _*Buugh!*_

Sekali lagi! Pukulan itu mengenai perutnya dengan telak, membuat matanya membulat sempurna dengan mulut yang terbuka mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang menjalar diperutnya – walau kenyataannya itu tak merubah apapun

" _Ittee..."_

Si penyiksa – Remaja berambut hitam itu menyeringai, entah kenapa ia terlihat sangat senang bisa menghajar pemuda pirang yang kini tengah dalam nasib sial itu

"Ayo! Lawan aku _Anjing Liar!_ "

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ remaja yang menjadi bahan siksaan itu tak kuasa untuk terus menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, pukulan remaja berambut hitam itu kembali menghantam perutnya, wajahnya, pipinya berkali-kali hingga membuatnya tak tahan dengan takdir hidupnya yang kejam

Sial! Ini sungguh sakit sekali!

 _*Duaaag!*_

Dan sebagai penghujung, remaja berambut hitam itu melakukan pukulan _Uppercut_ yang mengenai dagu _Naruto_ , hal itu membuat kepala remaja pirang yang malang itu langsung mengadah keatas secara paksa dengan tubuh yang terdorong kebelakang lalu jatuh terbaring dilantai

 _*Bruuk!*_

"Mau kuhajar lagi sebelum aku pergi~?"

Ucapan remaja berambut hitam itu seakan menjadi kalimat _Persuasif_ di telinga _Naruto,_ sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang tak mungkin orang akan menerimanya. Meskipun begitu, _Naruto_ hanya tetap diam tak bergeming dan lebih memilih meringis merasakan sakit

Tangannya yang sedikit memar mencoba menghapus sedikit darah dari sudut bibirnya. Walau agak pedih, namun ia tetap menghapusnya secara paksa saat jemarinya tak sengaja mengenai luka lecet pada sudut bibirnya

"Tak ada jawaban _Heh?"_

Bunyi gemelutuk terdengar agak keras saat kedua tangan itu saling terkait, seringai diwajahnya yang agak _Psycho_ pun mulai melebar, kaki kanannya melangkah kedepan dengan agak berat saat _Naruto_ kini mencoba berdiri dari keadaannya yang sekarang

 _Yabai~!_ Ini keadaan yang buruk!

"Rasakan ini _Bangsat!"_

.

.

' _Jadi, inikah takdir hidupku?_

 _._

.

 _*Duaaakkk!*_

Kedua mata birunya yang indah kini membulat sempurna dengan ekspresi yang mungkin sulit untuk digambarkan dengan sepatah kata. Meski kedua kakinya agak bergetar, ia tetap saja tak bisa bergerak saat melihat kejadian didepan matanya secara langsung

Terkejut _Eh_? Mungkin saja...

Pasalnya, remaja berambut hitam yang awalnya ingin menghajarnya dengan tangannya itu kini malah berbalik terpental kebelakang saat seseorang muncul secara tiba-tiba didepanya dengan tangan yang menghantam wajah remaja berambut hitam itu dengan kuatnya

"Kau tak apa _Gaki?"_

" _Se-Sensei?"_

Sang penanya memang tak memalingkan wajahnya kearah _Naruto,_ namun yang pasti, _Naruto_ sangat mengenal suara itu akhir-akhir ini. Suara yang sedikit mengandung rasa kekhawatiran disana dan entah kenapa itu membuat hati kosongnya menjadi sedikit lebih menghangat dari yang sebelumnya

" _Cih!"_

" _Uchiha-sensei!_ Kenapa kau menggangguku _Hah?!"_

Si remaja berambut hitam itu mulai berdiri saat terjatuh akibat pukulan dari _Madara_ yang mengenainya dengan telak tadi, ekspresinya mengeras saat _guru baru_ itu mencoba menghalanginya dari _Naruto –_ mungkin dia mencoba menyelamatkan _Naruto?_

"Hentikan ini _Uzumaki Menma-kun,_ sekalipun kau menghajar pelajar yang dibelakangku ini, itu tak akan mengubah apapun!"

Ucapan _Madara_ kini sedikit meninggi dengan nada yang tegas walau ekspresinya yang tetap saja datar, sedangkan _Uzumaki Menma –_ remaja berambut hitam yang kini berdiri didepan _Madara_ hanya bisa menggeram kesal

" _Cih!"_

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku _Bangsat!"_

.

.

' _Lihatlah aku! Beginilah caranya bertarung!'_

.

.

 _*Swuuush~!*_

Pukulan kuat itu melayang kearah kepala _Madara_ layaknya roket, namun tetap saja _Madara_ diam tak bergeming dan lebih memilih menyunggingkan senyum simpul diwajahnya seolah tak gentar dengan apa yang kini mengincar wajahnya

Ini menarik! _Bocah_ yang mudah _emosi_ memang sangat menarik!

Dan saat sepersekian detik lagi kepalan tangan itu mengenai _Madara,_ dengan cepat _Madara_ memiringkan kepalanya – menghindari serangan _Menma_ dan menangkap pergelangan tangan _Menma_ dengan tangannya sendiri

"Kau tahu? Memukul seorang _guru_ itu merupakan kesalahan besar~!"

Agak terkejut dengan wajah yang sedikit agak takut saat melihat seringai mengerikan _Madara,_ tubuh _Menma_ terangkat bebas ke udara saat _Madara_ mengangkat lengannya keatas. Bahkan _Naruto_ yang masih berdiri disana hanya bisa terdiam tanpa suara – terkejut dengan apa yang ditangkap dengan mata birunya saat ini

Ini diluar perkiraannya! Ia bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pria paruh baya yang ia panggil _Sensei_ itu bisa mengangkat tubuh _Menma_ dengan mudah meski hanya memegang pergelangan tangannya saja?

.

.

' _Ini Sensei kan?!_

.

.

 _*Braaak!*_

Kelopak matanya secara perlahan menutupi mata birunya yang indah, membiarkan penglihatannya gelap untuk sementara waktu saat suara bantingan itu terdengar jelas melalui gendang telinganya

Ia ingin melihatnya! Tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa!

Pasalnya, saat ini _Madara_ membanting tubuh _Menma_ ke lantai dengan kuatnya hingga menghasilkan suara bantingan yang agak kuat, hal itupun membuat _Menma_ mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang punggungnya yang amat sakit karena menjadi alasnya untuk menghantam lantai –

\- Dan tentunya ia tak tega melihat hal itu terjadi, karena bagaimanapun _Uzumaki Menma –_ remaja yang telah lama mem _Bully_ -nya itu adalah adik kandungnya sendiri!

Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampikkan iris mata _Blue-Saphire_ yangindah nan menawan bak sebuah berlian, sesaat setelah pandangannya tak lagi mengabur, matanya membulat saat kini _Menma_ tengah terbaring telentang tak berdaya dilantai dengan _Madara_ yang berdiri tegak disampingnya

Sekilas ada rasa senang saat melihat adiknya mendapat ganjaran atas apa yang ia perbuat. _Rasakan itu!_ Mungkin dua patah kata itulah yang kini ada dikepalanya, senyum pun perlahan mengembang diwajahnya

" _U-Uchiha-sensei!"_

Ucapan _Menma_ agak terbata, wajahnya yang meringis karena rasa sakit yang menjalar di punggungnya seolah ada sebuah tulang yang copot disana, mata birunya yang senada dengan milik _Naruto_ menatap tajam wajah _Madara_ yang kini berada diatasnya

"Apa? Apa kau masih mau menantangku?"

"..."

"Aku akan melaporkan kepada _kepala sekolah_ atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku!"

Apa ini? Seorang _Pembully_ bahkan mengadu kepada orang lain? Apa _Bocah_ berambut hitam itu tidak malu dengan seorang remaja pirang yang kini menatapnya itu yang notabenenya adalah korban _Bullying-nya_ sendiri?

Ayolah! Jangan membuat hal ini seperti sebuah lelucon!

Dasar! Remaja bernama _Uzumaki Menma_ itu bodoh sekali! Apa mulutnya tak malu dengan tangannya yang terlalu sering memukul itu? Atau mungkin ia memang tak punya malu sehingga ia berani mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sendiri didepan korban _Bullying-nya_ yang bahkan tak pernah memanggil _Kepala Sekolah_ saat ia hajar habis-habisan?

 _Fuzakeru na!_

 _Uchiha Madara –_ sosok _guru baru_ yang berdiri disamping _Menma_ hanya bisa tertawa lepas mendengar ancaman yang bahkan tidak terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman. Kelakuan _bocah_ berambut hitam yang ia banting dengan tangannya sendiri ini terlalu labil!

Mengancam dengan membawa nama _Kepala Sekolah_ katanya?Ia bahkan bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa harus mencampuri _Kepala Sekolah_ kedalam masalah ini!

Lain _Madara,_ lain juga dengan _Naruto_. Remaja berambut pirang itu hanya bisa berdiri terdiam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Raut wajahnya pun menjadi datar – bingung mau berekspresi seperti apa saat melihat _Madara_ yang tertawa dan _Menma_ yang bahkan mengancam _gurunya_ sendiri

Keadaan _bodoh_ macam apa ini?

 _Madara_ lalu berjongkok disamping _Menma,_ mata hitamnya menatap raut wajah _Menma_ yang mengeras, senyum mengejekpun terpampang diwajah _Madara_ saat jarinya menyentuh dahi _Menma_

" _Kepala sekolah Huh?_ Jangan bercanda _Bocah!"_

 _*Plaaak!*_

Iris mata _Blue-Saphire_ miliknya yang senada dengan milik _Naruto_ membulat sempurna saat _Madara_ menampar pipi kanannya dengan sangat keras hingga memaksa kepalanya untuk menoleh kearah kiri. Menatap _Madara_ dari ekor matanya, wajah _Menma_ menjadi sangat terkejut saat iris mata hitam kelam milik _Madara_ berganti dengan warna merah dengan tiga buah _tomoe_ didalamnya

" _Se-Sensei?!"_

" _Inoryoku :: Sharingan!"_

Mata _Menma_ membulat sempurna dengan iris mata yang tak lagi mendapatkan seberkas cahaya saat matanya berhadapan dengan iris mata _Madara_ yang kini bersinar merah dengan tiga _Tomoe_ yang terus berputar tanpa henti

Sementara _Naruto_ yang sebelumnya berjalan kearah _Madara_ terpaksa berhenti saat penglihatannya menangkap sosok _Menma_ yang seperti dihipnotis oleh _Madara –_ itu terbukti dengan mata _Menma_ yang terus saja membulat sempurna sambil menatap mata _Madara_

Apa yang tengah _Madara_ lakukan? Apa ia ahli _Hipnotis?_

.

.

.

' _Ini Sensei kan? Ini benar-benar Sensei kan?!_

.

.

.

' _Tentu saja! Dia adalah Sensei! Guru Matematika-ku!'_

.

.

.

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [Stray Dogs!] ::**_

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

"Hei lihat~ bukankah dia si _Pecundang_ itu?"

" _Hee~?_ Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia dihajar habis-habisan lagi?"

"Menyedihkan sekali~!"

"Dia tak pantas untuk berada disini!"

Ucapan pedas itu terlantun dengan cukup panas dari para siswa maupun siswi disana, sebuah kalimat pendek yang cukup membuat hati kosongnya seolah tertusuk jarum dengan sangat dalam, raut wajahnya menjadi datar dan pandangannya pun terus menatap ke lantai tak mampu untuk melihat para siswa maupun siswi yang kini tengah memperhatikannya dengan hina

Keadaan ini sungguh membuatnya kesal! Namun meskipun begitu ia tak bisa melakukan apapun!

Langkah kakinya yang berat terus saja berjalan tanpa henti. Mengabaikan hinaan yang terus diberikan padanya, terus mengabaikan para siswa maupun siswi yang kini menertawainya dengan hina –

\- juga, mengabaikan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya tentunya!

Jika dia boleh jujur, ini semua masih terasa sedikit agak nyeri. Luka pada pipinya yang kini agak lebam, luka lecet pada dahinya yang memaksanya untuk memakai plester, tangan kirinya yang kini sedikit agak kaku dari biasanya, serta perutnya yang menjadi sasaran _Menma_ tadi kini lumayan sakit

Dia benci hal seperti ini! Dia bukan seorang _Masochist_ yang senang mendapatkan hal semacam ini!

"Lihat si _Pecundang_ itu, _Menyedihkan sekali~"_

" _Hahaha~"_

Suara tawa yang lancang itu sangat menyakitkan dan memaksanya untuk menggoreskan luka baru pada hatinya yang kosong, kedua tangannya yang masuk kedalam saku celananya pun terkepal erat, meskipun begitu, matanya masih ragu untuk menatap lurus kedepan dan tetap senantiasa untuk memperhatikan lantai dibawahnya

" _Hahaha~"_

Senyumnya terlihat miring saat semua siswa maupun siswi yang kini ia lewati tertawa – menertawainya dengan hina, langkah kakinya yang melambat kini dipercepat, semua yang telah ia rasakan sungguh tak bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi

Dia benci semuanya! Siswa maupun siswi sama saja!

Dan lebih dari itu, Mereka semuanya adalah _Bangsat_ dimata birunya!

.

.

.

' _Biarkan saja mereka...'_

.

.

.

Seuntai kata pengingat itu kembali berputar dikepala _Naruto,_ ucapan _Uchiha Madara_ yang ditujukan padanya kembali teringat saat _guru baru_ itu merawatnya di ruang kesehatan sehabis dihajar secara habis-habisan oleh _Menma_ dibelakang sekolah tadi

Benar! Apa yang dikatakan _Sensei-nya_ adalah benar!

Dia hanya perlu melakukan sesuatu agar ia tak peduli dengan sekitarnya – tidak peduli dengan para _Bangsat_ yang kini tengah menertawainya!

Terus melangkah tanpa henti dengan tempo yang sedikit dipercepat, mencoba mengabaikan serta mengacuhkan tawaan serta hinaan yang ditujukan padanya, hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada tangga menuju atap sekolah

Kakinya mulai melangkah menaiki tangga itu, satu persatu melangkahi anak tangga itu dengan pasti, pandangannya pun kini mulai menatap kedepan – kearah cahaya yang memantul dari pintu menuju atap sekolah itu, tangan kanannya pun mencoba menggapai knop pintu yang kini berada didepannya

 _*Ckleeek...*_

"..."

"Aku sudah menunggumu, _Gaki"_

Matanya menyipit – mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk terlalu banyak kedalam matanya, membuat iris matanya yang biru indah kini terlihat menawan dengan pantulan cahaya yang indah. Dari pandangan matanya, ia menangkap sesosok pria paruh baya dalam balutan seragam khas _guru sekolah_ yang berdiri di pinggir dinding pembatas

" _Sensei..."_

Senyum diwajahnya mengembang saat melihat sosok yang ia panggil dengan sebutan _Sensei_ itu seolah lupa pada hal yang baru saja terjadi. Langkah kakinya mulai melaju mendekati sosok pria paruh baya yang kini berdiri dipinggir dinding pembatas itu

Hatinya yang kosong serasa diisi dengan sebuah bagian yang kecil, _Apa Ini?_ Apa dia merindukan hal semacam ini?

Tentu! Karena pada dasarnya, _Dia_ adalah seekor _Anjing Liar_ yang bahkan dibuang oleh _Keluarganya_ sendiri!

 _Menyedihkan_ Bukan?

.

.

.

' _Terkadang aku berpikir...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Apa aku boleh hidup lebih lama didunia ini? Banyak yang tidak suka padaku. Jadi jika mungkin aku mati nanti, banyak orang yang tertawa senang dengan kepergianku'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku tahu itu terlalu hina, tapi kupikir selama orang lain senang karena aku pergi. Aku mungkin memilih pergi'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jangan berpikir begitu, _Gaki!"_

Dengan cepat kepalanya menoleh kearah sebelah kirinya, matanya masih setia menatap sosok _Madara_ yang kini berada disebelahnya, tak peduli dengan angin yang berdesir kencang memainkan surai pirangnya

Entah kenapa kini _Naruto_ sedikit penasaran dengan _Madara_ yang berdiri disebelahnya, iris mata hitamnya yang menatap kedepan dengan sangat dalam, rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang bergoyang saat sang angin memainkannya, tubuhnya yang tegak serta berisi. Semua itu membuat _Naruto_ berpikir dengan cukup keras

 _Ini semua terasa tidak adil,_ pikirnya...

Kebanyakan orang diberi nasib dengan sangat bagus. Masa remaja yang menyenangkan dan bebas berteman dengan siapa saja, hidup yang bergelimangan harta dengan banyak orang yang mengelilinginya, serta kasih sayang keluarga dan kedua orang tua yang tak ada habisnya seolah sudah menjadi asupan nutrisi setiap hari

Tapi itu sungguh sangat berbanding terbalik dengan _Uzumaki Naruto –_ seorang remaja yang berdiri dipinggir pagar pembatas diatap bersama _Uchiha Madara_ itu. Nasibnya bisa dibilang buruk – sangat buruk

Masa remajanya saja sudah bisa dibilang rusak dengan menjadi korban _Bullying_ yang terjadi padanya serta hinaan kejam yang selalu dihantarkan pada dirinya, dia yakin kebanyakan remaja sepantarannya tak pernah merasakan hal sepertinya -

\- Dia sangat yakin akan hal itu!

Hidup bergelimangan harta? Ayolah! Itu sangat mustahil baginya, dia saja kini tinggal disebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang kecil. Ia sudah dipaksa untuk menjadi sosok yang mandiri diumurnya yang belum sepantasnya untuk tinggal sendirian

Dan...

Kasih sayang _Keluarga?_

Yang benar saja! Dia saja diusir oleh _Keluarganya_ sendiri!

Kalimat semacam itu tak pantas untuk dirinya yang seorang _Anjing Liar!_

 _*Pluuk!*_

Matanya tertutup sebelah saat tangan besar _Madara_ menggapai pucuk kepalanya. Mengacak pelan surai pirang tajam miliknya, _Madara_ lalu tersenyum simpul padanya seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan untuknya

Ini terasa nyaman untuknya. Karena sejak dulu, ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini...

" _Gaki,_ mungkin kau tak akan percaya padaku, tapi dengarkan aku-"

"-Berhentilah berpikir hal yang menyedihkan, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun"

"..."

"Sekarang, diluar sana akan banyak _Makhluk_ yang mengincarmu. _Mereka_ bukan menginginkan apa yang ada disekitarmu, tapi _mereka_ menginginkan apa yang ada pada dirimu"

" _Se-Sensei?"_

Sungguh, dia benar-benar bingung apa yang ingin disampaikan _Madara_ padanya. Semua kalimat yang terucap dimulutnya serasa membuat kepalanya pusing, ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan _Madara._ Meskipun begitu, ia tetap senantiasa menunggu _Madar_ kembali bersuara

" _Mereka_ lebih kejam daripada yang terjadi padamu disekolah ini jika kau ingin tahu-"

"-Jadi maksudku, berhentilah menerima takdir dengan berdiam diri seolah hidupmu tak berguna sama sekali, _Cobalah untuk Melawan!"_

Kalimat itu kembali terucap, mengingatkannya akan hal kemarin yang terjadi padanya. Sebuah _Tragedi_ yang memaksanya untuk melawan dengan semua kekuatannya, dan hasilnya? Mungkin ia membuat lawannya sekarat dengan apa yang ada pada dirinya

Kalimat itu kembali berputar dikepala _Naruto_ layaknya kaset rusak, sepotong kalimat yang membuatnya berani bangun dari nasib yang memaksanya untuk berada dibawah, sebuah _Kata_ penyemangat yang membuat semua luka lama dalam hatinya seolah terobati

" _Lawanlah dengan kekuatanmu, Naruto!"_

" _Kau tidak akan pernah berubah jika kau sendiri tak mau berubah dengan apa yang ada di dalam dirimu, Naruto!"_

Senyum _Madara_ membuat mata birunya yang indah – dengan pantulan sinar matahari yang masuk kedalamnya menjadi bulat sempurna, bibirnya bergetar dengan mata yang sedikit terlihat berkaca-kaca

 _Apa ini?_

 _Apa ia menangis?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Sensei...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku beruntung bertemu dengan orang sepertimu!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Arigatou, Sensei..."_

Ucapan terima kasih itu keluar dari bibir _Naruto_ yang bergetar dengan nada yang agak sedikit parau, tangannya mencoba menghapus air matanya yang turun dari ekor matanya, kepalanya menunduk seolah tak ingin _guru_ nya itu mengetahui bahwa ia kini sedang menangis

" _Douitta,_ sebaiknya kau menuju ke kelas sana, aku hanya tak ingin berurusan dengan _Fukuhara-sensei_ yang mengajar dikelasmu nanti hanya karena aku membawamu ke atap sekolah dan menjadi teman ngobrolku, kudengar dia itu sangat galak~"

 _Naruto_ hanya mengangguk lemah saat _gurunya_ itu menyuruhnya untuk pergi undur diri pada _Madara_ , langkah kakinya yang kini terasa ringan mulai berjalan meninggalkan sosok _Madara_ yang sendirian disana diterpa angin yang berdesir lumayan kencang

"..."

Menatap _Naruto_ yang kini mulai menjauh dan menghilang dalam pandangannya, membuat _Madara_ tersenyum senang. Matanya yang sempat melirik kearah _Naruto_ sebelum pergi kini kembali menatap kedepan – jauh entah apa yang saat ini ia pandang

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Sungguh menarik! Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kedepannya!'_

::

::

::

::

Matahari kini mulai condong kearah barat, menghasilkan langit berwarna _oranye_ yang indah dan sedikit mengandung unsur _Romansa_ yang manis. Awan-awan yang bergerak pelan seakan menjadi _Background_ dari indahnya dunia ini

Dunia itu indah kan?

 _Iya Kan?_

Jauh di sebuah gang sana, terlihat seorang remaja _culun_ berambut pirang dengan kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya yang kini tengah berjalan santai dengan tangan yang menenteng sebuah tas sekolah, pandangan matanya pun tak lepas pada jalan yang kini ia langkahi dengan pelan

 _*Drap... Drap...*_

Suara pantulan langkah kaki berbalut sepatu itu terdengar memantul disana seolah tak ada seorang pun selain dirinya, hatinya yang sebelumnya agak mengeras saat sepulang sekolah tadi kini mulai mencair, kepalan tangannya pun mulai melemas dan memilih mencoba menenangkan diri

.

 _._

' _Pecundang~'_

 _._

' _Menyedihkan sekali~!'_

 _._

 _._

Sial! Dia benar-benar kesal saat kembali teringat ejekan para siswi saat ia pulang dari sekolah tadi, itu terasa agak menyakitkan dan membuatnya hina dimata orang lain

Ayolah! Apa mereka tidak puas hanya dengan mengejeknya saja?!

Atau mungkin _Naruto_ harus mengakui dirinya sebagai _pecundang_ agar mereka puas?!

 _Oke! Aku seorang pecundang dan aku sangat menyedihkan!_ Mungkin itulah isi batin _Naruto_ saat langkah kakinya terus berjalan dengan mata yang masih setia dengan jalan dibawahnya

" _Ta-Tasukete!"_

Secara tiba-tiba kepalanya mendongak kedepan dengan ekspresi terkejut saat telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara seorang gadis yang tengah meminta tolong. Awalnya _Naruto_ agak bingung apa yang didengarnya ini sungguhan atau bukan, namun...

" _Dareka! Tasukete!"_

Tak peduli lagi dengan otaknya yang berpikir asli atau bukan, langkah kaki _Naruto_ mulai melebar – berlari menuju asal suara dengan harapan ia bisa menolong seorang gadis yang sedari tadi meminta pertolongan itu

Sesampainya di tempat suara itu berasal, matanya membulat sempurna...

Yah, bagaimana tidak? Saat ini didepan matanya terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan milik _Naruto_ tengah dikelilingi dua orang laki-laki dewasa – menarik-narik baju gadis itu seolah mereka ingin memperkosanya

 _Keadaan_ apa ini? Apa ia harus menolongnya? Atau melenggang pergi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?

 _Persetan_ dengan pikirannya! Dia harus menolong gadis berambut coklat itu!

.

.

.

' _Aku ini lemah...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Namun jika aku memang tidak berusaha...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Aku tidak akan pernah berubah!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Duaaaagg!*_

Salah satu laki-laki dewasa itu tumbang dengan terpaksa terjerembab kelantai sambil memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan sesaat setelah _Naruto_ menghantamnya dengan balok kayu yang sebelumnya ia ambil di sudut gang

Tunggu dulu?! Bukankah itu sama saja _pengecut_ jika ia menyerangnya dari belakang?!

 _Siapa peduli!_ Yang saat ini _Naruto_ pedulikan hanyalah keselamatan gadis itu!

"Hei!"

Laki-laki dewasa yang satunya lagi langsung menoleh kebelakang saat temannya terjatuh kelantai tanpa alasan yang jelas, matanya menajam saat menangkap seorang remaja _culun_ yang kini tengah memegang balok kayu

" _K-Kisama!"_

.

.

' _Sudah kuduga bertarung dengan memakai senjata itu tidak seru!'_

 _._

 _._

Sebuah kepingan ingatan tentang ucapan seorang preman yang kemarin menyiksanya disebuah gang kembali masuk kedalam pikirannya. Senyum simpul terpajang indah diwajahnya yang memaksanya untuk melepaskan genggamannya pada balok kayu itu

Tatapannya menyipit saat laki-laki dewasa itu kini berlari kearahnya dengan amarah yang tak terkendali, tangannya yang mengepal erat sudah ia siapkan untuk dihantamkan ke kepala _Naruto_

.

.

' _Aku akan menyelamatkannya!'_

 _._

 _._

' _Apapun yang terjadi!'_

 _._

 _._

" _Inoryoku :: Rashoumon!"_

 _*Swuuuush!*_

Berteriak dengan lantang, aura disekitar _Naruto_ langsung menguar dengan hebatnya saat bayangan hitam mulai mengelilingnya, hal itu membuat laki-laki tadi berhenti dengan mata yang menatap _Naruto_ terkejut

 _*Sriiiiing!*_

Dari bayangan yang masih berbentuk abstrak itu, terbentuklah sebuah jarum hitam yang tajam dan mengarah ke laki-laki dewasa tadi – yang kini berkeringat dingin dengan ekspresi yang ketakutan saat jarum hitam itu kini tinggal lima inchi dari kepalanya

"Tinggalkan tempat ini dan lepaskan gadis itu!"

Ucapan _Naruto_ yang terdengar sedikit agak berat terdengar seperti sebuah perintah bagi laki-laki dewasa itu, hal itu langsung membuatnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari kearah temannya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya pergi

 _Apa ini?_ Dua orang laki-laki mesum yang tidak jadi memperkosa korbannya?

 _Menjijikkan sekali!_

Jarum hitam itu pecah dan menjadi bayangan hitam dan seluruh bayangan hitam itu kembali ke tubuh _Naruto,_ tatapannya beralih kearah gadis yang ia selamatkan tadi, namun saat ia melihatnya, gadis itu sudah tak lagi ada

Apa dia sudah pergi?

 _*Swuuuuuush!*_

Belum sempa untuk menghirup udara segar setelah berhasil menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang hampir menjadi korban pemerkosaan, _Naruto_ kembali dikejutkan dengan langit yang awalnya berwarna _oranye_ khas langit sore kini berganti menjadi Ungu yang terlihat sangat aneh dimata birunya, dan lebih dari itu...

' _Sriiiing!'_

Sesosok _Manusia_ bersayap hitam muncul dari sebuah lingkaran dengan simbol-simbol yang aneh didalamnya, hal itu membuat _Naruto_ terkejut sekaligus bingung

Yang tadi itu apa? Apa itu _lingkaran sihir?_

"Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan sesuatu yang berharga disini!"

 _Datenshi –_ sesosok _Manusia_ bersayap yang dipikirkan _Naruto_ itu mulai bersuara lantang dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat misterius. Masih melayang diudara dengan pakaiannya yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Satu set pakaian yang seperti seorang detektif serta topi _pandora-nya_ yang unik

"Siapa kau?"

 _Naruto_ yang sedari tadi terdiam memperhatikan _Datenshi_ itu kini mulai mengeluarkan suaranya – memberikan pertanyaan pada _Datenshi_ itu. Meski ia agak takut saat melihat makhluk yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, namun itu tak membuatnya gentar sedikitpun

 _Datenshi_ itu tertawa pelan saat _Naruto_ dengan lancangnya menanyakan siapa dirinya tanpa memberi tahu dulu siapa dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya merentang bebas dengan sedikit konsentrasi, seringai wajahnya terlihat dibalik topi yang menutupi wajahnya saat di kedua tangannya muncul tombak suci berwarna putih terang

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, karena aku akan menangkapmu disini-"

"- _Manusia Spesial!"_

::

::

::

"Jadi? _Mereka_ tertarik dengan _Naruto_ ya?"

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang kini duduk bersembunyi ditempat yang aman, mata hitamnya masih setia menatap sosok _Datenshi_ dan _Naruto_ disana, seringainya muncul diwajahnya saat sebuah ide masuk kedalam otaknya

 _Ide?_ Atau mungkin sebuah _Rencana?_

 _*Kraup!*_

Menggigit kecil apel merah yang berada ditanganya, pria itu lalu membuangnya sembarang arah seolah ia tak membutuhkannya lagi, ia pun berdiri tegak namun masih bersembunyi ditempatnya

"Heh~ dasar _Bocah_ yang merepotkan-"

"-Meskipun begitu, aku akan membantunya sedikit..."

.

.

.

' _Akan kutunjukkan pada mereka...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Bahwa mereka tak bisa mengambilnya tanpa seizinku!'_

 _._

 _._

' _Dan takkan kubiarkan mereka mengambilnya dariku!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

::

 _*Syuuut!*_

Remaja pirang itu melompat dari tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya saat _Holy Spear_ itu melesat dan mengarah kearahnya, mata birunya masih menatap tajam sosok yang kini tengah melayang diudara dengan tangan yang menggenggam _Holy Spear_

"Ayolah _Manusia!_ Jangan terus menghindar saja!"

Ucap _Datenshi_ itu yang kini mulai bosan, pandangannya masih menatap _Naruto_ yang melompat-lompat menghindari lemparan _Holy Spear_ miliknya

Beralih ke _Naruto,_ saat ini ia tengah melompat keatas udara saat lemparan _Holy Spear_ itu mengarah kearahnya. Melihat celah yang menggiurkan, membuat _Datenshi_ itu menyeringai dengan _Holy Spear_ yang telah muncul digenggamannya

"Rasakan ini _Manusia!"_

 _Naruto_ terkejut saat _Holy Spear_ itu melesat cepat kearahnya. Tak ingin mati dengan cepat, _Naruto_ mencoba mengeluarkan kembali kekuatan yang sebelumnya masuk kedalam dirinya

 _*Syuuut!*_

 _Datenshi_ itu mendadak kaget saat muncul bayangan hitam dari belakang _Naruto_ yang membentuk sebuah garis panjang dan melilit _Holy Spear_ yang melesat kearah _Naruto_ , lilitan pada _Holy Spear_ itu semakin kuat hingga membuat tombak suci itu pecah menjadi unsur cahaya

Melihat serangannya gagal total, membuat _Datenshi_ itu menggeretakkan giginya – kesal karena serangannya sendiri. Mencoba merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berkonsentrasi, muncul masing-masing dua _Holy Spear_ di kedua sisi tangan _Datenshi_ itu yang siap ia luncurkan kearah _Naruto_

"Sekarang saatnya aku mengalahkanmu!"

Mata birunya membulat sempurna saat keempat _Holy Spear_ itu menyatu dan menjadi besar lalu melesat kearahnya, kekuatannya yang masih belum bisa ia kendalikan serta pergerakannya yang terbatas mengingat ia masih berada diudara membuatnya agak putus asa, matanya pun terpejam seolah tak ada harapan lagi bagi dirinya

Jadi, seekor _Anjing Liar_ akan mati seperti ini kah?

.

.

.

' _Inoryoku :: Ningen Shikkaku!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Yosh!_ Semuanya berakhir _Datenshi-san~!"_

Lagi - atau mungkin untuk yang kesekian kalinya _Naruto_ mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal, yaitu suara si _guru Matematika-nya, Uchiha Madara_ yang bercita-cita untuk bisa bunuh diri

Kadang _Naruto_ berpikir...

 _Kenapa Gurunya ini bisa datang disaat yang tepat?_

Ah! Dia belum bisa bertanya hal seperti itu sekarang!

Perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, _Naruto_ mendadak terkejut saat tangan _Madara_ yang terjulur kedepan menyentuh _Holy Spear_ milik sang _Datenshi._ Namun yang membuatnya terkejut bukanlah apa yang dilakukan _Madara_ terhadapnya, namun apa yang terjadi pada _Holy Spear_ yang menyentuh telapak tangan _Madara!_

 _*Pyaaar!*_

Wajah _Datenshi_ itu mengeras melihat serangannya – _Holy Spear_ miliknya pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya yang _tak berguna_ sesaat setelah menyentuh tangan _Madara._ hal itu membuatnya berpikir dengan keras

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Atau mungkin..._

 _Dia semacam dengan orang yang menjadi Targetnya?!_

 _._

 _._

"Kau lengah _Datenshi-san!"_

"Ti-Tidak mungkin?!"

Wajah _Datenshi_ itu mendadak berkeringat dingin dengan ekspresi kaget saat _Madara_ secara tiba-tiba sudah berada didepannya dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah pisau kecil yang siap dihunuskan kearahnya

Meskipun nyawanya kini berada diujung tanduk, _Datenshi_ itu masih sempat berpikir bagaimana _Manusia_ didepannya ini melesat cepat kearahnya?

 _*Braak!*_

Beberapa detik sebelum pisau tajam _Madara_ menancap di dada kiri – tepat dibagian jantungnya, _Datenshi_ itu menoleh kearah suara hantaman tadi, matanya agak melebar saat menangkap sosok _Naruto_ yang menghantam jalan dengan kuatnya

'Jadi, dia membuat _Bocah Spesial_ itu untuk menjadi pijakannya _heh?_ Dasar _Manusia!'_ Batin _Datenshi_ itu sebelum pisau _Madara_ benar-benar menusuk dada kirinya

"Inilah yang terjadi jika kau mencoba mengambilnya dariku!, dan-"

"-Sampaikan salamku pada _Shinigami-sama_ disana, _Datenshi!"_

 _*Jleeeb!*_

::

::

::

::

"Uhuk!"

Terduduk di pinggir gang, ia terbatuk pelan dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Punggungnya yang menjadi hantaman jalan masihlah terasa sakit namun meskipun begitu ia tetap menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding gang itu

Suasana kembali hening, langit yang berwarna _ungu_ pun tergantikan dengan _Oranye_ yang indah, sang angin pun berdesir seperti biasanya...

"Ayolah _Gaki,_ apa kau sebegitu lemahnya hanya karena menghantam jalan?"

Matanya menajam saat sosok _guru matematikanya – Uchiha Madara_ yang kini tengah berjongkok didepannya berbicara padanya. Entah kenapa ekspresi _Madara_ yang seolah tak bersalah membuatnya sedikit agak kesal

Ayolah! Dia tadi dipaksa menjadi pijakan kaki _Madara_ hingga membuatnya menghantam lantai dengan kuat karena tekanan kaki _Madara_ sendiri!

Ini sih namanya penyiksaan terhadap siswa!

"Lemah katamu?! Ini semua salahmu _Sensei!"_

" _Hah?!_ Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?!"

 _Naruto_ mencoba meredam kekesalannya pada _guru sableng_ didepannya ini, meskipun tetap saja perempatan muncul dipelipisnya yang mulai berkerut saat _Madara_ masih saja menyangkal bahwa dirinya tak bersalah

Suasana kembali hening – _Naruto_ yang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana keadaan gadis yang ia selamatkan tadi, sedangkan _Madara_ hanya mendongakkan kepalanya keatas menatap langit _oranye_ yang indah

" _Ne Sensei,_ ngomong-ngomong yang tadi itu apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku yang manusia bersayap hitam tadi"

Tersenyum simpul saat memandang raut wajah penasaran _Naruto,_ membuat _Madara_ kini bergerak sedikit menuju sisi _Naruto_ dan bersandar di dinding gang itu, kepalanya mengadah keatas sambil menatap langit

"..."

"Kau tahu _Gaki?_ Hidup di dunia ini tak seindah yang dipikirkan banyak orang..."

" _Ano Sensei?_ Aku tak mengerti"

Memejamkan matanya, _Madara_ lalu menoleh kearah _Naruto,_ tangan besarnya mencoba menggapai pucuk kepala _Naruto_ sembari mengelusnya pelan

"Yang tadi adalah _Datenshi"_

" _Da-Datenshi?!"_

"Ya, _Datenshi,_ selain itu ada juga yang lain seperti _Akuma, Tenshi, Youkai_ dan yang lainnya"

 _Naruto_ awalnya tidak percaya apa dikatakan _Madara,_ namun saat melihat sorot matanya, entah kenapa ia merasa percaya apa yang dikatakan _guru matematikanya_ itu

"Mulai sekarang hidupmu akan terasa agak sulit dari yang sebelumnya _Gaki..."_

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud _Sensei_ "

"..."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang kumaksud, tapi ingatlah! _Cobalah untuk merubah hidupmu Gaki,_ Dan _Ubah Takdir yang mengikatmu"_

 _*Swuuuush!*_

Angin berdesir cukup kuat saat _Madara_ mengakhiri kalimatnya yangmembuat _Naruto_ terkejut hingga membulatkan matanya lebar, melepaskan tangannya dari pucuk kepala _Naruto, Madara_ lalu berdiri tegak dan mengajak _Naruto_ untuk pulang – pergi dari tempat ini

" _A-Arigatou, Sensei"_

" _Hn..."_

.

.

.

" _Ne Sensei,_ ngomong-ngomong kau dapat pisau tadi darimana?"

"Oh itu! Aku membelinya di toko serba 100 _yen!_ Murah bukan?"

"Apa peduliku?"

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [Stray Dogs!] ::**_

::

::

::

::

 _ **\- [Another Place]**_

"Jadi, kabar apa yang kau bawa kali ini? Jarang sekali kau mengunjungiku"

Pria paruh baya itu menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan kehadiran sosok lain dibelakangnya, matanya tertuju pada remaja yang kini muncul dibalik lingkaran sihir yang berada dibawah telapak kakinya

"Yah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa _Dia_ telah kembali muncul, dan kulihat ia menyelamatkan seorang _Bocah_ yang diserang oleh bawahanmu"

Pria itu tersenyum simpul saat mendapatkan kabar yang bagus dari remaja yang ada dibelakangnya. Mencoba berdiri dari posisinya yang sekarang, pria berpakaian _yukata_ hitam itu lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan remaja itu yang kini hanya menatapinya dengan tatapan datar

" _Arigatou ne,_ kau memberikan info yang bagus!"

"Benarkah? Kupikir awalnya kau tidak tertarik..."

"Awalnya, tapi pada akhirnya aku tertarik juga. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang _Manusia Anti-Sihir_ itu"

"Begitukah? Baiklah, aku pergi dulu"

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, remaja itu lalu pergi – terbang menggunakan sepasang sayap biru dipunggungnnya

.

.

.

' _Anti-Sihir Huh?'_

 _._

' _Sepertinya menarik!'_

::

::

::

::

 _ **\- [Next Day]**_

Hari kembali berganti menjadi pagi yang indah – seperti biasanya, terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar jalan dengan tujuan tertentu, serta semangat pagi yang terlihat disemua wajah siswa dan siswi yang ada di _Kuoh Academy_ ini

 _Kuoh Academy,_ Nama yang cukup simpel untuk sekolah tingkat atas. Dahulu merupakan sekolah yang hanya dikhususkan untuk kaum perempuan saja atau dengan kata lain yaitu sekolah khusus perempuan, namun entah kenapa beberapa tahun terakhir sekolah ini berubah menjadi sekolah umum – yang berarti memperbolekan remaja laki-laki untuk mendaftar dan masuk sebagai siswa didalamnya

Yah, bisa dibilang _populasi_ siswa laki-laki disini masih minim, jadi mereka – laki-laki yang mendaftar dan masuk kedalam sekolah ini bisa diterima dengan mudah, dan tentunya akan membuat mereka bahagia karena bisa dikelilingi para siswi yang lebih mendominasi

Kau tahu kan istilah _Harem?_ Kau mungkin bisa membuatnya disekolah bernama _Kuoh Academy_ ini!

Meskipun begitu, itu hanya berlaku bagi mereka siswa yang populer karena kepintarannya, atau ketampanannya, atau mungkin karena pintar bersosialisasi?

Dan semua itu berbanding terbalik untuk pecundang disekolah ini, mereka hanya akan dipandang hina entah itu dari tatapan mata siswa maupun siswi

Yang artinya, siswa dan siswi sama saja!

Begitu juga dengan seorang remaja berambut pirang yang tengah berjalan masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah bernama _Kuoh Academy_ ini. Rambutnya yang disisir rapi serta kacamata yang bertengger dibatang hidungnya serta penampilannya yang _culun_ menjadi tatapan sinis bagi para siswa dan siswi disana

"Hei! bukankah itu si _pecundang tak berguna_ itu?"

"Kudengar kemarin ia dihajar habis-habisan oleh anak kelas lain"

" _Hee?_ Serius?!"

"Entah kenapa setiap hari aku selalu melihatnya, itu membuatku _jijik!"_

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ nama pemuda yang kini tengah dihina habis-habisan itu. Langkah kakinya yang agak berat terus saja berjalan dengan wajah yang menunduk seolah tak berani memandang para siswa maupu siswi yang berada disekitarnya, tangannya pun mengerat pada tas yang ia bawa

" _Si pecundang itu!_ Mataku menjadi sakit melihatnya!"

" _ara ara,_ tidakkah kau terlalu kasar? Dia memang _culun_ dan terlihat seperti _pecundang_ sih, tapi kupikir kau cocok dengannya!"

"Apa katamu?! Aku tak sudi berpasangan dengan siswa _hina_ sepertinya!"

" _ara ara,_ kupikir kau akan menerimanya, dengan begitu kau bisa _menyiksanya_ bukan?"

"Haha~ kau berlebihan!"

Ini benar-benar sakit sekali! Ucapan para siswi _bangsat_ itu membuat hatinya serasa disiram air panas yang baru saja mendidih

Meski wajahnya menunduk, sekilas _Naruto_ melirikkan matanya pada para siswa yang tengah mengejeknya dengan hina tadi. Meski agak terkejut, _Naruto_ kembali menatap kebawah dan terus saja berjalan mengabaikan siswi yang ia tatap tadi

 _Rias Gremory_ kah? Dia memang _populer_ sih. Dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa serta tubuh indah dengan dada yang mungkin berukuran _D-Cup_ membuatnya cukup terkenal dengan julukan yang diberikan para siswa maupun siswi kepadanya yaitu _Great Onee-sama_

Dia juga terkenal dengan sifatnya yang lembut pada semua siswa maupun siswi, karena itulah para siswa mengaguminya bukan hanya karena dadanya saja yang besar

Tapi apakah memang begitu?

Bagi _Naruto_ itu hanya omong kosong belaka

Sifat lembut katanya? Ayolah! Bahkan tadi dirinya tengah dihina sebegitu rendahnya oleh gadis yang mendapatkan julukan _Great Onee-sama_ itu. Menyadari hal itu saja membuat rasa kagum serta rasa hormat _Naruto_ pada gadis itu hilang begitu saja

Begitu juga dengan gadis manis berambut _raven_ yang diikat _ponytail_ tepat disebelah _Rias Gremory_ yang _Naruto_ ketahui namanya adalah _Himejima Akeno._ Meski _Naruto_ tak terlalu mengenal dirinya, tapi tetap saja ejekannya membuat telinga _Naruto_ panas mendengarnya!

 _*Deg!*_

Mendengar ejekan para siswa dan siswi membuat _Naruto_ mati-matian memendam rasa kesalnya, wajahnya terus menunduk dengan tangan terkepal erat, hingga secara tak sengaja ia mengeluarkan _kekuatannya_ berupa bayangan hitam yang muncul dari bayangan dirinya sendiri – yah, meski itu terlihat kecil dan terlihat samar

 _*Pluk!*_

Bayangan hitam itu perlahan menghilang sesaat setelah bahu _Naruto_ dipegang oleh seesorang, hal itu memaksanya untuk memutar kepalanya kesamping – menatap siapa yang memegang bahunya saat ini. Hatinya yang dipenuhi rasa kesal perlahan mencair seraya senyum yang terukir diwajahnya saat pandangan matanya mendapati sosok _Senseinya_ yang ia kagumi

" _Sensei..."_

 _Uchiha Madara –_ sesosok guru yang dikagumi oleh _Naruto_ itu mulai mencoba mengukir senyum lembut pada muridnya itu. Tangannya yang memegang bahunya pun berpindah ke kepala _Naruto_ seraya mengelus lembut

"Kau kesal bukan?"

" _Ha'i Sensei, kedo..."_

"Kalau begitu sabarlah, aku mengerti perasaanmu itu..."

" _Se-Sensei..."_

.

.

.

' _Dahulu aku berpikir bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti perasaanku'_

 _._

' _Tapi saat Sensei berkata seperti itu...'_

 _._

' _Entah kenapa aku sedikit lebih bahagia sekarang!'_

::

::

Sesaat setelah _Naruto_ dan _Madara_ melenggang pergi serta para siswa maupun siswi yang menghina _Naruto_ mulai bubar, tinggal menyisakan dua sosok gadis yang masih berdiri tegak disana dengan ekspresi yang cukup terkejut – mereka berdua adalah _Rias Gremory_ dan _Himejima Akeno_

" _A-Akeno,_ kau merasakannya tadi kan?!"

" _Ha'i Buchou,_ aku merasakannya tadi, meski agak samar tapi itu terasa mengerikan.."

Ucap _Akeno_ dengan ekpresi yang agak terkejut. Begitu juga dengan _Rias_ yang masih terkejut dengan pandangan mata yang mengarah ke _Naruto_ dan _Madara_ yang telah pergi masuk kedalam gedung sekolah

" _Akeno,_ sebaiknya kau selidiki dia, aku mempunyai rencana!"

" _Ha'i Buchou!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

::

 _ **\- [Skip Time]**_

Semilir angin sejuk menerpa kulit – terasa begitu sejuk seolah mengajak untuk pergi kedalam mimpi yang tak berarti, cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela kaca terlihat sangat cerah dan agak sedikit hangat

 _*Swuush...*_

Desiran Angin menerpa rambut pirangnya yang tajam hingga bergoyang pelan, mata birunya menatap fokus buku yang kini ia baca, jemari tangan kanannya mencoba membuka lembaran buku itu ke lembaran yang baru

Meski suara bising dari seluruh siswa yang ada dikelasnya sedikit agak mengganggu konsentrasinya, matanya tetap saja tertuju pada lembaran buku itu dan terus membaca tiap kalimat disana seolah tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarnya –

– Yah, dia memang _tidak peduli_ , karena orang-orang pun _tak ada yang peduli_ dengannya...

"Hei! Lihat!"

" _Eh?_ Bukankah dia adiknya _Hinata-sama?!"_

" _Maji?_ Apa benar dia adalah adiknya?"

"Lihatlah! Dia kesini!"

Bisikan heboh _teman_ – ralat, _siswa_ sekelasnya yang tengah mengamati lorong sekolah melalui jendela membuat konsentrasinya agak buyar. Ada niatan untuk melihat apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh para siswa itu, namun ia membatalkan niatnya saat _Light Novel_ yang ia baca kini tengah memasuki adegan yang menarik

 _*Sraaak!*_

Pintu kelas itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan seorang gadis remaja berambut _Dark-Brown_ panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas, kulit putihnya yang bersih dalam balutan seragam sekolah _Kuoh_ membuat aura kecantikannya menguar dan menarik perhatian seluruh siswa dikelas itu, iris matanya kini terpaku pada seorang remaja pirang duduk dipojok belakang – tengah asik membaca _Light Novel_ digenggaman tangannya

 _*Tap... Tap...*_

Langkah kakinya terdengar keras dalam keheningan disana membuat keadaannya sedikit agak kaku dari yang sebelumnya. Dan lebih dari semua itu, seluruh siswa dikelas itu terkejut saat gadis itu kini berjalan dan berdiri didepan seorang pelajar yang biasa mereka sebut sebagai _Pecundang tak berguna_

" _Anoo..."_

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ seorang siswa berambut pirang yang biasa disebut _Pecundang_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _Light Novel_ yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Agak sedikit terkejut saat didepannya kini seorang gadis menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut

"K-Kau _Hyuuga Hanabi-san_ kan? A-ada perlu apa denganku?"

Ucap _Naruto_ dengan sedikit agak gugup, pasalnya gadis yang berdiri didepannya ini adalah seorang gadis yang lumayan terkenal disekolahnya meski dia masih ditahun pertama, gadis yang bernama _Hyuuga Hanabi_

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya? Dia seorang putri dari keluarga besar macam _Hyuuga_ yang memiliki perusahaan besar bernama _Hyuuga Corp,_ ia juga dikenal sebagai model oleh para siswi sekolah karena fotonya yang banyak terpajang didalam majalah remaja. Serta kakaknya – _Hyuuga Hinata_ adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal yang merupakan _idol_ bagi para _Wota_ meski diusianya yang masih sekolah ditahun kedua

Seorang _Putri_ dari keluarga besar kini berdiri didepan seorang _pecundang_ yang tak memiliki apa-apa? Entah kenapa memikirkan hal itu membuat _Naruto_ merasa terhina!

 _*Swuuush...*_

Desiran angin mulai masuk melalui jendela bersamaan dengan _Hanabi_ yang membungkukkan badannya sekitar sembilan puluh derajat didepan _Naruto,_ hal itu membuat para siswa dikelas itupun kaget – begitupun dengan _Naruto_ yang menjadi kebingungan

" _Arigatou_ karena telah menyelamatkanku kemarin..."

"A-Apa yang kau katakan _Hyuuga-san,_ kau tidak seharusnya membungkuk didepanku!"

Ucap _Naruto_ terbata dengan sedikit agak takut saat seluruh siswa dikelasnya menatapnya dengan tajam, entah kenapa ia merasa terancam sekarang

 _*Grep!*_

"Ikutlah sebentar denganku!"

" _Hyu-Hyuuga-san?!"_

Dan, semua itu berakhir ketika _Hanabi_ menarik lengan _Naruto_ dan berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan seluruh siswa disana yang tadi menatap tajam _Naruto_ yang notabenenya tidak mengerti apapun keadaannya

.

.

.

.

" _Arigatou_ telah menyelamatkanku kemarin!"

Suara halus nan lembut keluar begitu saja dari bibir _Hanabi_ dan terdengar di gendang telinga _Naruto,_ membuat _Naruto_ yang kini berdiri didepannya sedikit agak terkejut

 _Menyelamatkanku_ katanya? Jadi gadis yang dia selamatkan kemarin adalah seorang _putri_ dari keluarga yang berada?

Ah~ entah kenapa ini terasa seperti dongeng-dongeng yang sering diceritakan para ibu kepada anaknya sebagai pengantar tidur, meski cerita di dalam dongeng itu hanyalah kebohongan yang tak berarti

"Ka-Kau tak perlu sebegitunya padaku _Hyuuga-san!_ Menyelamatkanmu saja sudah membuatku merasa senang!"

Ucap _Naruto_ agak gugup, pasalnya kini dia dan _Hanabi_ berada di tangga sekolah yang nyatanya tengah sepi – tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat

Sedikit semburat merah mulai muncul di kedua pipi _Hanabi,_ matanya mencoba masuk kedalam iris mata _Blue-Saphire_ yang indah itu, masuk lebih dalam seolah memasuki sebuah lautan luas yang entah dimana ujungnya

"Jika aku boleh tau, siapa namamu _Senpai?"_

Tanya _Hanabi_ dengan nada lembut. Ia tahu kalau _Naruto_ adalah _Senpainya_ karena kelas yang tadi ia masuki adalah kelas _2-B_

"Ah _gomen,_ aku lupa memberitahu namaku –"

"– Namaku _Uzumaki Naruto,_ sa-salam kenal _Hyuuga-san"_

Ucap _Naruto_ memperkenalkan diri dengan mencoba tersenyum pada gadis didepannya itu, hal itu dibalas juga dengan senyuman oleh _Hanabi_

 _*Grep!*_

Kedua tangannyayang digenggam oleh _Hanabi_ membuat _Naruto_ agak kaget, pandangan matanya terpaku saat _Hanabi_ kini mencoba tersenyum padanya – tak terasa kedua pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah

" _Hyuuga-san?!"_

"Aku akan menunggumu setelah sepulang sekolah nanti, jadi temui aku nanti ya _Senpai!"_

Melepaskan tangan _Naruto_ didalam genggamannya, _Hanabi_ lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan _Naruto_ yang masih berdiri menatapnya yang pergi menjauh

.

.

.

' _A-apa ini?!'_

 _._

' _Aku bermimpi apa semalam?!'_

 _._

::

::

::

"Jadi, dia akan jalan dengan _Hyuuga Hanabi_ sepulang sekolah nanti? Menarik!"

Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah yang kini tengah bersembunyi dan menatap _Naruto_ dari kejauhan. Tersenyum simpul, gadis itu lalu berjalan pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya

"Menarik, kurasa aku perlu mengamatinya lebih lanjut!"

.

.

.

' _Siapa dirimu sebenarnya...'_

 _._

' _Uzumaki Naruto?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

 _ **:: [Page #02] ::**_

 _ **\- Difference -**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **:: [Stray Dogs!] ::**_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Disclaimer] ::**_

 _Not Own Anything!_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Genre] ::**_

 _Adventure, Supernatural, Angst[?]_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Rating] ::**_

 _M for Some Reason_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Warning] ::**_

 _OOC_ _[?],_ _Typo, Miss-Typo,_ _Mainstream[?], Humor!Fail, Slight!BSD, Bahasa tidak baku, and More..._

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [To Be Continued..?] ::**_

 _ **:: [A/N] ::**_ Oke! Sebelumnya jangan marah-marah kepada saya karena terlalu lama _updatenya_ -_-

Sebenarnya _Chapter_ ini hampir selesai tepat beberapa hari setelah _Lebaran._ Tapi mengingat saya butuh libur juga, yah beginilah jadinya – _Updatenya_ agak lama

Yah, kemarin-kemarin juga saya mendadak kaya sih gegara _THR :v_ jadi lupa begitu aja mau lanjutinnya :v

Untuk membahas _Chapter_ ini, akan saya beritahu dahulu sebelumnya bahwa _Inoryoku_ milik _Naruto_ adalah _Rashoumon._ dan _Inoryoku_ milik _Madara_ ada dua yaitu _Sharingan [Karangan saya]_ dan _Ningen Shikkaku._ Untuk penjelasan tentang _Inoryoku_ akan ada dibawah nantinya

Dan disini enggak Cuma _Naruto_ dan _Madara_ saja yang mempunyai _Inoryoku,_ kedepannya akan ada beberapa _Chara_ yang muncul dan memiliki _Inoryoku-nya_ sendiri

 _Soal Naruto,_ saat ini dia belum sepenuhnya berubah dan hubungannya dengan _Menma_ belum sepenuhnya dijelasin. dan motif _Madara_ serta _Rias dkk_ masih belum diketahui, jadi tunggu aja _Chapter_ selanjutnya ya!

Soal _Pairing,_ mungkin masih terlalu dini untuk membahasnya, Cuma untuk sekarang tuh si _Hyuuga Hanabi_ bisa jadi kandidat buat jadi _Pairing Naruto,_ Tapi bukan berarti _Hanabi_ beneran jadi _Pairing Naruto,_ karena kedepannya gak Cuma _Hanabi_ aja yang muncul sebagai _Chara Cewek_ buat jadi kandidatnya :v

Oh ya! Penampilan _Hanabi_ disini saya ambil dari versi _Naruto : The Last._ Alasan? Saya Cuma suka _Hanabi_ di _Naruto : The Last,_ ada manis-manis gimana gitu ngeliatnya :v

Dan soal yang lain, kalian bisa tanyakan langsung lewat _Review_ ya!

 _\- Uzumaki Naruto –_

 _:: - Inoryoku : Rashoumon - :: merupakan sebuah kekuatan dimana pengguna bisa mengendalikan sebuah bayangan hitam yang bisa dibentuk menjadi binatang ataupun hal lain dan dapat dijadikan sebagai alat pertahanan maupun serangan [Versi saya dengan beberapa bagian yang saya ambil dari Wikipedia]_

 _\- Uchiha Madara –_

 _:: - Inoryoku : Ningen Shikkaku - :: sebuah kekuatan yang membuat penggunanya bisa meniadakan kemampuan apapun melalui sentuhan, dengan kata lain pengguna menjadi tak mempan dengan kekuatan apapun yang mengenainya. Namun bukan berarti pengguna tak bisa diserang, pengguna hanya bisa diserang melalui serangan fisik [Dalam hal ini sihir ataupun semacamnya dapat dikatakan termasuk]_

 _:: - Inoryoku : Sharingan - :: Kekuatan yang bisa memanipulasi pikiran dan ingatan korban hanya melalui kontak mata, dan bahkan bisa membuat korban masuk kedalam ilusi yang dibuat oleh si pengguna, namun kekuatan ini mempunyai dampak negatif terhadap penggunanya sendiri mengingat kekuatannya yang lumayan sulit untuk dikendalikan [Ini Cuma Versi saya]_

Selanjutnya Balasan Review!

 _::_ _ **Sylvathein**_ _::_ Ah~ _Typo_ memang kelemahan Ane, btw _Makasih_ banget loh dah bisa nemuin _Typo-nya_ :3

Kekuatan _Naruto_ sama kayak punya si _Akutagawa Ryuunosuke,_ dan kekuatan _Madara_ sama dengan punya si _Dazai Osamu._ Sebenarnya sih motif _madara_ bukan untuk memanfaatkan _Naruto,_ ada motif lain dari _Madara_ yang selalu menyelamatkan _Naruto_ saat kena sialnya

 _Humor_ kah? Memang enggak kerasa sih soalnya agak susah nyelipin _Humor_ disaat _Scene_ yang gak mendukung. Kalo soal _Humor_ sih rekomendasi baca _Fic My Ordinary Life_ aja :v

 _::_ _ **Aldy Hiraishin**_ _::_ Oke deh! _Sankyuu_ atas pujian dan dukungannya!

 _::_ _ **Nesia Dirgantara**_ _:: Arigatou!_ and Happy Reading!

 _::_ _ **Yami Dragon Slayer**_ _::_ Pret :v ente malah nyuruh ane buat _Lemon,_ mungkin lain kali sih, karena niatnya saya mau buat sekuel _Fic Aggresive! [Cuma Niatan doang]_

 _::_ _ **Guest**_ _::_ Yup! yang sekarang sampe _7k! [Termasuk kedalam A/N dan balasan Review sih, bersihnya 6,4k]_

 _::_ _ **Naomi Yuichi**_ _::_ Madara memang saya buat agak beda, dan _Sankyuu_ atas reviewnya!

 _Godlike?_ Saya gak buat _Naruto_ jadi begitu kok! Malah menurut saya akan jadi bosen kalo gak ada lawan yang sepadan dengan _Naruto_ jika _Naruto_ beneran _Godlike_

Kenapa saya mengambil Unsur _BSD?_ Kalo boleh jujur itu adalah _Anime_ Favorit saya dan lumayan suka sama si _Akutagawa Ryuunosuke_ si pemilik _Rashoumon,_ dan soal _Devil_ dan _Makhluk_ lainnya bakalan ada kok! Tuh _Datenshi_ aja dah muncul diatas

 _::_ _ **aaa**_ _::_ Maaf deh kalo saya buat kamu kesel :v btw selamat membaca untuk _Chapter_ ini!

 _::_ _ **Namesadat**_ _::_ ada kok! Cuma belum saatnya saya kasih tau :v

 _::_ _ **adam muhammad 980**_ _::_ Yup! saya mencoba berbeda dengan yang lain, dan selamat membaca untuk _Chapter_ yang kedua ini!

 _::_ _ **Yamamaru Taiki**_ _::_ tenang, dia udah dipermaluin sama si _Madara_ tuh diatas :3

 _::_ _ **Wigato-kun**_ _::_ Yup! kau benar tapi kau tidak mendapat hadiah apapu dari saya~!

 _::_ _ **Kevin adita**_ _::_ Oke! _Sankyuu_ atas pujiannya!

 _::_ _ **Linux9**_ _::_ Yup! sesuai permintaanmu! _Fic_ ini sudah _Update_ dan silahkan dibaca~! Semoga menghibur dan tidak terlalu mengecewakan!

Dan saya mohon maaf untuk beberapa _Review_ yang tidak sempat untuk dibalas, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf!

Dan sebagai ucapan terakhir, salam dan sampai jumpa di _Chapter_ berikutnya~!

 _._

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _\- Sign :: Kurosaki Kitahara_


	3. - Plan -

.

.

.

.

' _Manusia itu misterius dan sulit untuk dipahami...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Karena pada dasarnya, Manusia memang sulit untuk memahami satu sama lain!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi inikah yang namanya _Occult Research Club?"_

Ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang dalam balutan seragam khas pengajar di sekolah bernama _Kuoh Academy._ Duduk bertengger di batang pohon yang cukup rindang dengan pandangan mata yang tengah menelusuri apa yang ada didalam gedung sekolah lama yang sekarang dijadikan sebuah klub itu –

– Bukan kurang kerjaan sih, hanya saja ia penasaran pada seorang gadis berambut merah yang menjabat sebagai ketua di klub itu

Alasan? Dia Cuma penasaran saja pada seorang gadis populer yang awalnya menghina seorang _pecundang_ malah tertarik pada _pecundang_ itu sendiri!

 _*Kraaup!*_

Menggigit pelan apel merah yang kini berada digenggamannya lalu mengunyahnya dengan tenang, pria paruh baya itu bernama _Uchiha Madara –_ terlihat di _Name Tag_ yang menempel di seragam bagian dada kirinya

"..."

"Yah, kurasa aku perlu mengawasi _mereka"_

Turun dari batang pohon yang rindang itu, _Madara_ lalu berjalan mendekati ruangan klub itu sembari memakan apel merah ditangannya – mencoba menguping apa yang sedang dibicarakan para anggota klub yang menurutnya agak misterius itu

.

.

.

' _Ini menarik. Jadi, apa yang akan mereka rencanakan?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **\- [At Occult Research Club]**_

" _Uzumaki Naruto?_ Bukankah dia siswa yang sering _dihina_ itu?

Seuntai kalimat dengan nada datar keluar begitu saja dari seorang remaja tampan bersurai pirang yang duduk disofa itu. Meski ucapannya tak ada niat mengejek sedikitpun, hanya saja entah kenapa kalimat yang ia keluarkan terasa sedikit menyakitkan

Mata birunya menatap lurus kedepan, dari pantulan matanya terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang tengah duduk dengan manisnya disofa dengan senyum lembut yang selalu membentang diwajah cantiknya

"Yah, bukan karena aku kasihan terhadap _Pecundang_ itu, tapi aku merasakan ada hal lain dalam dirinya!"

Ucap si gadis merah dengan nada yang terasa sedikit agak ambisius, hal itu membuat seorang gadis _Ponytail_ disebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum manis – _Senyum Palsu Eh?_

" _Ara ara,_ Kurasa _Buchou_ tertarik dengan _si Culun_ itu~"

Ucap _Akeno –_ gadis berambut _Ponytail_ itu dengan nada yang terdengar menggoda telinga, telapak tangannya menyentuh lembut pipinya memberikan ekspresi yang sedap untuk dipandang dengan mata telanjang

"Tapi _Buchou,_ bukankah kau kemarin menyuruh kami untuk mengawasi _Hyoudou Issei?"_

 _Kiba Yuuto –_ sosok remaja tampan bersurai pirang itu kembali bersuara untuk yang kedua kalinya, matanya melirik kesebelahnya – seorang gadis _Loli_ berambut putih yang tengah asik memakan cemilan berupa Kue yang kiranya sangat mahal. Namanya adalah _Toujou Koneko_ si _Maskot Kuoh Academy_

 _Rias Gremory –_ si gadis berambut merah yang duduk didepan _Yuuto_ tersenyum simpul, mata _Blue-Green_ miliknya mencoba menatap _Yuuto_ dan _Koneko_ secara bergantian yang membuat keduanya merasa sedikit penasaran

"Aku tidak menyuruh kalian berdua untuk mengawasi _Pecundang_ itu, hanya saja aku harap kalian tidak terlalu dekat dengannya karena suatu alasan tertentu, kau sekelas dengannya kan _Yuuto?"_

"Aku tidak sekelas dengannya, dia kelas _2-B_ sementara aku kelas _2-C"_

Sanggah _Yuuto_ dengan halus saat _Rias_ salah sangka tentangnya yang dikiranya _Naruto_ adalah teman sekelasnya

"Tapi kenapa _Buchou_ melarang aku untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya? Ini bukan karena dia itu seorang _Pecundang_ bukan?"

Tanya _Yuuto_ dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit penasaran. Dan jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya, mungkin ia tidak berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakannya itu cukup menyakitkan bagi para _Pecundang diseluruh dunia_ – dan kalimat yang ia keluarkan seolah dia memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi dari seorang _Pecundang_

Menghina seorang _Pecundang eh?_

"Itu termasuk _Yuuto,_ aku hanya ingin kau tidak terlalu dekat dengannya dan fokus terhadap _Hyoudou Issei._ Biarkan _Akeno_ yang mengurus _nya"_

Ucap Rias dengan nada lembut sambil memperhatikan kedua _budak manisnya_ – _Yuuto_ dan _Koneko_ yang tengah duduk manis memakan kue yang mahal. Pandangannya lalu beralih kesampingnya menatap _Akeno_ – iblis yang menyandang kedudukan _Queen_ dalam _Peerage Rias_ sendiri

" _Akeno,_ aku serahkan dia padamu!"

" _Fufufu~_ kau pasti mempunyai rencana bukan _Buchou?"_

"Tentu, akan kumanfaatkan _dia_ dan akan kujadikan _budak terburuk_ yang hanya mau menuruti dan selalu menuruti perintah _tuannya!"_

 _._

 _*Ckleeek...*_

 _._

Percakapan antara _Rias_ dan _Akeno_ berhenti saat pintu ruangan klub mereka berbunyi – pertanda ada orang yang mencoba masuk kedalam. Semua pasang mata itu beralih ke pintu mencoba menyaksikan siapa sosok yang datang tanpa diundang

" _Yosh Minna-san~ Konnichiwa!"_

Ucapan dengan nada bersahabat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir seorang pria paruh baya yang kini membuka pintu ruangan itu. Senyum yang terukir indah membingkai wajah tampannya, rambut panjangnya serta tubuh tegak dalam balutan seragam khas seorang pengajar membuatnya terlihat formal pada semua pasang mata itu

Semua anggota _Occult Research Club_ itu terdiam dengan eskpresi datar saat pria itu – _Uchiha Madara_ yang datang dengan _sok akrabnya._ Terlebih pada _Rias –_ selaku ketua dari klub yang entah apa tujuannya ini, mata _Blue-Green_ miliknya perlahan menajam menatap sosok _Madara,_ namun kembali menjadi datar sesaat setelah _Madara_ melangkahkan kakinya untuk yang pertama kalinya didalam ruangan itu

" _Uchiha-sensei,_ ada perlu apa datang kemari? Kami sedang mengadakan rapat anggota"

Ucap _Rias_ dengan nada yang terdengar formal, meski arti atau maksud yang sebenarnya dari perkataannya adalah untuk mengusir _guru baru_ itu dari ruangan klubnya

Langkah kaki _Madara_ berhenti, senyum masih senantiasa membingkai diwajahnya, pandangan matanya secara bergantian menatap seluruh anggota _Occult Research Club_ itu dengan saksama

" _Ah!_ Aku hanya tak sengaja lewat disini dan tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan _menarik_ kalian!"

"Apa maksudmu _Sensei?"_

 _Rias_ kembali bersuara, pandangan matanya kali ini menajam menatap _Madara_ yang menurutnya agak aneh dan sedikit _bertele-tele._ Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud _guru matematika_ itu datang kesini

"Aku hanya mencoba menebak, tapi –"

"– _Kalian_ tidak mengincar _kekuatan Naruto-kun_ hanya untuk _kesenangan pribadi_ bukan?"

.

.

" _A-Apa?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Dasar iblis! Tentu saja aku tahu hal itu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seluruh anggota tak terkecuali _Rias_ selaku ketua dari klub itu berdiri dengan raut wajah terkejut. Senyum penuh arti diwajah _Madara_ seolah memaksa mereka untuk berbicara dengan jujur

 _Jujur?_ Sepatah kata itu tak pernah ada dalam kamus sesosok _iblis!_

"A-Apa yang kau katakan _Sensei?_ Kami sedang rapat anggota, jadi untuk apa mengincar _Uzumaki Naruto-san?"_

Ucap _Rias_ menyanggah walau kenyataannya dia tengah berbohong. Hal itu membuat _Madara_ yang berdiri agak jauh didepannya tersenyum simpul dan mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan bahwa _Rias_ dan para _Peerage-nya_ tengah mengincar _Naruto_

Lagipula sejak kapan _Rias_ memanggil _Naruto_ dengan akhiran _–san?_ Yang ia tahu, gadis berambut merah nan populer karena _Oppainya_ yang besar itu memanggil _Naruto_ dengan sebutan _Pecundang!_

"Benarkah?"

"T-Tentu saja! Apa hubungannya rapat kami dengan _Uzumaki Naruto-san?"_

.

.

.

' _Iblis bodoh! Untuk apa aku percaya padamu?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Madara_ tersenyum senang dengan kelopak mata yang menutupi iris hitam kelam bak kegelapan malam – sebuah senyum palsu yang bahkan tak disadari oleh semua anggota _Occult Research Club_ yang masih tegak berdiri disana

" _Sou ka!"_

Tak betah terus dipandangi dengan _Rias_ beserta teman-temannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk digambarkan dengan kata-kata, _Madara_ lalu memutar balik tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari pintu, ia berhenti dengan sebuah seringai tipis dibibirnya

"Kuharap kalian berkata _jujur_ soal _Naruto-kun,_ Karena jika kalian berani menyentuhnya tanpa seizinku..."

"...Jangan salahkan aku jika kalian akan mendapatkan masalah yang besar nantinya!"

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [Stray Dogs!] ::**_

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

Siang ini angin berhembus agak kencang dari biasanya, mencoba merayu jiwa yang kini tengah terombang-ambing dibawa oleh kesendirian, cahaya matahari yang panas seolah menjadi penghangat bagi _mereka_ yang memiliki jiwa yang sepi

Ini terasa begitu sejuk – berdiri dibelakang pagar pembatas tepat di atap sekolah dan menikmati suasana semacam ini memang terasa sejuk...

 _*Slip..*_

Jari telunjuk itu mencoba membuka lembaran baru pada _Light Novel_ yang kini tengah berada didalam pegangan tangannya, iris matanya yang senada dengan langit cerah memantulkan _kanji-kanji_ yang ada didalam _LN_ yang saat ini tengah ia baca

' _Arigatou telah menyelamatkanku kemarin!'_

Pecahan ingatan yang baru saja ia alami sebelumnya kembali masuk kedalam sel-sel otaknya. Membuatnya kembali teringat pada seorang gadis manis berambut coklat yang mengucapkan kata _terima kasih_ padanya ditangga sekolah –

– _Hyuuga Hanabi_ kah?

Awalnya _Naruto_ tak pernah menyangka jika seorang _pecundang_ tak berguna sepertinya akan menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang memiliki harga diri tinggi macam _Hanabi –_ ia benar-benar tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya

Tapi yah, _Naruto_ cukup senang saat melihat respon yang diberikan _Hanabi_ padanya. Kebanyakan siswa lain selalu memandangnya dengan _rendah_ dan mencapnya sebagai siswa yang _aneh_

Namun _Hanabi_ terlihat begitu berbeda dengan lainnya dimata birunya. Ia bahkan tak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis yang sudah memiliki pekerjaan sebagai _Model_ majalah remaja sepertinya menunduk dan berterima kasih pada _remaja rendahan_ sepertinya

Karena biasanya orang – terutama gadis yang memiliki _harga diri_ yang tinggi enggan untuk menunduk bahkan berterima kasih pada _seseorang_ sepertinya, Contohnya? Ia tak perlu memutar kembali ingatannya, ingatan tentang _Rias Gremory_ yang menghinanya saja masih membekas di ingatannya

" _Gaki"_

Pikirannya yang masih terfokus pada _Hanabi_ buyar begitu saja saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _bocah._ Hal itu memaksanya untuk menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah berjalan kearahnya

" _Madara-sensei!_ Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, aku ini punya nama"

 _Uchiha Madara –_ sosok yang kini dibicarakan _Naruto_ itu perlahan tertawa pelan dan terus berjalan melangkah mendekati _Naruto_ yang masih senantiasa berdiri di sana – dibelakang pagar pembatas

"Ah _Sumanai,_ jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

 _Madara_ kini berdiri disamping _Naruto,_ memberikan sebuah pertanyaan pada remaja berambut pirang itu walau kenyataannya ia sudah tahu apa alasan _Naruto_ berada disini. Ya, dia tahu kalau _Naruto_ mencoba menyendiri dengan benda yang kini berada ditangannya

"Membaca _Light Novel"_

" _Light Novel?"_

"Ya _,_ aku suka sifat _Hero-nya_ di _LN_ ini. Seorang _Penyendiri_ yang sama sepertiku namun memiliki pemikiran yang jauh lebih pintar dibanding dengan diriku"

Ucap _Naruto_ tersenyum simpul saat menatap _LN_ yang kini berada ditangannya. Desiran angin yang memainkan rambut pirangnya yang disisir rapi membuat _Madara_ yang berada disebelahnya tersenyum lalu memandangan jauh kedepan – mengamati pemandangan yang begitu indah

" _Naruto,_ sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu?"

"Hm?"

 _Naruto_ menoleh kearah _Madara,_ sejenak mata birunya terpaku pada raut wajah yang tenang seolah tak memiliki beban apapun dengan pandangan mata yang jauh lurus kedepan

Kadang _Naruto_ berpikir, _guru matematikannya_ ini bisa dibilang orang yang cukup unik. Dia bisa menjadi sosok yang tenang saat orang yang berada disekitarnya sedang dalam masalah. Contohnya saja saat dirinya kemarin diselamatkan _Madara,_ gurunya itu bisa dengan sebegitu tenangnya menghadapi _makhluk aneh_ yang disebutnya sebagai _Datenshi_ itu

Ia cukup kagum dengan sosok _Madara,_ ia bisa menenangkan diri dengan sebegitu mudahnya seolah bisa memanipulasi _Moodnya_ sendiri – berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan _Sensei?_ Kau tidak mengajakku untuk _bunuh diri_ dan terjun dari atas sini bukan?"

"Tentu tidak bodoh, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melakukan _bunuh diri"_

 _Naruto sweatdropped_ ditempat, apa untuk melakukan _bunuh diri_ membutuhkan _mood_ yang baik? Kebanyakan orang yang memiliki _mood_ yang buruk malah ingin melakukan _bunuh diri_

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan _Sensei?"_

"..."

.

.

.

' _Yah, kupikir sudah seharusnya aku mengubah jalan hidupmu...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Rias Gremory,_ gadis yang menghinamu saat kau datang ke sekolah tadi berniat untuk menjadikanmu sebagai _budaknya"_

" _Huh?"_

Alis _Naruto_ terangkat sebelah ketika _Madara_ mengatakan hal yang menurutnya cukup aneh – terlebih pada kata _Budak_

 _Etto..._ memangnya siapa _Rias Gremory_ ini? Apa dia seorang _Ojou-sama?_ Atau seorang gadis _busuk_ yang memasang topeng berupa nama panggilan _The Great Onee-sama_ yang dipuja-puja itu?

 _Naruto_ benar-benar tidak mengerti!

Yang ia tahu tentang _Rias Gremory_ adalah – seorang _gadis Bangsat_ yang telah mempermalukannya secara hina beberapa hari yang lalu dan diam-diam menghinanya ketika _Naruto_ berangkat sekolah tadi

Lagipula ini terasa aneh jika disebut sebagai _budak,_ akan lebih cocok disebut sebagai _Butler_ jika _Rias Gremory_ memang benar-benar seorang _Ojou-sama._ namun jika _Rias Gremory_ memang benar-benar _Bangsat_ yang suka memerintah orang-orang, maka ia pasti memerlukan seorang _Budak_ bukan?

" _Anoo.. Sensei?_ Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan"

" _Rias Gremory_ adalah seorang iblis, dan ia ingin menjadikanmu sebagai _budaknya_ dengan cara menangkap atau mungkin membunuhmu lalu menghidupkan kembali menjadi seorang iblis"

" _Hah?"_

Yah, _Naruto_ memang tergolong sebagai orang yang tidak pintar – atau jika dengan kata lain yaitu _bego,_ dia perlu memproses apa yang dikatakan _Madara_ barusan kedalam otaknya

 _Iblis_ katanya? Kemarin saja ia bertemu dengan manusia bersayap yang _Madara_ sebut sebagai _Datenshi,_ dan sekarang – _Iblis?_ Apa nanti ada makhluk lain lagi seperti _Youkai, Tenshi_ atau semacamnya?

Lalu? Dia akan dihidupkan lagi dan menjadi seorang _iblis_ tulen? Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana cara menghidupkan orang mati. Karena yang ia tahu orang mati akan dikubur ke tanah dan dibiarkan terurai menjadi tanah dan juga, sepintar-pintarnya seorang dokter – mereka masih belum ada yang bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang telah mati

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya pada ucapanku barusan, tapi percayalah padaku. Sore ini _Rias Gremory_ dan teman-temannya akan merencanakan sesuatu padamu jadi berhati-hatilah"

Melihat raut wajah serius _Madara_ membuat _Naruto_ terpaku untuk beberapa detik. Meski ucapannya yang sebelumnya terdengar seperti lelucon yang konyol, entah kenapa _Naruto_ bisa percaya begitu saja pada ucapan _Madara_ ketika menatap raut wajah _guru matematikanya_ itu

Apa ini? Apa sekarang dia mulai percaya sepenuhnya pada _Madara?_ mengingat ia tak pernah percaya pada siapapun ketika ia _dibuang_ dan dijadikan _anjing liar!_

"Jadi, apa yang akan kulakukan jika _mereka_ benar-benar melakukan sesuatu padaku?"

"..."

"Kau akan kencan dengan _Hyuuga-kun_ pulang sekolah nanti bukan? aku ada rencana!"

"A-apa yang kau katakan _Sensei!_ Aku tidak kencan dengan _Hyuuga-san!"_

Kedua pipi _Naruto_ sempat memancarkan semburat merahnya saat _Madara_ mengiranya bahwa ia akan berkencan dengan _Hanabi,_ tapi semburat merahnya kembali menghilang saat _Madara_ kali ini mulai serius

"Sudahlah dengarkan aku!"

" _Ha'i!"_

.

.

.

' _Mereka merencanakan sesuatu terhadapmu bukan?'_

 _._

' _Jadi kita hanya perlu memanfaatkan rencana mereka saja!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

::

 _ **\- [Unknown Place]**_

"Jadi, kau akan menemuinya?"

Alunan suara yang dingin itu bergerak dibawa angin, hingga sampai pada pendengaran sesosok pria paruh baya yang berperawakan cukup unik – rambut yang sepertinya tidak dicat sepenuhnya serta _Yukata_ hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya

Senyum tipis terulas singkat pada wajah pria paru baya itu. Sejenak ia mengangkat tangan kanannya setengah naik dan melambai-lambai pada sesosok remaja yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan pergi jauh kok! Pulang nanti akan kubelikan _Yakiniku_ untukmu"

Si remaja hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, mata _Blue-Ice_ miliknya sedikit menyipit saat pria paruh baya itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya disana

"Terserah kau saja, namun apa yang membuatmu ingin pergi menemuinya?"

"Hm?"

Pria paruh baya itu menoleh sejenak kearah remaja yang kembali bertanya padanya – lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan dan kembali berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkan remaja tanggung itu

"Tidak ada maksud tersembunyi kok! Hanya saja –"

"– aku penasaran padanya, kenapa orang yang pernah mengukir sebuah _Legenda_ sepertinya muncul kembali di dunia ini untuk yang kedua kalinya"

"..."

" _Sou ka..."_

.

.

.

' _Mengukir Legenda huh?'_

 _._

 _._

' _Aku semakin penasaran padanya!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **\- [Skip Time]**_

Matahari mulai condong kearah barat dengan langit yang berwarna oranye cerah – menandakan bahwa hari mulai sore, cahaya matahari yang menembus awan-awan terlihat begitu menakjubkan dan indah dipandang

Beralih ke _Kuoh Academy –_ sekolah umum yang terletak di kota _Kuoh._ Terlihat seorang remaja pirang dengan kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya tengah berjalan dengan menunduk, bayangan dirinya yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang seakan terlihat hina oleh para siswa maupun siswi disekitarnya

"Cih, aku muak melihatnya!"

" _Hei_ tidakkah kau terlalu kelewatan? Yah walaupun aku setuju denganmu sih.."

"Kenapa si _Culun memalukan_ itu masih disini sih?! Menyebalkan!"

"Lihatlah dia! Bahkan dia berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk hina!"

Ini sudah berkali-kali _Naruto_ – remaja pirang yang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk itu merasa dihina, keberadaannya sebagai seorang siswa yang ikut serta dalam sekolah ini seolah selalu dipojokkan oleh siswa lain dan selalu dibuat hina

Ini memalukan! Ia benar-benar kesal dengan keadaan macam ini – tangannya pun terkepal erat!

.

.

.

' _Cobalah untuk mengubah hidupmu Gaki!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kepingan kecil ingatan mulai masuk kedalam pikirannya, membuat _Naruto_ mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat – sangat erat. Langkah kakinya pun terhenti disana hingga membuat siswa yang berada dibelakangnya berhenti menghinanya

" _Hei..."_

Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang – menatap para siswa maupun siswi yang sedari tadi mengejeknya, mata birunya yang seolah kehilangan cahaya mulai menajam, senyum miring membuat para siswa dan siswi itu sedikit merasa merinding

" _Kalian mengejekku?"_

"..."

Pertanyaan dengan nada yang menggantung itu membuat para siswa yang menatapnya sedikit merasa ketakutan – terlebih pada senyum _Naruto_ yang terlihat aneh tidak seperti biasa yang mereka lihat – senyum paksaan yang terlihat sangat menjijikkan dimata mereka

"K-Kau?"

" _Sudah puas bukan? jadi untuk apa kalian berdiri disana?"_

Senyum miring diwajahnya luntur seiring dengan raut wajah datar yang _Naruto_ pasang sebagai topeng serta ucapan dengan nada yang terdengar seperti memerintahkan mereka untuk pergi, membuat para siswa yang awalnya mengejek _Naruto_ kini malah bubar dengan bulu kuduk yang naik

"K-kenapa dia..?"

"Menyeramkan..!"

Menghela nafas pelan, pandangan _Naruto_ kembali lurus kedepan mengabaikan para siswa yang mulai pergi dari sana dan melangkah pergi ke luar area sekolah. _Naruto_ kembali berjalan dengan tenang sebelum suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya membuat langkah kakinya terhenti

" _Uzumaki-senpai!"_

Menoleh kearah belakang, senyum diwajahnya terlihat mengembang saat sesosok gadis berambut coklat panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas tengah berlari kearahnya melewati kerumunan para siswa yang tadi mengejeknya. Gadis itu adalah adik kelasnya yang juga gadis populer yang tak sebanding dengan dirinya yang hina – namanya _Hyuuga Hanabi_

 _*Tap!*_

" _Gomen,_ aku terlambat!"

"Tidak kok! Aku baru saja ingin menunggu _Hyuuga-san_ di gerbang sekolah"

 _Hanabi_ – gadis berambut coklat yang merupakan adik kelas dari _Naruto_ itu terdiam beberapa detik saat _Naruto_ tersenyum padanya dengan tangan yang terulur – memberikan sebuah sapu tangan yang berasal dari saku celananya

" _Hyuuga-san?"_

" _H-Ha'i!"_

Dengan gugup _Hanabi_ menerima sapu tangan yang diberikan _Naruto_ kepadanya, mengelap pelan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan _Naruto. Hanabi_ lalu menoleh kebelakang – menatap para siswa yang tadi ia lewati

" _Ne Senpai,_ kulihat mereka tadi berada disekitarmu, tapi sekarang mereka malah pergi, ada apa?"

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan! Jadi apa ada sesuatu hingga kau menyuruhku untuk menemuimu, _Hyuuga-san?"_

 _Hanabi_ menatap _Naruto_ saat remaja pirang itu mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Kedua pipinya memerah sesaat saat pandangan matanya masuk kedalam iris _Blue-Saphire_ yang indah bagaikan samudera lautan yang luas itu – sangat luas hingga kau tidak tahu apa yang ada dibaliknya

"S-Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar, apa kau mau _Senpai?"_

 _*Glek!*_

Yah, _Naruto_ sebelumnya memang belum pernah berurusan lebih dalam dengan seorang perempuan, jadi wajar jika kedua pipinya kini memerah saat menatap ekspresi manis _Hanabi_ yang memohon kepadanya untuk menemani putri keluarga _Hyuuga_ itu jalan-jalan

Dulu ia pernah dekat dengan seorang perempuan meski itu _Imouto-nya_ sendiri sih. Namun setelah ia diusir dan menjadi _Anjing Liar,_ ia tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan _Imouto-nya_ yang sekarang entah bagaimana rupanya

Atau mungkin saja, _Imouto-nya_ juga membenci dirinya layaknya _Uzumaki Menma –_ yang juga adalah adiknya, _Otouto-nya_ sendiri!

" _Senpai?"_

"Ba-Baiklah"

" _Yeaay!"_

Dan sekarang, _Naruto_ hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang diinginkan si putri keluarga _Hyuuga_ yang dikenal kaya itu saat tangannya ditarik oleh _Hanabi,_ senyumnya terulas tipis diwajahnya ketika melihat raut wajah _Hanabi_ yang terlihat antusias

.

.

 _._

"Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan _Buchou"_

Ucapan monolog itu seakan menyadarkan dirinya sendiri yang kini tengah bersembunyi dibalik batang pohon tak jauh dari tempat _Naruto_ dan _Hanabi_ yang kini mulai berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah

 _Himejima Akeno –_ siswi cantik dan seksi yang mengidap penyakit _Masochist,_ rambut _raven_ yang diikat _Ponytail_ teralun lembut dibawa sang angin sore, kakinya mulai melangkah perlahan saat kini ia mulai kelua dari tempat persembunyiaannya

" _Ara ara,_ aku penasaran kenapa _Buchou_ sangat tertarik pada seorang _Pecundang_ , meski dia sendiri membenci _Pecundang_ itu setengah mati!"

.

.

.

' _Sungguh, aku sangat penasaran sekali!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

Suara aliran sungai terdengar merdu seiring dengan cahaya matahari sore yang menembus awan-awan jauh dilangit sana, hamparan tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput hijau mulai bergoyang kesana kemari sejak seorang pria paruh baya yang dalam balutan seragam khas guru duduk diatasnya – menatap pemandangan yang berada jauh didepannya

 _*Swuuush!*_

 _Uchiha Madara_ – sosok yang tengah duduk santai diatas rerumputan hijau itu mengulas senyum miring ketika tubuhnya merasakan sosok yang tidak dikenal dan sebuah benda yang berbahaya mengarah padanya. Meskipun begitu ia tetap saja duduk santai disana – seolah tak peduli sama sekali

 _*Craaaass!*_

Benda berbahaya berupa _Holy Spear_ yang melesat kearahnya lenyap begitu saja menjadi serpihan cahaya ketika ujung dari _Holy Spear_ itu mengenai punggung seorang _Madara._ membuat sosok tak dikenal yang merupakan pemilik dari _Holy Spear_ itu tersenyum simpul

" _Uchiha Madara-san_ kah? _Hisashiburi da ne!"_

Salam hangat yang terlantun indah dari mulut sosok yang tak dikenal itu membuat _Madara_ sedikit merasa risih, tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya saja sudah membuatnya agak kesal – lebih dari itu, sosok itupun sok akrab pada dirinya

Mulai berdiri dari acara duduk bersantainya diatas hamparan rumput yang hijau itu, _Madara_ lalu menoleh kearah belakang – didapatinya seorang pria paruh baya dalam balutan pakaian berupa _Yukata_ berwarna hitam yang senada dengan warna rambutnya – meski rambutnya ada yang berwarna pirang sih

"Ada masalah apa hingga kau datang lagi padaku, _Gubernur?"_

Sosok yang ditatap oleh _Madara_ adalah _Azazel –_ _pemimpin_ dari fraksi _Datenshi._ Penampilannya yang sederhana dengan wajah lucu dan rambutnya yang sepertinya tidak dicat sepenuhnya, serta pakaian berupa _Yukata_ berwarna hitam yang mungkin hanya itu saja yang ia punya

Yah, mungkin begitulah yang pandangan _Madara_ tentang _Azazel._ Karena terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan _pemimpin_ salah satu fraksi ini, ia masih mengenakan _Yukata_ berwarna hitam yang sekarang masih ia kenakan itu –

– Jadi, kesimpulan yang didapat _Madara_ adalah, _Azazel itu Miskin!_

"Oh ayolah! Kita ini teman _bukan?"_

" _Huh?_ Sejak kapan kita berteman? Aku kenal denganmu hanya karena aku pernah menjadi _rekan kerjamu_ dulu, jadi aku belum bisa dikatakan sebagai _temanmu"_

Meski ucapan _Madara_ barusan cukup menohok hati _Azazel,_ namun tetap saja _Gubernur_ dari fraksi _Datenshi_ itu tetap berjalan kearah _Madara_ – sikap sok akrabnya ternyata tidak mempan pada seseorang seperti _Madara_

Berhenti melangkah, keadaannya sekarang mulai menjadi serius ketika tatapan mata _Azazel_ mulai menyipit saat _Madara_ berbalik kearahnya dengan wajah datar – tentunya

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu _Madara-san"_

"Cepatlah! Aku ada urusan penting setelah ini jadi aku tidak bisa meladenimu"

 _Azazel_ mengukir senyum tipis dan itu membuat _Madara_ sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan padanya. _Azazel_ pun kembali berbicara

"Kenapa kau kembali muncul dihadapan publik seperti ini? Ini bukan karena _dosamu_ dimasa lalu _itu_ bukan?"

" _..."_

 _*Sraas*_

Bunyi suara ketika langkah kaki _Madara_ mengenai rerumputan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga _Azazel –_ membiarkan _Madara_ yang kini jelas-jelas mengacuhkannya dengan berjalan melewatinya. Meskipun begitu _Madara_ sempat menghentikan langkah kakinya saat dirinya sudah agak jauh dari _Azazel_

"Kau ingin tahu kan? Anggap saja aku mencoba menebus _dosaku_ yang dulu agar hidupku menjadi lebih tenang"

"..."

" _Begitukah?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Dasar manusia!'_

 _._

 _._

' _Mereka bahkan menyesali apa yang mereka perbuat dimasa lalu!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di lain tempat yang berbeda, terlihat sepasang manusia berbeda jenis tengah berjalan santai melewati trotoar jalan yang cukup sepi untuk suasana disore yang mulai gelap ini, langkah kaki mereka terlihat sangat gugup dengan kedua pipi yang sama-sama memerah

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ salah satu dari manusia itu kini hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang tengah dijalaninya saja. Sebenarnya sih ia terlalu gugup untuk berjalan-jalan dengan seorang putri cantik macam _Hanabi,_ namun apa daya ia hanya bisa pasrah karena inipun permintaan _Hanabi_ sendiri

Bukan karena ia tidak punya niat untuk mengajak bicara sih, hanya saja ia bingung memikirkan hal apa yang pantas untuk dibicarakan dan ia juga sudah lama tidak berurusan dengan gadis seperti halnya yang ia lakukan sekarang

Lagipula ia sudah terbiasa mendapati perlakuan kasar berupa ejekan dari para gadis disekolahnya – karena itulah pandangannya terhadap perempuan sedikit berubah dan memaksanya untuk sulit berinteraksi dengan lawan jenisnya sendiri

Oh ya! Mungkin ia perlu menanyakan bagaimana sekolahnya hari ini? Dengan begitu ia punya sesuatu yang pantas untuk dibahas bukan?

" _A-Anoo Hyuuga-san?"_

" _H-Ha'i?"_

Menoleh kearah _Naruto, Hanabi_ menanggapi _Naruto_ dengan sedikit agak gugup – terlihat di kedua pipinya yang masih dihiasi oleh rona merah muda. Yah mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia jalan bersama seorang remaja laki-laki, jadi wajar jika masih ada rasa gugup pada dirinya

"Bagaimana dengan _kelasmu_ hari ini?"

Oke! _Naruto_ mungkin sekarang hanya bisa menghina diri sendiri didalam hatinya ketika menanyakan hal itu pada _Hanabi –_ itu terdengar seperti orang tua yang menanyakan sesuatu tentang sekolah anaknya

 _Naruto_ memang tidak berpengalaman jika masalahnya berkaitan dengan seorang perempuan. Ia memang tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan perempuan sih, hanya saja menurutnya perempuan itu penuh dengan misteri yang sulit untuk dipecahkan

"Hari ini cukup menyenangkan _Senpai!_ Bahkan wali kelasku bilang akan ada siswa baru besok"

 _Naruto_ tersenyum simpul. Dalam hatinya sih ia bersyukur _Hanabi_ tidak terlalu sulit untuk diajak bicara, toh hal yang bisa dijadikan bahan pembicaraan hanya itu saja yang terlintas dikepala _Naruto_

"Jadi, kau tahu siapa yang akan jadi siswa baru dikelasmu?"

"Tentu saja! Dia adalah temanku sekaligus teman modelku juga, namanya _Naruko"_

"..."

 _Naruko..._ kah?

 _Naruto_ berhenti melangkah ketika _Hanabi_ menyebutkan sebuah nama yang sederhana itu. Seketika ingatan tentang masa lalunya kembali masuk dan mengusik pikirannya saat ini, ingatan tentang seorang gadis kecil yang dulu menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat

Meski ia bisa mengingat hal itu, ia tak bisa mengingat bagaimana rupanya – ia benar-benar tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas dan itu terasa mengabur. Ia hanya ingat ketika gadis kecil itu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat –

Dan gadis yang dimaksud _Naruto_ itu adalah _Uzumaki Naruko –_ adik perempuannya sendiri!

 _Naruto_ tidak tahu apakah siswa baru yang dikatakan _Hanabi_ adalah orang lain atau gadis didalam ingatannya – adik kandungnya. Namun jika _Naruto_ boleh berharap, ia hanya berharap agar itu adalah orang lain –

 _-_ Adik perempuannya membencinya layaknya _Menma_ bukan? meskipun itu masih kemungkinan, ia hanya tak ingin adik perempuannya itu melihat dirinya dan memaksa adiknya untuk menaruh dendam pada dirinya hanya karena keberadaaannya

Kau tahu bukan? di dunia ini pasti ada seseorang yang bisa merusak suasana disekitarnya walau hanya dengan menampakkan dirinya – dan dengan alasan itulah _Naruto_ tak ingin membuat adiknya sendiri kerepotan karenanya

" _Uzumaki-senpai?"_

Tersadar dari ingatan lama yang mengusik kepalanya. Iris mata _Blue-Saphire_ yang indah di sore hari itu memantulkan sebuah refleksi berupa wajah _Hanabi_ yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah penasaran

Mencoba tersenyum – meski itu terasa hambar. _Naruto_ lalu kembali berjalan disisi _Hanabi_ melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka – melupakan hal yang baru saja terjadi, hal yang membuat ingatan masa lalunya yang dipaksa untuk masuk kembali kedalam kepalannya

" _Naruko... kah?"_

" _Senpai?_ Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah! Tidak kok!"

Kembali berjalan melupakan apa yang tadi berhasil mengganggu pikirannya, _Naruto_ kembali melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan sekedar basa-basi kepada _Hanabi_ agar jalan-jalan mereka tidak terasa canggung, namun meskipun begitu mereka tidak tahu jika keduanya tengah diikuti oleh seorang gadis berambut _raven_ yang diikat _ponytail –_ tengah bersembunyi ditempat yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh _Naruto_ maupun _Hanabi_ sendiri

::

::

::

::

"Baiklah, sampai disini saja _Uzumaki-senpai!"_

Nada suara yang terkesan feminim itu mengalun merdu dari bibir seorang _Hanabi –_ gadis yang kini berada didepan _Naruto._ Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat senang meski itu hanya sekedar jalan-jalan bersama _senpai_ yang berhasil menyelamatkannya dari bahaya kemarin

"Kau yakin sampai disini saja?"

Kini giliran _Naruto_ yang bersuara, raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit khawatir pada putri keluarga kaya yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan senyum yang terpampang indah diwajah cantiknya – khawatir jika ada kejadian lain yang kembali menimpanya sama seperti yang kemarin

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa jaga diri kok!"

Ucapan lembut dengan nada yang pasti keluar dari _Hanabi_ seakan menghipnotis _Naruto_ dan mencoba percaya pada _Hanabi_ bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Terlukis sebuah senyum saat gadis didepannya itu mulai berpaling dan berlari kecil – menjauh darinya

" _Mata Ashita! Senpai!"_

 _Naruto_ mengangkat lengan kanannya keatas ketika _Hanabi_ menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sejenak dan berbalik sembari melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Hingga akhirnya tangan kanannya turun ketika sosok _Hanabi_ sudah tak lagi ada dalam pandangan matanya

Dan...

Disini lah _Naruto_ sekarang, berdiri sendiri tepat didepan taman kota yang lumayan luas, suasana pun terasa mulai sepi ketika cahaya penerang bumi mulai redup saat sang matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya dan memohon pada bulan untuk menggantikan dirinya yang beristirahat menerangi bumi

 _Naruto_ lalu membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan pelan masuk kedalam taman kota itu karena memang itulah satu-satunya jalan yang cepat untuk menuju apartemennya dibanding jalan yang lain, hingga sekitar beberapa menit saat ia tengah berada didalam taman yang luas itu. Langkah kakinya dihentikan oleh suara seorang gadis yang memanggilnya dengan cara yang kurang sopan

" _Hei! Pecundang_ yang disana!"

 _Pecundang Huh?_

 _Naruto_ mendongakkan kepalanya kedepan, samar-samar pandangan matanya mendapati seorang gadis berambut _raven_ yang diikat _Ponytail_ yang agak jauh didepannya. Kulit putih bersih yang masih bisa dilihat oleh _Naruto_ meski hari sudah mulai gelap juga seragam sekolah yang terlihat sangat sempit hingga membuat sesak kedua _Payudara_ yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu

 _Tapi tunggu dulu?_

Seragam sekolah itu dari _Kuoh Academy_ tempat _Naruto_ sekolah bukan?

" _Uzumaki Naruto,_ kan?"

Meski awalnya _Naruto_ agak terkejut saat menyadari siapa gadis yang berada jauh didepannya itu. Raut wajahnya menjadi datar saat gadis itu perlaha berjalan mendekat kearahnya

" _Himejima Akeno-senpai?"_

 _Himejima Akeno –_ itulah yang _Naruto_ tahu tentang gadis yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya itu, seorang gadis yang ikut mengejeknya saat ia berangkat sekolah tadi. Seorang gadis dengan tampang seperti seorang _Masochist,_ dan yang _Naruto_ dengar dia merupakan sahabat akrab dari _Rias Gremory_

" _ara-ara,_ kau tahu namaku ya?"

 _*Bzzzzttt!*_

Reflek, _Naruto_ langsung menghindar kesamping saat _Akeno_ secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan sebuah sihir _petir_ melalui _lingkaran sihir_ yang berada didepannya. Tentu saja itu membuat _Naruto_ terkejut

Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan _Madara –_ bahwa _Rias_ dan gerombolannya berniat untuk menangkapnya dan membunuhnya!

Belum sempat untuk mengambil nafas lega, senyum miring _Akeno_ membuat _Naruto_ sedikit merasa ada hal yang tidak beres. Dan benar saja! Sebuah _lingkaran sihir_ berwarna merah darah muncul tepat disampingnya mengeluarkan seorang gadis mungil dengan tinju yang siap dihantamkan kearahnya

 _*Duaaagg!*_

 _Naruto_ terpental ketika tinju gadis _Loli_ bersurai putih itu mencapai wajahnya. Menabrak dan bersandar pada pohon yang menjadi hantamannya, pandangan matanya sekilas melihat dua sosok asing disamping _Akeno_

Yang pertama adalah _gadis Loli_ berambut putih yang tadi menyerangnya dan satunya lagi adalah seorang _Bishounen_ yang menggenggam sebuah pedang yang ia tidak tahu terbuat dari apa

 _Toujo Koneko_ kah? – seseorang seperti _Naruto_ memang tidak terlalu tahu tentang gadis _Loli_ itu, yang ia tahu tentang si _Toujo_ ini adalah dia seorang maskot dari sekolahnya – _Kuoh Academy_

Dan satunya lagi adalah _Kiba Yuuto – Bishounen_ yang dipuja banyak gadis disekolahnya. Dikenal sebagai sosok yang ramah dan memiliki nilai akademik yang tinggi, disisi lain ia mempunyai paras yang menawan yang membuatnya senantiasa dikelilingi para gadis yang menyukainya

 _Harem_ kah?

 _Naruto_ awalnya masih tak percaya bahwa orang hina sepertinya akan berhadapan dengan sosok elit yang ada disekolahnya. _Himejima Akeno –_ sosok yang sangat dikagumi oleh para siswa maupun siswi, _Toujo Koneko –_ seorang gadis _Loli_ yang dikenal sebagai maskot sekolah, dan _Kiba Yuuto –_ seorang _Bishounen_ yang amat merepotkan!

 _Lalu Dirinya?_

Yah, meskipun situasinya sekarang agak berantakan. Tiga sosok siswa elit yang kini berdiri jauh didepannya memiliki tujuan yang tidak lain adalah menculiknya ataupun membunuhnya – _itulah yang dikatakan Madara padanya_

"Jadi inikah maksudmu tentang _Merencanakan sesuatu? Madara-sensei?"_ Lirih _Naruto_ yang tak dapat didengar oleh _Akeno, Koneko_ maupun _Yuuto_ yang masih senantiasa berdiri agak jauh didepannya

Mencoba berdiri dari posisinya yang sekarang, _Naruto_ lalu menatap satu persatu _teman_ dari _Rias Gremory_ itu

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

Ucapannya memang tidak lantang, namun itu dapat terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka bertiga. Sorot mata _Naruto_ tidak menggambarkan rasa takut sedikitpun walau kenyataannya ia bisa saja dikeroyok mereka bertiga tanpa ampun

" _ara-ara..."_

Kali ini _Akeno_ mulai bersuara, raut wajah dengan senyum palsu ia hadirkan diwajahnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya beberapa kali kedepan seolah memberitahu kepada _Koneko_ dan _Yuuto_ yang berada disebelahnya bahwa _Aku yang akan memulainya pertama kali!_

"Kami tidak menginginkan apapun darimu _Uzumaki-kun~_ kami hanya menginginkan kematianmu!"

 _*Bzzztt!*_

Sepasang tombak _petir_ keluar begitu saja dari _lingkaran sihir_ yang dibuat oleh _Akeno_ sebelumnya, membiarkan _petir_ itu melesat kearah _Naruto_ dengan sangat cepat

 _Naruto_ yang melihat benda berbahaya menuju kearahnya – pun tidak diam saja, dengan gesit ia menghindar kesamping dan selamat dari serangan berupa _petir_ itu

" _Ara-ara,_ kau terjebak _Uzumaki-kun~"_

"A-Apa?!"

Terkejut? Tentu saja begitu, pasalnya ketika _Naruto_ menghindar dari serangan _Akeno_ dengan bergerak kesamping. Kini giliran _Koneko_ yang sudah berada di sisi kirinya dengan kaki yang siap menendangnya

 _*Duaaagg!*_

Lagi! _Naruto_ lagi-lagi terpental akibat serangan dari _Koneko_ hingga membuatnya terpental dan menabrak kembali pohon yang awalnya menjadi sandarannya itu. Kepalanya menunduk ketika tubuhnya menghantam pohon itu dengan tenggorokan yang serasa ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu – walau kenyataannya itu tak mengeluarkan apapun

" _Nee~_ dengarkan aku _Uzumaki-kun!"_

 _Naruto_ menatap tiga sosok didepannya yang terhalang oleh rambut pirangnya yang mulai acak-acakan dan menutupi raut wajahnya. Ketiga sosok itu adalah _Akeno, Koneko_ dan juga _Yuuto_

"Akan kuberitahu kau satu hal, bahwa kau tak pantas untuk hidup di dunia ini!"

 _Cih!_ Inilah yang dibenci oleh _Naruto._ semua siswa maupun siswi disekolahnya selalu menyalahkan keberadaannya, menyalahkan dirinya yang tak bersalah apapun – mereka hanya benci pada dirinya yang tak bisa apa apa dan dianggap lemah –

\- _lebih dari itu,_ mereka semua membenci dirinya yang merupakan seorang anak buangan berjulukan _Anjing Liar!_

"Kehidupanmu sudah tak berguna lagi, para siswa maupun siswi disekolah saja enggan untuk menyapamu bahkan untuk menegurmu pun mereka tak ada niat. Dan itu tentunya akan menambah _sampah_ pada sekolah!"

Untuk sekarang _Naruto_ benar-benar kesal, entah kenapa saat ini kehidupannya disekolah merasa sangat direndahkan dan tentunya dihina habis-habisan didepan dirinya sendiri – meski memang begitulah kenyataannya

Dan ketika telinganya mendengar kata _Sampah_ membuat hatinya merasa seperti mendidih. Sampah katanya? Ayolah! Apa seorang _sampah_ tidak pantas untuk berada disekolah? Lalu apa gunanya _tempat sampah_ jika sesosok _sampah_ memang tidak diperbolehkan berada disekolah?

"Kau pasti berpikir bahwa masih ada yang peduli denganmu disekolah bukan? tapi kenyataannya itu adalah salah _Uzumaki-kun!"_

"Tak ada yang peduli dengan kehidupanmu disekolah, beberapa siswa saja mem _bully_ dirimu yang lemah, dan para siswi pun memandangamu dengan tatapan rendah seolah memandangan seorang _pecundang! Dan –"_

" _\- Uzumaki Menma_ itu adikmu bukan? adikmu saja membenci dirimu _Pecundang!_ Kakak macam apa yang membuat adiknya membenci dirinya sendiri?"

Tak sadar telapak tangan _Naruto_ telah menggenggam erat dengan raut wajah yang kini tak bisa ditebak lagi oleh ketiganya. Ucapan _Akeno_ yang dihantarkan kepadanya membuat tubuhnya berasa mendidih

Oke! Itu memang kenyataan yang kejam – kenyataan yang tak dapat untuk diubah lagi. Hanya saja ia tak ingin mendengar hal itu dari mulut seorang _Akeno!_

Meski sedikit, tapi ia masih percaya bahwa ada orang yang masih peduli dengannya – ia terus saja percaya walau kenyataannya sudah ia ketahui sejak dulu!

Dan jangan mempermasalahkan hubungannya dengan _Menma!_ Ia tahu kalau _otouto_ nya itu amat membencinya, namun kebenciannya itu bukanlah karena dirinya melainkan dari sebuah kesalahpahaman – kesalahpahaman yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan!

"Jadi inikah sosok yang dibicarakan _Buchou?_ Kurasa ia lebih lemah daripada _si mesum_ itu"

 _Uh..._ entah kenapa _Naruto_ serasa diremehkan disini dan dibanding-bandingkan dengan seseorang yang tak dia kenal – yang tentunya ia tidak terlalu suka jika dirinya dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain

Suara kecil namun dengan nada khas perempuan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga _Naruto._ tak perlu menduganya pun _Naruto_ sudah tahu bahwa suara itu adalah milik _Toujo Koneko –_ si maskot sekolah dengan tampang _Lolinya_

"Aku tahu kehidupanmu yang seorang _pecundang_ memang kejam _Uzumaki-san,_ jadi biarkan kami mengambil alih kehidupanmu dengan membunuhmu disini!"

Sekilas iris mata _Blue-Saphire_ yang kehilangan cahayanya itu menatap tajam dari belakang surai pirangnya – menatap sosok _Kiba Yuuto_ yang berbicara seenaknya tentang kehidupannya

 _Mengambil Alih_ kehidupannya katanya? Ayolah! Kehidupannya bukanlah barang yang bisa dimanipulasi seenaknya

Rambut pirangnya bergoyang terbawa angin, tangannya terkepal erat dengan raut wajah yang tertutupi rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Bahkan sekeping ingatan memaksa masuk melalui ingatannya...

.

.

.

.

' _Jadi, apa rencanamu Madara-sensei?'_

 _._

 _._

' _Kantan darou, kau hanya perlu menelan mentah-mentah apa yang mereka katakan dan rasakan setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan!'_

 _._

 _._

' _Anoo Sensei? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan? Jadi apa hubungannya dengan memanfaatkan rencana mereka?'_

 _._

 _._

' _Kau tak perlu bertanya padaku, kau hanya perlu merasakannya saja nanti dan kau pasti tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan nantinya!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jadi, inikah yang dimaksud dengan _Rencana_ oleh _Madara?_ ia tak menyangka bahwa guru matematika itu sudah tahu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh _Akeno, Koneko_ dan _Yuuto_ padanya. Sejauh mana dugaan _Madara_ hingga bisa setepat ini?

 _Naruto_ sekarang mengerti apa _Rencana Madara._ inilah yang direncanakannya, guru matematika itu bermaksud untuk membuat _Naruto_ mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan tiga sosok didepannya ini dengan ejekan mereka sebagai pemicunya –

\- Dengan kata lain, _Madara_ memaksa _Naruto_ untuk menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai pelindung ataupun alat penyerangnya!

Kenapa harus ada pemicu? Mungkin saja _Madara_ sudah tahu bahwa _Naruto_ belum bisa menguasai kekuatannya sendiri hingga sulit mengeluarkannya jika dalam keadaan tenang

Lalu kenapa _Madara_ harus memakai kata yang tak _Naruto_ mengerti tentang rencananya? Jawabannya adalah _Naruto_ akan bersikap seperti biasa tanpa rasa kesal ataupun marah jika dia sudah tahu bahwa tiga sosok didepannya pasti akan mengejeknya

 _Madara_ tahu betul bahwa _Naruto_ sangat pintar bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan perasaannya. Karena itulah ia tak membeberkan rencananya secara langsung pada _Naruto_ – ia ingin _Naruto_ mengeluarkan kekuatannya bukan karena rencananya, melainkan karena dirinya sendiri!

"Jadi sekarang, biarkan kami membunuhmu disini _Uzumaki-san!"_

 _*Syuut!*_

 _Naruto_ tersenyum miring ketika pedang yang berada digenggaman _Yuuto_ kini tengah mengarah kearahnya. Kedua tangan yang awalnya terkepal erat itu perlahan melemas berbarengan dengan bibir yang bergetar seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu

" _Sasuga Madara-sensei,_ sekarang aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan! – "

"– _Inoryoku : Rashoumon!"_

 _*Sraaaass!*_

"A-Apa?!"

Mereka bertiga – _Akeno, Koneko_ serta _Yuuto_ terkejut bukan main saat sebuah bayangan hitam yang membentuk sebuah garis panjang muncul dari tanah dan melilit tubuh mereka hingga membuat pergerakan mereka terhambat bahkan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali – dan lebih dari itu, pedang milik _Yuuto_ yang tinggal sejengkal lagi untuk mengenai _Naruto_ pun terpaksa berhenti ketika bayangan hitam itu ikut melilitnya

" _Ne..."_

Meski mereka bertiga tak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena bayangan hitam yang melilit tubuh mereka. Namun mata mereka masih bisa menangkap sosok _Naruto_ yang kini mulai berdiri dari posisi awalnya

"Kalian mau mengambil alih kehidupanku bukan?"

 _*Glek!*_

Mereka bertiga menelan ludah ketika menatap raut wajah _Naruto –_ senyum miring yang terlihat cukup aneh dimata mereka dengan mata yang mata biru yang tajam menusuk pandangan mereka. Serta ucapan _Naruto_ pun terasa seperti ejekan tersendiri bagi mereka bertiga – yaitu _Akeno, Koneko,_ dan _Yuuto_

Mereka masih tak menyangka bahwa – seorang _Pecundang_ yang mereka anggap lemah kini berubah sembilan puluh derajat dari sifat aslinya. Raut wajah yang sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaan itu kini berubah menjadi wajah bak seorang _Psycho_ berat

 _*Greett!*_

"Kyaaah!"

 _Akeno_ dan _Koneko_ menjerit tertahan saat bayangan hitam berbentuk garis yang melilit tubuh mereka terus saja mengerat dan menekan tubuh mereka, sedangkan _Yuuto_ hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan saat pergerakan tubuhnya terus saja menyempit saat bayangan hitam itu terus saja mengerat dan mengerat

"Sakit bukan? jadi bagaimana jika aku yang _mengambil alih_ kehidupan kalian bertiga _Huh?"_

Dan mungkin inilah akhirnya! mata mereka bertiga membulat sempurna ketika menatap tiga bayangan hitam berbentuk runcing nan tajam siap menusuk mereka bertiga tepat berada dibelakang _Naruto_ – dan bukan itu saja, raut wajah _Naruto_ yang kini menatap mereka bertiga seakan mengintimidasi

.

.

.

.

' _Madara-sensei! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!'_

 _._

 _._

' _Sudah kubilang kau pasti tahu apa yang kau lakukan nantinya, dan jika ada yang tidak beres maka aku akan datang kesana!'_

 _._

 _._

' _Kesana? Kesana mana Sensei? Dan apa maksudmu dengan apa yang akan kulakukan nanti? Memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan?'_

 _._

 _._

' _Baka! Kau akan tahu nantinya jadi kau hanya perlu mengalaminya saja! Aku tidak akan memberitahumu karena jika aku memberitahukannya maka semua rencanaku akan gagal nantinya bodoh!'_

 _._

 _._

' _Terserah kau sajalah Sensei!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hentikan itu _Naruto..."_

Belum sempat mengarahkan bayangan hitamnya untuk menusuk _Akeno, Koneko_ dan juga _Yuuto._ Ucapan pendek mencoba menginterupsi _Naruto_ hingga membuat remaja pirang yang kini dalam keadaan yang cukup aneh – senyum miring dengan cahaya mata yang hampir hilang sepenuhnya – itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah asal suara

Rasa terkejut mencoba menyadarkan dirinya saat dimata birunya kini terdapat pantulan siluet sesosok pria paruh baya yang masih dalam balutan seragam khas guru sekolah

" _Madara-sensei?"_

Itu benar! Sosok pria paruh baya yang dilihatnya itu adalah _Uchiha Madara –_ sosok seorang guru matematika juga guru yang peduli dengan dirinya. _Naruto_ masih saja setia menatap sosok _Madara_ meski guru matematika itu perlahan berjalan kearahnya

Lain _Naruto_ lain juga dengan _Akeno, Koneko_ dan juga _Yuuto._ Meski bayangan hitam yang melilit tubuh mereka sedikit mengendur, tetapi tetap saja mereka tak bisa bergerak bebas dan hanya bisa menatap _Naruto_ dan _Madara_ tanpa melakukan perlawanan

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _Madara-sensei?"_

"Dasar bodoh! Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan datang jika ada hal yang tidak beres?"

Menatap mata hitam kelam milik _Madara_ entah kenapa membuat _Naruto_ seakan tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang tak berujung – benar-benar gelap hingga sulit untuk mencari sebuah cahaya sebagai penerang

"Hal yang tidak beres? Apa maksudmu _Sensei?!"_

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang mengurus mereka bertiga!"

 _Madara_ melangkahkan kaki kanannya kedepan secara perlahan. Namun belum sempat kaki kanannya untuk menyentuh tanah, tiba-tiba sosoknya hilang dan muncul didepan _Akeno, Koneko_ dan _Yuuto_ yang kini tengah terlilit bayangan hitam milik _Naruto_

Mereka bertiga – _Akeno, Koneko_ dan _Yuuto_ masih tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat barusan. Apa itu? Apa itu semacam teknik kaki? Atau memang sosok didepan mereka ini memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa?

" _Ne Kimi-tachi,_ bukankah sudah kubilang agar kalian tak menyentuhnya tanpa seizinku?"

Raut wajah mereka bertiga perlahan mengeras, jadi ini yang dimaksud _Madara_ dengan _Masalah Besar_ saat mereka berada di ruang klub siang tadi

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada kalian!"

" _Madara-sensei!_ Tungu! Apa yang kau-"

Perlahan ucapan mereka bertiga terputus ketika pandangan mata mereka koson dengan iris mata yang tak lagi mendapatkan seberkas cahaya – sehabis menatap langsung mata _Madara_ yang kini berganti menjadi berwarna merah darah

" _Inoryoku : Sharingan!"_

.

.

.

.

' _Inilah akhirnya jika kalian tak menuruti perkataanku...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Iblis Bodoh!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

::

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa _rencanamu Madara-sensei?"_

Kalimat berupa pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari sosok remaja berambut pirang yang berjalan disebelahnya – berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing meski rumah mereka memiliki arah jalan yang sama

Untuk sekarang keadaan berubah total. _Naruto_ dan _Madara_ kini tengah berjalan di pinggir trotoar jalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing mengingat hari mulai gelap dan sudah sepantasnya untuk mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh yang sedikit agak lelah

Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan _Akeno, Koneko_ dan _Yuuto_ ditaman? Untuk itu tenang saja, _Madara_ dan _Naruto_ sudah menyelesaikannya dengan baik – menyandarkan mereka bertiga pada batang pohon dan membiarkan mereka terlelap dalam mimpi setelah di hipnotis oleh _Madara_

"Rencanaku ya? Sudah kubilang aku hanya memanfaatkan rencana mereka"

"Tolong yang serius _Sensei!_ Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud!" ucap _Naruto_ ketus

" _Huh..._ dengarkan aku, dan kuharap otak begomu itu bisa mengerti _Gaki –"_

"– Rencanaku adalah mencoba menyadarkanmu bahwa kau masih memiliki kekuatan yang bisa kau gunakan dengan memanfaatkan rencana mereka"

"..."

 _Naruto_ terdiam beberapa detik saat _Madara_ mencoba memberikan penjelasan simple yang lumayan pendek. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia belum benar-benar mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh _Madara._ karena itulah ia tak berani bertanya dan memilih untuk diam

" _Rencana mereka_ yang kumaksud disini adalah mereka bertiga tadi yang merupakan anak buahnya _Rias. Rias Gremory_ memerintahkan mereka bertiga untuk menangkapmu dan membunuhmu dengan cara mengikutimu dari belakang"

"Tapi _Sensei,_ saat mereka bertiga berhadapan denganku. Bukankah sebaiknya langsung saja membunuhku daripada menghinaku. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan?"

 _Madara_ tersenyum simpul. Itu memang pertanyaan yang sangat dan sangat pantas untuk _Naruto_ tanyakan. Karena dengan pertanyaan itulah _Naruto_ akan mengerti semuanya

"itu adalah naluri seorang _iblis, Naruto._ Mereka tahu bahwa kau hanyalah seorang _pecundang_ yang lemah dan hanya bisa diam saat terjadi sesuatu padamu. Karena itulah mereka menghinamu habis-habisan dengan maksud untuk memprovokasi dirimu dan menyerahkan hidupmu pada mereka bertiga"

"Karena sifat mereka itulah, kau terbawa suasana dan membalikkan kata-kata mereka dengan kekuatan yang kau keluarkan itu. Itulah yang kumaksud _memanfaatkan rencana mereka_ karena itu aku tak mau membeberkannya padamu"

" _Begitukah..?_ tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku akan mengeluarkan kekuatanku _Sensei?_ Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku berada ditaman dengan mereka bertiga? dan saat diatap sekolah siang tadi kau bilang bahwa _Rias_ akan menangkap dan membunuhku juga, tapi kenapa _Rias_ tidak ada disana?"

 _Madara_ memejamkan matanya saat _Naruto_ bertanya padanya secara beruntun – pertanyaan yang harus ia jawab agar si pirang bego disampingnya itu tidak mati penasaran. _Madara_ lalu kembali membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah _Naruto_

"Ini kepercayaanku padamu _Naruto._ Aku sangat tahu bahwa kau sangat benci ketika kau dijelek-jelekkan oleh orang lain didepan matamu namun kau tak bisa melampiaskan semua amarahmu itu didepan banyak orang. Karena itulah aku membiarkanmu sendirian daripada aku harus menjagamu dari mereka bertiga, karena jika begitu maka rencanaku tidak akan ada hasilnya –"

"– Dan bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau akan berada ditaman? Itu sangat mudah bagiku untuk menyadarinya. Aku tahu kalau kau akan jalan-jalan dengan _Hyuuga Hanabi-san_ dan acara jalan-jalan itupun berakhir dengan caramu mengantarkan _Hyuuga-san_ kerumahnya. Dari situ aku sudah tahu bahwa kau akan berada ditaman karena _Hyuuga-san_ menyuruhmu untuk mengantarkannya sampai ditaman saja"

" _Anoo Sensei?_ Kau sedang tidak bercanda bukan? bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku akan mengantarkannya kerumahnya walau hanya sampai ditaman saja?"

" _Hahaha~_ menebak seorang _jomblo_ sepertimu itu sangat menyenangkan _Naruto!_ Kau itu sangat jarang berhubungan dengan seorang perempuan. Karena itulah kau memilih untuk mengantarkannya kerumah daripada jalan-jalan dan mampir ketempat lain seperti _Mall, Games Zone,_ ataupun tempat _Karaoke – "_

" – Karena kebanyakan orang yang sudah biasa berhubungan dengan seorang perempuan akan lebih memilih pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan daripada harus mengantarkannya kerumah ketika diajak seorang gadis untuk jalan-jalan!"

 _*Twich!*_

Oke! _Naruto_ sekarang sangat kesal! Bisa-bisanya _Madara_ menyindirnya habis-habisan begitu, _Naruto_ maklum jika _Madara_ bisa tahu bahwa ia memang sangat jarang berhubungan dengan seorang perempuan. Namun bukan itu masalahnya –

– Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana _Madara_ tahu bahwa ia seorang _Jomblo?_ Apa _Madara_ sudah tahu betul luar dalam tentang dirinya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat _Naruto_ kesal!

"Ingin kuberkata kasar padamu _Sensei!_ Namun kuurungkan karena aku tahu bahwa kau itu masih menjadi guru matematikaku. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau _Hyuuga-san_ memintaku untuk mengantarkannya sampai ditaman saja?"

"Kau tahu? _Hyuuga Hanabi_ itu adalah adik dari _Hyuuga Hinata-sama!_ Dan aku tahu kalau rumah _Hinata-sama_ berada didekat taman tempat kau mengantarkan _Hyuuga Hanabi-san!"_

" _Hinata-sama?"_

 _Naruto_ menaikkan alisnya sebelah? _Hinata-sama_ katanya? Apa hubungan _Madara_ dengan _Hyuuga Hinata_ yang seorang _idol_ itu? Atau jangan-jangan...

.

.

.

"Ah _Gomen,_ aku terbawa suasana. Dia adalah penyanyi dan idol _favoritku,_ karena itulah aku nge-fans berat padanya!"

 _Naruto Sweatdropped_ ditempat. Ternyata dugaannya benar bahwa _Madara_ itu seorang _Wota._ Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa guru matematika yang agak absurd disebelahnya ini tergila-gila pada seorang _Idol_

Yah, _Naruto_ memang sempat kagum dengan rencana dan semua dugaannya yang berujung dengan kebenaran itu – dia benar-benar sangat kagum pada _Madara._ namun apa jadinya jika ia menyadari bahwa orang yang ia kagumi adalah seorang _Wota?_

 _Naruto_ jadi merasa aneh sendiri. Mengagumi seorang _Wota?_ Yang benar saja! Dia hanya kagum pada rencana dan dugaan _Madara._ ia tidak kagum dengan sisi lain dari _Madara!_

"Lupakan tentang _Hinata-sama mu_ itu _Sensei!_ Jadi jawablah pertanyaanku yang ketiga tadi!"

" _Gomen gomen!_ Tentang _Rias Gremory_ bukan? aku yakin dia tidak akan datang tepat didepanmu karena ditempat lain ia mempunyai urusan dengan _calon budaknya"_

" _Calon Budak?"_

"Kau kenal dengan _Hyoudou Issei_ bukan? si mesum yang memuja dada _Rias_ dan dada _Akeno_ itu?"

Mendengar nama dari _Madara_ barusan mengingatkan _Naruto_ pada seorang pelajar disekolahnya. Dia dikenal dengan sifatnya yang mesum dan suka mengintip tempat ruang ganti perempuan – sosok itu adalah _Hyoudou Issei_

"Memangnya kenapa _Sensei?"_

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi saat kau bertemu dengan _Himejima Akeno_ ditaman tadi. _Rias Gremory_ dan temannya yaitu _Toujou Koneko_ dan _Kiba Yuuto_ telah menyelesaikan misi mereka yaitu menjadikan _Hyoudou Issei_ seorang _Budak_ ditempat yang berbeda. Dan saat _Himejima Akeno_ menyerangmu dengan _petir_ menyebalkan itu. Disaat itulah _Toujou Koneko_ dan _Kiba Yuuto_ berteleport ke tempatmu berada dan ikut menyerangmu meninggalkan _Rias_ ditempat lain dan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan _Hyoudou Issei"_

"Tapi _Sensei!_ Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sejauh itu? Apa kau juga berada ditaman lebih dahulu dariku?"

 _Naruto_ kembali bersuara untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Walau ia sangat kagum dengan rencana maupun dugaan _Madara,_ tapi ia masih tidak percaya pada dugaan _Madara_ yang bisa sejauh itu – lebih jauh dari dugaannya yang sebelumnya

"Kau tidak perlu tahu _Naruto._ Yang perlu kau sadari sekarang adalah kau memiliki kekuatan yang dapat melindungimu dan masih ada orang yang peduli denganmu. Bukankah itu alasanmu mengapa kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu pada mereka bertiga tadi?"

 _*Deg!*_

Mata birunya membulat sempurna, detak jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya dengan emosi yang lumayan berlebih didalam hatinya – meski ia berusaha menenangkan emosi yang berlebih didalam dadanya

Jadi inikah _Uchiha Madara_ yang _Naruto_ kenal? Sosok guru matematika yang berhasil merencanakan sesuatu yang besar padanya, sosok guru yang agak absurd. Dan lebih dari itu – _Madara_ adalah sosok guru yang satu-satunya peduli pada dirinya!

" _Jadi,_ kau sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa semua yang terjadi telah berada dalam dugaanmu, dan semua itu kau rencanakan hanya untuk membuatku menyadari _itu_ bukan? _Madara-sensei?"_

"Ayolah! Aku ini gurumu tahu! Jadi apa salahnya jika aku memperdulikanmu? Kau itu _siswa_ ku yang berharga"

 _*Pluk!*_

Dan begitulah... _Naruto_ hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketika tangan besar _Madara_ mencapai puncak kepalanya sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan pelan. Ucapannya pun terdengar seperti sebuah candaaan namun meskipun begitu _Naruto_ tahu bahwa _Madara_ adalah salah satu orang yang peduli dengannya

Terdiam masing-masing untuk beberapa saat, terus berjalan dengan langkah yang serasi membelah sepinya hari yang gelap nan sunyi. Mereka berdua pun tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing meski awalnya apa yang mereka bicarakan terasa sama seperti yang sebelumnya

" _Ne Sensei?_ Satu pertanyaan terakhir dariku, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka hingga bisa tertidur lelap seperti tadi?"

"..."

"Itu, tenang saja kok..."

.

.

.

.

' _Aku hanya menghapus beberapa ingatan mereka...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Itu saja, tidak lebih!'_

.

.

.

.

::

::

::

::

"Jadi, inikah yang kau maksud dengan _urusan penting_ itu _Madara-san?"_

Meninggalkan _Madara_ dan _Naruto_ yang tengah menuju tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing. Keadaan kembali berganti. Berlatar sebuah langit yang gelap dipenuhi dengan bintang yang indah

Rambut berponi pirangnya berkibar terbawa angin, tubuhnya pun melayang dengan bantuan enam pasang sayap hitam yang menempel dipunggungnya. Pandangan matanya pun mengarah kebawah – sebuah taman tempat _Akeno_ menyerang _Naruto_ tadi

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau masih saja bermain dengan _iblis_ yang bukan selevel denganmu..."

Ucapnya monolog sembari menatapi tiga sosok remaja berbalut seragam _Kuoh Academy._ Keadaan mereka bertiga memang baik-baik saja tanpa ada luka sedikitpun. Namun jika dilihat dari raut wajah mereka – seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari mereka entah apa itu ia tak tahu

" _Sudahlah,_ aku harap ini bukan pertanda buruk bagimu _Madara-san"_

.

.

.

.

' _Karena aku tahu seperti apa dirimu...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Kau tak akan mungkin mau bermain dengan orang lain tanpa ada alasan yang jelas bukan?'_

 _._

 _._

' _Uchiha Madara-san?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

 _ **:: [Page #03] ::**_

 _ **\- Plan -**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **:: [Stray Dogs!] ::**_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Disclaimer] ::**_

 _Not Own Anything!_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Genre] ::**_

 _Adventure, Supernatural, Angst[?]_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Rating] ::**_

 _M for Some Reason_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Warning] ::**_

 _OOC_ _[?],_ _Typo_ _[!]_ _, Miss-Typo,_ _Mainstream[?], Humor!Fail, Slight!BSD, Bahasa tidak baku, and More..._

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [To Be Continued..?] ::**_

 _ **[A/N] ::**_ Oke! Ini update yang ketiga kalinya untuk _Fic_ berjudul _Stray Dogs!_

Sebelumnya kalian boleh marah pada saya karena updatenya terlalu lama. Saya punya banyak alasan sebagai pembelaan saya jika kalian nantinya bakalan marah, mau dengar?

Yang pertama _Mood_ dan ide yang gak sejalan _[Ini nih yang bikin saya kesiksa –_- ]_ awalnya niat ngelanjutin fic dengan duduk sambil nyalain _Lappy-chan_. tapi pas _Lappy-chan_ dah nyala, semua ide yang udah ketampung tiba-tiba aja ilang begitu aja yang buat saya jadi kesal – dan berakhir dengan dengerin lagu sambil baca _Manga_ –_-

Yang kedua, saya lagi bikin _Project_ baru berupa _Oneshoot [yang mungkin akan selesai dan mampir ke Fandom sebelah]_ jadi harap maklum kalo updatenya kelamaan. Saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membagi pikiran saya jadi dua :v _[Yang pertama ngakalin alur Fic Project dan yang kedua ngelanjutin Fic ini]_

Dan setelah mendengar alasan saya, kalian mungkin berpikir bahwa kalian mengurungkan niat kalian untuk marah pada saya bukan? yap! Itu berarti kalian menghargai usaha saya! :v :v

Membahas tentang _Chapter_ ini. Yah... ini merupakan _Chapter_ terpanjang dari yang sebelumnya _[Full Word :: 9,5k]_ jadi saya harap kalian bisa puas dengan update terbaru yang saya buat _[Anggap aja ini permohonan maaf saya karena updatenya lama]_

Di _Chapter_ ini, _Naruto_ udah nunjukin sifatnya yang mulai beda dari yang sebelumnya – yang _Chapter_ kemarin Cuma bisa nerima keadaan kini berganti dengan sedikit melawan. Dan kemungkinan sih. _Chapter_ selanjutnya sifat _Naruto_ bakalan berubah seiring dengan penampilannya yang gak _culun_ lagi :v

Soal _Naruko?_ Oke! Dia bakalan masuk di _Fic_ ini walau mungkin muncul di _Chapter_ depan. Di _Chapter_ ini dia Cuma muncul di narasi bukan muncul secara fisik. Alasan kenapa saya menambahkan dia kedalam _fic_ ini? Sederhana kok! Dia _Chara_ cewek favorit saya!

Dan pembahasan yang penting yaitu _Pairing._ Oke! Ini bukan masalah serius sih bagi saya. Saya tahu kalau _Reader_ semua kepingin _Hanabi_ jadi _Pairing Naruto_ bukan? kalian juga kepingin romance yang manis-manis gitu bukan? dan kalian juga kepingin _Lime_ atau mungkin _Lemon_ kecut bukan? :v :v

Jawaban saya tentang pembahasan _Pairing_ adalah _Tunggu aja Chapter depan!_ Mungkin aja harapan kalian bisa saya realisasikan walau nantinya ada hambatan berupa saingan _Hanabi_ untuk ngerebutin _Naruto_ :v

Dan tentang _Madara._ beberapa hal tentangnya saya buat agak mirip dengan _Dazai Osamu._ Bahkan tentang _Rencana Madara_ itupun saya terinspirasi dari _Dazai [udah nonton Anime BSD S2? Di episode terakhinya dijelasin bahwa semua yang telah terjadi sudah dalam rencana Dazai, bukankah dia terlalu hebat dalam menyusun rencana?]_

Jadi, untuk kedepannya bakalan ada perubahan yang spesifik. Kuharap kalian rela menunggu kelanjutannya meski update yang tidak bisa ditentukan dan tidak bisa saya pastikan kapan rilisnya :v

Dan sebelum masuk kedalam tahap terakhir, sebaiknya saya balas review dulu biar para _Reviewers_ kagak ngamuk :v

 _::_ _ **Sylvathein**_ _::_ Memang suram sih :v Entah dibilang kelainan atau bukan, tapi gue emang lumayan suka ama _MC_ yang di _Bashing_ habis-habisan apalagi ama _fic Romance_ yang berujung _NTR_ :v

Anjeer :v memang apa salahnya kalo gue nyebar _Loli_ di FFn? :v toh gue Cuma menyadarkan mereka-mereka yang tidak tahu betapa sempurnanya dan indahnya anugerah tuhan berupa gadis _Loli_ macam _Hanabi, Kanna, Chino, Sagiri_ dan teman-temannya :v

Ngeroyokin ente bareng si _Akairyuu?_ Oke! itu artinya sebagai sesama _Lolicon_ bisa saling memahami dan saling bahu-membahu untuk menyerang ente :v karena itulah para _Lolicon_ bisa jadi _Solid :v [Orang normal kayak ente gak bakalan ngerti apa yang gue katakan :v :v ]_

 _::_ _ **Hikasya**_ _:: Sankyuu_ pujiaanya kak! Gpp kok dan makasih deh atas _supportnya!_

 _::_ _ **Ashuraindra64**_ _:: Harem_ atau _Single?_ Kayaknya _Single Pair_ deh. Saya gak terlalu suka sama _MC_ yang terlalu bergantung pada banyak gadis :v

 _::_ _ **DarkLoot**_ _::_ Soal _Pair_ dah dijelasin tuh diatas sama balasan _Review_ diatas. Btw soal _Naruto_ yang agak _Badass_ mungkin akan muncul di _Chapter_ selanjutnya!

 _::_ _ **Ae Hatake**_ _::_ kalo kamu udah baca _Chapter_ ini kamu pasti tahu kalau _Hanabi_ gak Cuma pengen berterimakasih aja bukan? pertanyaanmu yang kedua belum bisa saya jawab sekarang _[Nanti jadi Spoiler :v ]_

 _::_ _ **Deadly God**_ _:: New Line_ ya? Mungkin masih lama _[Gomen kalo udah nunggu lama]_ bukan _Down_ gegara _Review_ di _Fic_ itu sih _[Jujur, saya malah senang dapet review yang begituan]_ tapi otak saya benar-benar ngadat untuk ngelanjutin _Fic_ kesayangan saya itu~ jadi _Gomen_ kalo belum bisa diupdate

 _::_ _ **Bayuateng21**_ _:: FemSirzechs?_ Kayaknya gak bakalan deh :v

 _::_ _ **Aldy Hiraishin**_ _::_ saya memang mengambil beberapa unsur _Anime BSD_ namun untuk alur cerita tentu berbeda, dan soal _Pairing_ sudah saya jelaskan diatas!

 _::_ _ **H3ndy**_ _:: Hee?_ Kamu bisa menduga sejauh itu padahal saya gak buat _Naruto_ jadi begitu lho! serius deh! Semua dugaan kamu itu bakalan salah nantinya _[bahkan dichapter ini pun sudah membalikkan apa yang kamu duga]_

 _::_ _ **Yamamaru Taiki**_ _::_ Niat saya memang begitu, karena sifat _Naruto_ nantinya bakalan berubah dari yang sebelumnya. Kamu pasti ngerti kalo udah baca _Chapter_ ini!

 _::_ _ **Ramadi Riswanto**_ _::_ kekuatan _Inoryoku_ itu berasal dari _Anime/Manga Bungou Stray Dogs [sayang ngambil dari situ]_

 _::_ _ **Pedofillgila**_ _::_ Oke! pertanyaanmu terjawab pada _Chapter_ ini!

 _::_ _ **Nesia Dirgantara**_ _::_ pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab kok di _Chapter_ ini!

 _::_ _ **Watashi wa desu 31**_ _::_ Kabar saya baik kok! Dan syukur deh kalo kamu suka ama _Fic_ baru saya ini _[senang rasanya ada Reader yang setia ama saya :v ]_

Btw semua saranmu akan kutampung terlebih dahulu dan akan kupertimbangkan nantinya. _Sankyuu_ buat sarannya!

 _::_ _ **Naomi Yuichi**_ _::_ Yah, bisa dibilang ceritanya agak berat sih. Bahkan _Chapter_ ini pun menurut saya agak sulit untuk dipahami _[Jadi harus berpikir keras untuk mengerti apa yang saya maksud pada cerita]_

 _Rias_ dkk memang saya buat agak _OOC._ dan soal efek samping dari penggunaan kekuatan _Naruto_ dan _Madra_ pasti ada, tapi belum bisa saya bocorin untuk sekarang

Untuk Rival _Naruto_ nanti pasti ada kok! Dan pertanyaanmu yang terakhir tentang kekuatan _Madara –_ itu benar! Kekuatannya saya buat ada dua disini _[Penjelasan kekuatannya sudah saya jelaskan di Chapter sebelumnya]_

 _::_ _ **Sasaki Shigekuni**_ _:: Naruto_ punya sifatnya tersendiri di _Fic_ ini, jadi mungkin gak sama deh kayak _Akutagawa_ yang _Badass [Padahal sih tujuannya Cuma pengen pengakuan dari si Dazai -_- ]_

 _::_ _ **The Spirit Of Lightning**_ _:: Hei!_ kalau _Naruto_ jadi membenci semua siswi disekolahnya nanti _Naruto_ gak bakalan dapet _Pairing_ loh! :v _Naruto_ bakalan punya sifatnya sendiri kedepannya dan kujamin kamu pasti suka nantinya!

 _::_ _ **Cah Uzumaki**_ _::_ tenang aja kok! Kedepannya _Naruto_ pasti berubah – gak sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Jadi jangan bosen untuk nunguin kelanjutannya!

 _::_ _ **KAITO-KIDZ**_ _::_ ini udah lanjut kok! Silahkan dibaca!

 _::_ _ **Guest**_ _::_ Soal _Pairing_ sudah saya jelaskan panjang lebar diatas dan dibeberapa _Review_ diatas

sekuat apa kekuatan _Naruto?_ Kamu bisa nonton _Anime Bungou Stray Dogs –_ entar kamu tahu sekuat mana kekuatan _Naruto._ Dan _Naruto_ lebih kuat daripada _Maou_ kalo bukan _Godlike?_ Itu sih udah masuk kedalam kategori _Godlike_ menurutku

 _::_ _ **Tu332**_ _::_ Humor ya? Agak susah sih nyelipinnya, Cuma saya bakalan berusaha agar humornya gak terlalu garing :v

 _::_ _ **Onizaki Takaharu**_ _::_ Untuk _Chapter_ ini lumayan sedikit _Scene Battle_ nya, _Gomen_ kalo kecewa :v

Dan untuk _Review_ belum sempat saya balas. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian...

Dan sebagai ucapan terakhir, salam dan sampai jumpa di _Chapter_ berikutnya~!

 _._

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _\- Sign :: Kurosaki Kitahara_


	4. - Fate -

.

.

.

.

' _Manusia rata-rata memiliki dua wajah yang berbeda...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Yang pertama untuk mengikat orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Lalu yang kedua untuk menunjukkan sifat mereka yang sebenarnya!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai disini, _Madara-sensei?"_

Alunan suara bernada dongkol itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut seorang remaja berambut pirang. Raut wajahnya terlihat agak kesal dengan pandangan mata yang memantulkan siluet berupa sosok pria paruh baya yang masih mengenakan seragam pengajarnya

"Apa yang kau katakan? Lagipula untuk apa aku mengikutimu?"

Berlatar sebuah apartemen berlantai dua yang berdinding kayu. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya membantah perkataan si remaja pirang tadi. Raut wajahnya sama kesalnya dengan si remaja pirang tadi –

\- Yah... dia kesal karena secara tak langsung ia dianggap sebagai _Stalker_ oleh si pirang itu

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ si pirang yang terpantul dimata hitam kelamnya itu kini mulai menatapnya risih. Mungkin? Ia tahu kalau si pirang didepannya ini agak terganggu dengan keberadaannya dimalam hari ini. Dan –

\- ini hanyalah dugaannya. Tapi ia rasa _Naruto_ menganggapnya seperti orang aneh yang tengah mengikuti seorang _jomblo_ sampai diapartemennya seolah memiliki tujuan maupun niatan tertentu

Peringatan! ini bukanlah sebuah cerita tentang hubungan _laki x laki_ atau yang biasa disebut sebagai _Boys Love!_

Tentu saja! _Madara_ masihlah normal dan masih menyukai seorang wanita tulen!

" _Madara-sensei,_ ini sudah malam tahu! Apa kau tidak pulang kerumahmu?"

 _Uchiha Madara –_ itulah namanya seperti yang ada di _Name Tag_ yang menempel indah di bajunya tepatnya dibagian dada kirinya

"Kau ngomong apa sih? Disinilah rumahku! Apartemen berlantai dua dengan nomor ruangan 008"

.

.

.

" _Are?"_

Entah kenapa – wajah bodoh _Naruto_ dimatanya membuat dirinya merasa kesal. Lihat saja wajah polosnya yang seolah baru menyadari keadaan, itu sangat membuatnya sedikit merasa kesal

"Kau pasti mengira aku ini _Stalker_ bukan?"

" _Chi-Chigau!"_

"Berhentilah berbohong padaku _Gaki!_ Lagipula untuk apa aku mengikuti seorang _jomblo_ sepertimu? Gak ada untungnya bagiku!"

Oke! apa yang diucapkan _Madara_ memangnya kebenarannya. Mengikuti seorang _jomblo_ memang tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula rumahnya memang disini dan _Naruto_ lah yang sudah salah paham padanya dan mengira dirinya adalah si _Stalker_ yang hina

Sedangkan _Naruto?_ Mungkin tidak perlu ditanya tentangnya. Pasalnya kini perempatan merah muncul didahinya ketika _Madara_ mengejeknya dengan sedikit penekanan nada pada kata _Jomblo_

Memang menyakitkan sih, tapi ayolah! Dia hanya manusia yang kurang beruntung yang sulit untuk berhubungan dengan lawan jenis. Dan mungkin saja di masa depan nanti ia bisa dengan mudah berhubungan dengan lawan jenisnya –

\- _Kenalan Menjadi Teman dekat Kokuhaku Berpacaran Hubungan Gelap Kekkon lalu mempunyai seorang anak dan dialah yang mati duluan meninggalkan harta yang berlimpah untuk istri dan anaknya kelak_

Mungkin itulah _Fantasi_ liar yang hinggap di pikiran _Naruto_ sekarang, boleh bukan kalau ia berpikir tentang masa depannya yang entah bagaimana nantinya?

"Kau terlalu kasar pada _siswamu_ sendiri _Sensei,_ setidaknya kau bisa mendukungku jika nanti aku mempunyai seorang _pacar_ bukan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Para siswi disekolah saja enggan menyapamu, _Jomblo_ macam apa kau ini?"

 _*Jleb!*_

Yah, kenyataannya sih memang begitu kejam bagi _Naruto._ Khayalannya memang tidak sejalan dengan realita

Pernah berpikir untuk memiliki seorang _pacar_ yang _Kawaii_. Mengajaknya kencan ke tempat rekreasi, bersenang-senang disana dan menikmati hari bersama dan diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut pada sore harinya

Namun kenyataannya? _Naruto_ hanyalah sesosok pelajar yang kurang terkenal – bukan sih, dia malah terkenal namun dengan pandangan yang buruk

Dia dikenal sebagai siswa yang _Culun_ dan _pecundang_ yang setiap harinya diejek habis-habisan oleh para siswa maupun siswi disekolahnya. Pernah menjadi korban _Bullying_ disekolahnya dan kehidupan disekolahnya pun selalu menyendiri dan menikmati kesendiriannya dalam ramainya suasana sekolah

Jadi kesimpulannya? Pikirannya tak akan pernah terwujud di kehidupan nyatanya!

Pernah terlintas diotak bodohnya untuk merubah penampilan _culun_ nya – memakai kacamata dan rambut yang disisir rapi kearah kanan – menjadi agak berbeda. Bukan sebagai ajang memamerkan perubahannya sih, ia hanya tak tahan ketika terus-terusan diejek karena penampilannya yang tidak menarik –

\- dan mungkin saja saat penampilannya berubah, ia memiliki peluang yang besar untuk memiliki seorang _pacar_ bukan?

.

.

.

 _Tunggu dulu?_ Kenapa pembahasan ini malah berujung tentang _percintaan_ sih? Bukannya ini tentang _Madara_ yang mengikutinya sampai di apartemennya dan mengaku bahwa ia tinggal diapartemen ini juga?

"Sudahlah, aku juga ingin segera mengistirahatkan diri"

"Kalau begitu aku juga, acara _drama_ malamku sebentar lagi akan tayang"

" _Drama?_ Kau menyukai hal semacam itu _Sensei?"_

Alis matanya terangkat sebelah ketika sang guru matematika didepannya ini mengatakan kata _Drama._ Ia memang tidak tertarik sih dengan acara _Drama_ di televisi, hanya saja ia tak menyangka sesosok macam _Uchiha Madara_ menyukai hal yang seperti itu

Memang tidak cocok sih. Sosok seperti _Uchiha Madara –_ pria paruh baya bertubuh tegak berisi dengan rambut yang panjang – yang menjabat sebagai guru matematika dan cukup jenius dalam menyusun rencana ternyata menyukai sebuah _Drama_ televisi

Jadi ini pertanda apa? _The End is Near_ atau semacamnya? _Naruto_ harap tidak seperti itu!

"Aku tidak terlalu tertarik sih, hanya saja _Hinata-sama_ berperan sebagai _Heroine_ di acara _Drama_ itu!"

.

.

.

' _Cih!'_

 _._

 _.  
_

' _Aku menyesal bertanya padamu Sensei!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Ckleek..*_

" _Tadaima!"_

 _*Twich!*_

Dan ya! Malam itupun berakhir dengan _Madara_ yang diacuhkan _Naruto_ karena lagi-lagi ia membawa nama _Hinata-sama_ nya didepan _Naruto_. _Madara_ memang tidak bersalah sih, hanya saja _Naruto_ tak suka melihat sisi lain _Madara_ yang menjijikkan itu

 _*Blaam!*_

"Dasar _Rashoumon_ menyebalkan!"

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [Page #04] ::**_

 _ **\- Fate -**_

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

 _ **\- [Unknown Place]**_

"Kau sudah kembali _Azazel?_ Padahal aku baru saja ingin pergi dari sini"

Dengungan suara dingin yang beralun dalam heningnya malam terasa bergetar ditelinga sesosok pria paruh baya yang kini berdiri didepan sosok remaja tanggung itu – tubuhnya yang dibalut _Yukata_ hitam serta tangannya yang tengah menggenggam plastik berukuran sedang

"Yah, aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya namun sepertinya dia sudah berubah tidak seperti yang aku kenal dulu"

.

.

.

"Lupakan itu, jadi apa yang kau bawa itu?"

 _Azazel –_ sosok pria paruh baya yang mengenakan _Yukata_ hitam itu hanya bisa _Sweatdropped_ ditempat. Awalnya ia mengira pembicaraannya bisa menarik perhatian remaja tanggung didepannya ini –

\- namun sayang ia salah, ternyata sosok remaja didepannya ini mengacuhkan apa yang ia katakan dan tertarik pada apa yang ia bawa

 _Dasar kelaparan!_ Batinnya nista

"Ambillah ini _Vali,_ aku hanya bisa membelikan ini untukmu"

 _Vali –_ sosok remaja yang berdiri didepan _Azazel_ itu kini mengambil sekantong plastik yang berada digenggaman _Azazel._ Dan ketika ia melihat isi dari plastik itu, alis matanya terangkat sebelah

" _Azazel,_ bukankah kau bilang padaku bahwa kau akan membelikanku _Yakiniku,_ jadi kenapa kau membelikanku _Butadon?"_

"Oh Ayolah! Bersyukurlah karena aku membelikanmu makanan itu!"

" _Cih!"_

 _Vali_ mendecih pelan sembari memasukkan plastik yang berada dalam gengamannya ke dalam _lingkaran sihir_ yang muncul disampingnya. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk dalam-dalam sosok _Azazel_ yang miskin

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, _Azazel?"_

"Kau tertarik? Kupikir kau tidak tertarik pada _nya_ jadi aku enggan untuk menceritakannya padamu ketika kau mengalihkan ucapanku tadi"

 _Vali_ memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum simpul. Tidak tertarik katanya? Ayolah! Sosok yang haus peperangan sepertinya tidak mungkin untuk tidak tertarik pada sosok yang bahkan mengukir sebuah _Legenda_ dimasa lalu!

Pernah sekali ia berniat untuk menemui sosok yang ingin diceritakan _Azazel_ lalu mengajaknya bertarung – sosok yang haus peperangan sepertinya merasa bahwa sosok yang dimaksud _Azazel_ lumayan kuat mengingat dijaman sekarang sosok petarung tangguh sangat sulit untuk dicari

Bahkan _Vali_ pun berpikir bahwa ia benci dilahirkan dijaman ini! – jaman dimana peperangan di dunia telah reda dan hanya diisi oleh makhluk-makhluk tak berguna yang menikmati kedamaian dalam hidup mereka!

"Cepatlah ceritakan padaku _Azazel,_ mungkin saja nanti aku bertemu dengannya diluar lalu akan kuajak ia bertarung habis-habisan!"

 _Azazel_ menghela nafas pelan...

Yah, dia tahu bahwa muridnya itu memang gila akan pertarungan – semakin kuat musuh yang menjadi lawannya, maka semakin bertambah kegilaannya pada pertarungan

Namun sosok yang diceritakan _Azazel_ bukanlah lawan tanding _Vali._ Ia tahu bahwa _Vali_ mungkin saja bisa menyamai kekuatan _nya,_ hanya saja jika dalam hal lain _Vali_ sangat tertinggal jauh oleh _nya_

" _Huh..._ dia bukanlah lawanmu _Vali._ Dia hanya sekedar teman lamaku dan kuharap kau tidak mencari masalah dengannya"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"I-itu..."

.

.

.

' _Bahkan sekalipun kau menggunakan Balance Breaker padanya'_

 _._

 _._

' _Aku tak yakin kau bisa mengalahkannya...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

::

 _*Kriiiiing~!*_

Dering bunyi jam weker itu seakan memecahkan suasana pagi yang belum sepenuhnya terang. Tangan besar itu perlahan menekan jam weker mencoba mematikan bunyi yang bising

 _*Sraaak!*_

Tirai jendela itu perlahan terbuka, membiarkan cahaya yang belum terang sepenuhnya masuk kedalam ruangan gelap itu hingga menjadi sedikit lebih terang dari yang sebelumnya – meski tidak terlalu

"Ah Sial! Aku melewati acara _Drama_ malamku" Decihnya pelan dengan raut wajah yang agak kesal

Dan disinilah – kisah kembali dimulai. disebuah apartemen dengan ruangan bernomor 008, ruangan yang lumayan rapi, buku-buku maupun beberapa _Novel_ disusun rapi diatas sebuah meja khusus dipojok ruangan, sebuah kasur yang hanya muat untuk satu orang saja serta poster bergambar _Idol_ kesukaannya yang menempel indah dilangit-langit ruangan

 _Uchiha Madara –_ pria paruh baya yang notabene menempati ruangan bernomor 008 itu kini menguap malas. Matanya yang terlihat masih enggan untuk menyadari kenyataan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi

Yah, walaupun ia tinggal sendiri namun ia bukanlah sosok pemalas yang tidak bisa merawat tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Lihat saja! Meski ruangannya tidaklah luas. Namun ia bisa menatanya dengan rapi hingga membuat ruangan itu bisa terasa luas

Hari ini adalah hari dimana _Madara_ kembali mengajar disebuah sekolah bernama _Kuoh Academy_ – yang juga merupakan tempat _Naruto_ menuntut ilmu – sebagai _guru Matematika._ Ia memang belum lama menjadi tenaga pengajar di sekolah yang dulunya sekolah khusus perempuan itu –

\- Hanya saja ia ingin gajinya segera keluar dan bisa menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya walaupun kerjaannya baru beberapa hari berjalan dan dapat dihitung dengan hitungan jari

Namun itu bukanlah alasan utama mengapa ia menjadi guru disekolah bernama _Kuoh Academy_ itu

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ bocah culun yang selalu diejek dan dihina itulah yang menjadi alasan utama mengapa _Madara_ masuk dan menjadi tenaga pengajar disana. Ia tertarik pada _Naruto_ bukan karena nasib sialnya, namun karena kekuatannya yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang kebanyakan –

 _\- dan, kekuatan itu sangat mirip dengan orang yang pernah ia temui dulu..._

Ia tahu kekuatan bocah culun yang selalu memakai kacamata ketika berangkat sekolah itu. Kekuatan yang berbeda dengan bangsa _Datenshi_ maupun _Iblis_ yang pernah ia temui maupun pernah ia lawan dulu

Sama sepertinya – kekuatan itu merupakan hal yang spesial tidak seperti para bangsa _Datenshi_ maupun _Iblis_ yang langsung mendapatkannya secara instan. Kekuatan _Naruto_ maupun dirinya tidaklah sembarangan mengingat mereka tidak mendapatkannya secara instan

 _Madara_ memang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kekuatan itu bisa tercipta, hanya saja ia masih mengingat sesuatu – dimana ia merasa putus asa akan sesuatu yang telah ia lupakan dan keesokan harinya kekuatan itu tercipta didalam dirinya dan menjadikannya manusia yang memiliki dua _Inoryoku_ sekaligus

 _Inoryouku : Sharingan –_ itulah yang ia dapatkan. Kekuatan dimana ia bisa memanipulasi ingatan orang lain, menghapus ingatan orang lain maupun membaca ingatan orang lain hanya melalui kontak mata

Kekuatan yang lumayan mengerikan. Namun disamping mengerikannya kekuatan yang ia miliki masih ada efek samping yang menjadi ganjarannya jika ia menggunakan kekuatan itu secara terus menerus

 _Ia juga bingung, jika ia memakai kekuatan itu secara berlebihan dalam satu hari, maka matanya akan terasa seperti terbakar dengan kepala yang cukup pusing – tidak seperti kekuatannya yang lain yang tak memiliki efek samping apapun_

Tapi ia rasa memang begitulah. Setiap kekuatan yang mengerikan pasti ada sebuah resiko didalamnya, benar begitu bukan?

Cerita kembali berlanjut ketka _Madara_ baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk yang melingkar dan menutupi bagian sensitifnya. Langkah kakinya berjalan kearah sebuah lemari pakaian yang berada diruangannya dan membuka lemari pakaian itu sembari melepas lilitan handuk yang melingkar di pinggulnya

"Jadi, hal menarik apa yang terjadi hari ini?" Gumamnya pelan

Senyum simpul terlukis indah diwajahnya yang lumayan tampan dimata para siswi maupun siswa yang ia kenal disekolah sembari berkacak pinggang didepan cermin yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk melihat diri sendiri

 _*Tok! Tok! Tok!*_

Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika suara pintu ruangan miliknya diketuk oleh seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui. Mungkin? Awalnya ia mengira bahwa itu adalah _Naruto._ Namun dari caranya mengetuk pintu ia dan menunggu dirinya untuk membuka pintu saja sudah membuat _Madara_ tahu bahwa itu bukanlah _Naruto_

"Siapa yang bertamu se-pagi ini?"

Sedikit mengeluh sambil berjalan kearah pintu apartemennya. _Madara_ lalu memegang knop pintu itu seraya menariknya kedalam membiarkan matanya melihat siapa yang berdiri dibalik pintu dan yang menjadi tamunya sepagi ini

 _*Ckleeek...*_

.

.

.

' _Cih! Kupikir siapa...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Ternyata hanyalah seorang Gubernur yang tidak berguna!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Yo! Madara-san!"_

Pandangan mata _Madara_ terhadap tamunya itu menjadi sedikit merasa risih. Pasalnya sosok yang menjadi tamunya ini hanyalah sesosok _Gubernur Datenshi_ yang pernah menjadi rekannya dalam sebuah pekerjaan – yang tentunya ia malas untuk mengingatnya kembali

 _Azazel –_ sosok pria paruh baya yang mengenakan _yukata_ hitam itulah yang menjadi tamu _Madara._ senyum secerah pagi yang dilempar kearah _Madara_ seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambai pelan pada _Madara_ meski jarak mereka saat ini tak lebih dari setengah meter

"Apa maumu _Gubernur?"_

"Oh Ayolah _Madara-san!_ Apa kau tidak menyuruhku masuk untuk minum-minum dahulu sebelum kau menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Cepat katakan apa maumu, aku tidak punya urusan lagi denganmu dan lebih dari itu, aku ingin berangkat kerja sekarang"

 _Madara_ mulai risih. _Azazel_ – sosok pria yang berdiri didepannya ini memang ia kenal dengan waktu yang cukup lama, hanya saja ia tidak suka sifat _Azazel_ yang sok akrab itu dan memaksanya untuk mempersilahkan _Azazel_ untuk mampir ke apartemennya –

\- Lagipula apa yang dibawa _Azazel?_ Dia tak membawa apapun jadi untuk apa ia mempersilahkan _Azazel_ masuk kedalam apartemennya dan mengajaknya untuk minum bersama...

 _Dasar Gubernur Gak Modal!_

" _Ha'i Ha'i..._ maaf jika aku mengganggu kesibukanmu –"

 _Azazel_ tersenyum simpul sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dengan sedikit tambahan berupa helaan nafas pelan. _Azazel_ tahu bahwa _Madara_ memang sudah berubah, namun di sisi lain ia tetap saja seperti _Madara_ yang dulu –

\- yang tak sabaran dan tidak suka bertele-tele...

"- Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Jika nanti si _Hakuryuukou_ datang kepadamu dan mengajaknya bertarung, sebaiknya kau tolak saja"

"Ada apa denganmu _Gubernur?_ Kau meragukanku? Sudah lama aku tidak berurusan dengan orang lain, tanganku pun terasa sedikit kaku dan kau pasti tahu karena apa bukan?"

 _Azazel_ kembali menghela nafas sambil menatap _Madara_ yang kini tengah merenggangkan jemari tangannya. Benar dugaannya bahwa banyak sisi lain dari _Madara_ yang tidak berubah – sama seperti saat ini, ia terlihat bersemangat – meski wajahnya datar dengan tatapan dingin – ketika ada sosok kuat yang mengajaknya untuk bertarung

Ia tahu benar kekuatan _Madara –_ kekuatan dimana semua sihir yang ia miliki tidak berguna didepan _Madara._ jadi mustahil baginya untuk melukai _Madara_ dengan kekuatannya kecuali ia menyerang _Madara_ dengan tangan kosong – namun itupun sulit mengingat kehebatan _Madara_ dalam pertarungan jarak dekat

 _Madara_ bisa saja melesat dengan sangat cepat hanya dengan melangkahkan salah satu kakinya seperti seorang berjalan dan itu bisa mengecoh lawan – _Azazel_ tahu karena ia pernah melihatnya. Serta pukulannya yang sangat kuat yang membuat _Azazel_ bingung gaya petarung apa yang dianut oleh _Madara_

Dan dari semua itu, ada salah satu kekuatan _Madara_ yang tidak bisa ia remehkan dan sedikit ia takuti. Yaitu kekuatan matanya – kekuatan dimana ia bisa memanipulasi ingatan seseorang dan bahkan bisa menghapus tujuan hidup seseorang hanya melalui tatapan mata –

\- Dan kau pasti tahu bukan apa yang terjadi jika seseorang kehilangan tujuan hidupnya?

"Bukannya aku meragukanmu. Aku bahkan percaya bahwa kau bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Hanya saja aku khawatir keberadaanmu akan diketahui oleh banyak makhluk lainnya jika kau bertarung dengan _Hakuryuukou._ Kau itu pernah berurusan dengan _Fraksi sebelah_ tahu –"

"- apa kau tidak gelisah jika nanti _mereka_ berurusan kembali denganmu hanya karena mereka tahu keberadaanmu?"

"..."

Kini giliran _Madara_ untuk tersenyum simpul seraya memejamkan matanya menutupi iris mata hitamnya yang kelam ketika _Azazel_ terlihat mengkhawatirkannya meski wajahnya tak memperlihatkan rasa khawatir sedikitpun

Ia tahu kalau _Azazel_ itu cukup cuek dengan orang yang baru saja ia kenal terlebih jika orang itu lemah dan tidak menarik sama sekali dan juga sebaliknya – _Madara_ tahu itu karena ia rekan kerja _Azazel_ dulu

Dan sekarang? Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa sesosok _Gubernur_ dari _Fraksi Datenshi_ bisa-bisanya mengkhawatirkan seorang _Manusia_ yang dulu pernah berbuat dosa!

" _Arigatou_ telah mengkhawatirkanku _Gubernur"_

Berbalik berdiri membelakangi _Azazel_ lalu menutup pintu dan mengunci pintu apartemennya. _Madara_ lalu kembali berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati _Azazel,_ tangannya yang besar pun sekilas menyentuh pelan bahu _Azazel_ walau akhirnya kembali lepas dan meninggalkan _Azazel_ yang masih berdiri disana

.

.

.

.

' _Kau seharusnya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Karena siapapun yang berurusan denganku, kau pasti tahu mereka berakhir dengan seperti apa bukan? Gubernur Datenshi?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

::

 _*Drap... Drap...*_

Suara langkah kaki berbalut sepatu itu terdengar jelas di lebarnya halaman sekolah bernama _Kuoh Academy_ ini – yang dulunya adalah mantan sekolah perempuan, dan beberapa tahun terakhir berubah menjadi sekolah umum

Kepalanya yang menunduk dengan kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya seakan mengalihkan semua perhatian para siswa maupun siswi yang berada disana, membiarkan kakinya yang terus melangkah mengacuhkan semua pandangan buruk yang mengarah padanya

" _Cih!_ Aku heran kenapa semua orang melihat si _pecundang_ itu!"

" _Oh Ayolah!_ Apa ada hal yang menarik didunia ini selain melihat seseorang yang _dipecundangi_ oleh seluruh siswa disekolah?"

"Kau berlebihan kawan! Tapi aku setuju denganmu"

" _Hahaha~"_

.

.

.

' _Aku benci hal seperti ini...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kedua tangannya yang masuk kedalam saku celananya terkepal erat, kepalanya terus saja menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang kini memendam kesal yang amat menyakiti dan hanya bisa memasang topeng berupa wajah datar nan acuh

Meski ucapan mereka kali ini tidak sekasar seperti yang kemarin, namun tetap saja hatinya terasa panas mendidih ketika harga dirinya direndahkan dan diinjak-injak seolah tak berguna sama sekali!

" _Ne Shitteru?_ Kemarin kudengar si _pecundang_ itu jalan bareng dengan _Hyuuga-san?"_

" _Eh Maji?! Pecundang_ itu jalan dengan _Hyuuga-hime?!"_

"Kau tahu darimana berita bohong itu? Sejak kapan seorang _pecundang tak berguna_ bagaikan _sampah_ sepertinya bisa jalan bareng dengan _Hyuuga Hanabi-hime_ yang nyatanya adalah seorang _putri_ dari keluarga kaya?"

" _Haha~_ kau benar! Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana _Pecundang_ sepertinya dihajar para siswa yang tengah mendekati _Hyuuga-san_ jika berita itu memang benar"

"Tentu saja ia babak belur bodoh! _Sampah_ sepertinya bisa apa?"

" _Hahaha~"_

Lagi dan lagi – Ini benar-benar buruk bagi _Naruto_ yang notabene terus saja dihina habis-habisan dan secara terang-terangan. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran para siswa maupun siswi yang senantiasa menghinanya ketika ia berangkat maupun pulang sekolah –

\- Apa _Kesetaraaan_ itu memang benar-benar ada? _Persetan_ dengan itu! Ia tak pernah merasakan hal itu di lingkungan sekolah semenjak ia menjadi bahan hinaan para siswa maupun disekolah!

 _Siswa_ maupun _Siswi_ sama-sama _Bangsat!_

Dan juga tolong jangan samakan dirinya dengan _Sampah Sialan! Naruto_ tahu benar bahwa siswa yang tak punya reputasi dan selalu dipandang sebelah mata sepertinya memang tidak pantas untuk berada disamping _Hyuuga Hanabi_ yang merupakan _putri_ dari keluarga kaya yang diincar banyak siswa –

\- Walaupun begitu, _Hyuuga Hanabi_ memandang dirinya dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari siswa maupun siswi yang lain – yang memandang dirinya dengan hina. Ia yang seorang _putri_ dari keluarga _Hyuuga_ saja mau berteman dengan _Sampah_ sepertinya!

Jadi apa masalahnya jika ia jalan dengan _Hyuuga Hanabi_ seperti kemarin? Apa salahnya jika ia berjalan dengan _Hanabi_ yang merupakan temannya – atau mungkin teman satu-satunya?!

Mereka yang suka menghina tahu apa tentang dirinya? Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah membuang-buang waktu dengan mengejek dan menghina dirinya habis-habisan!

Meski hatinya tak tahan lagi untuk memendam semua rasa kesal dan amarah yang seharusnya ia luapkan. _Naruto_ tetap saja berjalan dengan wajah menunduk mengabaikan mereka yang sibuk mengurusi dirinya dengan cercaan pedas yang berbagai macam –

\- Namun...

 _*Duuk!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Sial!'_

 _._

 _._

' _Apa artinya aku sekolah jika nantinya akan terus seperti ini?!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Itttee..."_

 _Naruto_ mengelus kepala belakangnya ketika sesuatu yang lumayan besar – mungkin seukuran buah apel – menghantam kepala belakangnya dengan cukup kuat. Dan benar saja! Ketika sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya jatuh tepat berada disampingnya –

\- Ternyata adalah sebuah apel merah yang sebelumnya telah digigit sebagian dan sengaja dilemparkan kearahnya! 

" _Hahaha~"_

Tawa kencang itu seakan menjadi nada latar ketika _Naruto_ merasa dirinya sangat direndahkan disini, dikucilkan, dan dipandangan dengan pandangan hina!

Matanya masih setia memandang buah apel yang telah jatuh itu dengan tatapan tajam, kedua tangannya yang masuk kedalam saku celana terasa begitu erat hingga kuku jarinya pun menekan telapak tangannya sendiri

Ingin rasanya ia menjerit dan melawan semua apa yang mereka lakukan pada dirinya. Namun apa? Jika memang itu terjadi maka ia akan merasakan hal yang lebih hina daripada ini mengingat tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau berpihak pada dirinya!

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Dunia ini begitu adil...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Tapi tidak untuk diriku!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Cih!"_

Ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagi _Naruto_ untuk menahan dirinya yang tak lagi bisa menahan semua hinaan yang amat menyebalkan ini – jadi setidaknya ia bisa melawan meski ia tahu apa akibatnya nanti

Menunduk berniat mengambil apel merah _hina_ yang terkapar ditanah itu. _Naruto_ menggenggam erat apel merah itu dengan cukup kuat membuat para siswa maupun siswa yang secara sengaja melempar apel itupun terdiam karenanya

" _Hei Pecundang!"_

Itu memang amat menyebalkan – namun ucapan itu mampu membuat _Naruto_ menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap asal suara

Tatapannya menjadi datar ketika _Naruto_ mendapati tiga siswa _Elite_ yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya – yang mungkin adalah siswa usil yang melempar apel merah tadi kearah kepalanya

 _Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji – Naruto_ hafal nama mereka karena mereka bertiga cukup dikenal banyak siswa maupun siswi disekolah karena latar belakang mereka maupun dari diri mereka bertiga sendiri

 _Uchiha Sasuke – Ikemen_ yang merupakan anak orang kaya pemilik perusahaan besar dan merupakan siswa yang selalu menjadi peringkat kedua dalam urusan _Akademik_ mengingat ia termasuk siswa yang begitu pintar

 _Sabaku Gaara –_ remaja tampan yang juga termasuk anak orang kaya mengingat kedua orang tuanya merupakan pebisnis kaya juga termasuk kedalam _Klub Basket_ disekolah dan menjadi _Kapten_ dari _Klub_ itu sendiri

Dan _Hyuuga Neji –_ hampir semua siswa mengenalnya karena kepintarannya juga ia dikenal sebagai sepupu dari _Hyuuga Hinata_ si _Idol_ yang dipuja-puja oleh _Madara_

Itu benar! Mereka bertiga adalah siswa _Elite_ disekolah ini!

" _Oii Pecundang!_ Kudengar kau kemarin jalan dengan _Hanabi-sama, apa itu benar?"_

Oke! ucapan _Hyuuga Neji_ seakan menjadi api pemanas ditelinga _Naruto._ Meski seringkali ia dipanggil dengan sebutan _Hina_ itu, namun rasanya yang ini lebih mengesalkan daripada yang lalu –

\- Coba lihatlah! Apa kau tidak kesal ketika seseorang memanggilmu _Pecundang_ dengan raut wajah yang meremehkan dirimu?

.

.

.

' _Aku tahu ini buruk bagiku...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Syuuut!*_

Diluar dugaan! _Naruto_ membalikkan badannya secara tiba-tiba hingga tanpa disadari oleh para siswa maupun tiga siswa _Elite_ tadi, _Naruto_ langsung melemparkan apel merah itu tepat kearah _Hyuuga Neji –_ salah satu siswa yang dengan mudahnya mengejek dirinya!

 _*Duukk!*_

Dan begitulah akhirnya. apel yang dilempar _Naruto_ dengan sekuat tenaga itu tepat mengenai dahi _Hyuuga Neji_ hingga membuat dirinya hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya jika tidak dibantu dengan

" _Hei!-"_

 _*Swuuuush!*_

Semua pasang mata yang ada disana seakan terpaku pada _Naruto_ yang tiba-tiba telah berada didepan _Hyuuga Neji_ dan siap untuk menyerangnya. Bahkan _Uchiha Sasuke_ dan _Sabaku Gaara_ yang berada disebelah _Neji_ pun tak menyadari bahwa _Naruto_ tiba-tiba berada diantara mereka

.

.

.

' _Sekarang aku tak peduli lagi jika hidupku semakin hancur...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Namun setidaknya aku bisa membalas apa yang mereka lakukan padaku!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Duuaaagg!*_

Raut wajah yang menggambarkan akan rasa sakit terpampang jelas diwajah _Neji_ ketika kepalan tangan _Naruto_ bersarang diperutnya dengan kuat hingga membuat dirinya sedikit terdorong agak jauh kebelakang dan tersungkur ketanah

 _Uchiha Sasuke_ dan _Sabaku Gaara –_ siswa _Elite_ yang melihat _Neji_ tersungkur pun langsung menghampirinya mencoba sedikit membantunya berdiri akibat pukulan _Naruto_ yang membuat dirinya tersungkur

" _Neji! Daijoubu ka?"_

" _U-Um!"_

 _Naruto_ terdiam dengan wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Kedua tangannya terlihat sangat terkepal erat ketika tiga siswa _Elite_ itu – _Sasuke, Gaara,_ dan juga _Neji –_ menghadiahkannya berupa tatapan tajam dengan sedikit mengandung perasaan dendam yang kuat

" _Oii Bangsat!_ Apa yang kau lakukan _Hah?!"_

"Apa yang dipikirkan si _Sialan_ itu?! Beraninya dia menghajar _Hyuuga-san! Cuih~!"_

"Mati saja kau _Bangsat!"_

"Apa harga dirinya begitu tinggi hingga ia bisa menghajar _Hyuuga-san?!_ Dasar _Pecundang_ tak tahu diri!"

" _Oii Keparat!_ Sini bertarung denganku!"

Hinaan keras dari para siswa maupun siswi yang berada disekitarnya terdengar begitu keras ditelinga _Naruto_ hingga membuat hatinya serasa dibakar oleh api yang sangat panas. Tatapan tajam dengan sedikit rasa benci begitu terasa pada diri mereka –

\- Dan bahkan, ada beberapa siswa yang ingin menghajar _Naruto_ yang tengah berdiri diam walau akhirnya dilarang oleh siswa lain dengan alasan _itu hal yang dilarang di area sekolah_

Dan pada akhirnya beginilah yang terjadi – seperti yang telah _Naruto_ duga sebelumnya. Kelakuannya yang memukul _Neji_ dengan alasan membela diri begitu dibenci oleh para siswa maupun siswi. Namun jika ia tidak membela dirinya sendiri –

\- _Itu tidak akan merubah apapun!_

Para siswa maupun siswi hanya bisa menghujat dirinya secara bertubi-tubi tanpa ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun pada _Naruto_ yang notabene seorang _Pecundang yang Dipecundangi_ disekolah ini. Mereka tidak akan mengerti apa yang dirasakan _Naruto_ saat ini dan tidak akan mau mengerti jika _Naruto_ menjelaskannya pada mereka

Karena bagi mereka, _Pecundang_ tetaplah seorang _Pecundang!_

 _Naruto_ tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini nantinya – entah ia masuk ke ruang _BK,_ atau _diskors_ karena menghajar salah satu siswa, atau mungkin dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Namun baginya bisa meluapkan emosi yang selama ini terpendam membuatnya sedikit merasa lega

" _Hei! Kau..."_

" _Are?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Duaakk!*_

 _Naruto_ sedikit mundur beberapa langkah bahkan hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika _Sasuke_ tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan pukulan yang bersarang dipipinya hingga membuat kacamatanya jatuh ke tanah. Meski itu tidak terlalu sakit bagi _Naruto_ namun tetap saja itu memberikan bekas berupa lebam mengingat pukulan itu begitu kuat bagi _Sasuke_

"Hajar dia _Uchiha-san!_ Hajar si _Pecundang_ tak tahu malu itu!"

"Aku sangat risih melihatnya, kenapa ia tidak mati saja sana!"

" _Cuiih~!"_

Oke! ini begitu menyakitkan dan memalukan dalam hal lain bagi _Naruto._ Bukan karena ia tidak sabar menghadapi semua hujatan tak berguna yang terus saja menghampirinya – malah ia selalu mengabaikan semua ejekan itu tanpa sedikitpun membalas

Namun jika keadaannya seperti ini? Ia tetap saja menjadi yang salah meski ia hanya sekedar membela diri. _Membela diri_ itu hak semua orang bukan?

Perlahan _Naruto_ menunduk mengambil kacamatanya yang jatuh ke tanah mengabaikan para siswa maupun siswi yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Setelah itu ia kembali meletakkan kacamatanya dan bertengger dibatang hidungnya membiarkan lensa dari kacamata itu menutupi mata birunya yang indah namun penuh dengan luka

"Dengarkan aku _Uzumaki..."_

Mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya, sepasang iris _Blue-Saphire_ miliknya bertemu dengan mata hitam milik _Sasuke_ yang menatapnya dengan sinis

"Kau akan mendapatkan _Balasan_ dari apa yang telah kau lakukan pada temanku! Dan jam istirahat nanti temui aku di atap sekolah!"

Meski ada sedikit nada ancaman dalam ucapan panjang _Sasuke –_ yang biasanya tak banyak bicara. Namun tetap saja _Naruto_ tak gentar sedikitpun dan hanya bisa diam tanpa niatan untuk membalas ucapan _Sasuke_ dan memilih berbalik meninggalkan tiga siswa _Elite_ itu dan para siswa yang masih senantiasa menatam tajam dirinya

 _*Swuuuush!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Kau melihatnya kan?'_

 _._

 _._

' _Jadi tak apa jika kau membenciku nantinya...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sekilas _Naruto_ melihat sosok _Hyuuga Hanabi_ dengan seorang gadis pirang panjang yang diikat _Twintails._ Melihat dari raut wajahnya bisa dikatakan ia begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan begitu juga dengan gadis pirang disampingnya

Namun _Naruto_ tak peduli hal itu!

Langkah kaki _Naruto_ terhenti ketika menatap gadis pirang yang berada disamping _Hanabi._ Meski baru pertama kali ia melihat gadis pirang itu disekolah ini. Namun _Naruto_ tahu bahwa itu adalah siswi baru yang diceritakan oleh _Hanabi_ kemarin –

\- _Uzumaki Naruko,_ adiknya yang dulu pernah memeluknya erat namun akhirnya ia tinggalkan karena ia dibuang oleh keluargnya sendiri!

Senyum pahit begitu terasa ketika _Naruto_ mencoba untuk tersenyum meski itu sulit ketika pada akhirnya ia bisa kembali melihat adik bungsunya yang amat ia sayangi. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana adiknya – _Naruko_ yang sekarang, namun setidaknya _Naruto_ masih mengenal wajah adiknya sendiri meski sudah tak lama bertemu

' _Hisashiburi da ne, Naruko...'_

Melepas senyum pahitnya begitu saja, _Naruto_ lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan para siswa dan siswi juga tiga siswa _Elite_ itu yang masih saja menatapnya tajam bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang masih menghina dirinya dari jauh

Lain _Naruto_ lain juga dengan _Naruko._ Entah kenapa ia merasa tak asing lagi pada sosok _Naruto_ walau ia baru saja melihat si remaja berambut pirang yang selalu _Dipecundangi_ itu. Begitu juga dengan _Hanabi_ yang masih terkejut saat ia tak sengaja melihat _Naruto_ menghajar sepupunya _– Hyuuga Neji_ didepan matanya sendiri

.

.

.

' _Uzumaki-senpai...?'_

 _._

 _._

' _Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

::

" _Tte?"_

Dan disinilah _Naruto_ sekarang. Duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan sosok seorang guru yang tak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Surai hitamnya yang panjang serta iris mata yang senada seolah membuat _Naruto_ sedikit merasa bosan pada guru yang kini berhadapan langsung dengannya

" _Oii Gaki,_ setidaknya kau berterima kasih padaku! Kau tidak tahu betapa sakit aku menahan rasa pusing dikepalaku hanya karena menggunakan kekuatanku untuk memanipulasi ingatan para guru yang menilai buruk dirimu yang menghajar salah satu siswa _berharga_ disini!"

 _Uchiha Madara –_ itulah yang _Naruto_ tahu tentang guru yang kini berada didepannya, seorang guru _Matematika_ yang tiba-tiba datang ke ruang _BK_ untuk mengurusi dirinya yang tengah mendapatkan masalah hanya karena menghajar seorang pelajar bernama _Hyuuga Neji_

"Oh ayolah _Sensei!_ Mereka yang salah tapi kenapa aku yang mendapatkan masalah? Jadi inikah yang namanya _keadilan?"_

Ucap _Naruto_ berseru dengan nada yang sedikit kurang suka membuat _Madara_ hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tahu benar bahwa _Naruto_ benar-benar pintar dalam menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya pada seluruh siswa yang mengejeknya itu. Namun untuk kali ini pemuda bersurai pirang itu meluapkan rasa kesalnya didepan matanya

"Dan aku dipanggil kesini hanya karena memukul seorang siswa _Berharga_ begitu? Lalu bagaimana dengan _Uchiha Sasuke_ yang juga memukulku tadi? Apa semua guru disini pilih kasih hingga ada yang namanya _Siswa Berharga? -"_

" _\- Sekolah macam apa ini?"_

 _Madara_ mencoba tersenyum simpul ketika melihat _Naruto_ yang perlahan mulai berubah – yang kemarin-kemarin hanya mencoba menerima nasibnya yang amat buruk sekarang berubah dan mencoba untuk melawan takdirnya sendiri

Mungkin inilah yang diinginkan oleh _Madara._ ia mengerti tentang _Naruto_ dan mengerti dirinya lebih dari yang lain, ia mengerti tentang _Naruto_ yang hampir dipecundangi oleh sekolahnya

" _Maa maa~_ Tenanglah _Gaki,_ aku menggantikan _Guru BK_ disini bukan untuk menghukummu bodoh! Malah sebaliknya aku membebaskanmu dari masalah ini"

"Benarkah? Atau kau memiliki maksud tertentu dari urusanku ini?"

" _Baka!_ Melihatmu berbeda hari ini saja sudah membuatku senang, jadi apa yang bisa aku ambil dari dirimu jika aku mempunyai maksud tertentu?"

 _Naruto_ menyipitkan matanya – masih tak percaya pada ucapan _Madara._ ia tahu bahwa _Madara_ memang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan pikiran orang lain, namun apa yang diucapkan _Madara_ tentang membebaskan dirinya terasa begitu meragukan bagi dirinya

 _Naruto_ belum pernah berurusan dengan _Guru_ ataupun _Guru BK_ sebelumya sih, ia terlihat seperti siswa kebanyakan – datang ke sekolah pada jam yang tepat, mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru, menikmati waktu istirahatnya [walau waktu istirahatnya digunakan untuk menyendiri], lalu pulang ke sekolah sesuai dengan jadwalnya

Tapi untuk kali ini? Namanya menjadi buruk hanya karena memukul siswa pintar disekolahnya – yah walaupun namanya memanglah buruk dimata para siswa maupun siswi bahkan sebelum memukul si _Hyuuga Neji_ sialan itu!

"Tapi _Sensei-"_

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu, bukankah kau masih ada jam pelajaran di kelas?"

" _Cih!_ Entah kenapa aku membenci sekolah ini sekarang!"

 _Madara_ menghela nafas panjang ketika _Naruto_ mendecih kesal sembari melenggang pergi, senyum simpul terampik indah diwajah tampannya yang membuat siapapun tidak akan mengira bahwa umurnya yang sudah tua – atau dengan kata lain, dia tak muda lagi

.

.

.

' _Sudah kuduga!'_

 _._

 _._

' _Semua yang telah terjadi membuat perubahan yang cukup signifikan!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

" _A-Apa?!"_

Raut wajah yang begitu kaget tampak diwajahnya yang manis, bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar dengan iris mata _Green-Blue_ yang menajam seolah menekankan suatu hal bahwa ia saat ini benar-benar kesal

 _*Braak!*_

Ruangan klub berdesain mewah itu mendadak heboh ketika si gadis merah _Crimson_ menggebrak meja dengan kesalnya, tatapannya kini tertuju pada dua orang siswi dan satu orang siswa yang duduk di sofa tepat berada didepannya

" _Gomennasai Buchou..."_ salah satu siswi yang duduk didepan gadis bersurai merah itu mulai membuka suara, sepertinya ia hendak membela diri? _"_ kami tidak ingat apapun, yang kuingat hanyalah seorang pria paruh baya yang seolah menghipnotisku kemarin namun wajahnya tak bisa kuingat seberapa keraspun aku berusaha"

" _De-Demo!_ Kemarin aku menugaskan kalian untuk mengurusi si _Pecundang_ itu bukan?"

" _Anoo Buchou, Pecundang_ yang kau maksud itu siapa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti"

Pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari siswa tampan yang duduk didepannya membuat _Rias Gremory –_ si gadis merah _Crimson_ kembali terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Ketiganya yang merupakan _Peerage_ yang ia miliki bisa-bisanya melupakan tugas yang diberikan olehnya kemarin seolah mereka seperti kehilangan separuh ingatan yang mereka miliki –

\- Dan bahkan, Mereka sendiri lupa pada _Pecundang_ yang seharusnya mereka incar!

 _Ini tidak beres! Ini benar-benar ada yang tidak beres!_

 _Rias_ benar-benar dibuat berpikir keras karena hal ganjil ini. Mencoba memahami bagaimana bisa ketiga _Peeragenya – Akeno, Yuuto_ dan _Koneko –_ kehilangan sebagian ingatannya dan bahkan lupa pada _Naruto_ yang nyatanya menjadi incarannya!

Dan lagipula – _Akeno_ mengaku padanya bahwa ada sosok pria paruh baya disana yang menghipnotisnya. Jadi, Apa ada orang lain disana selain _Naruto_ dan ketiganya? Apa ada yang ikut campur dengan urusannya ini?

 _Cih! Sialan!_

Ini benar-benar tidak seperti yang ia duga! Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa sasarannya yaitu _Naruto_ lepas dari tangannya begitu saja _– Si Pecundang Sialan_ yang memiliki kekuatan misterius yang tentunya dapat ia manfaatkan untuk kepentingannya!

Pandangannnya bergeser – memandangi ketiga _Peeragenya_ yang kini tengah duduk disofa sambil memandangi dirinya khawatir padahal keadaannya adalah mereka bertiga yang patut dikhawatirkan oleh _Rias_ mengingat mereka lah yang kehilangan ingatannya

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disana, tapi apa benar kalian tidak mengingat apapun?"

" _Gomen Buchou..."_ si _Loli_ maskot sekolah – _Toujou Koneko_ merespon sambil memakan cemilan yang ada pada tangannya diikuti dengan _Kiba Yuuto_ yang merepon ucapan _Rias_ dengan ucapan yang sama dengan _Koneko_

" _Gomen Buchou,_ aku benar-benar tidak ingat apapun. Yang bisa kuingat hanyalah tentang pria paruh baya yang menatapku seolah menghipnotisku lalu tiba-tiba aku dan lainnya terbangun ditaman" kini giliran sang _Fuku-Buchou_ yang berbicara – _Himejima Akeno_ yang dikenal sebagai salah satu dari _Great Onee-sama_ karena tubuhnya yang menggoda serta sifat nakalnya yang membuat pria manapun akan jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihatnya

 _Rias_ hanya bisa memijit pelan keningnya saat ini – sedikit bingung dengan keadaan yang menimpa para _Peeragenya_ saat ini. Meski ia masih kesal karena sasarannya – _si pecundang tak berguna_ yaitu _Naruto_ lolos begitu saja, namun satu hal yang kini tengah menyangkut di pikirannya

 _Siapa sosok yang dilihat Akeno? Lalu apa urusannya dengan mereka?_

Ia tidak mengerti – benar-benar tidak mengerti. Andai saja jika _Akeno_ bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas maka semua ini akan berakhir dengan begitu mudahnya, namun apa daya sang _Fuku-Buchou_ kehilangan sebagian kecil ingatannya sehingga memaksanya untuk mengingat sesuatu pun percuma

" _Huuh..."_

Mencoba menghela nafas pelan, _Rias_ memejamkan matanya memadamkan keadaan dirinya yang lumayan tegang. Semua hal yang membuatnya pusing secara paksa ia keluarkan dari pikirannya saat ini

"Baiklah kalau begitu, namun setidaknya lain kali kalian harus menjaga diri kalian baik-baik"

" _Ha'i Buchou!"_

.

.

.

' _Siapa kau sebenarnya?'_

 _._

 _._

' _...?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kyaa~ Uzumaki-san Kawaii!"_

" _Ne Uzumaki-san,_ boleh aku tahu nomor teleponmu?"

"Rambut pirangmu sangat indah _Naruko-san!"_

" _Hei!_ apa kau tidak merasa sok akrab huh?"

" _Hihi~"_

Dan yap! Begitulah kira-kira percakapan yang terdengar dari telinga seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku barisan tengah tepat dibangku paling belakang ini, seorang gadis bersurai coklat serta wajah manisnya yang terulas senyum halus

 _Uchiha Hanabi –_ gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum senang ketika sang sahabat yang baru saja pindah ke sekolahnya yaitu _Uzumaki Naruko_ kini tengah dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya – dalam hal ini mereka merupakan teman baru _Naruko._ Pandangannya masih senantiasa menatap ekspresi yang _Naruko_ pasang saat ini

 _Tersenyum manis lalu membalas semua pertanyaan yang didapatinya dari semua teman barunya satu persatu dengan senyuman tentunya!_

Sebelumnya ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa si pirang itu – _Uzumaki Naruko_ sahabatnya yang juga seorang model majalah remaja ingin pindah ke sekolahnya yang sebelumnya merupakan siswa dari sekolah khusus perempuan. Yah, _Hanabi_ juga tidak ambil pusing sih karena semua yang diinginkan _Naruko_ tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya

"Hei! kau lihat tadi? Kakak kelas penyendiri yang suka _dibully_ itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku tadi melihatnya pergi ke atap"

Samar-samar _Hanabi_ mendengar pembicaraan teman sekelasnya yang kini tengah mengobrol di pintu kelas. Walau terlihat acuh, namun diam-diam _Hanabi_ memperhatikan percakapan mereka ketika mendengar kata _Kakak kelas penyendiri yang suka dibully_ itu –

\- _Uzumaki Naruto,_ itulah yang ada dipikirannya ketika mendengar kalimat itu!

Bukan tanpa alasan, _Naruto_ memang dikenal oleh banyak orang namun dikenal bukan dalam artian baik – ia lebih dikenal sebagai _Pecundang_ yang selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari siswa lain. Ia tahu kalau _Naruto_ bisa saja membalas semua perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh si _pembully,_ hanya saja ia bingung kenapa _Senpai-nya_ itu tak mau melakukannya

"Karena itulah, aku tanya memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Tadi _Sasuke-senpai_ dan _Neji-senpai_ serta teman-temannya pergi ke atap sebelum _Kakak kelas penyendiri_ itu pergi kesana, bukannya sebelumnya mereka ada masalah saat pagi tadi?"

 _Oh ya! Hanabi_ hampir saja lupa! Tadi pagi ia melihat _Naruto_ yang bertarung melawan sepupunya – _Hyuuga Neji_

Ia tidak tahu apa masalahnya hingga membuat mereka bertengkar, namun itu pertama kalinya bagi dirinya untuk melihat _Naruto_ yang mencoba melawan dan membela dirinya sendiri

Bukan maksud untuk mendukung _Naruto_ dan menyalahkan _Neji –_ hanya saja ia khawatir pada pemuda pirang itu, setidaknya ia bisa melawan jika ia mendapati perlakuan buruk dari orang lain bukan?

Dan lagipula...

 _Hyuuga Neji_ adalah sepupunya, bukankah sebaiknya terlebih dahulu membela seorang sepupu daripada membela seseorang yang bahkan baru kenal. Kebanyakan orang seperti itu bukan?

 _Tapi tunggu dulu!_

"Itu berarti..."

" _Ya!_ Kupikir mereka melanjutkan duelnya diatap sekolah!"

" _Ba-Baka!_ Pelankan suaramu! Kalau ada apa-apa kita yang kena masalah!"

" _Hehe~! Gomen Gomen!"_

Tepat seperti dugaan _Hanabi!_ Ia tidak tahu bahwa _Neji_ dan temannya masih mengungkit-ungkit masalah kecil mereka dengan _Naruto_

Meski ini bukanlah urusannya, namun tetap saja ia merasa khawatir pada si pirang itu. Bukan tanpa alasan, _Naruto_ pernah menyelamatkannya dan ia belum sempat untuk membalas kebaikannya, jadi apa salah jika ia mengkhawatirkan sosok remaja yang pernah menjadi pahlawannnya?

 _*Sraaak!*_

Suara bangku _Hanabi_ yang bergeser kebelakang diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang berdiri tegak mengalihkan perhatian _Naruko_ serta teman-temannya – namun ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu! Satu-satunya yang pantas ia pedulikan adalah _Naruto –_

 _-_ yang seperti dugaannya, si pirang itu bakalan dikeroyok oleh _Neji_ serta _Sasuke!_

 _*Drap! Drap!*_

" _Hanabi-chan!_ Kau mau kemana?"

" _Gomen Naruko!_ ada sesuatu yang ingin kulihat!"

"Hei Tunggu!"

.

.

.

' _Naruto-senpai...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Uzumaki Naruto-senpai!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Duaag!*_

Tumpahan liur keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya ketika ia terdorong dan jatuh terbaring dilantai atap sekolah sesaat setelah mendapati tendangan kuat yang bersarang tepat di perutnya

 _Ittaaii... ittaiii yo!_

Pandangan mata _Saphire_ biru nan indah itu menajam penuh dendam pada sosok seorang remaja bersurai raven yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan wajah yang begitu angkuh, menatap remeh dirinya yang seperti tidak lebih dari seorang _pecundang!_

" _Tte?_ Apa kau selemah ini _huh?_ Aku bahkan masih menahan diri..."

 _Menahan diri huh?_

Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dirinya tidaklah bersalah. _Uzumaki Naruto –_ siswa yang kini tengah terduduk sambil menatap tajam _Uchiha Sasuke_ yang berdiri angkuh didepannya itu perlahan mulai bangkit berdiri

Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan semua _siswa_ yang ada disekolah ini! Semua yang mengejeknya adalah bangsat! Namun entah kenapa mereka bisa-bisanya membalikkan kenyataan itu padanya!

Terlebih pada _Hyuuga Neji –_ sosok yang berdiri agak jauh dibelakang _Sasuke._ Entah kenapa melihat wajah yang menatapnya begitu remeh membuat dirinya begitu muak! Ingin ia langsung menghajarnya dengan kedua tangannya –

\- namun sepertinya, ia harus mengalahkan si _Ikemen_ berdarah dingin didepannya ini terlebih dahulu!

 _*Duaag!*_

Nafasnya tertahan – mencoba meredam rasa sakit dipipinya yang memaksa kepalanya untuk menoleh kesamping saat satu pukulan itu berhasil mengenainya. _Sasuke –_ si pemukul hanya memasang wajah angkuh yang membuat _Naruto_ muak

 _*Duaaak!*_

Pukulan itu kembali mengenai dirinya – tepat dibagian perutnya. Meski pukulan _Sasuke_ tidak sekuat _Menma_ yang beberapa hari sebelumnya pernah menghajar _Naruto._ Namun tetap saja pukulan itu masih sedikit terasa menyakitkan

 _*Buuugh!*_

Tendangan yang tepat mengenai dadanya itu membuat _Naruto_ tersungkur dilantai, rambut pirangnya yang sebelumnya disisir rapi kini benar-benar acak-acakan, bahkan kacamatanya pun jatuh dan pecah – tak berguna lagi

" _Hei,_ apa kau diam saja jika kutendang seperti tadi?"

Pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut _Sasuke_ tak membuat _Naruto_ memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk membuka suaranya. Pandangannya kini benar-benar tertutupi oleh rambutnya ketika berhasil terduduk dari posisinya yang sebelumnya dan mendapati kacamata miliknya pecah didepannya begitu saja

"Oh ayolah _Sasuke! Pecundang_ menyedihkan sepertinya bisa apa?"

 _Ini mengesalkan! Ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal!_

 _Pecundang! Pecundang! Pecundang!_

Satu kata sialan itu terus saja ia dapati! Membuat dirinya selama ini terus terhina – menjadi kalangan bawah yang selalu di _bully_ habis-habisan. Satu kata yang membuat telinganya benar-benar panas!

Meski pandangannya tertutupi rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan saat ini. Namun itu tidak menghalangi pandangan tajamnya pada sosok si _Neji Bangsat_ yang menghinanya jauh dibelakang _Sasuke!_

Rasanya ingin ia menghajar habis si _Sialan_ itu!

Perlahan ia mencoba berdiri, kacamatanya yang pecah tepat didepannya tidak lagi ia pedulikan, bahkan luka lecet yang didapatinya tidak membuatnya mengerang kesakitan sedikitpun!

" _Hn?"_

 _Sasuke_ terdiam dengan pandangan bingung ketika _Naruto_ berjalan kearahnya dan kini tepat berada didepannya, tangan yang terkepal erat serta aura hitam perlahan _Sasuke_ rasakan dari _Naruto_ membuat dirinya sedikit merasa terkejut

" _Ne,_ boleh aku menghajar _Pecundang_ dibelakangmu, _Uchiha-san?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Dan disinilah...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa aku bukanlah seorang pecundang!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Huh-"_

 _*Duaaaaaagg!*_

Mata _Neji_ membulat sempurna – terkejut apa yang saat ini ia lihat dan tentunya pandangannya tak akan pernah membohonginya bahkan hari akhir tiba pun

Bagaimana tidak? _Sasuke_ yang sebelumnya mendominasi pertarungan melawan _Naruto_ kini tiba-tiba terpental kearahnya ketika dihajar oleh _Naruto._ Keadaan temannya itu sedikit mengkhawatirkan – terbaring lemah dilantai sembari terbatuk menahan sakit dengan tangan yang menyentuh ulu hatinya

"Oii _Sasuke!"_ buru-buru _Neji_ mendekati _Sasuke_ yang kini perlahan bangkit berdiri " _Daijoubu ka?!"_

" _Daijoubu.."_

Pandangan mereka berdua kini menatap lurus kedepan – mendapati sosok _Naruto_ yang masih terdiam berdiri disana dengan wajah tertunduk serta tangan yang terkepal erat. Aura kelam tak kasat mata yang berasal dari _Naruto_ pun begitu terasa dikulit _Sasuke_ maupun _Neji_ yang kini menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang sedikit berubah –

\- _Ya! Memang berubah! Karena sosok pecundang yang tadi pagi mereka hina kini berbeda dengan yang mereka lihat sekarang!_

" _Neji..."_ pandangan _Neji_ sempat teralih ketika sang sahabatnya yang kini perlahan bangkit berdiri memanggil nama depannya "biar aku yang mengurusnya"

 _Neji_ hanya bisa terdiam ketika sahabatnya itu berlari menghampiri _Naruto_ yang terus berdiri tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk bergerak dari tempat pijakannya –

\- Yah, walaupun ia tidak terlalu ahli dalam urusan bertarung, namun ia bersyukur _Sasuke_ bisa mewakili rasa bencinya pada si _Pecundang_ yang membuatnya risih itu

Dan... abaikan sejenak...

Beralih ke _Uzumaki Naruto –_ si pirang yang tadi berhasil membuat _Sasuke_ terpental karena pukulannya

Entah kenapa semua yang ada disekolah ini sangat membuatnya kesal! Para siswa maupun siswi yang mengabaikannya bahkan mengejeknya! Bahkan semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi jika si _Sialan itu! –_

 _\- Hyuuga Neji_ tidak mencari masalah dengannya!

 _Oh Ayolah!_ Siapa yang tidak kesal jika kepalamu dilempari dengan apel merah yang cukup keras jika mengenai kepala?

Meski ia mencoba membela dirinya sendiri dengan memukul _Neji_ sebelumnya, namun tetap saja ia lah yang salah dan masuk ke ruang yang bisa membuat siapapun berpikir bahwa siswa yang memasuki ruangan itu siswa yang buruk –

\- Ya! Itulah Ruangan BK! Apa sekolah ini terlalu buruk dalam hal keadilan hingga ia yang mencoba membela dirinya sendiri akibat kepala yang dilempar apel harus masuk ke ruang BK dan disalahkan karena memukul salah satu _Siswa Berharga?!_

 _Sekolah macam apa ini?!_

Dan lagipula, apa masalahnya jika ia jalan bareng bersama _Hanabi?_ Apa si _Sialan_ yang katanya sepupu dari _Hyuuga Hinata_ sang _Idol_ itu cemburu hanya karena sepupunya bersama orang lain?

 _Cih! Menjijikkan!_

 _*Swuuuush!*_

Satu pukulan keras yang melesat kearahnya itu hampir saja mengenai kepalanya jika ia tidak menghindar sebelumnya – membiarkan pukulan _Sasuke_ gagal mengenainya dan memaksa dirinya untuk mundur beberapa langkah

Pandangan _Ikemen_ bersurai raven itu terlihat amat dingin nan tajam bagai sebilah pisau mematikan. Mungkin baru kali ini _Naruto_ melihat _Sasuke_ yang seperti ini mengingat satu hal yang ia tahu tentang _Sasuke_ adalah – seorang pelajar populer yang selalu dikelilingi perempuan

" _..."_

Deru nafas memburu _Sasuke_ sedikit terdengar ditelinga _Naruto –_ mencoba memberitahu pada si pirang itu bahwa _Sasuke_ kini tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi!

Yah jika dipikir pun...

 _Siapa yang tak malu jika siswa pintar nan berharga sepertimu dipukul oleh pecundang lemah macam Naruto?!_

* _Swuuush!*_

Pukulan demi pukulan yang diberikan _Sasuke_ pada _Naruto_ terlihat begitu sia-sia, bukan karena ia bodoh dalam hal bertarung, namun _Naruto_ yang saat ini berbeda yang sebelumnya – dia terlihat lebih agresif sekarang!

"Jangan terus menghindar seperti itu _Dobe!"_

" _...?"_

 _Naruto_ memiringkan kepalanya dengan pandangan yang kosong ketika kepalan tangan _Sasuke_ hampir saja mengenai kepalanya jika ia tidak menghindar dengan cara seperti itu

 _Jangan terus menghindar..._

Ia masih belum bisa mengerti tentang semua ini? _Menghindar_ katanya?

Percayalah bahwa apa yang dilakukannya didunia ini tetaplah salah dimata dunia ini sendiri! Ia membela dirinya sendiri salah, ia mencoba membuat jarak dengan semua orang pun juga salah, mencoba membenci semua orang yang membenci dirinya juga pun salah!

 _Lalu..._

Apa mencoba _menghindar_ dari semua ini juga salah dimata orang lain?

 _Yang benar saja Bangsat Sialan!_

 _*Grepp!*_

 _Sasuke_ terlihat sedikit mengerang kesakitan ketika lengannya digenggam kuat oleh _Naruto._ Bahkan pandangan matanya yang agak menyipit karena kesakitan itu terlalu takut untuk memandangan ekspresi _Naruto_ yang begitu mengerikan –

\- Di matanya, tentunya!

"Kau pikir selama ini aku terus menghindar _Huh?"_

Tubuh _Sasuke_ terangkat keudara ketika _Naruto_ membalikkan badannya lalu menahan lengan _Sasuke_ ke pundak dan mengangkatnya secara paksa mencoba membanting si siswa tampan nan pintar tersebut. meski terdengar bunyi yang membuat telinga _Naruto_ ngilu pada lengan _Sasuke –_ Namun _Naruto_ tak peduli hal itu

 _*Braaakk!*_

Dan begitulah cara _Naruto_ bertarung – hanya dengan mengangkat lengan _Sasuke_ secara paksa, hal itu saja sudah membuat _Sasuke_ terbanting ke lantai dengan kuatnya dan tentunya itu sakit

Wajahnya menggambarkan rasa sakitnya, bahkan lengannya yang digunakan _Naruto_ untuk membantingnya pun terasa mati rasa dan sulit untuk digerakkan – yah, ia berharap bahwa itu bukanlah karena patah tulang

 _*Grep!*_

Disisi lain, _Naruto_ kini langsung menduduki tubuh _Sasuke_ yang terbaring di lantai, menarik kerah bajunya dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Bahkan tangannya yang lain kini terkepal erat seakan siap untuk merubah wajah tampan _Sasuke_ menjadi penuh dengan luka

Inilah dan inilah akhirnya! meski ia benci dengan keadaan yang seperti ini – keadaan dimana ia tahu bahwa semua yang terjadi ini akan merubah kehidupan sekolahnya kedepannya – namun tetap saja rasa kesal pada _Sasuke_ telah memaksanya untuk melakukan semua ini! 

_Ia Benci! Ia benci! Ia benar-benar benci semuanya!_

 _Kenapa semua ini terjadi?!_ Kadang pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepala pirangnya – mencoba memahami kenapa kehidupannya bisa suram dan sial seperti ini?

 _Dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri, Otouto-nya yang membencinya juga Imouto-nya yang bahkan melupakan wujud kakaknya sendiri, Seluruh siswa yang kesal karena keberadaannya, serta kehidupan sekolah yang memaksa diri untuk menjadi penyendiri_

 _Apa semua itu menyenangkan?_

Ayolah! Ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal bodoh seperti ini! Ia juga ingin bersenang-senang layaknya siswa lain yang memiliki kehidupan sekolah yang lebih indah dan membuat kenangan sebanyak mungkin sebelum kelulusan sekolah nanti

Tapi...

Apa keinginan kecilnya itu bisa terwujud? _Tentu saja tidak!_

Rasanya ingin berteriak kencang merutuki nasibnya yang begitu kejam, namun jika takdir yang sudah dituliskan pada dirinya sejak ia dilahirkan di dunia seperti ini – maka ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun!

Ya! Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika ia tidak merubahnya sendiri!

 _*Duaaagg!*_

Satu pukulan keras menghantam wajah tampan _Sasuke_ ketika _Naruto_ melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah _Sasuke._ Tak peduli bagaimana keadaan _Sasuke_ nanti setelah ia pukul seperti ini

Ia benar-benar tidak peduli!

"Ya! Aku terus menghindar! Apa itu salah?!"

Pukulan telak kembali didapati _Sasuke_ dengan tangan terbuka ketika _Naruto_ kembali menghantamkan tinjunya pada pemuda tampan itu. Genggaman tangan _Naruto_ pada kerah bajunya kini berganti ke leher _Sasuke_ berniat mencekiknya dengan satu tangan –

\- Dan tentunya itu membuat _Sasuke_ sulit bernafas!

 _*Duaaag! Buug! Duuuaagg!*_

Alunan mengerikan yang terjadi antara _Naruto_ dan _Sasuke_ membuat _Neji_ yang berada disana terdiam seperti patung tak berguna. Pandangan matanya benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini dimana temannya yang awalnya mem _Bully_ kini malah _dibully_

Dan entah kenapa, melihat _Naruto_ yang menunjukkan jati dirinya dengan menghajar _Sasuke_ didepan matanya membuat hati kecil _Neji_ panas luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang teman yang sudah kau anggap sahabat kini dihabisi didepan matamu sendiri dan kau hanya bisa terdiam menatapinya?!

 _Sialan!_

" _Konoyaro!"_

 _*Swuuuush!*_

Serpihan angin yang melewati _Neji_ seakan menajam ketika langkah kakinya terus mendekati _Naruto_ yang kini tengah menduduki tubuh _Sasuke_ yang terbaring di lantai sembari menghajarnya dengan kedua tangannya. Perasaan amarah ketika sahabatnya dihajar oleh _Pecundang tak berguna_ itu semakin semakin mendalam dan tentunya membuat hatinya semakin panas!

Di lain sisi...

 _Naruto_ yang tengah menghajar _Sasuke_ yang terbaring tak berdaya dibawahnya terpaksa menghentikan aksi kerasnya ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang diduganya adalah _Neji_

 _Dan benar saja!_

Mencoba berdiri membiarkan _Sasuke_ terbaring dibawahnya, _Naruto_ lalu menoleh kebelakang – mendapati sosok _Neji_ yang kini berlari kearahnya dengan pandangan mata yang seakan penuh dendam yang tentunya tertuju padanya

" _Bangsat!"_

 _*Buuuuugggghh!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Drap! Drap!*_

Suara langkah kaki itu terus saja mengalun sepanjang tangga menuju atap sekolah, suasana sunyi dan sepi seakan menjadi ciri khas tersendiri dari tempat yang biasa dijadikan tempat khusus menyendiri bagi para penyendiri itu

" _Hanabi-chan!_ Tunggu aku!"

Suara seorang gadis yang memanggil namanya yang ia duga adalah _Uzumaki Naruko_ itu tetap saja ia hiraukan, meski sesekali teriakan gadis pirang itu membuat dirinya ingin mengehentikan langkah kakinya yang kini mulai berat. Namun tetap saja ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi diatap sekolah saat ini!

Ya! Dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini disana!

Meski ia tidak tahu pasti, namun semua cerita yang digosipkan teman-temannya seakan menjadi petunjuk untuk menemukan _Naruto_ yang saat ini ia duga tengah dihajar habis-habisan oleh _Sasuke_ dan _Neji –_ sepupunya itu

" _Hanabi-chan~!"_

 _*Grep!*_

 _Hanabi Hyuuga –_ gadis manis berambut coklat itu terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya ketika lengannya kini digenggam oleh seseorang dari belakangnya – hal itu membuat kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sosok _Uzumaki Naruko_ yang menatapnya dengan khawatir

" _Hanabi-chan?_ ada apa denganmu?"

Pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari gadis cantik itu seakan menyadarkan _Hanabi_ dari apa yang ia lakukan saat ini

"A-Aku..."

Iris _Blue-Saphire_ yang dimiliki _Naruko_ seakan mengingatkannya pada mata _Naruto –_ mengingatkannya pada seorang remaja yang pernah menyelamatkannya dari bahaya beberapa hari yang lalu

Dan sekarang, ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi kedepannya – apa yang terjadi jika ia datang ke atap sekolah dan mendapati sosok _Naruto_ yang terbaring tak berdaya? Apa yang terjadi jika ia datang ke atap sekolah dan mendapati kedua siswa yang dikenal banyak guru dan para siswa tengah melakukan pengeroyokan pada seorang pelajar seumurannya?

Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia dapat jika ia melihat keadaan _Naruto_ yang sekarang. Namun rasa khawatirnya pada si pirang bego itu seakan menghancurkan semua pertanyaan itu dan membuat niatnya untuk melihat keadaan _Naruto_ saat ini semakin meningkat

" _Gomen Naruko,_ aku harus buru-buru!"

Tersenyum pada _Naruko,_ perlahan _Hanabi_ melepaskan genggaman tangan _Naruko_ pada lengannya dan kembali berlari menuju atap dan meninggalkan _Naruko_

" _Ha-Hanabi-chan!_ tunggu aku!"

"Kau sebaiknya tetap dikelas _Naruko!"_

" _Iaa!_ Aku akan ikut denganmu!"

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"A-Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir _Hanabi_ ketika sesampainya diatap sekolah bersama _Naruko_ yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya

Matanya membulat, kedua kakinya serasa bergetar serta kepalanya yang agak pusing untuk menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi dengan keadaan yang didapati oleh pandangan kedua matanya itu

" _Se-Senpai?"_

Bagaimana tidak?

Dia benar-benar terkejut dengan semua ini - _Neji_ yang bersandar di pagar pembatas atap dengan sekujur tubuh yang dipenuhi luka lecet serta _Sasuke_ yang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai dengan wajah yang penuh dengan luka lebam

Lalu _Naruto? –_ remaja bersurai pirang itu berdiri tegak disana dengan kepala yang mengadah keatas menatap langit, kedua tangannya terlihat terkepal erat dengan pakaian yang terlihat acak-acakan

" _Ha-Hanabi-chan?!_ apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"..."

 _Hanabi_ dan juga _Naruko_ terkejut tatkala _Naruto_ menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua. Wajahnya yang juga terlihat lebam dibeberapa bagian serta rambutnya yang kini telah acak-acakan tak lagi ia hiraukan – bahkan kacamata yang pecah tepat dibawahnya tidak ia pikirkan lagi dan tetap saja berjalan melangkah kearah _Hanabi_ dan _Naruko_

" _U-Uzumaki-senpai?!"_

 _*Swuuush!*_

Hembusan udara seakan memainkan rambut _Spike Naruto_ yang kini berjalan dan berhenti didepan _Hanabi_ sambil menyentuh pelan pucuk kepala gadis bersurai coklat itu. Bahkan _Uzumaki Naruko_ yang berada dibelakang _Hanabi_ pun agak bingung – ada hubungan apa antara _Hanabi_ juga kakak kelasnya itu?

"Laporkan pada guru jika kau menganggap semua ini salahku, namun jika kau tahu akar dari permasalahannya maka kau tidak akan melaporkannya bukan? _Hyuuga-san?"_

" _A-Anoo..."_

 _Hanabi_ tak bisa apa-apa lagi, meski tahu bahwa keadaan yang dilihatnya barusan adalah karena _Naruto._ Namun tetap saja senyum _Naruto_ yang begitu tulus padanya membuat wajahnya mendadak menjadi merah

Di sisi lain, _Naruto_ hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya ketika melihat reaksi yang diberikan _Hanabi_ padanya. Walau bagaimanapun semua ini bukan semata-mata karena dirinya, namun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa semua ini akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang akan kembali berurusan dengan guru BK karena masalah ini

"..."

" _A-Anoo Senpai?_ Apa kau punya hubungan dengan _Hanabi-chan?"_

Mata birunya sepersekian detik teralihkan pada seorang gadis pirang yang ada dibelakang _Hanabi,_ mempertemukan sepasang _Blue-Saphire_ yang entah berapa lama tak pernah bertemu

Meski awalnya terkejut, namun _Naruto_ mencoba untuk tetap tenang ketika mendapati sosok _Uzumaki Naruko_ yang berada dibelakang _Hanabi._ Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa ia menjaga sikapnya didepan _Naruko,_ ia hanya tidak ingin _Naruko_ terluka karena mengetahui bahwa kakaknya yang dulu adalah seorang yang tak berguna!

Ayolah! Mungkin _Naruto_ terlalu buruk untuk menyimpan perasaan senangnya dalam waktu yang lama ketika mendapati adiknya yang telah lama tak ia lihat dan kini berubah menjadi gadis cantik yang manis. Namun jika keadaannya seperti ini? Ia tidak ingin membuat _Naruko_ malu karena keadaannya

 _Naruko_ itu seorang model terkenal dalam majalah remaja – setidaknya itu yang ia tahu tentang adiknya dari _Hanabi._ Jadi, _Apa yang dikatakan orang lain jika seorang model terkenal seperti dirinya memiliki seorang kakak pecundang sepertinya? Naruto_ lebih memikirkan hal itu daripada perasaan senangnya

Dan dengan alasan itulah ia mencoba menjaga jarak terhadap adiknya sendiri toh adiknya sepertinya tidak begitu ingat dengan kakaknya sendiri mengingat raut wajahnya tidak terlalu terkejut ataupun menggambarkan ekspresi lain ketika berhadapan dengannya

"A-Ah! Tidak ada apa-apa kok! _Hisashiburi da ne!"_

" _Hisashiburi?"_

"Lupakan!"

"..."

Dan begitulah, pada akhirnya keadaan kembali sunyi ketika _Naruto_ pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua diatap dengan dua orang siswa yang kini terluka disana

Mencoba mengabaikan _Naruko_ sejenak, _Hanabi_ memilih pergi menghampiri _Neji_ yang kini tengah bersandar di pagar pembatas jauh disana

Di sisi lain, _Naruko_ hanya bisa terdiam ketika sosok pemuda pirang tadi berkata seolah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ia juga serasa familiar dengan wajahnya, namun dimana? Dimana mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

.

.

.

' _Siapa...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

::

"Yo! _Rias Gremory-san!"_

Lambaian tangan serta senyum yang bodoh itu terlihat diwajah _Uchiha Madara –_ seorang guru Matematika yang kini tengah memanfaatkan jam istirahatnya

Untuk saat ini, dia berada di halaman belakang gedung sekolah lama yang juga merupakan ruangan _Occult Research Club_ bersama dengan _Rias Gremory_ yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya

 _Rias Gremory –_ gadis cantik bersurai merah dengan tubuh yang menggoda itu hanya diam tak memberikan respon yang lebih ketika mendapat salam hangat dari gurunya itu. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa ia seperti itu, namun ia merasa menyadari sesuatu bahwa –

\- _Guru Matematika yang berdiri didepannya ini seolah memiliki dua wajah yang berbeda!_

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku ke tempat seperti ini? Atau mungkin kau menginginkan pelajaran tambahan dariku?"

"..."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu _Sensei" Rias_ terlihat sedikit agak kesal dengan senyum bodoh yang diberikan _Madara_ padanya "langsung ke intinya saja, apa yang kau maksud dengan ucapanmu kemarin?"

" _Are?_ Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk kemarin?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, apa maksud ucapanmu ketika kau datang ke klub ku kemarin?"

"..."

Senyum bodoh _Madara_ seketika luntur seiring dengan kedua tangannya yang masuk kedalam saku celananya, pandangan matanya yang sedikit menajam seolah memberikan arti tersendiri bagi _Rias_ bahwa _Gurunya_ ini benar-benar memiliki sisi yang lain!

" _Rias Gremory-san,_ apa ada sesuatu yang menimpa _Anak-anakmu_ hingga kau memaksaku datang kemari? Kau tidak terlalu bodoh dalam menduga sesuatu bukan?"

"kau benar bahwa suatu hal yang buruk tengah menimpa _teman-temanku_ setelah mencoba melakukan sesuatu pada _Uzumaki Naruto._ Bukan berarti mereka terluka atau semacamnya, namun sebagian ingatannya tentang _Naruto_ hilang –"

"- Dan satu-satunya orang lain yang pantas untuk ku curigai adalah kau! _Uchiha-sensei!"_

 _Madara_ tersenyum simpul sambil memejamkan matanya seiring dengan nada bicara _Rias_ yang semakin lama semakin meninggi. Hal itu membuatnya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada ketua dari klub peneliti hal gaib itu bahwa mereka tak boleh menyentuh _Naruto-nya_ sembarangan!

" _Yare-yare,_ sebelum kau mencurigai diriku sejauh itu, kau perlu mengetahui suatu hal _Rias Gremory-san..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Kau tak boleh melakukan hal buruk terhadap Naruto'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Atau kau akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih buruk dari yang kau terima sekarang!'_

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

.

.

.

 _ **:: [Stray Dogs!] ::**_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Disclaimer] ::**_

 _Not Own Anything!_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Genre] ::**_

 _Psychological[?], Adventure, Supernatural, Angst[?]_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Rating] ::**_

 _M for Some Reason_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Warning] ::**_

 _OOC_ _[?],_ _Typo, Miss-Typo,_ _Mainstream[?], Humor!Fail, Slight!BSD, Bahasa tidak baku, and More..._

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [To Be Continued..?] ::**_

 _ **:: [A/N] ::**_ _Osu!_ Ketemu lagi dengan saya _Kurosaki Kitahara!_ ( \ ^.^ / )

Sebelumnya saya sampaikan permohonan maaf saya kepada seluruh reader yang menunggu kelanjutan _Fanfic_ ini, saya tahu bahwa kalian memang bosan untuk menunggu namun kesetiaan kalian lah yang membuat saya merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk melanjutkan _Fanfic_ ini!

Kemarin-kemarin memang niatnya pengen ngelanjutin _Fanfic_ yang ini tapi _Fanfic Oneshot_ yang ada di _Lappy-chan_ udah hampir selesai! Jadi, saya ngelanjutin _Oneshot_ dulu biar kelar dan baru aja di _Publish_ beberapa hari kemarin dan tentunya mampir ke _Fandom_ tetangga _[Mampir ya! Check aja di Profil Akunku!]_

Selama ngelanjutin _Fic_ ini memang banyak godaan yang membuat saya jadi berhenti sejenak, bahkan _Episode_ 07 dari _Anime Youkoso Jitsuryoku Shijou Shugi no Kyoushitsu e_ kemarin nampilin _Dere-derenya Sakura Airi [yang cakepnya kelewatan]_ yang membuat saya senyum-senyum sambil jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri hingga lupa kalau ada tanggung jawab saya yang lain! _[Haha! Kayaknya lain kali saya buat Oneshot lagi dan mampir ke Fandom You-jitsu] [Serius dah! Saya beneran suka ama tuh Chara!]_

 _Well,_ mungkin _Chapter_ kali ini saya bisa memuaskan nafsu kalian dengan _Word_ yang cukup banyak yaitu kisaran sekitar 10,3k _[Whut? Ini pertama kali bagi saya untuk mencapai angka yang cukup besar]_ dengan beberapa _Typo_ yang masih bertebaran. Semoga _Chapter_ kali ini tidak terlalu membosankan mengingat banyak Narasi di _Chapter_ keempat ini

 _Dan Yap!_ Sesuai janji saya kemarin bahwa _Uzumaki Naruko –_ Chara Favorit saya muncul secara perdana di _Chapter_ keempat ini! Untuk awal-awal saya buat dia enggak tahu sama kakaknya sendiri, kedepannya bakalan ada _Progress_ tersendiri bagi _Naruko_ untuk mengetahui sosok _Naruto_ yang sebenarnya!

Berbicara tentang _Naruto, Oke!_ seperti yang saya katakan kemarin bahwa ada perubahan spesifik dari _Naruto_ dan inilah perubahannya! Walau gak terlalu _Badass,_ tapi sifatnya saya buat agak kasar dan sedikit menjurus kearah _Psycho._ Jadi? Apa kalian suka? Masih ada waktu untuk merubah sifatnya jika kalian tidak satu pikiran dengan saya kok!

Dan tentang _Madara_ dengan _Rias?_ Mungkin _Chapter_ ini mereka Cuma adu mulut aja, tapi _Chapter_ depan mungkin ada sedikit pertarungan dari keduanya. Penasaran kan? Jadi jangan bosen nungguin kelanjutannya!

 _And Then,_ saatnya untuk membalas _Review_ kemarin!

 _ **:: Fox Sin Greed ::**_ Yup! _All Hail Lolicon :v [Hati-hati aja kena Cyduk, kemaren-kemaren ada kasus gegara Loli :v ]_

Soal penampilan _Naruto_ ataupun _Madara_ kamu bisa lihat di _Cover Fanfic_ ini _[Madara dengan seragamnya juga Naruto After :: Naruto yang udah berubah penampilannya]_

 _ **:: Apocalypse201 ::**_ Yang _New Line_ ya? Belakangan saya lagi lanjutin _Fic_ itu kok! Saya sengaja gak pasang tanda _Discontinue_ di _Summary Fic-nya_ karena rencananya memang pengen _Update_ walau enggak tahu kapan _Updatenya_

 _ **:: Ayub L Lawliet ::**_ saya masuk di Grup kok! Coba cari aja di Facebook dengan nama akun _"Nabili Alfiansyah Alfaridzi" [Pret! Promosi akun FB tuh :v ]_

 _ **:: Yellow Flash115 ::**_ Yup! Rencananya juga memang begitu kok!

 _ **:: Apocalypse ::**_ Makasih udah didoain! Btw apa gak apa-apa tuh _Naruko_ jadi _Loli? [saya sih lebih suka Naruko-nya yang type Imouto :v ]_ dan _Incest_ kah? Kedepannya memang ada adegan manis antara kakak beradik itu tapi bukan berarti _Incest_ sih, _Gomen_ kalo misalnya gak terwujud

 _ **:: Mr. Uzumaki 22 ::**_ haha! Begitu ya! Maaf kalo bikin emosi kamu naik turun Cuma gara-gara penulisan saya _[Awalnya memang niat begitu, apa ada yang terpicu emosinya dengan tulisan saya? Dan jika memang begitu berarti penulisan saya berhasil! Saya emang suka Fic yang bikin perasaan berubah-ubah karena saya sendiri pernah baca Fanfic yang bikin saya nangis :v ]_

Dan _Sankyuu_ atas sarannya! Beberapa kesalahan juga bakalan saya perhatikan lebih baik kok! Sekali lagi _Sankyuu!_

 _ **:: ramadi riswanto ::**_ Ssst! Jangan ngomongin _Lolicon_ disini! Entar kena _Cyduk :v :v_

 _ **:: Penggemar malas login ::**_ Yup! saya juga gak nyangka tiga Chapter dah nyampe 23k Word :v dan _Update_ kali ini pun cukup panjang _[10k Word! Kebanyakan gak sih?!]_

 _Ssst!_ Jangan ngomongin _Loli_ disini :v entar saya ikut-ikutan kena _Cyduk :v_

 _ **:: Hn ::**_ _Sankyuu_ atas pujiannya!

 _ **:: Otsutsuki renal afra ::**_ Etto... kalo sampe kayak _Goku_ gak bakalan deh! Saya gak terlalu suka ama _Goku [Terlalu Overpowered menurut saya]_

 _ **:: Guest ::**_ _Sankyuu_ atas pujiannya!

 _ **:: ArdS ::**_ Yaudah gpp dah :v yang penting setia nungguin kelanjutannya :v

 _ **:: auliaprimarahman ::**_ Rencananya memang begitu kok! _Sankyuu_ dah mau review!

 _ **:: Aldy Hiraishin ::**_ saya belum bisa ngasih tau siapa saingan _Hanabi_ , tapi soal banyak cewek lainnya? Kayaknya enggak terlalu banyak deh!

 _ **:: Medd Gate'z ::**_ entahlah, siapa yang tahu kalau _Naruto_ bakalan _Godlike_ atau enggaknya, dan masalah _Pairing_ memang niatnya seperti itu kok!

 _ **:: Fahzi Luchifer ::**_ Dan karena itulah saya memberikan Rating _M,_ bukan karena ada beberapa adegan kekerasan saja namun juga beberapa narasi dan dialog yang perlu dibaca dengan teliti, btw _Sankyuu_ udah mau _Review_

 _ **:: YukioKasamatsu ::**_ Saran yang amat bagus! Lain kali bakal saya pertimbangkan! _Sankyuu!_

 _ **:: Tenshin FAI ::**_ Jadi, kamu penyuka _Incest_ ya? :v kayaknya sih enggak bisa tapi kedepannya bakalan ada adegan kakak beradik antara _Naruto_ dan _Naruko_ yang membuatmu bakalan senyum-senyum sendiri!

 _ **:: Dark Loot ::**_ Yup! kamu berhasil _Terpicu_ karena _Fanfic_ yang saya buat! _Haha :v ,_ soal saranmu tentang _Harem_ atau _Single_ udah saya tentukan kok!

 _ **:: Arch Strike ::**_ _Jangan ada_ _Pair?_ Kayaknya gak deh! Kata-kata itu aja udah kayak tulisan _Horror_ bagi saya :v

 _ **:: The Spirit Of Lightning ::**_ Soal _Model_ bisa kamu lihat di _Cover Fanfic_ ini kok! Dan makasih atas sarannya!

 _ **:: Ashuraindra64 ::**_ Mereka masih punya peranan di beberapa _Chapter_ kedepan, jadi mungkin terlalu cepat bagi saya untuk membunuh beberapa _Chara_ dalam _Fanfic_ ini

Dan kata maaf saya sampaikan pada kalian para _Reviewers_ yang _Reviewnya_ gak sempat saya balas, namun begitu saya amat berterima kasih kepada kalian!

Dan sebagai ucapan terakhir, salam dan sampai jumpa di _Chapter_ berikutnya~!

 _._

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _\- Sign :: Kurosaki Kitahara_


	5. - Distance -

.

.

.

.

' _Sebagian besar Manusia memang memiliki bakat yang berbeda...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Tapi jika memang bukan bakatnya? Dipaksakan pun juga akan terasa percuma!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Melakukan kekerasan terhadap dua orang siswa _huh?"_

Seorang wanita muda dengan seragam pengajarnya kini tengah memegang sebuah kertas sembari membacanya, berlatar ruangan yang cukup luas dengan cat berwarna putih serta seorang remaja pirang yang duduk disofa tepat didepannya

"Tapi _Sensei!_ Mereka juga-"

"Cukup _Uzumaki-san!"_

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ remaja berambut pirang itu memasang wajah kesal ketika ucapannya lagi-lagi dipotong oleh guru perempuan didepannya itu, penampilannya kini cukup membuat orang agak takut untuk melihatnya

 _Bagaimana tidak?_ Wajah yang beberapa bagian ada luka lebam, rambut _Spike_ yang seolah menantang langit, serta seragam sekolahnya yang lumayan acak-acakan. Tatapannya pun seperti sebilah pisau yang tajam ketika menatap guru perempuan didepannya itu

Awalnya ia tak menyangka – bahwa setelah ia pergi dari atap meninggalkan dua gadis yang terkejut dengan keadaan disana serta dua orang remaja yang berhasil ia kalahkan, tiba-tiba saja sesampainya ke kelasnya ia langsung didatangi oleh seorang guru yakni siapa lagi kalau bukan guru yang tengah duduk didepannya ini

Dan parahnya...

Ia tak mengira bahwa adiknya – _Uzumaki Naruko_ lah yang melaporkan hal ini!

 _Yah..._ dia pikir memang beginilah seharusnya. Berbeda dengan _Menma,_ Dia tidak tahu adik kecilnyaitu membenci dirinya atau tidak namun satu hal yang ia tahu tentang _Naruko –_ dia telah melupakan kakaknya sendiri...

Namun itu bukanlah alasan yang pantas untuk membenci adiknya sendiri. Dia bukanlah pribadi yang suka membenci adik-adiknya terutama _Naruko._ hanya saja ia mencoba memahami jalan pikiran _Naruko_ bahwa apa yang gadis itu lihat tentang dirinya yang menghajar kedua orang siswa memang pantas untuk dilaporkan kepada guru _BK_

"Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan sebelumnya, namun ini peringatan terakhir! Jika kau sekali lagi melakukan kekerasan terhadap para siswa terutama siswa yang memiliki potensi –"

"- Jangan salahkan kami jika kami mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini!"

.

.

.

' _Aku benci hal ini...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Mereka yang pantas untuk disalahkan malah mereka yang dianggap sebagai korban! Bangsat sialan!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dikeluarkan dari sekolah katanya...?_

Ini menggelikan! Sungguh Menggelikan! Kenapa seorang siswa yang hanya ingin mencari ketenangan sepertinya selalu salah dimata orang lain? Apa mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa semua ini berawal dari dua orang _Bangsat_ itu – _Neji_ dan _Sasuke –_ yang awalnya berniat untuk mengeroyokinya di atap sekolah?

 _Oh Ayolah!_

Dunia ini memang aneh dan bahkan ada orang bodoh yang selalu menyalahkan dunia bahwa dunia ini sudah tua! Mereka semua itu _Tolol!_ Dunia tidak tua tapi kelakuan makhluknya yang membuat dunia ini seakan semakin tua!

 _Naruto_ hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menahan rasa kesal yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya saat ini, bahkan kedua tangannya yang berada dalam saku celananya kini terkepal erat

Meski ini bukanlah sebuah konspirasi, namun kejadian seperti ini seakan menambah suatu ukiran kelam pada kehidupan _Naruto._ Ia selalu berpikir kenapa orang yang selalu mencoba menghindari masalah sepertinya bisa memiliki nasib yang kurang beruntung seperti ini?

Dan yang membuatnya muak...

Si _Bangsat sialan_ itu – _Neji_ dan _Sasuke –_ kini tengah berada di ruang kesehatan, dirawat dengan baik oleh para guru yang berjaga disana serta dikelilingi oleh para siswa entah itu teman atau penggemarnya. _Mungkin?_ Tapi ia rasa kini orang-orang yang menjenguk dua orang _Siswa Sialan_ itu pasti mengira bahwa ini semua salah dirinya – salahnya _Uzumaki Naruto!_

Apa mereka tak pernah berpikir bahwa semua itu berawal dari _Neji_ dan _Sasuke_ sendiri?

 _Haha!_ Mana mungkin mereka berpikir seperti itu!

Para siswa _Tolol_ seperti mereka yang tidak tahu duduk permasalahannya hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya yang bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa ceritanya! _Menjijikkan!_

 _*Sraaak!*_

"Aku izin keluar dari ruangan ini _Sensei,_ dan aku harap para dewan guru bisa memaafkan kesalahanku..."

Ucap _Naruto_ tepat setelah berdiri dari duduknya sembari menundukkan badannya sekitar sembilan puluh derajat didepan guru muda tersebut, lalu berjalan melenggang pergi meninggalkan guru muda itu sendirian diruangan itu

.

.

.

' _Cih!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Lucunya sekolah ini!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

::

"Cepat katakan padaku apa kau yang berada dibalik semua ini _Uchiha-sensei!"_

Sejenak melupakan _Naruto_ yang tengah meratapi nasib buruknya, kini beralih tempat ke sebuah halaman luas yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah lama, menampilkan dua orang berbeda jenis yang berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup jauh

 _Rias Gremory –_ sosok gadis cantik yang terpantul dimata hitam kelam _Uchiha Madara_ itu perlahan menatap tajam. Meski tubuhnya yang kelewat aduhai serta dada yang mungkin berukuran – _etto... C-cup? Atau mungkin D-cup? –_ namun hal itu tak membuatnya risih sedikitpun

Ini hanya dugaan, namun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa apa yang telah terjadi terhadap _Peeragenya – Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko –_ merupakan kelakuan _Uchiha Madara –_ salah satu guru yang menjabat di sekolahnya, _Kuoh Academy!_

" _Rias Gremory-san,_ aku memang mengatakan padamu bahwa kau tidak boleh mengganggu _Naruto,_ tapi apa kau tidak terlalu gegabah menuduhku seperti ini tanpa ada bukti yang jelas? –"

"- Kurasa kau tidak sebodoh itu bukan?"

.

.

.

' _Dapat!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Kurasa... bermain dengan iblis betina sepertinya cukup menyenangkan juga!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Uchiha Madara_ yang berdiri agak jauh didepan _Rias_ hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti ketika ucapannya berhasil membuat _Rias_ tenggelam dalam jebakan yang dibuatnya!

Bagi dirinya ini cukup menyenangkan! Meski ia tahu bahwa sekolah bahkan sebagian kota ini dikuasai oleh kaum _iblis – Madara_ tahu itu karena beberapa tahun lalu pernah terjadi sesuatu yang menyangkut dirinya – dan dijaga oleh _Rias_ yang notabene merupakan siswa disekolah ini juga seorang _Iblis._ Namun...

 _Bermain dengan gadis iblis yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa seperti Rias cukup menyenangkan juga!_

Di sisi lain, _Rias_ kini semakin geram tatkala melihat _Madara_ yang tersenyum – bukan senyum yang membuatnya sedikit merasa baik, namun senyum yang membuatnya merasa seperti diejek

Dia memang tidak memiliki bukti apapun untuk membuat semua dugaannya menjadi benar, yang ia punya hanyalah cerita yang ia dapat dari _Peeragenya_ bahwa mereka seperti sehabis dihipnotis seseorang yang tak mereka ingat wajahnya

Dan...

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa _seseorang_ itu adalah _Uchiha Madara!_ guru Matematika yang kini berdiri jauh didepannya!

"Aku memang tidak mempunyai bukti apapun, namun aku yakin bahwa kau akar dari masalah yang menimpa _teman-temanku!"_

" _Jadi –"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Katakan padaku yang sesungguhnya!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Atau kau tak akan bisa lolos dari sini!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [Page #05] ::**_

 _ **\- Distance -**_

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

" _Rias Gremory-san_ kau terlalu semangat ya? Ini masih di lingkungan sekolah dan kau ingin menghajarku dengan _benda_ seperti itu?"

 _Uchiha Madara –_ pria paruh baya itu bersidekap dada sambil tersenyum simpul ketika _Rias_ kini terlihat terpancing dengan umpan yang ia lemparkan. Meski _Rias_ yang kini siap menyerangnya dengan benda aneh yang muncul ditelapak tangan gadis itu – namun tak ada perasaan takut sedikitpun didalam dirinya

"Aku tak akan segan padamu jika kau memang benar pelakunya!"

"Jika memang benar pelakunya aku? Lalu bagaimana menurutmu-"

 _*Swuuuushh!*_

 _Madara_ langsung menghindar dengan melompat kesamping ketika _Rias_ melempar benda itu kepadanya. Ia memang tidak terlalu tahu? Tapi ia rasa itu adalah _Power of Destruction_ yang pernah ia lihat beberapa tahu lalu ketika sang _Maou_ kepala merah itu pernah bertarung dengannya

 _Tunggu dulu?!_

 _*Tap!*_

Baru saja mendaratkan kakinya kembali ke tanah, lagi-lagi _Madara_ diberikan kejutan oleh _Rias_ dengan kekuatannya yang kembali digunakan untuk menyerang _Madara._ dan itupun kembali membuat _Madara_ menghindar dengan mudahnya

" _Rias Gremory-san!_ Kau yakin menyerang diriku di lingkungan sekolah? Padahal aku belum bilang bahwa akulah pelakunya loh!"

" _Damare!"_

 _Rias_ kembali menyerang _Madara_ dengan _Power of Destruction_ miliknya, sementara _Madara_ hanya terdiam tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menghindar dari serangan gadis bersurai merah _Crimson_ layaknya darah tersebut

" _Huh!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Inoryoku :: Ningen Shikkaku!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Swuuuuush!*_

Sepasang mata _Blue-Green_ miliknya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati sosok _Madara_ yang menerjang _Power of Destruction_ miliknya. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa _Madara_ pasti akan mendapati luka yang cukup menyakitkan mengingat kekuatan yang berasal dari _Klan Bael_ tersebut cukup mengerikan...

 _Namun ternyata perkiraannya salah!_

Ia tak menyangka – ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa _Madara_ benar-benar menerjang _Power of Destruction_ miliknya tanpa ada sedikitpun luka yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Iblis muda itu benar-benar terkejut hingga tak sadar bahwa _Madara_ kian memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dengan _Madara_ sendiri

 _Rias_ menghindar kesamping ketika tangan _Madara_ hampir saja mengenai tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia tahu bahwa sosok yang berada didepannya ini bukanlah manusia sembarangan, meski kecurigaannya belumlah terbukti sempurna, namun firasatnya semakin kuat dan seolah mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa pria paruh baya itulah yang menghapus ingatan _Peeragenya_

"Kau menghindar _Rias Gremory-san?_ Padahal aku tidak berniat menyerangmu loh!"

"Apa yang kau-"

 _*Swuuuuush!*_

Dan lagi! _Rias_ benar-benar terkejut ketika _Madara_ tiba-tiba menghilang dalam penglihatannya tepat setelah pria paruh baya itu melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah. Dan lebih dari itu. _Madara_ secara tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya

\- _dan itulah yang membuatnya benar-benar tak percaya!_

 _*Grep!*_

" _Itte!"_

 _Uchiha Madara –_ pria paruh baya itu kini mengunci kedua lengan _Rias_ dari belakang, membuat _Rias_ hanya bisa terdiam menyerah ketika pergerakannya benar-benar dikunci hanya karena tangannya yang dikunci dari belakang seperti itu

" _Yare-yare,_ kau seharusnya tahu bahwa ini masih berada di lingkungan sekolah, namun kau malah berbuat onar seperti ini. Apa kau ingin membuang gelar _Great Onee-sama_ mu?"

 _Madara_ menghela nafas pelan, ia tahu bahwa _Rias_ memang peduli – bahkan sangat peduli terhadap _teman-temannya_ hingga membuatnya bisa menduga bahwa dirinyalah yang melakukan semua itu terhadap _teman-temannya Rias._ Yah walaupun semua itu memang benar...

Tapi menyerangnya dengan gegabah seperti tadi merupakan hal yang bodoh yang pernah ia lihat, maksudnya? Ayolah! Serangan seperti itu terlalu mudah untuk dihindari oleh _Madara_ dan lagipula ini masih di lingkungan sekolah

 _Mau ditaruh kemana wajahnya jika para guru bahkan kepala sekolah melihatnya yang tengah bertarung dengan salah satu siswanya sendiri?_

Bisa-bisa dia mendapatkan hukuman berupa penurunan gaji atau bahkan dipecat dari sekolah! _Oii!_ Dia lebih peduli terhadap pekerjaannya daripada bermain lebih lama dengan iblis muda ini! Gaji bulan ini saja belum ia terima! Bagaimana bisa ia terima hal buruk seperti itu jika kemungkinan ia akan dipecat dari sekolah?!

"Lepaskan aku!"

" _..."_

"Lepaskan aku _Sensei!"_

" _Ha'i..."_

 _Madara_ menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, genggaman erat pada kedua tangan _Rias_ perlahan ia lepaskan seiring dengan _Rias_ yang kini perlahan bisa bergerak bebas tanpa ada sedikitpun hambatan sebelumnya

Namun...

 _*Swuuuush!*_

 _*Tap!*_

Diluar dugaan! _Madara_ mengulas senyum simpul ketika _Rias_ memberikan serangan kejutan padanya saat ia melepaskan tangannya. Lengan _Rias_ yang memutar kebelakang dengan cepat ditangkap oleh _Madara_ dan tentunya membuat _Rias_ merasa terkejut!

" _Yare-yare..._ apa aku seburuk itu hingga kau kembali menyerangku padahal baru saja aku melepaskan tanganmu _Gremory-san?_ Aku bisa saja membanting tubuhmu loh!"

"Lakukan jika memang kau bisa melakukan-"

 _*Duuk!*_

Dan begitulah, Senyum simpul _Madara_ menghilang begitu saja seiring dengan kakinya yang menendang pelan salah satu kaki _Rias_ sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada gadis _Crimson_ itu sehingga _Rias_ benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh

 _*Bruuuk!*_

 _Rias_ terbaring di tanah yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau itu, meski acara terjatuhnya tak ada rasa sakit sama sekali. Namun tetap saja ketika iris _Blue-Green_ yang ia miliki merasa ada sedikit rasa takut ketika bertemu dengan hitam kelam yang _Madara_ punya – tak ada lagi senyum simpul, tak ada lagi senyum ramah yang biasanya terpajang indah di wajah tampannya

Dan entah kenapa? _Rias_ enggan untuk bangun dari keadaannya yang sekarang, pandangan _Madara_ yang begitu tajam seakan memerintahkannya untuk diam dan begitu amat menusuk. Mungkin? Namun pandangannya terhadap _Uchiha Madara –_ guru matematika yang berdiri disampingnya itu benar-benar salah!

 _Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa guru matematika yang awalnya ia anggap sebagai manusia biasa kini berubah menjadi wujud manusia yang seakan menyembunyikan suatu hal yang tak pernah ia tahu sebelumnya!_

" _Huh..._ lain kali berhentilah untuk mencoba meremehkanku _Iblis kecil,_ atau kau akan bernasib sama seperti para pendahulumu itu!"

Ucap _Madara_ dengan pandangan mata yang begitu dingin, setelah itu ia langsung berjalan melenggang pergi meninggalkan _Rias_ yang perlahan bangun dengan mata yang membulat sempurna

 _Iblis kecil_ katanya?! Jadi selama ini _Uchiha Madara_ tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang _iblis?!_

" _Chotto Matte!"_

"Hmm?"

 _Madara_ menghentikan langkah kakinya. Meski ia tidak menoleh kebelakang sama sekali – mencoba melihat _Rias,_ namun ia tahu bahwa gadis itu kini tengah terkejut sambil menatap kearahnya

Begitulah! Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika seseorang bisa menebak siapa kau sebenarnya?

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku seorang _Iblis?_ Dan siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"..."

"Mau aku tahu darimanapun tak ada hubungannya denganmu –"

"- Dan lain kali, kau perlu bukti yang kuat sebelum kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak!"

.

.

.

' _Dasar iblis kecil yang bodoh!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Mungkin lain kali aku bisa memanfaatkanmu!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

::

" _Hei..._ kudengar _dia_ menghabisi _Uchiha-san_ dan _Hyuuga-san!"_

" _Eh?! Maji?!"_

"Nada bicaramu terlalu kuat! Kudengar keadaan _Uchiha-san_ dan _Hyuuga-san_ cukup mengkhawatirkan karena ulahnya!"

Dan begitulah kesehariannya di sekolah. Pandangan tak enak serta percakapan yang kurang sedap masih terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Mungkin? Namun ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa suasana kelasnya telah berubah – berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya

Maksudnya? Oke! yang sebelum-sebelumnya semua siswa di kelasnya memang selalu – atau bahkan memang mengabaikan dirinya seolah dirinya tak pernah ada didalam kelasnya sendiri. Namun sejak insiden yang terjadi padanya merubah semuanya – mereka bahkan kini menatapinya dengan pandangan yang kurang suka sembari diiringi dengan ucapan yang menyindir, padahal sih sebelumnya mereka selalu mengacuhkannya

 _Keadaan macam apa ini?_

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ siswa yang duduk di bangku pojok belakang itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. _Earphone_ ditelinganya yang tersambung langsung dengan _Smartphone_ yang ia punya kini tengah menyetel sebuah lagu yang cukup bagus dengan _Volume_ yang cukup rendah tentunya – hitung-hitung ia bisa mengabaikan semua ocehan mereka yang tak pernah berguna di telinganya!

Mengabaikan keadaan sekitar, jemari tangannya perlahan mencoba menelusuri isi tas sekolahnya, mengeluarkan sebuah _Light Novel_ yang selalu ia bawa dan kadang ia baca jika ia mempunyai waktu luang yang cukup banyak

Ini cukup aneh. _Naruto_ tak pernah menyangka bahwa siswa yang dulu kurang menyukai buku sepertinya kini malah menyukai hal yang cukup umum dimata orang lain. Ia memang tidak mempunyai alasan apapun mengapa ia bisa menyukai buku kecil yang berisi dengan alu cerita yang cukup panjang tersebut – hanya saja ia rasa keadaan disekitarnya memaksanya untuk menyukai sebuah buku

 _Ayolah kawan! Siapa yang tidak bosan jika semua siswa yang ada dikelasmu bahkan mengacuhkanmu dan teman yang satu-satunya kau miliki hanyalah sebuah buku? Jadi apa ia salah jika Novel yang selalu ia bawa sudah dia anggap sebagai temannya sendiri?_

 _*Slip...*_

Jemarinya perlahan membuka halaman baru pada _Light Novel_ yang berada ditangannya, pandangan matanya yang biru indah bagaikan langit yang cerah itu terlihat begitu fokus terhadap kumpulan _Kanji-kanji_ yang ada didalam _Light Novel_ itu

Sekilas _Naruto_ kembali teringat dengan insiden yang menimpanya – ia teringat dengan keadaan _Hyuuga Neji_ juga _Uchiha Sasuke_ yang menjadi korban sekaligus pelaku _Bullying_ terhadap dirinya!

Yah, kabar yang ia dengar terakhir kali tentang _dua orang bangsat_ itu kini tengah dirawat di ruang kesehatan sekolah dan berbaring dengan nyamannya disana – padahal sih menurutnya luka yang mereka derita tak seberapa

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto sendiri?_

Meski mendapat luka yang tidak separah mereka – _Hyuuga Neji_ dan _Uchiha Sasuke – Naruto_ berharap ada yang mau mencoba mengobati lukanya. Tapi apa? Dia malah dipanggil ke ruang _BK_ dan mempertanggung jawabkan kelakuannya tepat sebelum ada orang yang mau mengobati lukanya

 _Yah... Cukup menyedihkan untuk pelajar seukurannya_

 _*Sraaaak!*_

.

.

.

' _Senpai!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Uzumaki-senpai!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Uzumaki-senpai!"_

Di lain sisi, kini seorang gadis bersurai coklat membuka pintu kelas _Naruto_. Membuat semua siswa yang ada didalam kelas itu menjadi terdiam dengan pandangan yang tertuju kepada dirinya

Meski pandangannya tertuju pada siswa yang duduk di pojok belakang sambil membaca _Light Novel_ ditangannya, namun pandangan semua siswa disana membuatnya sedikit merasa risih. Yah, walaupun itu salahnya sendiri sih...

Bagaimana tidak? Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya dirumorkan tengah jalan bersama Naruto dan hubungannya pun cukup dekat dengan pecundang itu!

 _*Drap... Drap... Drap...*_

Sementara _Naruto_ sendiri cukup terkejut ketika mendapati sosok _Hanabi_ yang saat ini tengah berjalan kearahnya. Wajah cemas yang terpajang diwajah manisnya seakan memberitahu bahwa saat ini ia tengah khawatir akan sesuatu yang belum ia tahu

" _Hei!_ sebenarnya ada hubungan apa mereka berdua?"

"Entahlah aku tak tahu..."

"Jadi, apa benar yang dikatakan _Hyuuga_ itu bahwa _Pecundang_ ini jalan dengan _Hyuuga Hanabi?"_

Kalimat per kalimat yang terdengar berbisik kembali mendengung di telinga _Naruto._ Seakan memberitahu dirinya bahwa ia tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan gadis yang berprofesi sebagai _Model Majalah Remaja_ itu

Jika dipikir sih seharusnya memang begitu, _Pelajar_ dengan reputasi yang hanya dipandang sebelah mata sepertinya tidak pantas berada disamping _Hyuuga Hanabi –_ yang notabene dikenal banyak oleh orang lain, entah itu karena dirinya sendiri ataupun karena adiknya _Hyuuga Hinata –_ si _Idol_ yang dipuja-puja _Madara_ itu

Tapi ini berbeda! Ini benar-benar berbeda! Ia berteman dengan _Hanabi_ bukan karena ia ingin berteman dengan gadis itu – malah sebaliknya gadis itulah yang mencoba membuka diri terhadap _Naruto_ dan mencoba menjadi teman bagi _Naruto –_

 _-_ jadi apa salahnya jika ia mempunyai seorang teman bukan? Lagipula _Hanabi_ tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai _pecundang_ layaknya siswa lain dan itu cukup membuat _Naruto_ merasa dihargai

" _Uzumaki-senpai!"_

Dan seperti itulah, perhatian yang diberikan _Hanabi_ kepada dirinya mengundang semua pasang mata yang ada dikelasnya – bukan tentang _kenapa Hanabi berada di kelas ini_ namun tentang _apa hubungan Hanabi dengan Naruto_

" _Hyuuga-san?!_ Untuk apa kau-"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan _Senpai?!"_

"T-tentu saja! Ada apa denganmu-"

 _*Grep!*_

Dan diluar dugaan _Naruto_ juga seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas itu. _Hanabi_ menggenggam erat lengan _Naruto_ membuat pemuda pirang itu terkejut sembari melepaskan _Earphone-nya_ dari telinganya ketika _Hanabi_ menariknya paksa keluar kelas tanpa memberi tahu tujuan mereka kemana

" _Hyuuga-san?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _H-Hyuuga-san?!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Apa yang kau lakukan?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa yang kau lakukan katamu?! Aku khawatir padamu _Senpai!"_

Tatapan khawatir yang begitu terasa membuat _Naruto_ terdiam. Bibir yang bergetar perlahan serta tangan yang mencoba meraih pipinya yang sedikit membiru – _Karena insiden yang menimpanya –_ seakan membuat tubuh _Naruto_ tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali dan siap untuk menerima semuanya

Keduanya saat ini berada diatap sekolah, _Naruto_ yang duduk bersandar di dinding tepat disamping pintu atap sekolah dengan _Hanabi_ yang saat ini duduk tepat didepannya dengan pandangan yang cukup khawatir terhadap dirinya

 _*Pluk!*_

" _Itte..."_

" _Go-Gomen!_ Apa itu tadi begitu sakit? _"_

 _Hyuuga Hanabi –_ gadis yang awalnya mengulurkan tangannya pada wajah _Naruto_ kini kembali ia tarik ketika si pirang itu mengaduh kesakitan. Membuat rasa bersalah melanda hatinya saat ia melihat wajah _Naruto_ yang mengeluh kesakitan seperti itu untuk yang pertama kalinya

Di sisi lain. _Naruto_ hanya bisa mengelus pelan pipinya yang sedikit agak membiru karena pertarungannya dengan _Sasuke_ juga _Neji._ Yah walaupun dia berhasil mengalahkan kedua pelajar yang _sombong_ serta _angkuh_ itu namun bukan berarti ia bisa lolos tanpa ada satupun luka yang menempel – pipinya yang membiru saja sudah menjadi bukti yang pertama

 _Dan ini..._

 _Naruto_ tak habis pikir, apa _Hanabi_ begitu khawatir pada dirinya hingga memaksanya untuk datang ke atap sekolah lalu melihat keadaan dirinya? Seharusnya sosok yang pantas untuk dikhawatirkan _Hanabi_ adalah _Neji –_

 _-_ Maksudnya? Dia sepupunya _Neji_ bukan? lalu kenapa ia bisa-bisanya mengkhawatirkan sosok yang bahkan menghajar sepupunya daripada mengkhawatirkan sepupunya sendiri?

"Kau tak perlu begitu khawatir terhadapku _Hyuuga-san,_ Apa kau tidak khawatir terhadap sepupumu?"

"..."

"Kau tahu? Aku ini yang memukul sepupumu. Akan terasa aneh jika kau mengkhawatirkan sosok yang telah menyakiti sepupumu sendiri _Hyuuga-san_ "

"Bu-bukan begitu _Senpai!"_

Nada suara _Hanabi_ sedikit lebih meninggi dari yang sebelumnya, semburat merah terlihat nampak di kedua pipinya dan membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menutupi itu dari _Naruto_ yang nyatanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung

"A-Apa aku salah jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Pertanyaan polos itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir seorang _Hanabi_ – gadis manis yang dikenal sebagai _Model_ itu. Pandangan matanya yang lebih memilih menatap lantai seakan tak berani untuk menatap langsung iris _Blue-Saphire_ yang kini berada didepannya

 _Hanabi_ tau bahwa ini memang aneh – ini menurutnya memang benar-benar aneh. Walau ia tahu bahwa sepupunya itu kini tengah berada di ruang kesehatan dan berbaring dengan nyamannya disana bersama dengan _Sasuke._ Namun entah kenapa hatinya memilih untuk lebih mengkhawatirkan _Naruto_ yang notabene tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya

 _Hubungan huh?_ Hubungan mereka pun memang tidak terlalu jelas. _Naruto_ baginya adalah sosok kakak kelas yang berharga bagi dirinya, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana _Naruto_ memandang dirinya...

 _Jika ia boleh berharap sih, ia ingin pahlawannya itu menganggapnya sebagai teman – atau mungkin lebih dari itu..._

Tapi...

Apa ia salah jika ia mengkhawatirkan kakak kelasnya sendiri? Apa semua orang akan menganggapnya salah jika seorang tuan putri dari keluarga _Hyuuga_ sepertinya lebih memilih mengkhawatirkan seorang _Pecundang_ daripada mengkhawatirkan sepupunya sendiri?

Oh ayolah! Dia berhak untuk mengkhawatirkan siapapun!

Dia hanya ingin bermaksud untuk membalas budi pada _Naruto –_ sosok yang amat berharga bagi dirinya. Jika _Naruto_ tidak pernah ada saat kejadian yang pernah menimpanya saat itu, mungkin ia tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya yang sekarang...

Walau ia tidak terlalu tahu tentang duduk permasalahan _Naruto_ dengan _Neji_ juga _Sasuke._ Namun ia tahu – ia tahu bahwa _Naruto_ bukanlah sosok yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu jika ia memang tidak bersalah dan tanpa melihat keadaannya pun – ia tahu bahwa _Naruto_ awalnya dikeroyok oleh _Sasuke_ dan _Neji_. Dan juga _Naruto_ lah yang seharusnya pantas untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya – perhatian dari _Hyuuga Hanabi,_ si gadis cantik yang menjadi _Kouhai_ dari _Uzumaki Naruto_

Jadi...

Apa ia perlu alasan lain? Agar semua orang tahu bahwa ia memang pantas untuk mengkhawatirkan _Naruto?_

 _*Pluk!*_

Telapak tangan yang cukup besar itu perlahan mencapai puncak kepalanya sembari mengelus lembut surai coklat gelap yang ia miliki. Membuat _Hanabi_ mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah _Naruto_ secara langsung

"Aku baik-baik saja kok! _Arigatou_ telah mengkhawatirkanku, _Hanabi-chan!"_

Dan begitulah, bibir _Hanabi_ bergetar pelan dengan wajah yang merah padam ketika pandangan matanya mendapati sosok _Naruto_ yang tersenyum padanya – begitu tulus hingga membuat hatinya terasa sedikit lebih menghangat dari yang sebelumnya

Inilah yang _Hanabi_ inginkan dari _Naruto._ Ia ingin sekali – ingin sekali lagi melihat sisi _Naruto_ yang begitu baik dimatanya, menatap kembali senyumnya yang terlihat begitu tulus juga wajah tampannya yang membuat _Hanabi_ seakan terbang mengudara

Dan juga...

 _Apa itu tadi? Naruto_ memanggil Nama depannya?!

" _A-Ah Gomen!_ Aku keceplosan! Tak seharusnya aku memanggil nama depanmu!"

Dan waktu seakan berhenti ketika _Hanabi_ mendapati _Naruto_ yang tertawa pelan – begitu cepat hingga membuat _Hanabi_ seakan ingin menghentikan waktu untuk sesaat. Hatinya pun sedikit bergetar oleh sesuatu yang tak ia tahu

" _Senpai..."_

"Aku baik-baik saja kok! Jangan khawatir begitu!"

Dan bagi _Hanabi –_ seperti itulah hubungan keduanya. Meski tidak seberapa jelas dan tanpa status apapun, namun baginya _Naruto_ adalah kakak kelasnya yang amat berharga, bahkan elusan lembut yang _Naruto_ berikan pada _Hanabi_ tepat dipucuk kepalanya terasa begitu nyaman dan tentunya memberikan efek semburat merah pada kedua pipinya

Di sisi lain – _Naruto_ cukup senang saat adik kelasnya ini amat peduli bahkan bisa-bisanya ia khawatir terhadap dirinya. Walau ia tak menyangka bahwa _Hanabi_ bisa sekhawatir itu terhadap dirinya mengingat ia hanyalah sosok yang menyelamatkannya dari bahaya saat itu

Tapi jika memang begitu, _Naruto_ rasa itu lebih baik. Ia tidak tahu adik kelasnya itu menganggapnya seperti apa – ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Namun dikhawatirkan oleh adik kelas yang mau berada disisinya saja sudah membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik

"Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke kelasmu _Hyuuga-san!_ Kau tidak mau membuat temanmu yang _pirang_ itu mencarimu bukan?"

 _Naruto_ kini tersenyum simpul, kedua tangannya kini beralih memegang kedua bahu _Hanabi_ mencoba memaksanya untuk menatap dirinya. Sementara _Hanabi_ hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain dengan bibir yang agak sedikit cemberut

" _Mou Senpai..._ bisa kah kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku? Kau barusan memanggilku dengan nama depanku bukan?"

"Apa kau sebegitu inginnya?"

" _Ti-Tidak juga sih..."_

 _Naruto_ kembali tersenyum ketika _Hanabi_ tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. Pegangan tangannya pada kedua bahu _Hanabi_ pun kini ia lepaskan. Dan tangan kanannya kembali menyentuh pucuk kepala _Hyuuga-hime_ itu

"Yasudah cepatlah kembali ke kelasmu, atau _Senpaimu ini – Uzumaki Naruto_ akan marah padamu loh! _Hanabi-chan"_

" _Se-Senpai!"_

" _Are..?_ wajahmu memerah loh!"

Dan seperti itulah _Scene_ berakhir, _Naruto_ yang tersenyum lembut pada _Kouhainya_ sambil mengelus lembut surai coklatnya, sementara _Hanabi_ hanya bisa terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang memerah sambil menikmati elusan lembut yang diberikan _Naruto_ padanya

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu atap sekolah perlahan terkejut, iris _Blue-Saphire_ nya yang indah benar-benar membulat sempurna dengan raut wajah yang seolah mengatakan bahwa...

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya? Uzumaki Naruto-Senpai?_

 _Bagaimana tidak?_ Entah kenapa _Senpai-nya_ itu mempunyai nama marga yang sama dengannya, bahkan yang membuatnya terkejut pun – nama mereka hampir sama hanya membedakan huruf _t_ dan _k_ saja! Bahkan rambut pirang mereka pun sama!

Meski mencoba menghapus gambaran tentang hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu, namun tetap saja ada hal yang misterius dibalik _Uzumaki Naruko_ dengan _Uzumaki Naruto!_

Dan lebih dari itu, entah kenapa ada sebuah ingatan yang memaksa masuk kedalam pikirannya – meski merasa familiar dengan ingatan itu namun tetap saja bayangan tentang ingatan itu terasa mengabur tanpa sebab

Menyadari bahwa suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya yang ia duga berasal dari _Hanabi._ Cepat-cepat gadis itu langsung pergi dari sana – takut jika _Hanabi_ menemukan jati dirinya yang bersembunyi dan mendengar pembicaraannya dengan _Uzumaki Naruto_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Uzumaki Naruto-senpai...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Sebenarnya... kau itu siapa?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

::

" _Tte?_ Kenapa kau membawaku kesini _Madara-Sensei?_ Ini sudah sore tahu!"

Tanpa terasa hari yang awalnya cerah dengan langit yang biru nan indah kini berjalan dan berganti menjadi langit jingga yang terasa kelabu. Hembusan angin yang begitu lembut seakan mewakili situasi yang amat sepi ini

Di sebuah taman kota yang amat sepi, duduk lah seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah terlihat bahagia dengan _Beer_ Kaleng ditangannya juga seorang remaja yang diduga merupakan siswa dari sekolah _Kuoh Academy_ dibangku yang disediakan disana

 _Madara-sensei –_ pria paruh baya yang disebut oleh remaja pirang disebelahnya itu terlihat begitu bahagia, bahkan ketika ia menyadari bahwa _Beer_ kaleng yang ada ditangannya sudah habis tak tersisa, ia membuangnya sembarang seolah benda itu benar-benar tak berguna dimatanya

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu _Gaki!_ Hari ini aku menerima gaji pertamaku yang cukup besar setelah kerja kerasku mengajar di sekolah itu! Jadi biarkan aku bahagia sebentar!"

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ si siswa pirang yang duduk disebelahnya terlihat _Sweatdropped_ ditempat tatkala mendengar ucapan _Madara_ yang menyebutkan bahwa ia mendapatkan _gaji pertamanya_

 _Gaji, katanya?_

Oh Ayolah! Setahunya _Madara_ yang menjabat sebagai guru matematika itu baru saja mengajar baru-baru ini dan bahkan belum mencapai dua minggu lebih! Sedangkan untuk mendapatkan gaji pertamamu setidaknya kau bekerja dalam kurun waktu sebulan hingga kau mendapatkan _gaji pertamamu!_

Dan masalahnya...

Bagaimana _Madara_ bisa mendapatkan _gaji pertamanya_ secepat itu? Apa ia memaksa dan mengancam kepala sekolah untuk memberikan gaji pertamanya? Atau hal lain yang berbau negatif?

" _Ne Sensei,_ aku tahu kalau kau baru-baru ini bekerja sebagai tenaga pengajar disana, tapi bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan gaji secepat itu? Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang menakutkan bukan?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tentu saja dengan kekuatanku! Dan setelah akhir bulan nanti aku akan meminta gaji lagi!"

.

.

.

' _Aku tak menyangka...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Sisi lain dari Sensei-ku ini ternyata licik juga!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Dasar licik..."_

 _Naruto_ menghela nafas lelah saat mengetahui kenyataaannya seperti itu. Meski ia tahu bahwa gurunya itu memiliki sifat yang cukup konyol di beberapa bagian, namun ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ada sisi yang lain yang cukup unik dari dirinya

 _Naruto_ tahu kekuatan _Madara –_ kekuatan dimana ia bisa memanipulasi pikiran orang lain dengan sepuasnya tanpa bisa diganggu gugat serta kekuatan dimana sihir apapun yang digunakan oleh makhluk yang _Madara_ sebut sebagai _Datenshi_ dan _Iblis_ tak mempan sama sekali padanya

Awalnya ia pikir kekuatan itu hanya digunakan untuk sekedar membentengi diri dari semua bahaya yang ada diluar. Namun ternyata cukup _pintar_ untuk memanfaatkan salah satu kekuatannya itu –

\- _Memanipulasi orang misalnya?_

Dan dengan _itulah, Madara_ akhirnya mendapatkan _Gaji pertama_ yang seharusnya belum ia dapatkan!

" _Maa Maa~_ aku memang licik dan berhentilah memandangku seperti itu, tapi tenang saja! Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu di restoran _Yakiniku!"_

"Terserah kau saja..."

Dan seketika percakapan itu berhenti sampai disitu, kembali bertemu dengan sunyinya sore hari di taman yang cukup nyaman ini. Cukup sepi bahkan hembusan angin yang lembut seakan menguatkan bahwa taman ini memang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua

 _Uchiha Madara –_ pria paruh baya itu hanya duduk santai dibangku itu dan bersandar dengan kepala yang mengadah keatas menatap langit yang berwarna jingga, sedangkan _Uzumaki Naruto –_ si siswa pirang itu hanya duduk disebelahnya dengan cukup santai menikmati hembusan angin yang terasa di kulit putihnya

Namun...

Tanpa mereka duga, ada sesosok tamu tak diundang yang siap untuk menghancurkan suasana disana...

.

.

.

' _Jadi...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Dia inikah yang sosok yang sering dibicarakan bahkan dibanggakan oleh Azazel?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Swuuuuussh!*_

Bola berwarna biru dengan aura yang sedikit mencekam itu melesat cepat kearah _Madara_ dan _Naruto_ dari atas, membuat _Madara_ yang menyadari keberadaan bola itu langsung melompat kebelakang sambil menyeret _Naruto_ dengan paksa dengan harapan bisa menghindar dari benda misterius itu

 _*Blaar!*_

Dan bola berwarna biru itu benar-benar meledak dengan cukup kuat ketika menyentuh tanah sehingga membuat bangku yang awalnya diduduki oleh _Madara_ dan _Naruto_ menjadi hancur berantakan juga dengan tanah disekitarnya

" _Cih!_ Hampir saja"

Decih _Madara_ saat menatap bangku yang didudukinya barusan menjadi benar-benar hancur berantakan, sedangkan _Naruto_ yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa terbatuk-batuk karena _Madara_ menariknya secara paksa dengan menarik baju bagian kerah belakangnya

" _Oii Sensei!_ Kau ingin membunuhku ya?!"

" _Urusai Gaki!_ Kita benar-benar akan terluka jika aku tidak melompat kebelakang sambil menarikmu tadi –"

"- Dan cobalah kau lihat disana" tunjuk _Madara_ kearah bangku yang mereka duduki barusan

Terkejut? Mungkin itu yang bisa digambarkan oleh raut wajah yang _Naruto_ pasang saat ini ketika matanya mendapati keadaan disana menjadi amat berantakan – bangku yang hancur serta tanah yang berserakan karena sesuatu yang tidak ia tahu

Di sisi lain, _Madara_ tersenyum simpul ketika merasakan kehadiran sosok orang tak dikenal yang berasal dari atas – dan itupun membuatnya menoleh ke atas dan mendapati sesosok seorang remaja yang umurnya mungkin tak jauh berbeda dengan _Naruto_

Dari pantulan mata hitamnya – sesosok seorang remaja yang melayang diudara, rambut peraknya yang terayun dibawa sang angin, wajah yang cukup tampan dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin serta sepasang sayap biru yang terlihat agak futuristik menempel di punggungnya

" _Hakuryuukou_ kah? _Gubernur_ ternyata benar soal dirimu yang akhirnya datang kepadaku"

Ucap _Madara_ dengan pandangan yang tak kalah dingin, sementara sosok yang dipanggil _Hakuryuukou_ oleh _Madara_ itu hanya tersenyum remeh

"Kau tahu? Aku bosan hidup damai dibawah naungan _Azazel,_ jadi setidaknya aku bisa merasakan sensasi lain selain rasa damai yang begitu membosankan"

Ucap _Vali_ yang masih menatap _Madara_ dengan pandangan yang remeh. Meski disebelah _Madara_ ada sosok lain yaitu _Naruto,_ namun ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu –

\- toh melihatnya sekali saja pun, si pirang itu terlihat lemah!

Di sisi lain, _Naruto_ hanya terdiam mematung dengan keadaan yang sekarang – terasa begitu kaku hingga membuatnya enggan untuk mengeluarkan suara ketika menatap remaja seumurannya yang melayang diudara

Jadi...

 _Makhluk apa lagi ini?_

 _Madara_ pernah memberitahu padanya bahwa sosok manusia bersayap hitam itu merupakan bangsa _Datenshi_ dan walau tidak diberi tahu pun, sepertinya _Naruto_ tahu bahwa _Tenshi_ memiliki sayap yang putih bersih nan suci layaknya dibeberapa buku pelajaran yang menggambarkan penampakan _Tenshi_ yang sebenarnya

Lalu remaja seumurannya yang melayang diudara itu _makhluk macam apa?_ Apa dia semacam perkawinan silang antara bangsa _Datenshi_ dengan _Tenshi_ mengingat sayap birunya yang terlihat asing baginya?

Seperti yang diduga...

 _Dunia memang penuh dengan misteri..._

" _Uchiha Madara... Dayo ne?_ Jadi apa ada motif tersembunyi bagi seorang _Legenda_ seperti dirimu memiliki seorang murid lemah sepertinya? Kudengar dari _Azazel_ kau itu pernah berselisih dengan _Fraksi Tetangga_ karena suatu hal"

 _Madara_ kemudian tersenyum simpul. Meski ia bukanlah orang yang cukup populer, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa namanya dikenal oleh _Hakuryuukou_ yang menurut _Azazel_ merupakan _Hakuryuukou_ terkuat sepanjang masa

 _Vali_ benar tentang apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Dia memang pernah berurusan dengan sosok lain sebelumnya dan itu merupakan kenangan terburuk yang pernah ia miliki seumur hidupnya dan tentunya ia mengakui semua itu –

\- Namun baginya, tolong jangan kaitkan _Naruto_ dengan masa lalunya! Meski beberapa kenangannya memang ada kaitannya dengan _Naruto_ – namun itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia katakan dengan begitu mudahnya pada _Naruto_ sendiri!

" _Hakuryuukou_ , kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya diam saja..."

"..."

"Aku tidak sembarangan bicara, lihat saja dia! _Bodoh, Lemah, Rendahan –"_

" _-_ Aku yakin jika dia dianggap sebagai _pecundang_ disekolahnya!"

Dan kalimat itu benar-benar seakan menembus hati _Naruto_ yang begitu rapuh, membuat kedua tangannya kini benar-benar terkepal erat dengan raut wajah yang agak sulit diketahui mengingat rambut pirangnya kini menutupi ekspresinya yang sekarang

 _Bodoh, lemah, Rendahan... katanya?_

Ia tak menyangka – bahwa orang asing yang bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya memberikan kesan yang begitu buruk ketika melihat dirinya

"Dasar _Bocah!_ Berhentilah mengejek muridku!"

Sekilas terdengar suara _Madara_ yang membela dirinya dengan nada yang cukup meninggi. Namun hal itu tak cukup untuk membuat dirinya yang begitu kesal bisa menahan hal seperti ini dengan lebih lama

"Kau membela muridmu _Uchiha Madara?_ Kau lucu sekali! –"

"- _Remaja rendahan tak berguna sepertinya lebih baik mati saja! Manusia lemah sepertinya hanya pantas untuk hidup di kubangan sampah!"_

" _..."_

Dan semua itu memuncak ketika _Vali –_ sang _Hakuryuukou_ melempar kata yang amat pedas pada keduanya. Disamping itu _Madara_ hanya bisa mendecih kesal namun lain lagi dengan _Naruto_

Ekspresinya saat ini benar-benar tertutupi oleh rambut pirangnya, kuku jarinya yang bahkan mencoba melukai telapak tangannya sendiri serta tubuh yang menegang seolah mencoba menahan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pantas untuk ia tahan

 _Remaja rendahan tak berguna? Hidup di kubangan sampah?_

Ya! Dia memang remaja yang begitu rendah dimata orang lain! Semua orang selalu menilai dirinya dengan begitu buruk! Bahkan ia yakin tak ada satupun seorang remaja yang seumuran dengannya mau berada di pihaknya!

Dan _Hidup di kubangan sampah_ katanya?! Ayolah _Bangsat!_ Hal seperti itu masih lebih ringan daripada dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri!

 _Makhluk tak jelas seperti dia tahu apa tentang dirinya?!_

Ia masih bingung kenapa semua orang begitu _Tolol_ untuk menyadari perasaannya?! Apa mereka hanya bisa menghina tanpa pernah mengalaminya? Apa mereka hanya bisa mengejek tanpa pernah merasakannya? Apa mereka hanya bisa membenci tanpa pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh banyak orang?!

 _Yang benar saja Kampang!_

Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan normal seperti remaja lainnya yang seumuran dengannya, memiliki teman yang selalu ada untuknya dikala ia susah maupun senang, berkumpul dan bersenang-senang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya serta memadu kasih dengan pacar yang cantik

 _Tapi apa itu pernah terwujud walaupun untuk sekali?_

Nyatanya – dia hanyalah seorang siswa penyendiri yang selalu menghindari kontak sosial dengan orang lain. Kehadirannya pun amat dibenci oleh siswa disekolahnya, ia pun mencoba membela dirinya sendiri ketika sesuatu menimpa dirinya – namun apa? Ujung-ujungnya tetap dirinya lah yang disalahkan!

Apa ada orang lain yang bernasib _Sial_ seperti dirinya?! _Mana dia tahu!_

Dan juga...

 _Vali –_ sosok remaja yang melayang diudara itu. Entah kenapa sekarang ia benar-benar membenci si kepala perak itu – terlebih pada senyumnya yang terlihat seperti meremehkan dirinya dan seolah menganggapnya seperti tak berguna!

Ia tidak tahu apa maksud dibalik ucapannya yang begitu tajam, namun satu hal yang pasti – dia benar-benar membenci remaja yang melayang diudara itu!

" _..."_

"Dasar _Hakuryuukou,_ kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa –"

 _*Swuuuuuuuusssshh!*_

Ucapan _Madara_ yang belum selesai terpaksa berhenti tatkala bayangan hitam kemerahan mengganggu penglihatannya – bergerak dengan cepat melesat kearah _Vali_ yang terkejut dengan bayangan hitam itu –

\- Pasalnya, bayangan hitam yang awalnya berbentuk abstrak namun berubah bentuk seperti tali itu berasal dari _Uzumaki Naruto –_ seorang siswa yang baru saja ia ejek dengan hina!

 _*Greepp!*_

Sial bagi _Vali,_ belum sempat untuk menghindar dari bayangan aneh yang melesat kearahnya itu namun bayangan itu berhasil melilit tubuhnya dengan begitu kuat hingga membuat dirinya agak sulit untuk bernafas dengan mudah

" _Cih!_ Lumayan juga kau _Manusia rendahan!"_

" _..."_

 _Naruto_ – sosok dibalik penyerangan secara tiba-tiba itu kini menampakkan ekspresinya yang sekarang, raut wajah yang begitu terlihat marah serta tatapan tajam yang membuat _Vali_ menyadari suatu hal bahwa – _Naruto_ benar-benar membencinya!

.

.

.

' _Bicaralah sepuasmu Bangsat...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Karena mulai sekarang, setiap kata yang kau keluarkan akan kubalas dengan rasa sakit!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Braaaaaaakkk!*_

Dan selanjutnya, bayangan yang mengikat _Vali_ dengan kuat itu membawanya dan menghantam kuat ke tanah sehingga membuat _Madara_ yang berada disebelah _Naruto_ pun cukup terkejut sekaligus kagum dengan siswanya itu

Ini benar-benar menakjubkan bagi _Madara!_ perubahan demi perubahan terus diperlihatkan oleh _Naruto_ tanpa ia minta sekalipun – dan karena itulah, secara perlahan _Naruto_ merubah takdirnya sendiri menjadi sedikit lebih menarik hanya dengan bimbingan _Madara –_

 _\- Karena baginya, mungkin hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk membalas dosanya di masa lalu..._

Di sisi lain, debu benar-benar mengepul ditempat _Vali_ kini berada. Meski sulit untuk melihat keadaan _Vali_ yang sekarang namun setidaknya remaja bersurai perak itu menerima luka yang tidak ringan mengingat tubuhnya benar-benar menghantam tanah dengan sangat kuat

" _Cih!"_

Debu yang mengepul disekitarnya perlahan tersapu angin, menampilkan sosok _Vali_ yang kini beranjak berdiri dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi dengan luka lecet yang mungkin cukup pedih untuk dirasakan –

\- Dan akhirnya _Vali_ tersenyum miring. Meski sudah lama tidak merasakan sensasi seperti yang sekarang, namun menemukan seorang remaja yang berhasil memberikan luka pada sekujur tubuhnya merupakan hal yang sudah lama ia cari!

Itu benar! Dia memang gila akan pertarungan!

"Hentikan ini _Vali,_ aku tidak ingin hubunganku dengan _Gubernur_ rusak karena-"

 _*Swuuuush!*_

Mencoba menginterupsi _Vali Vali_ yang siap menyerang, secara tiba-tiba _Vali_ langsung melesat cepat kearah _Naruto_ dengan tangan yang siap untuk memberikan pukulan yang cukup kuat, begitu juga _Naruto_ yang siap menyerang _Vali_ dengan bayangan hitam yang muncul dari belakanganya

"Dan sekarang! Giliranku _Manusia rendahan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Dasar bocah, mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Inoryoku :: Ningen Shikkaku!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Splaaaassh!*_

Dan selanjutnya, _Naruto_ serta _Vali_ benar-benar membulatkan matanya – terkejut ketika serangan mereka benar-benar ditahan oleh _Madara_ hanya dengan tangan kosong. Bayangan hitam milik _Naruto_ yang sepenuhnya lenyap tanpa tersisa, begitu juga dengan _Vali_ yang kepalan tangannya digenggam erat _Madara_ dan itu membuat sayap birunya hilang tanpa sebab

" _Hakuryuukou,_ tidakkah kau merasa melewati batas?"

" _...?!"_

 _*Duaaaaagg!*_

Seketika ekspresi _Vali_ mengeras ketika tangannya diputar paksa oleh _Madara_ dan tepat setelah itu – remaja bersurai perak itu benar-benar terpental dengan cepat ketika tendangan _Madara_ benar-benar mengenai perutnya

 _*Bruuuuk!*_

Ekspresi yang ditampilkan _Madara_ kini benar-benar dingin, meski dari pantulan mata hitamnya menampilkan sosok _Vali_ yang terbatuk di tanah akibat tendangannya namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli

Meski ia tahu siapa yang menjadi lawannya itu – _Hakuryuukou_ terkuat sepanjang masa yang pernah diakui _Azazel –_ namun ia tak peduli tentang itu. Selama muridnya berada dalam bahaya, ia benar-benar tidak peduli jika seorang _Maou_ yang menjadi lawannya! –

\- Terlebih jika itu berkaitan dengan _Uzumaki Naruto!_

Di lain sisi, _Naruto_ hanya bisa terdiam termangu ketika guru matematikanya yang agak menyebalkan itu secara tidak langsung membela dirinya, dan saat ia menyadari hal itulah entah kenapa ada sebuah rasa yang perlahan menutup hatinya yang sudah lama rusak

Mungkin saja? Tapi mungkin inilah yang diinginkan _Naruto_ sebenarnya! Dia hanya ingin ada sosok yang mau berada disampingnya ketika ia mencoba membela dirinya, membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya ketika dirinya _dipecundangi_ oleh _dunia –_

 _-_ karena sebenarnya, dia benar-benar takut akan namanya _kesendirian!_

" _Cih!_ Sudah kuduga kau mengganggu kesenanganku _Uchiha Madara..."_

"Kau sudah melewati batas yang kuberikan padamu _Hakuryuukou,_ Jadi berhentilah mengganggu _siswaku yang amat berharga"_

 _Naruto_ sempat melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang tatkala _Madara_ mencoba menyelamatkannya dari si penggila pertarungan itu, tubuhnya sedikit terasa bergetar ketika dirinya dianggap _spesial_ oleh orang lain –

\- dan orang itu adalah _Madara!_

Jika boleh jujur, mungkin hanya sosok _Madara_ lah yang selalu mengakui keberadaannya ketika semua orang benar-benar menganggapnya sebelah mata juga membencinya. Meski ada sosok _Hanabi_ yang juga mengakui akan keberadaannya, namun sosok _Madara_ selalu ada tempat tersendiri didalam hatinya

" _Se-Sensei..."_

" _Naruto... –"_ Dan kini _Madara_ benar-benar berdiri didepan _Naruto,_ sembari menolehkan kepalanya kepada si pirang itu " _-_ Biar aku yang mengurusnya, kau tetap berdiri dibelakangku saja"

"Ta-Tapi _Sensei –"_

" _Daijoubu,_ aku tidak kalah semudah itu dan lagipula _Hakuryuukou_ bukalah lawan yang sepadan untukmu"

Dan dengan nada yang agak sedikit meninggi itulah membuat _Naruto_ perlahan mundur beberapa langkah di belakang _Madara._ meski ia merasa seperti seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi dibelakang orang lain –

\- namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak bisa membantah gurunya itu

"Sungguh mengharukan! Seorang yang mengukir sebuah _Legenda_ sepertimu bisa-bisanya menyia-nyiakan hidupmu untuk menjaga _Bocah tak berguna itu"_

Suara _Vali_ yang terdengar begitu meremehkan mengalihkan perhatian _Madara_ juga _Naruto._ Ekspresi _Madara_ yang begitu datar namun sebenarnya dia benar-benar tidak menyukai sifat _Vali_ ketika _Hakuryuukou_ itu memiringkan senyumnya

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa _Hakuryuukou,_ siapa yang tahu jika suatu saat nanti muridku bisa berubah dan melewatimu bukan?"

"..."

"Tapi siapa yang tahu jika suatu saat nanti aku menghancurkan kehidupannya bahkan sebelum bisa melampauiku bukan? _Uchiha Madara!_ "

 _*Swuuuush!*_

Lagi! Ucapan _Vali_ yang mencoba memprovokasi _Madara_ seakan tak mempan pada guru yang baru saja mendapati gaji pertamanya itu, _Madara_ akui bahwa _Vali_ memang pintar dalam memprovokasi namun bukan itu yang ia pikirkan saat ini –

\- Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah aura gelap yang muncul dibelakangnya!

Sambil memusatkan kekuatannya pada telapak tangannya yang perlahan muncul bola biru dengan aura yang begitu kuat, _Vali_ langsung melemparkan bola biru itu ke arah _Madara_ dengan cukup kuat

Meski bola biru dengan aura yang cukup kuat itu melesat kearahnya, namun tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun yang dinampakkan oleh _Madara_ berbeda dengan _Naruto_ yang memasang tatapan tajam pada _Vali._ pria paruh baya itu hanya mengedepankan tangannya mencoba menahan bola biru milik _Vali_ dengan tangan kosong

 _*Splaaaaassh!*_

Meski ekspresi wajahnya datar, namun _Madara_ tahu bahwa _Vali_ kini benar-benar terkejut ketika serangannya lenyap begitu saja ketika bersentuhan langsung dengan tangan _Madara._ ini terlihat mustahil mengingat serangannya barusan setidaknya bisa membunuh dua atau bahkan tiga _Datenshi_ maupun _Iblis_ sekaligus!

\- Jadi inikah sosok yang dikagumi dan ditakuti oleh _Azazel?!_

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu _Bocah naga –"_

"- Kau tak akan pernah menang melawanku jika kau terus menggunakan _sihir tak bergunamu_ itu!"

 _*Tap!*_

Dan hanya dengan satu langkah saja, _Madara_ kini benar-benar tiba berada didepan _Vali_ dengan sangat cepat bahkan remaja berjulukan _Hakuryuukou_ itupun tak dapat mengikuti pergerakannya. Ekspresi terkejut kini benar-benar tampak di wajah _Vali_

Di lain sisi, _Naruto_ kini hanya bisa terkejut sekaligus kagum dengan _guru matematikanya_ itu. Ia memang sering kali melihat kecepatan _Madara_ yang tak masuk akal itu, bahkan ia pernah berpikir bagaimana caranya bisa melesat cepat seperti itu hanya dalam satu langkah?

Entah ia tidak tahu latihan seperti apa yang dianut oleh _Madara –_ namun satu hal yang pasti, _Madara_ pasti bisa mengalahkan _Hakuryuukou_ itu!

 _*Duuuaaagg!*_

Mungkin itu sedikit agak menyakitkan bagi _Vali_ ketika tangannya kini digenggam erat oleh _Madara_ bersamaan dengan perutnya yang dihantam dengan kuat. Belum sempat untuk terbatuk mencoba meredam rasa sakitnya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat tatkala _Madara_ benar-benar mengangkat tubuhnya walau hanya menggenggam tangan _Vali_ saja

"Aku hanya menebak, tapi apa benar bahwa kau ini _Iblis Hakuryuukou?"_

"...?!"

" _Shitteru?_ Aku yang tahu betul bagaimana _Mereka_ pasti tahu tentangmu!"

 _*Braaaaaaaakk!*_

Dan tanpa ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun _, Madara_ benar-benar membanting tubuh _Vali_ ke tanah dengan kuat hingga terdengar bunyi yang cukup kuat. Raut wajah yang cukup untuk mengekspresikan rasa sakit terlihat jelas diwajah _Vali_ ketika punggungnya menghantam tanah dengan begitu kuat bahkan membuat tanah itupun retak dan menghasilkan debu yang mengepul disana

Ini agak menyakitkan – ini benar-benar terasa agak menyakitkan baginya! Dibanting oleh sosok yang dikagumi _Azazel?_ Tak pernah terlintas hal seperti itu pada dirinya sebelumnya. Bahkan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar secara perlahan pada punggungnya terasa menyakitkan seolah seperti ada tulangnya yang patah atau semacamnya

Di samping itu, _Naruto_ hanya bisa melihat semua itu dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus terkejut, pasalnya semua yang terjadi seakan seperti tidak nyata dan begitu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana tidak? Memikirkan bagaimana cara _Madara_ bisa melesat cepat dengan satu langkah saja sudah membuatnya bingung apalagi dengan mengangkat tubuh _Vali_ hanya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya seperti itu –

\- Ia benar-benar bingung sekaligus merasa _De javu,_ karena terakhir kali ia melihat _Madara_ melakukan hal seperti itu adalah ketika ia menghajar _Otoutonya – Uzumaki Menma!_

" _Fyuuh..."_

 _*Tap! Tap!*_

 _Uchiha Madara –_ sosok pria paruh baya yang membanting keras tubuh _Vali_ itu kini berjalan meninggalkan _Vali_ yang terbaring lemas disana. Tangannya kini bersembunyi dibalik kedua saku dicelananya serta matanya yang terpejam seolah tahu bahwa _Vali_ kini perlahan berdiri dengan perlahan dari keadaan terbaringnya

" _U-Ugh... Sasuga Uchiha Madara!_ Aku tak menyangka kau sekuat itu bahkan dikagumi oleh _Gubernur_ sepertinya"

"Berharaplah agar lain kali kita bisa bertarung seperti ini!"

Mendengar pujian pada orang yang baru saja ia banting itu membuat _Madara_ tersenyum simpul, kembali kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan iris matanya yang berwarna hitam yang begitu amat kelam

.

.

.

' _Jangan memujiku seperti itu Hakuryuukou...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Karena orang yang pernah berbuat dosa dimasa lalu sepertiku tidak pantas untuk dipuji'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _E-Etto Sensei..?"_

Alunan nada yang terdengar memanggil itu seakan mengalihkan direksi pandangan _Uchiha Madara,_ sesosok remaja pirang yang berjalan disebelahnya terlihat seperti ingin bertanya namun agak ragu

"Kau ingin bertanya bukan? jadi tanyakanlah..."

 _Naruto_ hanya bisa menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ketika _Madara_ seakan bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, pandangannya pun kini beralih kearah wajah _Madara_ yang menatap jauh kedepan

"Mungkin ini bukanlah pertanyaan yang menarik, namun bagaimana caramu bisa melesat cepat dan mengangkat tubuh remaja yang kau sebut _Hakuryuukou_ itu _Sensei?"_ ucapnya

 _Naruto_ tahu bahwa ia masih memikirkan hal itu hingga saat ini pun dimana _Madara_ bisa melesat cepat seperti itu dan mengangkat tubuh _Vali_ tanpa ada rasa berat sedikitpun. Semua itu seakan mengganggu pikirannya dan tak tahan untuk bertanya langsung pada _Madara_

Bukan maksud untuk minta diajari sih, lagipula ia tidak tahu gaya bertarung macam apa yang dianut oleh _Madara – Kung fu? Karate? Taekwondo?_ Atau hal semacam itu? – dan belum tahu betul bagaimana _Madara_ yang sebenarnya

Hanya saja ia ingin tahu jawabannya dari _Madara_ sendiri...

" _Gaki,_ apa tidak ada pertanyaan yang lebih menarik lagi?"

"Ayolah _Sensei,_ hanya itu yang ingin aku tahu darimu, lagipula mana mungkin kan aku mempertanyakan kisah asmaramu itu? Kau itu jomblo tahu!"

 _*Twich!*_

Oke! kenyataan yang keluar dari mulut _Naruto_ memang membuatnya kesal! Pertanyaannya bagaimana si pirang bego itu bisa menghubung-hubungkan pertanyaannya dengan kisah asmaranya?

Lagipula _Madara_ sendiri belum berminat untuk memiliki seorang istri – pacarpun saja ia tak punya! Entah _Naruto_ tak tahu apa _Madara_ mempunyai teman dekat atau semacamnya, namun ia rasa _Madara_ hanya ingin menikmati masa _jomblo-nya_ diusianya yang tak mudah lagi...

\- _Dasar bodoh!_ Mereka sama-sama jomblo tahu!

"Jangan mengejekku seperti itu _Gaki,_ aku belum berminat untuk mempunyai seorang istri dan aku belum siap untuk mempunyai seorang anak. Lagipula kau juga kan jomblo!"

"Yasudah cepat jawab pertanyaanku dan lupakan hal tadi!"

 _Madara_ menghela nafas pelan, sorot matanya kini menatap langit yang semakin lama semakin gelap pertanda bahwa sang surya menenggelamkan dirinya di ujung barat dan memohon kepada bulan untuk menggantikan perannya

"Sebenarnya jika kau memperhatikanku lebih detail maka kau tidak perlu bertanya _Gaki –"_

"Pertanyaan yang pertama tentang _Bagaimana aku bisa melesat cepat seperti itu?_ Itu mudah! Kau hanya perlu mengumpulkan _Ki_ milikmu dan memusatkannya pada salah satu kakimu sebagai pijakan sekaligus persiapan"

 _Naruto_ mengangguk pelan, penjelasan dari _Madara_ memang masuk akal tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya...

" _Ki?_ Apa itu _Sensei?"_

"Tenaga dalam, aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai _Ki_ dan tidak mudah untuk mempelajarinya –"

"- Dan ketika kau berhasil mengumpulkan semua _Ki_ milikmu dan memusatkannya pada salah satu kakimu, gunakanlah kakimu itu untuk mendorong tubuh ke arah yang kau pilih dan lihat saja hasilnya"

 _Begitu kah?_

Dalam beberapa aspek _Naruto_ memang cukup mengerti apa yang dikatakan _Madara_ dan terdengar cukup masuk akal, sebenarnya ia memang ada niatan untuk mempelajari hal semacam itu dari _Madara –_

 _-_ Namun mengingat ia bukanlah sosok yang berbakat? Ia rasa itu percuma...

"Dan pertanyaanmu yang kedua tentang _Bagaimana aku bisa mengangkat tubuh Vali dengan mudah_ bukan? aku akan memberitahu sesuatu yang menarik padamu! –"

"- Ketika merasa terkejut, makhluk apapun entah itu _Manusia, Iblis, Datenshi_ atau yang lainnya akan kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sekitar delapan puluh persen untuk beberapa detik dan secara tak langsung hal itu membuat tubuh mereka menjadi ringan secara alami"

Ucap _Madara_ dengan nada yang terlihat cukup bersemangat dan itu membuat _Naruto_ hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Ia tak menyangka _Madara_ cukup menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai tenaga pengajar hingga kebiasaan mengajarnya terbawa keluar sekolah

"Dan kau pastinya tahu bukan? aku memanfaatkan waktu yang singkat itu untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sedikit _Ki_ yang ku pusatkan pada genggaman tanganku"

" _De-Demo Sensei!_ Bagaimana caramu membuat _Vali_ terkejut secepat itu? Yang kulihat tadi kau hanya melesat cepat kearahnya, memukulnya lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah lalu membantingnya dengan keras"

 _Madara_ tersenyum simpul, sekilas sorot matanya menatap _Naruto_ yang kini benar-benar penasaran dengan jawabannya

"Kau tidak ingat? Tepat sebelum aku mengangkat tubuhnya, aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya bahwa _apakah dia benar seorang iblis?_ Dan itu membuatnya terkejut untuk beberapa detik. Aku memanfaatkan waktu yang sangat singkat itu untuk mengangkat tubuhnya"

" _..."_

"Begitu kah?"

 _Naruto_ menundukkan kepalanya mencoba berpikir dengan keras. Apa sesederhana itukah bagi _Madara_ untuk menjelaskan hal yang awalnya tidak masuk akal di pikiran _Naruto?_ Atau memang ia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari nya?

Ia memang tidak pandai dalam hal bertarung, yang ia tahu hanyalah _pukul memukul, tendang menendang_ dan siapa yang menyerah lebih dahulu maka itulah yang kalah – gaya bertarungnya pun asal-asalan tidak seperti _Madara_ yang entah seperti apa ia tidak tahu

Tapi _Madara?_ ketika melihat _Madara_ seperti tadi saja sudah membuatnya paham bahwa _Madara_ memang sebelumnya terbiasa dengan sebuah pertarungan yang tidak ia tahu. Mungkin? Namun ia rasa _Madara_ pernah melalui masa-masa yang sulit sebelumnya

Dan entah kenapa, mulai sekarang pandangannya terhadap guru yang baru saja mendapatkan gaji pertamanya menjadi berubah. Bukan tanpa alasan namun mengetahui _Madara_ yang bisa menyadari hal seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya kagum

"Akan kuberitahu satu hal yang berarti untukmu, _orang_ yang sedang _Emosi_ atau semacamnya biasanya memiliki pola serangan yang acak-acakan dan mudah untuk dibaca, bahkan jika mereka benar-benar mencapai puncak dari _Emosinya,_ pola serangan mereka benar-benar mudah untuk dibaca dan kau bisa memanfaatkan hal itu –"

"- Tapi tenang saja! Lain kali jika ada waktu aku akan mengajarkannya padamu daripada memberikan penjelasan padamu"

" _Gomen Sensei,_ aku tidak berminat"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yah..."

.

.

.

' _Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun bakat didalam diriku...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

::

Hari kini mulai gelap dan semua orang tahu akan hal itu, matahari kini benar-benar tenggelam di ujung barat dan bulan purnama yang menggantikan perannya sebagai penerang bumi dikala malam

Di sebuah rumah yang cukup indah untuk dipandang dengan mata telanjang, halaman yang luas serta desain luarnya yang terlihat minimalis namun begitu mewah, beberapa tanaman sebagai penghias halaman yang terlihat begitu menyatu dan menambah aksen indah didalamnya

Tepat di depan salah satu kamar dari rumah itu, seorang gadis bersurai pirang kini berdiri dengan tangan yang agak ragu untuk mengetuk pintu, tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan _T-shirt_ pendek berwarna oranye serta rok pendek sepaha sebagai bawahannya mencoba memamerkan kulit putihnya yang mulus tanpa ada sedikitpun sesuatu yang mengganggu

Namanya _Uzumaki Naruko –_ gadis bersurai pirang yang diikat _Twintail_ itu masih ragu untuk mengetuk pintu didepannya, bibirnya yang bergetar seolah memberitahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah mengetuk dan masuk kedalam pintu tersebut –

\- ya! Pintu menuju kamar kakak laki-lakinya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan _Uzumaki Menma_

Ia ragu untuk mengetuk pintu itu bukan karena hubungan mereka yang tidak akrab – malah sebaliknya hubungan mereka sangat dekat, _Aniki-nya_ itu – _Uzumaki Menma_ amat menyayangi _Imouto_ satu-satunya itu seolah tak ada lagi sesuatu yang menarik selain adik kecilnya

Hanya saja ada sebuah pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalanya dan pertanyaan itulah yang membuatnya berdiri disini – bermaksud untuk mempertanyakan langsung kepada kakaknya, _Uzumaki Menma_

 _*Tok! Tok!*_

 _*Ckleek...*_

Pintu itu terbuka tepat setelah _Naruko_ mengetuk lalu memutar knopnya dan mendorongnya kedepan, didepannya kini terlihat sebuah kamar yang cukup rapi – tempat tidur yang berada di pojok ruangan, lemari pakaian, meja belajar yang diatasnya ada sebuah _komputer_ , serta rak buku yang berisi beberapa _Novel_ maupun _Manga_

" _Nii-chan?"_

" _Naruko?"_

Senyum seakan mengembang diwajah cantiknya tatkala ia mendapati sesosok remaja berambut hitam yang duduk diatas kursi yang berhadap langsung dengan meja belajar itu, menolehkan wajahnya kearah _Naruko_ dengan sedikit senyum yang ia tampilkan

"Masuklah! Ada apa malam-malam begini?"

 _Uzumaki Menma –_ si remaja tulen bersurai hitam itu membuka suara dengan nada yang bersahabat, perlahan berdiri dari kursi yang awalnya ia duduki dan mempersilahkan adik kecilnya itu masuk kedalam kamarnya

" _Su-Sumimasen.."_

" _Naruko!_ ini kamar kakakmu jadi kau tak perlu formal seperti itu"

 _Menma_ tersenyum lembut, secara perlahan kakinya melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk dipinggir sembari menepuk sebelahnya seolah memberitahu _Naruko_ agar gadis manis itu duduk disampingnya

 _*Pluuk!*_

"Jadi, ada apa _Naruko?_ apa kau tidak bisa tidur? Atau mungkin ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

 _Naruko_ hanya bisa pasrah ketika telapak tangan _Menma_ kini mencapai pucuk kepalanya, mengelus lembut surai pirang yang disukai _Menma_ dengan lembut dengan senyum tulus yang begitu nampak diwajahnya

Dan inilah _Menma_ dimata _Naruko._ kakak laki-lakinya itu benar-benar sayang – atau bahkan terlalu sayang pada dirinya, kakaknya itu benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan lembut seolah dirinya adalah seorang tuan putri yang harus dijaga

Lagipula wajar sih, mereka hanya tinggal berdua di rumah yang mewah seperti ini dan tak ada alasan bagi _Menma_ untuk tidak menjaga adik kecilnya yang manis itu, jika kalian menanyakan dimana orang tua mereka –

\- Maka jawaban yang mereka berikan adalah, _Orang Tua kami telah tiada..._

Mungkin terlalu dini untuk mengetahui kronologi bagaimana kedua orangtua dari kakak beradik itu meninggal, namun _Menma_ maupun _Naruko_ enggan untuk mengingatnya lagi dan kembali menorehkan luka lama pada hati mereka

Dulu... Awalnya _Naruko_ lah yang benar-benar kesepian dikala itu – dia benar-benar kesepian bahkan enggan untuk keluar rumah saat itu karena ditinggal oleh orang tuanya ketika masih kecil dan kehilangan _sosok_ yang bahkan kini ia _lupa_ , namun sebagai kakak – _Menma_ lah yang membuat _Naruko_ kembali ceria dan mau membuka diri mengingat _sosok yang dibenci Menma_ pergi seiring dengan kedua orang tua mereka yang meninggal

Dan sekarang? _Menma_ benar-benar memainkan perannya sebagai kakak yang menyayangi adik kecilnya, menyayanginya dan berusaha untuk selalu ada di sisi _Naruko_ mengingat tak ada lagi orang lain yang bisa digunakan untuk bersandar kecuali dirinya!

" _Nii-chan..."_

" _Hmm? Nani?"_

"..."

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang _Uzumaki Naruto-senpai?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Si Bangsat itu!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Berani-beraninya dia mendekati Imoutoku!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Awalnya _Menma_ menampakkan ekspresi yang cukup terkejut, namun raut wajanya kembali normal dengan senyum yang ia berikan pada _Naruko_ dengan harapan adiknya itu tidak terlalu curiga

Bagaimana tidak? _si Anjing Liar_ yang beberapa hari lalu sempat ia pukuli itu kini mulai berani mendekati adiknya, dan hal yang cukup ia khawatirkan adalah –

\- _si Bangsat_ itu suatu saat akan membongkar semuanya!

 _Menma_ sebelumnya memang setuju ketika _Naruko_ berkata bahwa dirinya ingin pindah sekolah dari sekolahnya yang sebelumnya ke _Kuoh Academy –_ sekolah tempat _Menma_ menimba ilmu

Memang ada untungnya juga sih – ia lebih bisa leluasa untuk menjaga adiknya disekolah, memperhatikan adiknya di kehidupan sekolah barunya dan bergaul dengan siapa. Dan tentunya itu lebih memudahkan _Menma_ karena mereka bisa pulang bersama tanpa ada rasa khawatir mengingat sebelumnya mereka berbeda sekolah

Namun yang menjadi masalah terbesarnya adalah –

\- _Naruto!_ Ya! Dia tak ingin si _Anjing Bangsat_ itu kembali pada mereka dan merebut _Imouto-nya_ yang tidak tahu apa-apa!

"Sesuatu tentangnya? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh menurutmu?"

"Tentu, Aku pikir ini hanya kebetulan tapi aku tidak tahu pasti –"

"- Dia punya nama marga yang sama dengan kita _Nii-chan!_ yaitu _Uzumaki,_ juga namanya yang hampir sama denganku yaitu _Naruto_ sedangkan namaku _Naruko,_ bahkan warna rambut kami pun sama-sama pirang dan masih ada beberapa hal lain yang ada kesamaannya denganku"

"..."

"Jadi, apa itu Cuma _kebetulan? Nii-chan?"_

Dan tepat setelah pertanyaan itu meluncur dari _Naruko,_ semua yang ada dikepala _Menma_ serasa berputar dan membuatnya agak pusing. Ia tahu jika adiknya itu memang merasa penasaran, namun jika rasa penasarannya itu suatu saat akan terpuaskan – maka ia akan kecewa

Bagaimana tidak? _Uzumaki Naruto –_ sosok yang dibicarakan oleh _Naruko_ adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri! Kakak yang dulu pergi meninggalkannya hingga membuatnya lupa pada kakak tertuanya sendiri, dan lebih dari itu –

\- _Menma_ masih ingat betul sebuah _Tragedi_ – _Tragedi_ dimana kedua orang tuanya dibunuh secara misterius di rumahnya sendiri dan hanya meninggalkan _Naruto_ seorang disana! Dan karena itulah _Menma_ benar-benar membenci _Anikinya!_ Karena ia tahu betul _Tragedi_ itu –

 _\- Tragedi yang terjadi ketika ia pulang ke rumah bersama Naruko. ia masih ingat betul saat Naruto terduduk dengan wajah yang terkejut dengan pandangan kosong dengan kedua orang tua mereka yang telah dibunuh tepat didepan matanya!_

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja _Naruko,_ sebaiknya kau jauhi dia karena dia itu orang aneh yang sering _DiBully_ disekolah!"

"Ta-Tapi _Nii-chan-"_

"Lupakan saja, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu dan lekas tidur _Naruko"_

" _Um!"_

 _Menma_ mencoba tersenyum ketika adik kecilnya itu menurut, tangannya mencoba meraih surai pirang yang indah itu ketika _Naruko_ berdiri dan membungkuk dihadapannya – izin untuk keluar dari kamar lalu akhirnya berjalan keluar kamar

" _Oyasumi, Nii-chan!"_

" _Hn, Oyasumi Naruko..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar, Anjing Sialan!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Karena kau telah berani-beraninya mendekati adikku!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

::

 _*Kriiiiiiiiinngg~!*_

Dering bunyi jam weker yang terdengar nyaring itu seakan memecahkan gendang telinga, berkas-berkas cahaya matahari yang perlahan masuk melalui celah jendela mencoba menerangi ruangan kecil yang cukup rapi itu

Terlihat seorang remaja berseragam sekolah khas _Kuoh Academy_ kini tengah berdiri didepan cermin yang cukup untuk memantulkan dirinya sendiri – mencoba memperhatikan apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya yang sekarang

" _Ugh..._ apa ini tidak terlalu mencolok?" ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang agak ragu, pandangan matanya pun masih setia menatapi bayangan dirinya yang terpantul dari cermin tepat berada didepannya

Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Mulai hari ini ia mencoba merubah penampilannya yang menurutnya terlalu mencolok hingga membuat semua siswa selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa ia merubah penampilannya yang culun itu. Semua ini karena para siswa _sialan_ yang selalu merendahkannya dari belakang itu – jadi jika suatu saat nanti kau bertanya _siapa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini_ pada _Naruto..._

Maka ia akan menjawab bahwa semua ini adalah salah para siswa _sialan itu!_

Penampilannya yang sekarang bisa disamakan dengan siswa nakal kebanyakan – rambut _Spike_ berwarna pirang yang seolah menantang langit, seragam yang tidak dikancingkan sehingga menampilkan _T-Shirt_ oranye polos sebagai dalamannya serta sepasang _Handband_ berwarna merah yang melingkar tepat di pergelangan kedua tangannya

Jika boleh jujur, ia baru pertama kali berpenampilan seperti ini karena yang sebelum-sebelumnya ia berpenampilan seperti seorang kutu buku yang menyebalkan – yah walaupenampilan yang sebelumnya terlihat agak culun dengan rambut yang disisir rapi serta kacamata yang senantiasa ia kenakan

Tapi biarlah, harapannya sih semoga ketika ia datang ke sekolah nanti tak ada yang kenal pada dirinya yang dulu – yang sering diejek habis-habisan dan pernah menjadi korban _Bullying_

" _Yosh!_ Semuanya sudah siap!"

Mencoba untuk tersenyum di awal paginya yang cukup baik, _Naruto_ lalu mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan melenggang pergi keluar dari ruang apartemennya

 _*Ckleek..*_

" _Ittekimasu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Dan kuharap...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Ada hal baik dari berubahnya penampilanku yang sekarang...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan tepat seperti dugaan _Naruto,_ penampilan barunya benar-benar membuat semua siswa yang berdatangan bersikap biasa, mereka seolah tak mengenali dirinya – tak mengenali sesosok remaja _pecundang_ yang biasa mereka ejek

Meski ini bukanlah suatu pencapaian yang besar bagi _Naruto,_ namun setidaknya ia bisa hidup dengan lebih tenang dibandingkan hidupnya yang sebelu-sebelumnya dimana ia selalu kedapatan masalah yang menyebalkan

" _Ohayou!"_

" _Um! Ohayou!_ apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan _Sensei_ minggu lalu?"

" _Yo!_ Tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini?"

" _Urusai!"_

Dan begitulah obrolan-obrolan tak berguna dari para siswa yang kini tengah berjalan menuju gedung utama sekolah sama seperti dirinya – obrolan masa muda yang membuatnya tersenyum pahit mengingat masa mudanya tak seperti mereka yang selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak kawan

 _Naruto_ tahu – bahwa sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mencari seorang sahabat baginya. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa ia lebih sering menyendiri daripada berkumpul dari banyaknya orang, lagipula siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan _siswa rendahan_ sepertinya?

 _Kuoh Academy –_ sekolah yang dulunya adalah sekolah khusus kaum perempuan ini memang populer bukan hanya dari mulut ke mulut, namun prestasi para siswanya yang dikembangkan dari sekolah ini. Bahkan para siswanya pun setidaknya memiliki latar belakang hidup yang cukup bisa dikatakan wah!

Tapi bagi _Naruto?_ Ayolah! Dia hanya beruntung masuk ke sekolah ini hanya karena nilainya dalam ujian masuk cukup untuk membuatnya bisa diterima dengan baik, selain itu dia hanya ingin meninggalkan masa kelamnya semasa _Chuugakkou_

Namun apa yang ia dapat? Masa sekolahnya selama ia bersekolah di _Kuoh Academy_ ini lebih buruk dari yang ia duga!

Meski di masa _Chuugakkou-ny_ a ia sering kali di _Bully_ tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, namun setidaknya ia pernah mendapatkan teman yang bisa ia percayai – dan kehidupan sekolahnya di _Kuoh Academy?_ Ia tak menyangka bahwa kehidupan sekolahnya akan lebih buruk dari yang ia duga!

 _Siswa rendahan, pecundang, tak berguna, kesepian, menyendiri, selalu menjadi bahan ejekan..._

Semua kata yang memiliki makna yang negatif itu seakan menemani hidupnya di masa sekolahnya saat ini!

Namun biarlah... meski ia pernah berharap agar kehidupan sekolahnya menjadi sedikit lebih baik dengan ia masuk ke _Kuoh Academy_ ini, namun kenyataan yang ada membuat harapannya hancur dan takut untuk mempunyai harapan yang tinggi dan sekarang –

\- Ia hanya ingin kehidupan disekolahnya sedikit lebih tenang dengan cara menyendiri, _itu saja!_

" _Hanabi-chan!"_

Sekilas _Naruto_ mendengar nama _Hanabi_ dari seorang gadis yang tengah berlari pelan dari banyaknya orang. Ia lalu tersenyum simpul ketika mendapati _Uzumaki Naruko –_ adiknya yang lupa pada dirinya – kini tengah berlari pelan menyusul _Hanabi_ yang telah memasuki gedung utama sekolah...

 _Adiknya huh?_ Ia benar-benar tak menyangka adik kecilnya yang manis itu bahkan melupakan kakak tertuanya sendiri...

 _*Drap! Drap!*_

 _*Duuuuuuuuuaaaaagg!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Cih!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Apa penderitaanku masih terus berjalan seperti ini?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto_ terjatuh tersungkur di halaman sekolah ketika seseorang memukulnya dengan keras dari belakang, memang terasa sedikit agak sakit namun ia terus mencoba berdiri dan melihat siapa yang _iseng_ memukulnya dari belakang

" _Anjing sialan! –"_

" _\- Beraninya kau mendekati adikku!"_

Ucapan _Uzumaki Menma –_ sosok yang memukulnya dari belakang – dengan nada yang agak tinggi berhasil membuat perhatian seluruh siswa disekelilingnya teralihkan, tatapan tajam yang menguarkan perasaan dendam yang mendalam itu seakan menusuk permukaan kulit _Naruto_

Dan _Naruto_ hanya bisa tersenyum pahit – _kedua adiknya benar-benar telah berbeda, yang satu lupa padanya dan yang satu lagi benar-benar benci padanya!_

 _Apa perannya sebagai kakak terlalu buruk bagi keduanya?_

" _Me-Menma,_ kau terlalu berlebihan terhadap ka-"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu _Bangsat sialan!"_

Tepat setelah _Menma_ membentaknya seperti itu, seluruh pasang mata yang ada disekitarnya kini tertuju padanya – seolah merasa asing dengan siswa mereka lihat dengan mata mereka sendiri

"Hei... apa dia siswa baru?"

"Entahlah aku pun tak tahu..."

"Apa penampilan seperti itu tidak dilarang disekolah?"

"Mungkin saja, tapi sepertinya ia siswa yang tidak baik.."

Samar-samar _Naruto_ mendengar percakapan dari siswa yang ada disekitarnya dan itu membuatnya tersenyum simpul. Ia tak menyangka bahwa para siswa _tolol_ seperti mereka benar-benar lupa dengan sosok _pecundang_ yang sering mereka ejek sebelumnya dan –

\- Lagi-lagi ia dinilai sebagai siswa yang _buruk_ dimata mereka! _Sialan!_

"Dengar _Menma,_ kau salah paham!"

"Salah paham apanya?! _Kampang!"_

 _Huh...?_

Dia bingung mau berekspresi seperti apa ketika adiknya sendiri mengejeknya seperti itu meski siswa lain disekitarnya tidak tahu hubungan apa antara dirinya dengan _Menma._ Namun tetap saja itu terasa agak sedikit menyakitkan!

Ayolah! Mereka semua tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya mempunyai dua orang adik yang semuanya telah berubah – yang satu lupa padanya dan yang satu lagi benci padanya!

Dia yakin! _Mereka semua_ tak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya sebagai seorang kakak!

 _Uzumaki Menma –_ remaja bersurai hitam yang berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan yang tajam itu memang adiknya – benar-benar adik kandungnya bukan adik pungutan atau semacamnya. Warna rambut bukan halangan untuk memperjelas hubungan keduanya tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah –

\- _Rasa bencinya terhadap Naruto!_

 _Naruto_ tahu – semua rasa benci yang _Menma_ miliki dan itu ditujukan kepadanya hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman yang tak berujung, masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan seolah membuat adik laki-lakinya itu buta dengan kenyataan dan menyalahkan kakaknya sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas!

Tidak seperti _Naruko_ yang separuh ingatannya hilang karena masa lalu yang begitu kelam, _Menma_ malah masih mengingat jelas semuanya – masa lalu yang begitu kelam yang membuat mereka menjadi anak yatim piatu

Dan satu hal yang membuat _Menma_ begitu membenci _Naruto – Naruto_ tak bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya dan hanya bisa terduduk dengan wajah bodoh yang tak berguna!

Sedangkan _Naruto? –_ dia hanya bisa terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian orang tuanya tepat didepan matanya hingga membuatnya diusir oleh keluarganya sendiri – baik itu _Menma,_ bibi dan pamannya ataupun keluarga lainnya karena dituduh sebagai _Anak sial yang membuat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh tanpa ada niatan untuk menolong kedua orang tuanya sendiri!_

"Aku tahu aku yang salah... –"

"- Tapi cara bicaramu kelewatan _Menma!"_

"Justru kau yang kelewatan! _Anjing sialan!"_

 _*Swuuuuuuush!*_

Tak ada niatan sedikitpun dalam diri _Naruto_ ketika matanya menangkap sosok _Menma_ yang kini melesat kearahnya dengan tinju yang berbalut amarah yang begitu mendalam. Dia hanya perlu menyadarkan _Menma_ dari kesalahpahamannya dan memaksanya untuk melupakan masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan!

 _*Wuuss!*_

 _Naruto_ memiringkan kepalanya ketika kepalan tangan _Menma_ hampir saja mengenai wajahnya, lalu mencoba menyerang balik _Menma_ dengan cara yang tak terduga

.

.

.

' _Ini semua salahku...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Andai saja aku mengingat semuanya, maka semuanya tak akan menjadi seperti ini!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Duuuuakk!*_

"Aaaargg!"

 _Menma_ mengerang kesakitan ketika _Naruto_ menyerangnya dengan menghantamkan lututnya ke perut _Menma._ Hal itu tentunya membuat _Menma_ sedikit terpental kebelakang dan jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya yang begitu sakit

"Kau tahu _Menma?_ Aku tidak pernah mendekati _Naruko_ karena aku takut akan sesuatu –"

"- Tapi apa salah jika Aku melawan rasa takutku itu _Hah?!"_

" _...?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Kau memang selalu ada untuk Naruko...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Tapi kau tidak tahu perasaanku terhadap Naruko!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Perasaan rindu pada adik kecilnya yang bahkan melupakan kakaknya sendiri!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

::

" _Yare-yare..."_

Dari atap sekolah, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berseragam guru tengah berdiri dibelakang pagar pembatas. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang seolah terbang menari terbawa angin yang begitu sejuk

Sorot matanya kini tertuju pada halaman sekolah dibawahnya yang saat ini sedang terjadi kericuhan antara siswa lain dengan yang lainnya. Genggaman pada kopi kaleng ditangannya mengerat seiring dengan senyum yang seolah menyimpan luka lama

" _Huufft..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Andai aku tak berbuat dosa di masa lalu...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Maka semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

.

.

.

 _ **:: [Stray Dogs!] ::**_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Disclaimer] ::**_

 _Not Own Anything!_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Genre] ::**_

 _Psychological[?], Angst[?], Adventure, Supernatural, Romance_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Rating] ::**_

 _M for Some Reason_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Warning] ::**_

 _OOC_ _[?],_ _Typo, Miss-Typo,_ _Mainstream[?], Humor!Fail, Slight!BSD, Bahasa tidak baku, and More..._

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [To Be Continued..?] ::**_

 _ **[A/N] ::**_ _Osu!_ Ketemu lagi dengan saya _Hana Natsuki! [Gak kenal? Ini saya loh 'Kurosaki Kitahara' dengan penname yang baru :v :v ]_

 _Well,_ satu _Chapter_ terselesaikan dengan _Word_ yang kurang lebih sama seperti kemarin dan tentunya tidak luput dari _Typo_ yang bertebaran, jadi saya harap _Reader_ sekalian dapat memakluminya _[Note :: Full Word sekitar 11k :v ]_

Oke! sebenarnya _Chapter_ ini adalah _Arc_ yang membahas tentang hubungan kakak beradik antara _Naruto, Menma_ dan _Naruko_ dan berakhir di _Chapter_ selanjutnya _–_ hanya saja saya menyelipkan beberapa _Scene_ yang keluar dari _Arc_ sebagai pelengkap untuk alur cerita selanjutnya

Dan ya! Ada dua pertarungan di _Chapter_ ini yaitu pertarungan antara _Rias_ vs _Madara_ dan _Vali_ vs _Madara & Naruto. _Maaf jika _Scene_ battlenya kurang greget karena di _Chapter_ awal _[Sekitar Chapter 1 – 5]_ saya masih _Fokus_ ke alur cerita dibanding _Scene Battle_

Lalu buat kalian yang menginginkan _Hanabi_ untuk menjadi _Pairing Naruto?_ Berbahagialah karena _Chapter_ ini ada sedikit _Adegan manis_ dari saya yang saya khususkan untuk kalian! Dan saya kembali minta maaf jika ada yang kurang seperti ditambahkan _Lime_ atau semacamnya _[Yah, mereka juga baru kenal sih, jadi agak aneh kalo udah masuk ke tahap yang serius padahal baru kenal beberapa hari]_

Selanjutnya tentang _Naruto –_ Oke! di _Chapter_ ini dia udah benar-benar merubah penampilannya _[Bisa dilihat di Cover Fic ini kok!]_ dan membuat semua siswa di sekolahnya sampai gak kenal sama dia kecuali _Menma –_ untuk _Chapter_ selanjutnya mungkin ada hal yang menarik tentang perubahan penampilan dari _Naruto_ ini!

Dan sekarang soal _Madara –_ sampai di _Chapter_ ini masih ada yang misterius dari dia dan saya sengaja gak ngasih tau tentang _Madara_ secara lebih di dalam _Fic_ ini. Niatannya sih kepengen buat _Fic_ baru yang menyangkut masa lalu _Madara_ yang tentunya masih berkaitan dengan _Fic_ ini _[Flashback gitu]_ tapi kupikir masih belum waktunya

Untuk yang lainnya bisa kalian tanyakan lewat _Review_ ya! Soalnya saya agak malas untuk mengecek ulang dan membahasnya lewat _Notes_ :v

Dan selanjutnya balasan _Review_ nih!

 _[DarkLoot] ::_ Soal _Naruko,_ udah ada tanda-tanda tuh kalo dia sadar bahwa _Naruto_ itu kakaknya dan _What?! MadaHina?!_ Gue gak bisa ngebayangin gimana kalo _Hinata_ dipasangin ama _Madara :v_

 _[Legiun-Airez] ::_ Memang _Pennameku_ nama cewek sih, tapi saya memang suka aja gitu :v _['Hana' terinspirasi dari nama Chara dari beberapa Anime, sedangkan 'Natsuki' sendiri saya ambil dari nama Seiyuu Favorit saya yaitu 'Natsuki Hanae'] [ituloh, Seiyuunya 'Kaneki Ken' dari seri 'Tokyo Ghoul' sama 'Arima Kousei' dari seri 'Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso' dan 'Sieg' dari seri 'Fate/Apocrypha]_

 _[Tenshin FAI] ::_ tenang aja! _Naruto_ akan kuat dan _Badass_ pada saatnya :v

 _[Arch Strike] ::_ akan saya usahakan!

 _[Ayano Masaki01] ::_ pairingnya sih kemungkinan _Hanabi_ dan _Reader_ lain juga udah setuju kok!

 _[Rengoku Onimaru] ::_ terimakasih atas kritiknya! Akan saya pikirkan lagi kedepannya!

 _[Kazehaya Von'z Einzbern] ::_ soal _Pairing_ udah ditentuin sih, maaf kalo mengecewakanmu -_-

 _[Fox Sin Greed] :: Makasih_ atas pujiannya! soal kekuatan _Naruto_ memang Cuma satu, tapi kekuatannya sendiri bakal ada peningkatan dan banyak macamnya _[Sama dengan Akutagawa dari seri 'Bungo Stray Dogs']_

 _[Sayutirmt] ::_ Yup! _arigatou_ atas pujiannya!

 _[The Classic Boy] :: Sankyuu_ atas _Supportnya!_ Btw soal nasib _Naruto_ enggak sama dengan _Obito,_ sebenarnya ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa lalu _Madara_ namun seperti penjelasan saya diatas – bahwa lain waktu saya ingin bikin _Fic_ yang membahas tentang masa lalu _Madara_ dan disana akan dijelaskan semuanya

Oh ya! Saya udah mampir kok dan sempet riviu juga ^.^

 _[Apocalypse201] ::_ oh _Fic_ yang itu ya? Kayaknya bakalan lama kalo mau _Update_ sih _[Word yang didapet baru 500 sih :v ]_ tapi tenang aja! Suatu saat pasti akan kuupdate kok!

 _[opop] ::_ Di _Chapter_ ini sih dia sebenarnya udah melawan makhluk _Supernatural_ kok jika kamu teliti!

 _[APOCALYPSE] :: Sankyuu!_ Btw elu kayaknya pecinta _Incest_ ama _Loli_ yak? Awas kecyduk mz :v

 _[Hilang Ingatan] :: Sankyuu_ atas pujiannya, btw emang _Fic_ ku yang ini _Anti-Mainstream_ ya?

 _[Guest] ::_ suatu saat nanti pasti kok!

 _[Pecinta aneh] ::_ netes air mata? Review yang kudapet malah mereka bilang bikin emosi loh! :3

 _[Randy Riasnata] :: Yup!_ dan _Chapter_ terbarunya sudah _Update_ jadi silahkan dibaca!

 _[Hn] :: Hehe_ makasih~ saya juga baru kali ini nulis bahkan sampe mencapai angka _10k [Biasanya gak lebih dari 7k]_

 _[Blood D Cerry] :: Sankyuu!_ Dan silahkan dibaca untuk _Chapter_ terbaru ini!

 _[Musasi] :: Haha~_ sebenarnya _Bullying_ di _Fic_ ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan sekolah saya di _SMP_ dulu _[saya sekarang SMK tahun kedua] Bullying_ di sekolah saya dulu cukup parah sih seperti _Pemalakan, pengeroyokan, Penghinaan,_ dan bahkan _dipaksa jadi penyendiri [Ada yang pernah saya alami juga sih]_

 _[Jesika447] ::_ Lihat _Ratingnya_ kan? _M_ bukan berarti Cuma ada adegan _esek-esek_ ama _Battle_ yang wah aja, tapi juga alur cerita yang berat yang butuh pemahaman yang kuat. Saya saranin sih mending mampir ke _Rating T_ dulu kalo gak biasa dengan cerita yang berat

 _[Aerogel] ::_ Saya usahakan kok! Tapi kayaknya agak sulit sih untuk gaya penulisan saya di _Fic_ ini, bahkan _Chapter_ ini pun masih dominan _narasi_ dibanding _dialog_

 _[Steven rezpectorinjogja] :: Makasih_ udah ngasih tau ya!

 _[Jeanne Dhie Arc] :: Hehe_ maaf atas _Typo_ yang saya buat :v _makasih_ dah ngasih tau!

 _[Ayub L Lawliet] ::_ Ah si _Ayub_ bisa aja :v btw nih udah lanjut pak!

 _[Namikaze Yohan396] ::_ soal _Rashoumon_ kamu bisa nonton dulu _Anime 'Bungo Stray Dogs'_

Dan kurang lebih seperti itulah _Balasan_ yang bisa saya berikan dari para _Reviewer,_ Makasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya! dan maaf buat _Review_ yang gak sempat saya balas _[Udah ngantuk nih :v ]_ tapi saya berterima kasih kepada kalian!

Dan sebagai ucapan terakhir, salam dan sampai jumpa di _Chapter_ berikutnya~!

 _._

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _\- Sign :: Hana Natsuki_


	6. - Kizudarake no kuroi kage -

.

.

.

.

' _Tidak semua orang memiliki nasib yang baik...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Karena pada dasarnya, Manusia memiliki jalan ceritanya tersendiri!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hembusan angin di pagi hari ini cukup sejuk, bersamaan dengan dedaunan yang bahagia bisa dibawa sang angin untuk bermain dengan leluasa, bahkan sang matahari pun tak lupa pada perannya sebagai penerang bumi

Disebuah sekolah bernama _Kuoh Academy_ tepat di halaman sekolahnya, terlihat cukup banyak siswa yang berkumpul disana – dengan ekspresi masing-masing tentunya, pandangan mata mereka tak luput dari seorang remaja pirang berambut _Spike_ seolah bertanya dalam hati –

\- _Siapa dia sebenarnya?_

"Jadi menurutmu, apa aku salah jika aku mendekati _Imouto-ku_ sendiri?!"

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ remaja bersurai pirang itu berkata dengan nada yang setengah naik, ekspresinya begitu terlihat berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, pantulan mata birunya pun menampilkan seorang remaja bersurai hitam yang jatuh terduduk didepannya

Meski jika diperhatikan tubuhnya tak bergetar sama sekali, namun aura kekesalan begitu kuat dan itu menguar dari tubuh _Naruto_ bahkan terasa begitu kental

"Jadi, dia kakaknya _Naruko-chan?"_

"Entahlah, namun sepertinya benar, dia terlihat mirip dengan _Naruko-san"_

"Adiknya populer, tapi apa kakaknya memang seperti ini?"

"Apa kau yakin?"

Bisik-bisik para siswa disekelilingnya terdengar jelas digendang telinga _Naruto_ namun ia tak peduli sama sekali. Para siswa _Sialan_ seperti mereka dari dulu hanya bisa berbicara dari belakang tanpa mau menunjukkan wajahnya sama sekali didepan _Naruto_

Di samping itu, _Uzumaki Menma –_ seorang remaja salah satu siswa di sekolah ini, hitam rambutnya seakan menentang kenyataan bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah adik dari orang yang saat ini ia benci – yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan yang cukup tajam

" _Ya!_ Kau salah _bangsat! –"_

"- Kau benar-benar salah karena beraninya mendekati _Imoutoku!"_

Ucapannya seakan penuh dengan nada benci, mencoba berdiri dari keadaan yang sebelumnya ketika ia dihajar _Naruto._ Kedua tangannya saat ini benar-benar terkepal dengan sangat erat bersamaan dengan pandangan matanya yang begitu amat tajam

"Apa yang kau pikirkan _Otouto –"_

"Berhenti memanggilku seolah kau itu kakakku _Kampang!"_

Dan ya! Bersamaan dengan nadanya yang kian meninggi, disaat itulah _Menma_ kini melaju cepat kearah _Naruto._ Kepalan tangannya yang mencoba melawan angin seakan siap untuk memberi hadiah besar pada wajah _Naruto –_ meski itu belum terjadi

Lalu _Naruto?_ Untuk saat ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, dibenci adiknya sendiri bahkan dibilang _Kampang?_ Bahkan semua orang melihatnya saat ini seolah dialah yang salah –

\- padahal semuanya ini memang salah bukan karena dirinya!

Semua ini berawal dari masa lalunya yang tidak pantas untuk ia kenang lagi!

.

.

.

' _Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, Sensei...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaan menjijikkan seperti ini lagi!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Swuuuushh!*_

Suara hempasan angin begitu terasa ditelinga _Naruto_ tatkala ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menghindari pukulan _Menma_ yang langsung mengarah kearahnya. Dua pasang mata itu menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang begitu tajam

" _Heh! –"_ sekilas _Naruto_ mendapati gertakan gigi dari _Menma_ "- Kau yang kuhajar sekarang!"

 _*Duaaagg!*_

Dan selanjutnya, tubuh _Naruto_ sedikit terangkat keatas dengan raut ekspresi yang cukup untuk menggambarkan rasa yang cukup menyakitkan ketika lutut _Menma_ menghantam keras perutnya

 _Naruto_ sedikit terseret beberapa jarak kebelakang. Pandangannya yang semakin lama semakin menajam tak membuat _Menma_ sama sekali takut. Bahkan ketika kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat hingga kuku jarinya seolah menusuk telapak tangannya sendiri – dan itu tak membuat _Menma_ sama sekali mundur

"Apa yang kau lihat _Hah?_ Seorang _Pecundang berkacamata_ sepertimu yang berubah seperti ini membuatku benar-benar ingin muntah!"

Dan ya! Ungkapan _Menma_ seakan membuat semua siswa yang ada disekitar mereka menyadari sesuatu yang begitu mendasar. Di detik selanjutnya, semua pasang mata yang ada disana tertuju pada _Naruto_ yang kini hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya

"D-Dia si _pecundang_ itu?"

" _Uso darou?_ Bagaimana bisa dia berubah seperti itu?"

"Tapi tetap saja bukan? dia hanyalah _Siswa berkacamata yang memalukan_ dan pandanganku tak akan pernah berubah!"

" _Haha~_ aku tak menyangka ada yang berpikiran sama seperti diriku!"

Lagi – entah ini yang keberapa kalinya bagi _Naruto_ ketika harga dirinya sangat tak berharga sama sekali disini. Masih setia berdiri namun untuk apa? Berdiri untuk memperjuangkan harga dirinya?

Dia merasa begitu _naif..._

Karena pada akhirnya. semua _bangsat_ yang berada disekitarnya tak akan merubah pandangan mereka terhadap dirinya. Semua yang terlihat dimata mereka tetaplah sama – _sosok pecundang berkacamata_ persis seperti yang dikatakan _Menma!_

 _Cih!_

 _Dunia_ ini seakan membenci _dirinya_ tanpa ada alasan yang jelas!

 _Bangsat Sialan!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi Sensei!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Swuuuush!*_

 _Menma –_ tidak, semua pasang mata yang ada disana benar-benar membulat sempurna ketika _Naruto_ yang secara tiba-tiba berada didepan _Menma_ hanya dalam hitungan detik. Kepalan tangan yang begitu erat berbalut dengan amarah yang begitu mendalam seolah mewakili semua yang dirasakan _Naruto_ saat ini

" _Jangan berpikir bahwa seorang kakak sepertiku mau mengampuni adik sepertimu..."_

 _*Duaaagg!*_

Mungkin? Tapi ekspresi yang tergambar jelas di wajah _Menma_ benar-benar menggambarkan sebuah rasa yang begitu terasa sakit, tangan _Naruto_ yang menghantam kuat nan cepat di perutnya membuat mulutnya terpaksa terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan liurnya sendiri tanpa ia sadari

Dan lagi! – satu pukulan kuat yang bersarang diwajah _Menma_ membuatnya tersungkur kebelakang lalu terjatuh. Matanya tertutup sebelah merasakan sakit yang cukup menyiksa, jempol tangannya perlahan menghapus sudut bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan setetes darah

Didepannya kini _Naruto_ berdiri dengan tegaknya. Ekspresi yang begitu terlihat marah nan kesal bercampur aduk menjadi satu menghasilkan sosok seperti dirinya. Meski olokan para siswa disekitarnya yang terdengar begitu kasar – ia sama sekali tak peduli

" _Huh..."_

Secara tiba-tiba, _Menma_ setengah bangun dari keadaan yang sebelumnya lalu mencoba merubuhkan keseimbangan _Naruto_ dengan menendang kakinya namun itu nihil – _Naruto_ benar-benar menebak apa yang ia lakukan hanya dengan melompat pelan menghindari tendangannya

Dan kemudian ketika _Menma_ benar-benar berdiri, kembali ia melayangkan pukulan kearah _Naruto_ – pukulan yang seolah berkata bahwa _ia benar-benar tidak terima atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya!_

 _*Tap!*_

"A-Apa?!"

 _Menma_ hanya bisa tercengang tak percaya. Pasalnya, pukulannya itu benar-benar mendadak dan itu sangat cepat namun apa? _Naruto_ dengan mudah menahan pukulannya bahkan menahannya dengan satu tangan saja

" _Cih!"_

 _*Krek!*_

" _Aaaarrgghh!*_

Tanpa ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun. _Naruto_ memutar paksa tangan _Menma_ hingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Sedikit terdengar bunyi yang agak ngilu disana namun bukan berarti tangan _Menma_ benar-benar patah hanya karena _Naruto_ memutarnya dengan paksa

Detik demi detik terlewati. Dan waktu yang terus berjalan itu menampilkan sosok _Naruto_ yang kini menarik lengan _Menma_ lalu menghajarnya dengan pukulan yang amat kuat bersarang pada wajahnya. _Menma_ yang tidak bisa membalasnya pun hanya bisa terkapar dibawah _Naruto_ ketika pukulan _Naruto_ benar-benar kuat dan ia tak kuasa untuk menahannya lebih lama

 _*Bruuk!*_

Tidak sampai disitu saja, _Menma_ yang terbaring terjatuh langsung diduduki _Naruto_ tepat dibagian perutnya. Pandangan bercampur rasa amarah seakan memaksa kedua tangannya sendiri untuk memukul _Menma_ secara bergantian

 _*Duuag! Duaaagg! Duaaagg!*_

Para siswa disekitar mereka hanya bisa memasang ekspresi terkejut. Sosok _Pecundang_ yang sering mereka olok itu kini berubah menjadi sosok yang agak _Psycho._ Bahkan mereka agak sedikit merasa takut ketika _Naruto_ terus saja menghantamkan kedua kepalan tangannya secara bergantian pada wajah _Menma_ dengan senyum yang agak miring

 _Ia tidak kuat lagi! Jujur!_

 _Menma_ benar-benar kesal! Wajahnya yang terus dipukuli kini mulai memerah bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang sedikit membiru. Pukulan demi pukulan terus membuat setetes darah merah yang cukup segar menetes melalui sudut bibirnya

 _*Duakk!*_

"...!"

" _Aaarrggh!_ Minggir dari tubuhku _Nyet!"_

 _*Bruuk!*_

Keadaan menjadi berbalik. Tepat setelah _Menma_ yang tidak mau dihajar terus menurus oleh _Naruto –_ ia berusaha memukul _Naruto_ dan memutar balik keadaan dimana _Naruto_ menjadi dibawah dan ia yang duduk diatas _Naruto_

"Sekarang giliranku _Sialan!"_

Dan begitulah kedua kakak adik itu beradu pukulan. Mereka terlihat membenci satu sama lain – meski tidak sebenci _Menma_ pada _kakaknya. Naruto_ terlihat berulang kali menahan pukulan _Menma_ namun tetap saja kepalan tangan berlapis amarah dan benci yang mendalam itu menghantam wajahnya berulang kali

Di sisi lain. Para siswa yang ada disekitar mereka tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk memisahkan perkelahian antara _saudara_ itu. Mereka lebih suka menikmatinya dengan mata telanjang daripada mengganggu acara yang menurut mereka menarik itu

 _Cih..._

 _Dasar para siswa tak berguna!_

Namun tanpa mereka ketahui sedikitpun...

.

.

.

' _Hentikan ini!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Nii-chan! Uzumaki-Senpai!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keduanya – ralat, semuanya yang ada disana tak terkecuali _Menma_ dan _Naruto_ mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada asal suara yang hampir menjerit. Sosok gadis manis bersurai pirang _Twintail_ yang tengah menatap _Naruto_ juga _Menma_ dengan pandangan yang cukup sulit untuk diartikan – ada setetes air mata disudut matanya

 _Uzumaki Naruko –_ dia cukup terkejut ketika melihat keadaan didepan matanya. Sosok kakaknya yang kini tengah menghajar _Senpainya_ dengan keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan –

\- Dan _Naruto_ sendiri? Ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan _Menma_ yang berada diatasnya. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah adiknya! – _Uzumaki Naruko_ serta _Hyuuga Hanabi_ yang berdiri disebelahnya!

Bagaimana jika pandangan mereka berdua berubah? Lagipula bagaimana _Naruko_ bisa mengetahui siapa dirinya mengingat ini hari pertamanya untuk merubah semua penampilannya? – dari yang terlihat begitu menjijikkan menjadi sedikit agak liar

 _Jadi..._

" _Apa maksudnya ini?! Nii-chan?!"_

Dan itu... tetesan air mata _Naruko_ serasa mengiris hati _Naruto –_ sosok kakak yang tak pernah dianggap oleh adiknya sendiri!

" _Na-"_

" _Naruko!"_

Dan pada akhirnya memang seperti itulah – _Naruto_ hanya bisa terdiam dengan perasaan yang sama ketika _Otoutonya_ itu kini berlari kearah _Imoutonya_ lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat – seolah tak ingin memberikannya pada siapapun

Awalnya ia ingin memanggil nama adik perempuannya itu, namun – yah mungkin itulah yang terbaik...

Dia _– Uzumaki Naruto._ Sosok remaja yang terbaring disana hanya bisa menatap _Menma_ dan _Naruko_ dengan pandangan yang cukup untuk mewakili semua perasaan yang ada dihatinya – tak peduli bagaimana rasa sakit ketika adik-adiknya tak ada yang peduli padanya sedikitpun, mereka berdua tetaplah adiknya

 _Tapi apa? Dirinya tak ada bersama mereka..._

 _Dan dirinya tak dibutuhkan adik-adiknya sendiri..._

 _Menyedihkan bukan...?_

" _U-Uzumaki-senpai?"_

Suara itu – sekilas telinganya mendengar sang _Hime_ dari keluarga _Hyuuga_ memanggil namanya dengan nada yang cukup rendah dan itu sedikit mengukir senyum miris diwajahnya. Kedua tangannya perlahan menopang tubuhnya untuk perlahan berdiri sambil mengabaikan pandangan yang begitu banyak macamnya – tentunya tertuju pada dirinya

" _Uzumaki-senpai!"_

Untuk kali ini suara itu benar-benar terdengar jelas ditelinganya – seakan memaksa masuk kedalam rongga telinga. Senyum mirisnya terlihat jelas oleh _Hanabi_ maupun _Menma_ juga _Naruko_ ketika ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap mereka bertiga didepannya

"..."

 _Lihat..._

 _Pandangan mereka pun membuat dirinya semakin kacau..._

 _*Drap! -*_

" _Chotto Matte! Uzumaki-san"_

Alih-alih melangkah pergi dari tempat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _Neraka bumi_ itu. Langkahnya terpaksa berhenti ketika suara seorang gadis lagi-lagi memanggil namanya – untuk kali ini ia percaya bahwa itu bukanlah _Hanabi, Naruko_ atau siapapun!

" _Ka-Kaichou?!"_

" _Ma-Maji ka yo?"_

" _Yabbe!_ Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini!"

Sang _Seitou Kaichou – Sona Sitri._ Siapa yang tidak tahu dengannya? Semua siswa yang selalu berhadapan dengannya selalu menaruh rasa hormat yang tinggi padanya. Sosok _ketua osis_ yang tegas meski secara rahasia dia memiliki sisi yang lembut – mungkin? _Naruto_ sama sekali tidak pernah tahu hal semacam itu

Dengar-dengar dia merupakan teman akrab _Rias Gremory –_ ketua klub _Occult Research_ itu. Entah _Naruto_ tak mengerti hanya saja mereka berdua memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan _Manusia_ kebanyakan –

\- _Apa Mereka berdua memang bukan Manusia?_

 _Yah... Kecuali Rias Gremory – Uchiha Madara pernah memberitahu sesuatu tentang gadis berambut merah crimson itu..._

Ini mungkin buruk baginya – pasalnya hanya karena kehadiran _Sona._ Semua siswa yang sedari tadi menonton pertarungannya dengan _Menma_ kini malah pergi bubar dengan keringat yang agak mengucur dari dahi mereka –

\- _Dan itu sifat mereka! Dia benar-benar benci sifat itu!_

" _Sona-Kaichou?"_

" _..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Uzumaki-san...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Kutunggu kau diruang Osis!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dasar..."

Di lain tempat. Sesosok pria paruh baya dengan seragam gurunya yang melekat indah ditubuhnya terlihat memejamkan matanya. Hembusan nafasnya seolah memaksakan beban pada dirinya untuk segera keluar dan pergi

Di dada kiri seragamnya menempel sebuah _Name Tag_ tertulis _Uchiha Madara_ dan memang itulah kenyatannya. Sosok guru yang mengajar pelajaran _Matematika_ baru-baru ini namun bisa mendapatkan gaji lebih cepat dari yang lainnya –

\- Tentunya dengan kelicikannya!

Tangannya terlihat menggoyang-goyangkan kopi kaleng digenggamannya – itu terasa kosong dan sedikit membuatnya merasa kecewa

"..."

"Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya? –"

"- _Naruto?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Uzumaki Naruto-san, Da yo ne?"_

Dan disinilah dia berada sekarang. Ruang yang cukup luas dengan beberapa rak buku disudut ruangan. Sebuah meja khusus didepannya dengan bangku dibelakangnya yang saat ini tengah diduduki _Sona._ Disebelahnya terlihat sang _Fuku-Kaichou_ yang menemaninya –

\- _Siapa Namanya? Tsubaki? Tsunami? Tsukihi? Tsubaki Shinra kah?_

 _Peduli amat!_

Raut wajah sang _Kaichou_ terlihat begitu serius. Ini bukanlah masalah yang cukup serius – hanya saja ia tak suka ketika ada siswa yang bertengkar dengan keras bahkan rela memberikan luka pada siswa lain

Lalu _Naruto?_ Ini benar-benar tidak adil bagi dirinya! Jika memang masalahnya seperti itu? Lalu untuk apa ia berdiri disini? Yang seharusnya berdiri itu adalah _Menma_ karena dialah yang memulainya dari awal. Atau setidaknya _Menma_ juga berada disini bersamanya - itu cukup adil bukan?

Kenyataannya...

Hanya karena dia yang mendapatkan luka yang lebih dibanding _Naruto –_ dia malah bebas dari hal yang menyebalkan seperti ini!

" _Ha-Ha'i, Uzumaki Naruto desu..."_

"..."

"Bertengkar dengan siswa lain hingga membuatnya terluka, kau cukup berani juga ya?"

Pertanyaan semacam itu seolah membuat _Naruto_ semakin bersalah – ia mengakui semua itu namun ini bukanlah murni kesalahannya kau tahu?

Semua ini berawal dari kekeraskepalaan _Menma._ Hanya karena ia dekat dengan _Naruko –_ itupun hanya sekedar bertukar kata saja, tak lebih – dia sampai sesensitif seperti itu! Bahkan berani memukulnya walau akhirnya keadaan berbalik menjadi dirinya yang memukul _Menma_

Dan air mata _Naruko_ saat itu – itu cukup menyedihkan bagi kakak yang terlupakan seperti dirinya...

"Ini bukanlah murni kesalahanku _Kaichou._ Aku hanya mencoba membela diri-"

"Membela diri? Kau tidak lihat wajah _Uzumaki Menma-san_ seperti itu? Atau kau begitu tega melihat adiknya sampai menangis seperti tadi? –"

"- Jangan bercanda!"

 _Jujur! Seharusnya kau yang jangan bercanda!_

Mungkin itulah yang saat ini ingin _Naruto_ katakan – namun ia tak bisa! Benar-benar tidak bisa ia lakukan saat ini juga!

Ia tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu. Meski ia mengatakannya saat ini juga – ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana selanjutnya. _Kaichou_ didepannya ini tidak main-main, ia tidak akan segan untuk melakukan hal apapun pada siswa yang melanggar peraturannya

Kedua tangannya terlihat tergenggam erat. Kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk kebawah seolah tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melakukan hal apapun yang membuatnya salah langkah. Begitu juga dengan senyum mirisnya yang seakan tidak rela dengan kesalahan yang tidak masuk akal ini!

" _Ke-Kedo Kaichou..."_

"Tapi apa? Semua bukti sudah terlihat dan kau masih mengelak?"

" _Cih!"_

Kedua tangannya benar-benar terkepal erat mewakili seluruh perasaannya – untuk saat ini. Pandangannya terus menatap lurus kebawah tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menatap langsung kearah _Sona –_ dia agak ragu untuk melakukan hal semacam itu

Tapi menurutnya...

Ia benar-benar tak punya pilihan lain selain menatap langsung sepasang mata yang saat ini tertuju padanya!

"Dengarkan aku _Kaichou!_ Semua ini bukanlah salahku! _Menma_ yang pantas untuk disalahkan, dia yang memulainya dari awal hanya karena aku mendekati _Naruko_ –"

"- Tapi kenapa kau sedari tadi terus-menerus menuduhku?!"

"..."

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu jika seandainya kau tidak mencoba untuk mendekati _Naruko?_ mungkin saja dia tidak seperti-"

"Jangan bercanda _Kaichou!"_

Intensitas nada yang ia keluarkan cukup tinggi untuk sosok seperti _Sona._ Sepasang mata birunya yang dingin kini benar-benar menatap _Sona_ dengan pandangan yang cukup tajam. Hatinya dipenuhi denga rasa yang begitu membara ketika dirinya dikaitkan dengan _Naruko  
_

Lagipula apa haknya berkata seperti itu padanya? _Naruto_ itu adalah kakaknya _Naruko_ dan itu adalah kenyataan yang mutlak! Mereka sedarah dan itulah kenyataannya!

"Kau pikir aku akan menjauhi _Naruko_ begitu saja?! _Jangan bercanda! –"_

"- Dia itu _Imoutoku!_ Dia saudara sedarahku lalu kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya begitu?! –"

"- _Iblis_ macam apa kau ini?!"

"..."

Dan begitulah kenyataannya. Tensi darah _Sona_ serasa menaik begitu tinggi ketika _Naruto_ berkata dengan nada yang begitu terasa panas ditelinganya – terlebih ketika _Naruto_ menyebutnya sebagai _Iblis_

Jadi? Apa _Naruto_ benar-benar tahu bahwa dirinya memang _Iblis?_

Di sisi lain – _Naruto_ sudah tak bisa lagi untuk lebih lama membendung semua perasaannya. Perasaan amarah yang begitu mendalam ketika ia dipaksa untuk menjauhi adiknya sendiri oleh orang yang bahkan tak ada hubungan sedikitpun dengannya!

Karena pada kenyataannya memang seperti ini – semuanya tak ada yang mengerti tentang dirinya! Semuanya bahkan tak ada yang mengerti bagaimana tentang pikirannya saat ini dan pada akhirnya tetap dirinya lah yang salah – bahkan bayangan hitam yang muncul dibelakangnya seolah mewakili setengah dari semua perasaannya saat ini juga!

 _Apa hidupnya memang seperti ini?!_

" _Cih!_ Aku pergi dari sini!"

" _Cho-Chotto Matte! Uzumaki Naruto!"_

 _*Braaaakk!*_

Panggilan dari _Tsubaki Shinra_ tak dihiraukan sama sekali dan terus melangkahkan kakinya lalu mendobrak pintu keluar dengan cukup keras. Hal itu membuat sang _Fuku-Kaichou_ terlihat sedikit kesal – berbanding terbalik dengan _Sona_ yang malah memasang ekspresi yang cukup datar namun ada sebuah pertanyaan yang menggantung pada pikirannya

" _Kaichou?"_

"Kau lihat itu tadi? _Tsubaki?"_

" _Huh?"_

"Apa kau melihat bayangan hitam yang samar dibelakang _Uzumaki-san_ tadi?"

Itu yang menggantung dipikirannya saat ini...

Itu cukup aneh baginya. Pasalnya sejak kapan bayangan hitam bisa menjadi bentuk yang terlihat seperti tiga dimensi meski terlihat samar? Dan itu tepat berada dibelakang _Naruto –_ yah meski ia memang ada rasa sedikit penasaran apa yang ada dalam diri _Naruto_

Bayangan itu terlihat samar baginya tadi. Namu itu terasa begitu amat kelam dan sempat membuatnya terdiam mematung – sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya

Pertanyaannya adalah...?

 _Apa itu tadi?_

"Bayangan? Apa maksudmu _Kaichou?_ "

" _Ah_ tidak, abaikan pertanyaanku tadi..."

" _Kaichou?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Uzumaki Naruto'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Sebenarnya apa yang kulihat tadi?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _..."_

Latar kembali berubah dari yang sebelumnya. Saat ini ia berada diatap sekolah yang kiranya cukup sejuk untuk menenangkan diri. Duduk bersandar pada dinding tepat disamping pintu menuju tangga bawah

Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia berada disini – tentu karena ingin menenangkan dirinya dan tentunya membolos pelajaran yang membuat kepalanya serasa pecah

Pelajaran _Madara_ benar-benar membuat kepalanya penuh dengan rumus-rumus yang menyebalkan – sebuah rumus yang bahkan jarang diterapkan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari dan untuk apa ia mempelajari hal itu? Ia tidak suka _Matematika_ dan memang masuk kedalam _list_ pelajarang yang tidak disukainya

Tapi yah... ia harap _Madara_ mengerti apa yang dirasakannya. Meski sedari tadi ia belum melihat _Madara_ sama sekali bahkan satu detik pun. Tapi ia saat ini mengajar dikelasnya dan ia membolos dengan seenaknya

 _*Krek!*_

 _*Sssss!*_

Bunyi khas soda terdengar menggoda dahaga tatkala jari telunjuknya menarik tuas untuk membuka penutup soda kaleng yang sempat ia beli di sebuah _Vending Machine_ saat ia menuju atap sekolah tadi. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun ia meminumnya dengan pikiran yang masih penuh dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan

 _*Gulp!*_

 _*Ckleeek!*_

Dan tanpa diduga sedikitpun. Pintu disampingnya terbuka lebar perlahan dan membuat _Naruto_ sedikit merasa terkejut dan tersedak karena soda kalengnya sendiri. Menampilkan sosok gadis bersurai pirang _Twintail_ yang kini menjadi satu-satunya perhatian _Naruto_

" _Na-Naruko-san?"_

"Eh? _Uzumaki-senpai?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Warukatta na,_ soal kakakmu..."

Mereka berdua saat ini duduk bersebelahan – mungkin itu yang bisa dibayangkan. _Naruto_ sedari tadi terus menatap awan yang perlahan bergerak dibawa angin. Ada perasaan yang amat bersalah ketika ingatan tentang _adiknya_ yang sempat mengeluarkan air matanya di kejadian pagi tadi

Awalnya ini tidak seperti yang _Naruto_ bayangkan – bagaimana bisa _Naruko_ datang kesini tepat ketika jam pelajaran masih ada? Apa dia membolos pelajaran atau alasan lain semacam itu yang bisa membuatnya pergi dan datang kesini?

 _Entahlah..._ dia benar-benar tidak tahu...

"Um... T-Tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Syukurlah, padahal pada awalnya aku merasa sangat bersalah ketika melihatmu menangis tadi"

" _Um -"_ sekilas terlihat _Naruko_ yang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya "- Aku hanya tak kuat ketika melihat _Onii-chan_ seperti tadi, dia memang agak kasar dan terkadang aku berpikir bahwa hal semacam itu memang pantas untuknya –"

"- Tapi yah, dia memang terlalu sayang padaku..."

 _Onii-chan_ kah?

Sebutan yang begitu simpel namun itulah yang membuat _Naruto_ merasa sangat iri. _Jujur!_ Dia juga ingin dipanggil seperti itu namun untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa –

\- Ia tidak bisa untuk membuka semuanya pada _Naruko,_ bagaimana jika _Imoutonya_ itu berpikiran kenapa _kakaknya_ begitu jahat meninggalkannya ketika tahu tentang semuanya?

" _Haha..._ Syukurlah kau memiliki kakak yang sayang padamu..."

" _Um! Arigatou, Senpai"_

Ia tahu... perkataannya seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri

Jika boleh dikata – ia juga menyayangi adiknya lebih dari dirinya sendiri tapi begitulah, hanya karena masalah yang begitu berat pada akhirnya ia meninggalkan adik-adiknya bahkan membuat _Imoutonya_ ini lupa pada kakaknya sendiri

 _Hahah!_ Kenyataan yang begitu lucu!

 _Uzumaki Menma –_ ia tahu dia memang sosok yang berharga bagi _Naruko_ dan _Naruto_ pun mengakui hal itu. Selalu menjaga _Naruko_ dengan sepenuh hatinya dan mungkin? Tapi _Naruko_ memang bilang kalau _Menma_ memang terlalu sayang padanya

Dan _Naruto_ pikir, itu memang seharusnya...

Dirinya hanyalah sosok kakak yang tak berguna – meninggalkan adik-adiknya hanya karena insiden yang begitu sakit untuk dikenang dan tentunya memberi goresan luka pada adik-adiknya terlebih pada _Menma_

 _Ya! Maksudnya Menma!_

Kebenciannya pada _Naruto_ sudah tak terbendung lagi dan bahkan, ia tak segan untuk menghabisi _Naruto_ ketika tahu bahwa ada hubungan dekat antara _Naruto_ dengan _Naruko_

Tapi pertanyaannya adalah...

Apa ia salah melakukan semua ini?

" _Ne Senpai..."_

"Hm? -" _Naruto_ sempat memutar kepalanya sekitar sembilan puluh derajat kearah _Naruko_ "- Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu –"

"- Nama margamu itu _Uzumaki_ dan itu sama dengan nama margaku. Apa itu hanya sebuah kebetulan?"

"..."

Entahlah? _Naruto_ bingung mau merespon dengan perkataan seperti apa...

Dia benar-benar bingung sekarang – meski raut wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan sama sekali. Adiknya saat ini menanyakan hal sensitif padanya dan tentunya ada hubungannya dengan dia

 _Itu karena aku kakakmu..._

 _Naruto_ tahu bahwa memberi respon seperti itu pada _Naruko_ tidak lah etis dan malah terkesan seperti sok dekat – walau memang begitulah kenyataannya. Otaknya serasa diputar untuk mencari jawaban yang pas untuk keadaan yang sekarang

" _Senpai?"_

"Soal itu... kau bisa tanyakan pada _Onii-chanmu"_

" _Huh?"_

 _Naruko_ memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu polos. Ia memang tidak terlalu paham apa yang dikatakan _Naruto_ dan apa maksudnya dengan _Tanyakan pada Onii-chan?_

Memangnya ada hubungan apa _Onii-channya_ dengan _Senpainya_ ini?

Ekspresi polos yang ditampilkan _Naruko_ serasa membuat hati _Naruto_ menghangat dan terluka secara bersamaan. Ia tahu itu tidaklah begitu berarti bagi _Naruko_ namun baginya? Ini mungkin keadaan yang cukup buruk untuk memberitahukan semuanya

" _Ya –"_ Tangan _Naruto_ mencoba menggapai pucuk surai pirang _Naruko_ lalu mengelusnya lembut "- Kau bisa tanyakan pada _Onii-chanmu_ atau mencari biodataku di sekolah!"

Entahlah? Tapi _Naruto_ rasa respon seperti itu ditambah senyum yang ia paksakan serasa pilihan yang terbaik...

Ia tidak ingin memaksa otak adiknya untuk memahami apa yang ingin disampaikannya sekarang, namun setidaknya biarlah _Naruko_ sendiri yang mencari kebenaran tentang dirinya – tentang apa hubungannya dengan _Naruko_

" _Souka..."_

" _..."_

" _Ne, Uzumaki-senpai,_ kenapa kau merubah penampilanmu?"

Pertanyaan yang masuk akal itu perlahan masuk melalui telinga _Naruto_ dan merangsang otaknya untuk berpikir dengan sedikit lebih keras

Ia memang merubah penampilannya – penampilan culun yang sebelumnya berubah menjadi sosok remaja yang agak sedikit nakal dengan rambut pirang _Spike_ serta pakaian yang sengaja ia keluarkan – dan ia pikir itulah caranya agar pandangan orang lain tentang semua hal buruk tentangnya hilang sempurna

Meski sedikit? _Naruto_ merasakan adanya sedikit perubahan. Ada beberapa siswa yang agak takut padanya berkat kejadian tadi pagi dan ada beberapa siswa yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan benci yang tak masuk akal

"Semua orang punya sisi lain kau tahu _Imo-_ Ma-maksudku _Naruko!"_

" _Uzumaki-senpai?"_

" _Go-Gomen ne,_ ada yang ingin aku temui, jadi aku pergi dulu ya!"

" _Um!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Sial!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Bahkan memanggil adikku sendiri dengan sebutan adik saja aku tak bisa!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"- Itulah yang kupikirkan tentang _Uzumaki_ itu"

Latar kembali berganti. Sebuah halaman dengan pohon rindang yang menutupi halaman tepat dibelakang gedung sekolah lama mungkin tempat yang bagus untuk percakapan antara _Rias_ dengan _Sona –_ mereka tidak berdua, masing-masing dari mereka ditemani _wakilnya_ yaitu _Akeno_ juga _Tsubaki_

Arah pembicaraannya yang mengarah ke sosok _Naruto_ terlihat sangat serius. Bahkan raut wajah _Rias_ selaku ketua dari Klub _Occult Research_ terlihat begitu penasaran ketika sang sahabatnya itu bertukar pikiran tentang si _Uzumaki –_ siswa yang sudah sepantasnya mereka curigai

"Kau serius _Sona?"_

"Ya, bayangan dengan aura yang begitu kelam itu seakan membuatku terkejut ketika ia menghadapku diruanganku tadi"

Masih terlintas dikepala _Sona_ ketika bayangan yang muncul dibelakang _Naruto_ saat ia datang ke ruangan _Osis_ tadi. Auranya begitu gelap dan mengerikan namun itulah yang membuat _Sona_ merasa penasaran

Meski keberadaan _Naruto_ tidak terlalu mengancam dirinya. Namun tetap saja ada hal yang menarik dari diri _Naruto!_

"Jadi, begitu ya?"

"Apa maksudmu _Rias?"_

Seketika _Rias_ tersadar dari pikirannya ketika pertanyaan yang cukup blak-blakan dari _Sona_ menyerangnya. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran dari tatapan _Sona_ padanya

"Dia bukanlah _Manusia_ sembarangan _Sona,_ aku tahu dia mempunyai sesuatu yang spesial didalam dirinya karena ketika _Budak-budakku_ yang manis mencoba menangkapnya. Dia bisa kabur begitu saja"

" _Menangkapnya?"_

"Ya, Aku mencoba menjadikannya _Peerageku"_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan _Rias?"_

 _Sona_ tahu, _Rias_ memang pribadi yang agak keras kepala – sosok iblis manis yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri dan selalu ingin mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan namun, menurutnya _Naruto_ bukanlah sosok yang tepat

Menjadikannya sebagai _Peerage_ merupakan pilihan terburuk bagi _Sona._ Mereka tidak tahu seperti apa sosok _Naruto_ yang sebenarnya – entah dia lebih hebat seperti yang diduga _Rias_ atau tak lebih dari seekor semut yang ditinggalkan kawanannya lalu mati karena sendirian

Dan lagipula...

Apa yang sebenarnya dimiliki _Naruto?_ Apa dia manusia spesial? Atau mungkin lebih rendah dari itu ketika harga dirinya seharga satu _bidak Pawn?_

"Kita masih tidak tahu apa yang ada pada dirinya _Rias,_ apa kau mau mengambil resiko sebesar itu? Atau kau tidak puas setelah mendapatkan _Sekiryuutei_ dipelukanmu?"

" _Issei_ memang sangat berharga bahkan menghabiskan semua _bidak Pawn_ milikku, tapi aku masih ada satu _bidak_ lagi _Sona._ Kupikir dia cocok dengan itu meski aku harus membunuhnya terlebih dahulu"

 _Dia memang keras kepala..._

Mungkin itulah yang saat ini _Sona_ pikirkan – meski raut wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti itu. _Rias_ memang pribadi yang cukup membuatnya pusing dan penasaran secara bersamaan. Entah apa yang dilakukan _Rias_ kedepannya namun setidaknya apa yang akan dilakukan _sahabatnya_ itu nanti –

\- dia bisa sedikit mengawasinya, bukan begitu?

"Selama kau mengincarnya, tidak ada masalah kan?"

"Itu kendalanya, ada sosok misterius yang menjaga _si Siswa rendahan_ itu dan bahkan pernah menghapus ingatan semua _Peerageku"_

"Eh?"

Sekilas _Sona_ menoleh kearah _Akeno_ yang berada disana. Anggukan kecil _Akeno_ seakan menghilangkan semua keraguan _Sona_ dan membuatnya sedikit berpikir lebih panjang tentang apa yang terjadi

 _Menghapus Ingatan,_ Katanya...?

Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Otak memang berfungsi tempat penyimpanan ingatan yang sangat kompleks. Maksudnya ketika kau melakukan sesuatu yang berkesan dan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, kau tak akan pernah melupakannya dan menjadi kenangan tersendiri

Dan satu hal yang pasti – Orang lain tak bisa membaca ingatanmu maupun menghapus ingatanmu. Karena itu hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan

Namun nyatanya?

"Kau serius _Rias?_ Ingatan apa yang dihapus?"

"Itu –" _Rias_ menoleh kearah _Akeno_ "- dia menghilangkan ingatan semua _Peerageku_ tentang _Uzumaki_ yang menjadi targetku"

"Apa ada orang lain yang kau curigai?"

" _Uchiha Madara-sensei,_ aku tak tahu apa hubungannya dengan _Uzumaki_ namun ia pernah mengancamku jika ia akan melakukan sesuatu jika aku berani melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada _Uzumaki_ itu"

"Kupikir sebaiknya kau berhenti memaksakan kehendakmu _Rias,_ bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti ingatanmu yang dihapus?"

"Tenang saja, aku mempunyai sebuah rencana baru –"

"- Rencana tentang menjebak _Naruto_ sekaligus sosok misterius itu!"

.

.

.

" _Huuft..._ apa mereka tak kenal dengan kata _Menyerah_ kah?"

Di tempat lain. Sesosok pria paruh baya dengan setelan seragam pengajar tengah berdiri bersembunyi di dinding gedung utama sekolah sambil melihat _Rias_ dan _Sona_ berbicara tentang sesuatu

Senyumnya terkesan seakan meremehkan dua iblis betina itu. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari mereka berdua. Bahkan indra pendengarannya kini berfokus pada apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan meski suara lain seperti suara hembusan angin maupun suara siswa lainnya sedikit mengganggunya

"Dasar iblis menyebalkan..."

.

.

.

' _Masalah lain belum selesai...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Masalah baru datang silih berganti!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Haaah!"_

Hari tak terasa semakin sore, lorong-lorong sekolah yang sunyi sepi hanya meninggalkan bekas jejak sepatu para siswanya. Berkas-berkas cahaya matahari yang hampir tenggelam terlihat begitu indah ketika menembus kaca-kaca jendela masing-masing kelas yang ditinggal sepi

 _Sepi,_ benar-benar sepi...

 _Naruto_ menghela nafas dengan paksa ketika tiba didepan loker sepatunya. Semua yang terjadi membuatnya sedikit merasa kesal dan membuatnya sendirian disini ketika semua siswa sudah pulang dan bergembira di rumah mereka masing-masing

Siapa yang pantas disalahkan atas semua ini?

Maka ia akan menyalahkan _Sona-Kaichou_ juga _Fuku-Kaichou_ yang agak cerewet itu!

Ia tak menyangka jika ia akan dipanggil lagi disana dan membicarakan masalahnya tadi pagi yang belum selesai. Ocehan serta nasehat dari mereka berdua serasa ingin menuangkan satu bak air ke kepalanya yang panas ketika mendengarnya – yah, walau pada akhirnya _Naruto_ bebas dari hukuman yang begitu berarti

Maksudnya – dia bukan berarti tidak dihukum lho!

Membersihkan toilet sekolah cukup untuk menghabiskan waktu yang lama bagi _Naruto._ Meski tidak seberapa bau. Namun tetap saja! Ia tidak suka kegiatan seperti itu dan lebih memilih diskors – _Kaichou_ benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana aroma air seni yang lupa untuk disiram para siswa sehabis membuang air kecil

Itu menyebalkan bagi _Naruto!_

 _*Cklek..*_

 _Naruto_ terdiam dengan ekspresi datar ketika mendapati sebuah surat misterius di dalam loker sepatunya – disana tidak tertulis siapa pengirimnya dan membuatnya sedikit merasa penasaran lalu membukanya

"Teruntuk _Naruto –"_

"- Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya. Namun aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku mengagumimu – benar-benar mengagumimu. Jika kau berkenan, datanglah sore ini di halaman tepat di belakang gedung lama sekolah –"

"- _Oii!_ Aku tidak sedang mendengarkan _pengakuan_ seorang gadis bukan?!"

Keringat dingin seketika turun dari pelipis _Naruto_ seiring dengan ekspresinya yang berubah menjadi terkejut. Ini terasa seperti mimpi baginya dan _apa benar?_ Ada seorang gadis yang kagum padanya?

Itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal!

Dihari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia memang pernah mengobrol dengan _Madara_ tentang hubungan _Manusia_ yang biasa disebut dengan _pacaran._ Awalnya ia pikir hal seperti itu tak akan pernah datang padanya ketika berkhayal tentang _seoarng gadis yang datang padanya sambil mengaku bahwa ia sangat mencintainya!_

Dan sekarang? Apa ini sebuah _Event_ yang langka atau semacamnya? Lagipula bukankah di _Eroge_ atau _Galge_ kebanyakan harus memiliki hubungan dekat dengan _Heroine_ yang dipilih terlebih dahulu agar mendapatkan sebuah _Event_ yang memengaruhi cerita selanjutnya?

Jadi? Apakah ini yang disebut dengan _berkah sang dewi di dunia yang indah ini? [1]_

" _Uzumaki-senpai?"_

"Eh?!"

 _Naruto_ terkejut ketika menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sosok _Naruko_ yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang cukup polos. Seketika ia menyembunyikan surat yang ia baca ke dadanya seolah seperti gadis manis di _Manga Shoujo_

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"A-Ah, I-Itu –"

"- Aku pergi dulu!"

Dan yah... _Naruto_ memang tak bisa menampung rasa malunya lagi ketika ketahuan _Naruko_ tengah membaca surat _cinta_ dari seseorang tak dikenal dan membuatnya lari menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikan

Sedangkan _Naruko?_ ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan _Senpainya_ itu hingga membuatnya sedikit merasa penasaran. Ia memang pulang terlambat karena ada hal yang perlu ia lakukan sedangkan _Naruto?_ Ia tak pernah melihatnya pulang sore seperti ini dan membaca surat di loker sepatunya

 _Apakah..._

" _Ko-Kokuhaku?!"_

Oke! _Naruko_ memang pernah menghadapi beberapa siswa yang menyatakan bahwa _ia_ memang suka pada dirinya. Namun semuanya ia tolak mentah-mentah karena ia memang tidak ingin menjalani hubungan yang rumit semasa sekolahnya

Dan _Naruko_ masih tak menyangka bahwa siswa yang sering diperlakukan rendah seperti _Naruto_ saja mashi ada sosok yang menyukainya!

Oke! ini membuatnya penasaran!

"Aku akan melihat siapa yang menyatakan perasaaannya pada _Senpai!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Rias Gremory-san,_ jadi apa maksudmu dengan surat sialan ini?"

Hati _Naruto_ yang awalnya berbunga-bunga karena mengharapkan hal yang tak terduga sebelumnya. Perlahan hancur seketika saat ia datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan – halaman belakang gedung sekolah lama – menemukan sosok _Rias_ yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya

"Aku tak menyangka, kau bisa dibodohi dengan surat seperti itu"

" _Cih!" Naruto_ mendecih saat respon yang dikeluarkan _Rias_ seolah mengejeknya "- apa yang kau inginkan? _Iblis?"_

"Aku hanya menginginkan kematianmu!"

Di sisi lain – tepat dibelakang sebuah batang pohon yang besar dan rimbun. Sosok gadis manis bersurai _Blonde Twintail_ memasang ekspresi wajah yang cukup terkejut. Apa yang saat ini ia dengar seperti sebuah ilusi yang tak berujung

 _Rias Gremory?_ Sosok yang terkenal karena kecantikannya itu menginginkan kematian _Naruto-senpainya?_

Ini sulit diterima otak _Naruko –_ meski cukup pintar dalam hal akademik namun masalah ini berbeda lagi. Entah ada hal apa dibalik hubungan _Naruto_ antara _Rias_ namun hal selanjutnya membuat dia benar-benar terkejut

"..."

" _Uzumaki Naruto,_ seorang siswa dari _Kuoh Academy,_ lulus ujian masuk dengan nilai yang semuanya berada diatas rata-rata. Seorang yatim piatu dengan dua adik bernama –"

"- _Uzumaki Menma_ dan _Uzumaki Naruko_ yang kenyataannya tak akrab sama sekali! Apa aku benar?"

" _Cih!"_

Dan itulah kenyataannya...

Kenyataan bahwa _Naruto_ memang ada apa-apanya dengan _Naruko!_

Ekspresinya terlihat sangat terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan _Rias._ Matanya benar-benar membulat sempurna seolah otaknya masih belum menerima apa yang ia dengar melalui telinganya

Jadi itulah kenapa _Naruto_ dan _Onii-channya_ tak akrab hanya karena mereka terikat sebuah hubungan darah? Apa yang dipikirkan _Menma?_

Memang, ada banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap dikepala _Naruko_ ketika kenyataan yang diberitahu _Rias_ didengar olehnya – pertanyaan tentang _kenapa Naruto tak pernah ada dalam hidupnya? Dimana Naruto selama ini tinggal? Kenapa Naruto tak mau memberitahu padanya bahwa dia adalah kakaknya?_ Dan pertanyaan lain semacam itu

"Aku heran kenapa _Uzumaki Menma-san_ begitu membenci dirimu, dan bagaimana kau bisa bersikap seolah kau adalah orang lain didepan _Uzumaki Naruko-san_ padahal kau adalah kakaknya sendiri?"

" _Otouto_ dan _Imoutoku_ tak ada kaitannya dengan ini! Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan darimana kau tahu hal itu?!"

"Sahabatku punya wewenang untuk mengetahui semua siswa disini kau tahu? Dan yang kuinginkan adalah..."

"...!"

" _Uzumaki-"_

Seketika mulut _Naruko_ ditutup dari belakang oleh seseorang tak dikenal ketika hendak untuk berteriak melihat _Naruto_ yang tengah berdiri tanpa menyadari bahwa jauh dibelakangnya ada tiga sosok yang siap menyerangnya

" _Mmmhh!"_

"Aku khawatir padamu karena kau tak kunjung pulang, ternyata kau disini"

 _Iris Blue-Saphire_ yang ia miliki membulat sempurna. Alasannya adalah karena ia mengenal nada suara itu – benar-benar sangat mengenal nada suara itu bahkan lebih dari siapapun!

Dia adalah _Menma – Onii-chan_ tersayangnya!

" _Onii-chan?"_

 _Naruko_ membuka suara ketika mulutnya tak lagi ditutup _Menma._ Meski ada perasaan bersalah pada kakaknya karena membiarkan dirinya sendirian dirumah – namun tetap saja ada yang aneh...

Rasanya ia ingin sekali menanyakan pada _Menma_ bahwa apa yang dikatakan _Rias_ itu memang benar atau tidak – gawat! Ia lupa kalau sosok yang hendak menyerang _Naruto_ dari belakang itu semakin lama semakin mendekat

 _*Grep!*_

"Ayo pulang _Naruko,_ disini tidak aman!"

" _Kedo Onii-chan! Uzumaki-"_

"Aku tahu kau ingin bertanya tentang itu, nanti akan kujelaskan dirumah tapi ayo pergi dari sini! Disini berbahaya!"

Dan pada akhirnya. _Naruko_ tetap menuruti apa yang diinginkan _Menma_ ketika _kakaknya_ itu menarik paksa lengan mungilnya. _Naruko_ tahu bahwa memang egois jika ia tetap berada disini namun _Naruto?!_ Apa yang akan terjadi jika _Naruto_ ia tinggalkan?

 _Dia_ itu dikeroyok tahu?!

" _O-Onii-chan! Uzumaki-senpai-"_

"Sudah jangan pikirkan dia! Disini tidak aman!"

Dan begitulah...

 _Naruko_ memang tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya pada kakaknya yang terlalu sayang padanya itu. Entah ia tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu – hanya saja ia saat ini benar-benar khawatir tentang _Naruto –_

 _-_ Khawatir tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Mungkin seperti itu?

 _Kembali ke Naruto..._

Ia tahu, mungkin sudah saatnya ia melawan arus balik yang terjadi saat ini – entahlah? Mungkin ia merasa seperti melawan dunia yang tak pernah berpihak padanya begitu?

Kehadiran tiga sosok yang saat ini sedang melesat kearahnya dari belakang begitu terasa juga senyum _Rias_ yang terlihat begitu menjijikkan dimatanya. Ia memang tidak bisa mengatasi hal seperti ini dengan baik seperti _Uchiha Madara_ beberapa hari yang lalu

Namun ia pikir...

 _Caranya_ sendiri tidaklah buruk...

.

.

.

' _Yah...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Mungkin caraku lebih buruk dari cara yang biasa dilakukan Sensei...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hajar dia! _Yuuto! Koneko! Akeno!"_

" _Inoryoku :: Rashoumon!"_

 _*Swuuuuusshh!*_

Tepat seperti dugaan _Naruto._ Bayangan hitam miliknya yang muncul dibelakangnya benar-benar menahan serangan dari _anjing-anjing_ peliharaan _Rias._ Lihatlah! Pedang _Yuuto_ yang tertahan bayangan hitamnya sama seperti _Koneko_ yang tak bisa menghancurkan bayangan miliknya dengan tangan kosong –

\- Begitu pula dengan _Akeno_ yang sihir petirnya tak mempan sama sekali!

 _*Swuuussh!*_

 _Serangan balik!_ bayangan hitam _solid_ yang membentuk garis panjang itu kini mementalkan serangan mereka bertiga. Dan itu membuat mereka bertiga agak mundur kebelakang akibat kuatnya bayangan hitam itu

" _Cih!_ Tak kusangka ini merepotkan –"

"- _Yuuto!"_

" _Ha'i! Buchou!"_

Sesuai komando dari _Rias. Kiba Yuuto – Ikemen_ yang membawa pedang tajam itu secara pasti melesat berlari dari samping – mencoba masuk kedalam area _Naruto_ sekaligus menghindari bayangan hitam yang menahan serangannya tadi. Sementara itu _Koneko_ sibuk mengurusi bayangan _Naruto_ yang mencoba melilit tubuhnya juga _Akeno_ yang menghindari tiap-tiap serangan yang dilancarkan bayangan _Naruto_ padanya

 _*Drap! Drap!*_

Ini sedikit merepotkan bagi _Naruto –_ menghadapi empat _makhluk tak jelas_ sekaligus membuatnya sedikit lengah – meski _Rias_ terlihat tidak ingin menyerang sama sekali. Sibuk memanipulasi bayangannya untuk menyerang _Koneko_ dan _Akeno._ Dirinya malah lengah jika _Yuuto_ kini mendekatinya dan berhasil lepas dari penjagaannya

" _Hyaa!"_

" _Cih!"_

 _*Traaangg!*_

Secara mengejutkan. Bayangan hitam lain muncul dari tanah dan langsung menahan pedang _Yuuto_ yang awalnya hendak menyerang _Naruto_ dari samping. _Yuuto_ terlihat sedikit kesusahan – pasalnya meski itu hanyalah bayangan hitam bisa, namun pedangpun tak dapat mematahkannya!

"Jangan harap kau dapat menggagalkan seranganku!"

Di lain sisi. _Akeno_ tak mau diam saja. Meski sulit untuk menghindari pertahanan _Naruto_ berupa bayangan itu namun ia berhasil melewatinya dan merapalkan sihir petir yang mungkin sedikit agak rumit

 _*Bzzzztt!*_

Mendengar suara petir yang semakin lama semakin dekat kearahnya. Sontak membuat _Naruto_ menghindari dengan melompat kesamping mencoba menghindari serangan _Akeno._ Alhasil serangannya pun dapat dihindari namun kendali atas bayangannya lepas tatkala bayangannya sendiri berhasil melilit tubuh _Koneko_

"Sekarang giliranku!"

Dan inilah yang terburuknya! _Naruto_ tak menduga jika _Rias_ benar-benar akan ikut dalam pertempuran, kakinya sedikit agak keram akibat lompatannya yang cukup cepat tadi dan berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Matanya tak berpaling sedikitpun dari _Rias_ yang saat ini merapalkan sebuah sihir – terlihat didepannya muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas _Gremory_

* _Bwuuusshh!*_

Ada sedikit rasa ngeri dalam diri _Naruto_ ketika lingkaran sihir _Rias_ mengeluarkan semacam api berwarna merah _crimson_ yang cukup berbahaya dan tentunya melesat kearahnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, _Yuuto_ yang saat ini juga siap menyerangnya dengan melesat kearah _Naruto_ dengan pedang yang selalu dalam genggamannya

Dan sekarang...

.

.

.

' _Cih!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku benci keadaan seperti ini!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Rashoumon!"_

Bayangan hitam pekat dengan sedikit aura merah menguar dari belakang _Naruto –_ membentuk seperti tinju manusia raksasa dan menangkap _Power of Destruction_ milik _Rias_ dan meledak didalamnya _._ Dan disaat itu pula bayangan berbentuk milik _Naruto_ langsung melesat kesamping dan menghantam _Yuuto_ dengan keras

 _*Braaaakk!*_

"Aaaarrgggg!"

" _Yuuto! /Yuuto-senpai! / Yuuto-kun!"_

Tatapan mereka bertiga – _Rias, Koneko,_ dan juga _Akeno –_ terlihat begitu khawatir ketika _Yuuto_ terpental dengan cukup kuat akibat bertabrakan dengan serangan _Naruto._ Keadaannya bisa dikatakan cukup mengkhawatirkan dan tentunya tak dapat melanjutkan pertarungannya

Lantas mereka bertiga langsung menghadiahi _Naruto_ dengan pandangan yang amat tajam dengan aura kemarahan yang begitu menusuk

" _Yurusenai!"_

 _Rias_ terlihat begitu murka – terlihat jelas aura merah yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Sama seperti _Akeno_ dan _Koneko,_ aura dari dua gadis berbeda umur itu langsung meningkat drastis dengan amarah yang cukup untuk memuaskan hasratnya untuk menghabisi _Naruto_

" _Akeno! Koneko!"_

" _Ha'i Buchou!"_

 _Koneko_ seketika langsung melesat cepat kearah _Naruto_ ketika bayangan miliknya kembali ke belakang tubuhnya lalu lenyap tak tersisa. Disamping itu _Akeno_ siap membantu sang _Loli-Neko_ dengan sihir petir yang ia miliki

 _*Swuuuush!*_

" _..."_

"Huh! _Aho ka?_ Seharusnya akulah yang tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

" _Rashoumon!"_

 _*Grepp!*_

" _Koneko!"_

Dan diluar dugaan _Rias._ Serangan _Naruto_ berupa bayangan hitam muncul secara tiba-tiba dari bawah _Koneko_ lalu melilitnya dengan cukup erat dan membawanya tinggi keatas. Ekspresinya seolah menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan yang saat ini ia rasakan

"Lepaskan dia _Uzumaki bangsat!"_

 _Rias_ semakin geram. Muncul beberapa lingkaran sihir disekitarnya – dari lingkaran sihir itu keluarlah _Power of Destruction_ miliknya yang begitu amat menyeramkan melesat cepat kearah _Naruto_

Begitu pula dengan _Akeno._ Dia sudah muak dengan apa yang dilakukan _Naruto._ Lingkaran sihir yang sudah muncul disekitarnya sebelumnya mengeluarkan petir-petir yang mungkin cukup untuk melukai tubuh _Naruto –_ melesat begitu cepat!

Namun...

 _*Zrasss! Bzztt!*_

Serangan mereka berdua serasa percuma. Bayangan hitam pekat milik _Naruto_ yang muncul langsung menghadang serangan mereka berdua. Meski serangan mereka berdua mempan pada bayangan hitam itu – terlihat ketika kekuatan _aneh Naruto_ itu seketika hancur akibat menahan _Power of Destruction_ milik _Rias_ dan _petir_ milik _Akeno –_ namun tetap saja! Mereka tak bisa menyentuh _Naruto_ sama sekali!

" _Ri-Rias-buchou.."_

" _Cih!_ Tidak ada cara lain selain mendekati –"

 _*Swuuush!*_

Dan hampir saja!

Bayangan yang melilit _Koneko_ berayun kearah _Rias_ dan _Akeno –_ dan tentunya mereka menghindar dengan cepat karena jika tidak, mereka akan bernasib sama dengan _Yuuto_ yang saat ini terbaring telentang dengan noda darah di sudut bibirnya

 _*Swuuush!*_

Dan selanjutnya – bayangan hitam yang melilit tubuh _Koneko_ kembali membawanya keatas dan semakin tinggi. Lalu dengan cepat bayangan itu menghantamkan _Koneko_ ke tanah –

\- dan itu membuat _Rias_ dan _Akeno_ benar-benar membulatkan matanya!

 _*Braaakk!*_

" _Rashoumon :: Higanzakura!"_

 _*Craaaasss!*_

Dan begitulah...

Bayangan yang melilit tubuh _Koneko_ berubah menjadi duri yang sangat tajam atas kendali _Naruto._ Dan tentunya itu memberikan luka yang cukup menyakitkan bagi _Koneko –_ rasa sakit yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya dan sakit yang menyiksa ketika duri-duri berupa bayangan hitam itu menusuk tubuhnya secara mendadak

Bayangan yang mengikat _Koneko_ perlahan terlepas dan kembali pada _Naruto_ lalu lenyap. Meninggalkan sosok _Koneko_ yang terbaring disana dengan darah yang menggenang disekitarnya. Seragamnya penuh dengan noda darah serta tubuhnya yang cukup mengerikan jika dipandang dengan mata telanjang

" _Ko-Koneko..."_

" _Yurusenai! Zettai ni! Yurusenai!"_

" _Akan kubunuh kau! Bangsat!"_

 _Rias_ terlihat begitu murka – apa yang dilihatnya saat ini serasa membuatnya ingin membunuh dan menyiksa _Naruto_ sekarang juga. _Bidak Rook-nya_ yang manis kini terbaring ditanah dengan luka yang cukup parah itu karna ulah _Naruto –_ si _Bangsat sialan_ di matanya!

Disamping itu, _Akeno_ yang tak kuasa melihat keadaan _Koneko_ langsung melesat cepat kearahnya. Tak peduli _Naruto_ akan menyerangnya atau tidak – yang terpenting adalah teman satu klubnya yang juga merupakan _Mascot_ sekolah itu selamat. Meski dipenuhi dengan luka

Namun yah... _Akeno_ memang mengambil langkah yang kurang tepat...

 _*Zriiiiingg!*_

"Kau yakin mau membunuhku? Atau temanmu yang kubunuh? _Hee~?"_

 _Rias Gremory –_ sang _Great Onee-sama_ itu membulatkan matanya tatkala bayangan hitam _Naruto_ yang kini membentuk garis panjang nan tajam sudah berada tepat di belakang _Akeno_ yang saat ini tengah menghampiri _Koneko._ Senyum miring _Naruto_ terlihat sedikit aneh dan membuatnya sedikit merasa tertekan –

\- Dia sehat kan? Dan apa-apaan senyum itu?!

Di lain sisi, _Akeno_ tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk saat ini ia tepat berada disamping _Koneko_ yang terbaring tak berdaya. Namun jari-jari lentiknya tak menyentuh _Koneko_ sedikitpun akibat aura gelap yang berada dibelakangnya dan itu terasa sedikit mengancamnya

" _Uzumaki Bangsat..."_

"Biarkan aku pergi dari sini! Atau _Akeno-san_ akan mati didepan matamu! Aku tak segan untuk membunuhnya sedikitpun!"

"Apa katamu?! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu! Akan kubunuh kau –"

" _Rias!"_

 _Rias_ tersadar dari amarahnya yang begitu mendalam. Jeritan tertahan _Akeno_ serasa membuatnya memaksa memilih pilihan yang diberikan _Naruto_ bahwa _dia melepaskan Naruto? Atau Akeno yang mati didepannya?_

"Le-Lepaskan _Akeno,_ kumohon..."

"Begitu kah..?"

 _*Swuuush!*_

Diluar dugaan _Rias. Naruto_ ternyata malah melilit tubuh _Akeno_ dengan kekuatannya dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa khawatir. Bayangan hitam yang _solid_ itu lalu menghempaskan _Akeno_ kearah _Rias_ dan terpaksa menabrak _Rias_ dan tersungkur ditanah

 _*Bruuk!*_

" _I-Itteee..."_

Dan begitulah pertarungan berakhir...

Senyum miring _Naruto_ perlahan luntur. Semua bayangan hitam yang tersisa kini kembali pada tubuhnya. Pandangan matanya seolah tak peduli sama sekali pada keadaan _Rias_ dan teman-temannya – seperti _Rias_ yang tersungkur bersama _Akeno. Koneko_ yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan luka. Serta _Yuuto_ yang telah tak ada sedikitpun tenaga untuk bangkit akibat bertabrakan dengan bayangan hitam _Naruto_ dengan begitu amat kuat

" _Ne..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Rias Gremory...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Berhentilah menggangguku. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Sraak!*_

Latar kini berganti seiring dengan suasana yang tak lagi menegang. Hembusan angin malam yang serasa menusuk tulang begitu amat terasa bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas yang terasa begitu hangat

 _Kuoh Academy –_ tepat di ruang _Kantor_ sekolah. Terlihat sesosok gadis berkacamata tengah membuka satu-persatu berkas-berkas yang ada disana. Matanya begitu jeli memperhatikan tiap-tiap berkas yang ia buka

" _Uchiha Madara,_ dimana aku bisa menemukan dokumen tentangnya?"

Lagi-lagi ia perlu membuka berkas-berkas yang lain ketika ia tak menemukan satupun dokumen yang ia butuhkan. Mencari satu dokumen dari semua dokumen yang ada membuatnya sedikit kerepotan terlebih hanya ia sendiri yang mencari – salah satu temannya sudah terlebih dahulu pulang

 _Sona Sitri –_ entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis berkacamata itu namun yang saat ini ia inginkan adalah sebuah dokumen tentang _Uchiha Madara._ apa yang dikatakan _Rias_ terakhir kali padanya tentang sosok yang dicurigainya membuat _Sona_ merasa sedikit penasaran

Entah apa yang _Rias_ pikirkan tentang _Madara._ namun tiap kali ia bertemu atau berpapasan dengan guru yang mengajar matematika itu, tak ada aura yang mengancam sedikitpun yang keluar dari tubuhnya – dia terlihat seperti manusia biasanya yang tak ada niat jahat sedikitpun

Tapi mungkin saja bukan? tak ada manusia yang memahami satu sama lain. Jika kau bertanya apa yang paling dalam di dunia ini? Maka jawabannya bukanlah palung _Mariana._ Tapi jawabannya adalah hati seorang _manusia_

 _*Bruuk!*_

 _Sona_ agak sedikit terkejut ketika siku tangannya tak sengaja menjatuhkan salah satu dokumen yang ada disana. Tangan berkulit putih itu perlahan menggapai dokumen yang jatuh dan lalu mengambilnya sembari membukanya

"I-Inikan?!"

 _*Ckleeek!*_

" _Are?_ Tak kusangka _Seido-Kaichou_ masih disini"

 _Sona_ dirundung rasa terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? sosok yang dokumennya saat ini ia cari tepat berada di pintu ruangan – sedikit mengejutkan memang mengingat ia mencari hal yang seharusnya tak ia cari meski ia mempunyai akses ke ruangan ini

Ia tak menyangka jika _Uchiha Madara_ masih berada disekolah tak seperti guru-guru lain yang berbondong-bondong untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing – yah, meski ada beberapa guru yang memang sengaja menghabiskan waktu mereka disekolah hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas siswa mereka

" _Uchiha-sensei..."_

 _*Tap... Tap...*_

Dan suasana semakin kaku ketika _Madara_ melangkahkan kakinya. Semakin dekat kearah _Sona_ dan semakin membuat _Sona_ merasa sedikit tak tenang, pasalnya dokumen tentang guru yang ada didepannya itu kini berada ditangannya

"Itu? Bukankah itu sebuah dokumen penting?"

" _Gomennasai Sensei,_ aku ada urusan penting disini jadi bisakah kau pergi dari sini?"

"Begitu ya? _Hmm?"_

 _Madara_ terlihat berpikir sejenak dimata _Sona._ Ini bukanlah keadaan yang diharapkan _Sona_ sebelumnya bahwa ia tak pernah menduga jika keadaannya akan seburuk ini. Rencana tentang mencari tahu tentang _Uchiha Madara_ bisa saja gagal

"Tapi – " _Madara_ tersenyum simpul sambil mengulukan tangannya pada _Sona "-_ bisa kau kembalikan dokumen penting itu padaku?"

 _*Sraaak!*_

 _Sona_ mundur beberapa langkah ketika senyum _Madara_ begitu terasa asing dimatanya. Entah apa yang saat ini ia rasakan namun _Madara_ terlihat berbeda dengan _Madara_ yang sering mengajarnya dikelas

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu!"

" _Sou?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Inoryoku :: Sharingan!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mata hitam _Madara_ perlahan berubah menjadi merah dengan motif yang terlihat begitu sederhana – tiga titik hitam yang terus berputar di lingkaran iris matanya. Ada aura yang begitu kelam dimata _Madara_ ketika _Sona_ memandangnya dan semakin lama semakin membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas kesadarannya

"Jadi? Bisa kau berikan dokumen penting itu padaku –"

"- _Sona-Kaichou?"_

" _Ha-Ha'i, Sensei..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dan sekarang, tolong jelaskan padaku _Onii-chan?"_

Berganti tempat. Disebuah rumah yang didesain minimalis namun terlihat cukup mewah, atau lebih tepatnya diruang tengah dalam rumah itu. Sosok remaja bersurai hitam yang duduk disofa serta gadis pirang cantik yang duduk disebelahnya

Namanya _Uzumaki Naruko –_ entah ini yang keberapa kalinya ia bertanya pada kakaknya itu. Tatapan matanya terlihat mengharapkan sebuah penjelasan pada sosok yang ia panggil dengan sebutan _Onii-chan_ itu

Di lain sisi, _Uzumaki Menma_ hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan pikiran yang kusut seperti gulungan benang yang acak-acakan. Semua yang telah terjadi membuatnya sedikit merasa pusing dan bingun untuk menjelaskan bagaimana kedepannya

"Seperti yang kau dengar dari _Gremory_ itu, _Naruto_ memang kakakmu..."

"Bu-Bukan itu maksudku..."

Itu bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan _Naruko._ jawaban yang begitu sederhana itu tak pernah membuat hatinya puas malah semakin membuatnya penasaran – tentang apa hubungannya dengan _Uzumaki Naruto,_ si remaja yang sering menjadi olok-olok para siswa disekolah itu!

" _Huh..."_

 _Menma_ kembali menghela nafas. Ia memang sangat membenci _Naruto_ dan enggan untuk membawa namanya kedepan _Imoutonya_ ini – namun yah, ia tak bisa meluapkan perasaan terpendam seperti itu didepan adiknya

 _Menma_ tahu – _Menma_ benar-benar sangat tahu jika _Naruko_ mungkin saja senang ketika mendengar hal seperti itu, maksudnya ketika ia mendengar bahwa sosok _Uzumaki-senpai_ yang belakangan tengah dekat dengannya adalah kakaknya sendiri. Namun bagaimana jika _Naruko_ tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya?

Kenyataan bahwa _Naruto_ adalah kakak terburuk yang pernah ada di dunia. Sosok kakak yang bahkan meninggalkan adik-adiknya ketika mereka dilingkari suasana yang begitu menyedihkan dimasa itu...

 _Naruko_ tak akan pernah mengerti bahwa _Naruto_ adalah sosok terburuk yang terus berlari dari kenyataan ketika ia disalahkan atas semua yang terjadi dimasa itu!

 _*Pluuk*_

 _Menma_ mencoba memaksakan senyumnya. Tangannya perlahan mencapai pucuk surai pirang nan indah sang adik. Mengelus lembut mencoba merayu adiknya itu agar ia mau menoleh kearahnya

"Kau tahu _Naruko?_ di dunia ini ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kau pahami dengan mudah –"

"- Aku tahu bahwa kau sedikit senang bukan? ketika mengetahui bahwa _Naruto_ adalah kakak sedarahmu? Tapi apa kau mau berpikir dimana sosok _Naruto_ selama ini? Kenapa _Naruto_ mau sampai hati meninggalkan kita sebagai adik-adiknya? Dan apa maksudnya ketika ia telah lama pergi dari kehidupan kita lalu kembali hadir dalam hidup kita?"

Itulah yang _Menma_ katakan

Jujur! Bercerita tentang _Naruto_ membuat ingatan tentang kedua orang tuanya kembali terbuka – ingatan dimana kedua orang tuanya mati didepan matanya dengan sosok _Naruto_ yang terduduk disana dengan raut wajah yang begitu terlihat putus asa!

Ia benci ini! Ia benci untuk kembali membuka luka lamanya! Luka yang membuatnya membenci _Naruto_ setengah mati!

" _O-Onii-chan?!"_

 _Naruko_ sedikit agak terkejut. Meski telapak tangan kakaknya itu masih berada dipucuk kepalanya sambil mengelus lembut surai pirangnya yang indah. namun entah kenapa ada rasa nyeri ketika mendapati raut wajah kakaknya yang terlihat begitu tersiksa

Senyum yang terlalu dipaksakan. Air mata yang perlahan tapi pasti keluar dari sudut matanya serta bibirnya yang terlihat bergetar hebat

"Kau tahu _Naruko?_ berbicara tentang si _Bangsat_ itu membuatku teringat kembali dengan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san._ Aku benci ketika teringat kembali tentang mereka berdua yang mati didepan mataku..."

"Jadi? _Uzumaki-senpai?!"_

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah dia yang membunuh orang tua kita sendiri atau bukan. tapi caranya lari dari masalah benar-benar membuatku muak! –"

"- dia dulu adalah sosok kakak yang menyayangi adik-adiknya lebih dari dirinya sendiri dan aku percaya itu! masih teringat dikepalaku ketika ia mengajakku bermain bersama sambil menggendongmu _Naruko –"_

"- Tapi, tapi kenapa ia harus lari dengan putus asa ketika tragedi menimpa kita?! Kenapa ia setega itu meninggalkan adik-adiknya ketika kedua orang tua kita telah tiada?! Apa dia tak punya hati sampai meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang menangis pilu?!"

Dan _Naruko_ akhirnya sadar...

Kehidupan mereka bertiga benar-benar lebih buruk dari yang dibayangkan. Meski ia tidak seberapa ingat tentang kejadian dimasa ketika ia masih kecil. Namun ekpresi yang saat ini dikeluarkan _Menma_ serasa membuat hatinya tercabik duri tajam

Takdir memang begitu kejam, itulah yang ia pikirkan...

Meski _Naruko_ memiliki kehidupan yang cukup menyenangkan – seperti teman-teman yang selalu ada untuknya, pekerjaannya sebagai model majalah remaja serta kakaknya yang selalu menjaganya – namun masa lalunya tak seperti kehidupannya yang berjalan lurus

Tak seperti _Menma_ yang masih ingat bagaimana masa lalu mereka yang begitu kelam – _Naruko_ seolah menutup pikirannya kala itu hingga membuatnya benar-benar lupa akan masa lalunya sendiri dan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Tentunya _Menma_ mendukungnya karena tidak bagus jika mereka terus terikat oleh masa lalu

Dan sekarang?

Apa yang ia ingin tahu malah membawanya kembali ke masa lalu dan mengingat semua yang membuat _Menma_ kembali membuka luka lama!

" _Uzumaki-senpai..._ setega itu...?"

" _Naruko yo!_ Esok cobalah untuk meminta penjelasan padanya namun jangan didepan mataku. Kebencianku padanya sudah pada tahap tak bisa reda lagi..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, _Menma_ lalu berdiri dari sofa lalu berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan sosok _Naruko_ disana sendirian

Lalu _Naruko?_

Benar apa yang dikatakan _Menma_ padanya – ia harus meminta penjelasan lebih pada _Naruto._ Entah apa yang akan _Naruto_ katakan nantinya ketika _Naruto_ tahu bahwa _Naruko_ sadar bahwa ia adalah adiknya. Namun keingintahuan _Naruko_ tentang apa penyebab _Naruto_ lari dari kenyataan itulah yang membuatnya penasaran

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ kakak tercinta yang tak pernah ada dalam ingatannya...

.

.

.

.

.

"Begitu kah? –"

"- Tapi aku sudah tahu lebih dahulu sih.."

Itulah yang dikatakan _Madara_ tepat sebelum ia meminum kopi kaleng ditangannya

Disebuah apartemen – atau lebih tepatnya disebuah ruangan bernomor 009. Didalamnya terlihat seorang remaja bersurai pirang tengah berbaring di kasur yang hanya pas untuk satu orang itu, penampilannya cukup sederhana – dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam serta baju lengan pendek berwarna oranye dengan gambar jeruk ditengahnya

Yah, ia juga bingung kenapa ia bisa memiliki baju aneh seperti itu?

Disamping itu, _Uchiha Madara –_ sosok yang sebelumnya berbicara itu kini duduk di lantai dengan beberapa cemilan yang sengaja ia taruh dilantai yang sempat ia beli di supermarket terdekat

"Jadi? Kau sudah tahu bahwa _Rias_ kembali mengincarku begitu?"

Untuk kali ini _Naruto_ perlahan bangkit dari acara rebahannya. Pandangannya berhenti pada _Madara_ yang saat ini menatapnya sembari duduk dipinggir kasurnya yang nyaman nan empuk

 _Sasuga Madara-sensei..? apa mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang?_

 _Naruto_ tidak begitu mengerti kenapa _Madara_ bisa tahu hal seperti itu bahkan tahu sebelum ia mengetahuinya. Meski ia tidak terlalu ikut campur dalam kehidupannya namun apa sampai sejauh itu? Sampai ia tahu bahwa _Rias_ memang berencana untuk kembali membunuhnya untuk tujuan tertentu?

"Sebenarnya tidak hanya _Rias_ sih, kau juga sudah seharusnya menjaga jarak dari _Seido-kaichou_ itu"

" _Sona-kaichou?"_ alis mata _Naruto_ terlihat terangkat sebelah "- apa hubungannya dengan dia?"

"Dia itu _iblis_ macam _Rias_ dan mereka berdua memang sahabat akrab. Dia memang selalu memasang wajah yang begitu datar namun kau tak akan pernah tahu bahwa dibalik kacamatanya ada tatapan mata yang begitu licik"

" _Sou ka?_ Kau terlihat begitu cemas _Sensei..."_

 _Naruto_ tahu ekspresi _Madara_ memang seperti biasanya, namun dari caranya ia berbicara. _Naruto_ bisa tahu bahwa _Madara_ merasa sedikit cemas dengan gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua Osis itu

"Dia itu mencoba menyelidiki diriku dan itu membuatku sedikit terganggu. Bukan karena aku benci tapi aku tak suka jika ia mengadukan apa yang ia ketahui pada kakaknya yang terlalu gila dengan _Mahou Shoujo_ itu"

" _Mahou Shoujo?_ Apa itu? Dan apa kau benar-benar menghapus ingatannya _Sensei?"_

 _Naruto_ memang tidak pernah tahu tentang _Madara_ yang sebenarnya – toh dia juga memang tidak ingin tahu. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa _Madara_ bisa merasa cemas seperti itu hanya karena seorang gadis mencoba mencari tahu tentangnya

Itu tidak berlebihan bukan?

"Yah,meski membuatku sedikit agak pusing karena memakai kekuatan itu, namun aku benar-benar menghapus ingatannya hingga mencapai titik dimana ia benar-benar melupakanku..."

 _Sweatdropped..._ setidaknya itulah yang saat ini _Naruto_ rasakan

 _Madara_ memang mempunyai kekuatan dimana ia bisa memanipulasi bahkan menghapus ingatan orang lain hanya melalui kontak mata dan _Naruto_ tahu itu. Tapi apa yang barusan ia katakan seperti di _Manga Shoujo_ dimana sang _Heroine_ memaksa sang _Hero_ untuk melupakan dirinya

Itu _Klise_ tahu!

 _Naruto_ tak menyangka bahwa _Madara_ bisa mengatakan hal se-lebay itu. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menahan tawanya sendiri!

" _Naruto?"_

"A-Ah tidak! aku tak menyangka bahwa kau bisa berkata seperti itu _Sensei! Pfft.."_

"Hah?! Apa yang kau tertawakan _Bocah?"_

Dan yah, _Naruto_ tertawa lepas ketika ia tak lagi bisa menahan tawanya. Sementara _Madara_ yang tak mengerti apa yang ditertawakan _Naruto_ hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari membuka cemilan yang berisi keripik kentang itu lalu memakannya

"Jadi? _*Krauk!*_ Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan _Uzumaki Naruko?_ aku sempat melihatnya mengikutimu dari belakang sore tadi. Dia itu benar-benar adik perempuanmu bukan?"

" _Are?_ Bagaimana _Sensei_ tahu jika _Naruko_ memang _Imoutoku?"_

"Kau bodoh ya? Aku tahu karena aku melihat biodata dirimu disekolah"

Memang benar. Sekolah memang menyimpan biodata asli dirinya – biodata dimana semua yang ada sangkut pautnya tertulis dengan jelas disana, _Naruko_ yang merupakan adik perempuannya lalu _Menma_ yang tak lain adalah adik laki-lakinya

Toh, _Madara_ juga memang seorang guru – pasti ia mempunyai wewenang untuk mengetahui sesuatu tentang salah satu siswanya bukan?

Dan juga

Ia juga memang merasa ada yang mengikuti dari belakang sih ketika menuruti apa yang tertulis disurat yang tak lain adalah milik _Rias –_ si _iblis_ kepala merah yang berniat membunuhnya itu hanya untuk keegoisan semata

Tapi masalahnya...

Apa _Naruko_ mendengar apa yang dikatakan _Rias_ tentang dirinya? Dan bagaimana _Rias_ tahu banyak tentang dirinya?

"Yah, kurasa ia mulai sadar bahwa aku memang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya dan aku yakin! _Menma_ pasti melakukan sesuatu agar adik kesayangannya itu tak terlalu dekat denganku –"

"- kau tahu lah _Sensei..._ aku meninggalkan mereka untuk waktu yang cukup lama, jadi wajar jika _Menma_ begitu benci padaku..."

" _..."_

"Oke hentikan cerita menyeramkanmu itu! –" _Madara_ terlihat agak risih ketika _Naruto_ secara tak langsung menceritakan masa lalunya, lalu ia mengambil sepotong kripik kentang dari cemilan ditangannya sambil menyodorkannya kearah _Naruto_ "- setidaknya ceritakan padaku hal yang menarik, atau setidaknya yang bisa membuatku berpikir keras, kau tahu lah!"

 _Naruto_ awalnya memasang tatapan aneh ketika _Madara_ menyodorkan satu potong kripik kentang padanya. Namun biarlah... ia mencoba berpikir positif saja – mungkin saja _Madara_ saat ini mencoba menghibur dirinya lalu mengambil apa yang _Madara_ berikan padanya

"Ada satu hal sih yang membuatku penasaran _*Krauk!*_ bagaimana _Rias_ tahu jika _Naruko_ dan _Menma_ adalah adikku?"

Itu memang bukanlah pertanyaan yang cukup penting bagi _Naruto._ Hanya saja ia tak menyangka bahwa ada orang lain selain _Madara_ yang tahu banyak tentang dirinya

 _Naruto_ bukanlah orang yang begitu murahan. Dia bukan tipe remaja dimana semua tentang dirinya diumbar-umbar agar mendapatkan pengakuan dari teman sekelasnya, kau tahu? Itu sedang _tren_ belakangan ini – dan _Naruto_ merasa terlalu hina untuk melakukan hal semacam itu

Tapi...

 _Rias_ bisa tahu tentang dirinya? Darimana ia bisa tahu hal tentangnya? _Rias_ hanyalah ketua dari Klub _Occult Research_ jadi ia pikir _Rias_ tidak memiliki akses luas untuk mencari biodata siswa di ruang guru bukan?

" _Hah –" Madara_ menghela nafas pelan, ia masih tak menyangka _Naruto_ terlalu bodoh untuk menganalisis sesuatu yang begitu mudah – menurutnya "- Aku tadi bilang kalau _Rias_ dan _Sona_ itu bersahabat bukan? seharusnya kau sudah tahu titik masalahnya!"

"Biarkan aku menjelaskannya! _Rias_ adalah sahabat dari _Sona,_ jadi aku yakin kalau _Rias_ pasti menceritakan hal tentangmu pada _Sona._ Maksudku tentang kekuatanmu waktu kau diserang _anjing-anjingnya_ itu serta kejadian yang menimpa _anjing-anjingnya_ ketika aku menghapus sebagian ingatan mereka –"

"- aku tadi melihat _Rias_ dan _Sona_ yang berbincang-bincang tentangmu, lalu akhirnya dia mendapatkan sebuah rencana untuk menjebakmu dan menjebak sosok yang dicurigainya yaitu aku!"

"Kau _Sensei?_ Apa ada hubungannya denganmu?"

 _Madara_ memijit batang hidungnya dengan rasa kesal yang agak sedikit naik. _Naruto_ terlalu bodoh atau penjelasannya yang terlalu rumit sih?

"Tentu saja aku ada hubungannya _Bego!_ Aku yang menghapus ingatan anak buahnya dan ia menyadari bahwa ingatan _bidak-bidaknya_ hilang karena seseorang. Karena itulah ia mencurigaiku karena aku dekat denganmu _Bego!"_

"Terserah kau saja _Sensei!_ Jadi gimana kelanjutannya?" ucap _Naruto_ yang tak mau ambil pusing

"Rencananya adalah : menjebakmu dengan mengirimkan surat agar kau menuju ke tempat yang _Rias_ tulis disana!"

" _Chotto matte Sensei!_ Bagaimana kau tahu kalau _Rias_ mengirim surat padaku?"

 _Naruto_ masih tak mengerti, sejenius apa _Senseinya_ ini sampai tahu jika _Rias_ memancingnya dengan surat cinta? Dan lihatlah! Senyum misterius _Madara_ seolah mengejek _Naruto_ yang terlalu bodoh untuk menganalisis sesuatu

"Mereka secara perlahan mulai tahu tentangmu _Naruto._ Mereka tahu jika mengundangmu untuk langsung datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan adalah cara yang salah. Mereka tahu bahwa kau akan menolaknya karena dirimu tahu jika mereka mengincarmu –"

"- karena itulah _Rias_ mengirimkan surat padamu. Entah apa aku tak tahu isi dari surat itu namun disana tertulis jika kau disuruh datang ke halaman belakang gedung sekolah lama dimana kau diserang _Rias_ dan temannya bukan?"

 _Naruto_ mengangguk pelan – pertanda ia mulai mengerti

Yah, entah kenapa ia merasa seperti dibodohi. Ia tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa sosok siswa sepertinya bisa tertipu dengan surat cinta seorang gadis yang nyatanya ingin membunuhnya!

 _Lucunya..._ rasanya ingin menuliskan namanya sendiri di _Catatan Kematian [2]_

"Namun yah... rencana _Rias_ pada akhirnya gagal. Aku tahu kalau kau akan mengeluarkan kekuatanmu, maka dari itu aku sengaja tak datang padamu dan mendatangi _Sona_ yang mencari tahu tentangku di ruang kantor sekolah –"

"- Karena jika aku datang ke tempatmu, _Rias_ akan tahu siapa sosok yang menghapus ingatan _anak-anaknya..."_

" _Ke-Kedo Sensei!_ Bukankah itu tak ada hubungannya dengan _Sona-kaichou_ sama sekali?"

"Dasar _bego!_ kau benar-benar tidak mengerti betapa berharganya sebuah informasi penting..."

 _Madara_ kembali menghela nafas pelan. Terdiam beberapa detik tepat setelah ia mengambil kripik kentang dalam cemilan digenggamannya lalu kembali melanjutkan obrolannya

" _Rias_ memberitahu tentang kekuatanmu dan juga tentangku pada _Sona *Krauk!*_ dan itu informasi penting menurut mereka. Jadi _Sona_ memberitahu sedikit tentangmu pada _Rias_ sebagai imbalan mungkin? Dan membiarkan _Rias_ dan anak-anaknya bisa bersenang-senang denganmu di area sekolah. Tapi yah... ia tertarik denganku hanya karena aku memiliki kekuatan yang bisa menghapus ingatan seseorang –"

"- Kau tahu kan? Karena itulah _Rias_ bisa tahu jika _Menma_ dan _Naruko_ adalah adik-adikmu"

Dan akhirnya _Naruto_ paham...

Sungguh ia akui! _Madara_ benar-benar jenius ketika menganalisis sesuatu. Meski tidak sulit namun tetap saja itu membuat _Naruto_ terkagum karenanya. Mungkin _Madara_ lebih pantas menjadi karakter tokoh _Manga_ yang diracun menjadi tubuh kecil lalu menjadi tokoh detektif dibalik sosok pria yang tertidur [3]

Tapi yah.. pada akhirnya ia merasa menyeret nama adik-adiknya kedalam masalahnya sendiri. Oke! _Rias_ memang tidak akan mengincar _Naruko_ dan _Menma,_ tapi entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak tenang

" _Sou ka..."_

"Jadi? Ada hal menarik lain lagi?"

"..."

"Tidak ada..."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari esok telah datang. Meninggalkan kejadian kemarin yang begitu membekas di ingatan sosok remaja bersurai pirang yang saat ini tengah berjalan memasuki area sekolah bernama _Kuoh Academy_ itu

Matahari pagi begitu hangat terasa. Pancaran yang memberikan _vitamin D_ secara gratis setiap harinya – jadi tidak perlu membeli _vitamin_ lagi di toko obat terdekat. Serta suasana yang ramai para siswa yang selalu ada hal yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka

Yah... _Naruto_ juga tidak pernah mengerti – kenapa mereka selalu saja ada hal yang bisa dijadikan bahan pembicaraan?

Dan begitulah... keadaan disekitarnya menjadi berubah sekarang. Semenjak kejadian yang menyangkut dirinya juga _Menma_ kemarin hari – tak ada lagi siswa maupun siswi yang mengejek ataupun mengoloknya secara terang-terangan, bahkan hanya menatap wajah _Naruto_ pun mereka terlihat enggan

Mereka hanya berani berbisik-bisik agar tidak terdengar _Naruto_ karena bakalan gawat jika mereka dipukul seperti _Menma_ kemarin. Entah kenapa _Naruto_ merasa seperti penyendiri yang dipaksa menjadi penyendiri

Di sisi lain, _Naruto_ sekilas melihat sosok _Rias_ agak jauh disana – hampir masuk kedalam gedung utama sekolah. Sempat ia lihat pandangan mata _Rias_ yang menajam ketika bertatapan langsung dengannya

Tidak terlalu mengejutkan sih, toh dua _anak-anak_ tercintanya terluka berat karena ulah _Naruto_ sendiri...

" _Uzumaki-senpai!"_

Suara yang begitu halus itu memaksa _Naruto_ untuk menoleh kebelakang. Ia tahu jika tak ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu jika tak lain adalah...

 _Uzumaki Naruko –_ sosok gadis yang saat ini memegang erat seragam sekolah _Naruto_ dari belakang. Ia menundukkan wajahnya mencoba menyembunyikan ekpresi yang saat ini ia pasang dari _Naruto_

Ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi _Naruko._ meski ia tahu jika _Uzumaki Menma –_ yang saat ini berada dibelakangnya memandang _Naruto_ dengan pandangan yang amat benci. Namun ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuknya –

\- Meminta sebuah penjelasan pada _Naruto_ tentang semuanya!

" _Na-Naruko?"_

"Bisa aku meminta waktumu sebentar _Senpai?"_

Sejenak _Naruto_ melirik kearah _Menma_ yang saat ini berdiri dibelakang _Naruko._ memang terlihat adik laki-lakinya itu benar-benar membencinya – pandangannya begitu tajam dan ia merasakan hal itu. Namun entah apa yang merasuki _Menma?_ Sekilas _Naruto_ melihat _Menma_ yang mengangguk pelan pertanda setuju

"..."

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan _Naruko-san?"_

Berganti latar. Kini menuju atap sekolah yang terlihat sangat sepi. Hembusan angin yang tak terlalu kuat namun sejuk terasa memanjakan kulit. Bentuk abstrak awan putih yang begitu indah menjadi satu-satunya _Background_ alami yang tercipta

Berfokus pada sosok _Uzumaki Naruto_ yang saat ini bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap disana. _Naruko_ yang saat ini duduk manis di bangku yang sudah disediakan di atap sekolah serta _Menma_ yang hanya bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua dari balik pintu atap sekolah

"Kau sampai hati memanggil namaku dengan formal seperti itu?"

 _Naruto_ tak menjawab, ia hanya memasang senyum hangat seperti biasa

 _Naruko_ tak mengerti – ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kakak tertuanya itu! Apa dirinya sudah seperti orang lain dimata _Naruto?_ Atau ada hal yang membatasi jarak antara mereka? Meski mereka saudara sedarah?

 _Wakaranai..._

 _Naruko_ tak butuh senyum hangat seperti itu. Hal seperti itu sama sekali tak membuatnya puas – ia bisa meminta pada _Menma_ hal seperti itu jika ia mau, bahkan setiap hari jika _Menma_ memang benar-benar sayang padanya

Yang _Naruko_ inginkan hanyalah penjelasan! Ia tak butuh senyum seperti itu!

"Sebenarnya, kau sudah tahu semuanya kan _Senpai?"_

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"..."

Dia tidak suka respon _Naruto_ yang seperti itu! Ia merasa seperti dipermainkan oleh _Naruto_ dengan senyumnya yang bagaikan matahari pagi itu!

"..."

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"..."

"Ta-Tahu tentang aku yang tak lain adalah adik kandungmu bukan?!"

Itulah yang setidaknya ingin _Naruko_ tanyakan pada kakaknya. Sedangkan _Menma_ yang berada dibalik pintu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat ketika nada suara adiknya perlahan menaik pertanda emosi

 _Naruko_ tahu benar bahwa _Naruto_ menyadarinya! Tatapan matanya ketika secara tak sengaja dua pasang mata dengan warna yang sama itu bertemu. Serta senyum _Naruto_ yang kadang seperti menyimpan sebuah luka lama tatkala ia menatap _Naruko – Imoutonya_ sendiri

Tapi apa? _Naruto_ apa sampai setega itu menyembunyikan kebenaran ini?

Tolong jangan anggap hubungan saudara bagaikan lelucon murahan! Ini bukan drama cinta yang tak berujung! Ini adalah cerita dimana takdir yang begitu kelam mengikat mereka bertiga dan salah satu diantara mereka bertiga pada akhirnya lari dari kenyataan yang ada!

"Jadi? Kau sudah menanyakannya pada _Onii-chanmu? Imouto yo? –"_

" _\- Gomen ne,_ selama ini aku pergi meninggalkanmu bersama _Menma..."_

Sebutan pendek itu serasa membawa air mata _Naruko_ keluar dari sudut matanya – mata birunya yang senada dengan yang _Naruto_ dan _Menma_ miliki kini mulai berkaca-kaca dan menumpahkan air mata yang begitu amat berharga

Sekujur tubuhnya serasa bergetar hebat. Apa yang saat ini ia rasakan bagaikan sensasi yang belum pernah sama sekali ia rasakan seumur hidup. Ada rasa kesal bercampur bahagia serta amarah yang membawa dirinya untuk berlari menuju kearah _Naruto_ yang saat ini tengah tersenyum pilu padanya

"Kemarilah..."

 _*Grep!*_

Dan begitulah kedua kakak beradik itu menumpahkan kesedihan mereka...

 _Naruko_ memeluk _Naruto_ dengan begitu erat seolah tak ingin _Naruto_ untuk pergi lagi. Air matanya yang amat begitu berharga mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya menyisakan jejaknya yang berkilau. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan ke dada bidang _Naruto_ – enggan untuk menampilkan wajahnya pada _Naruto_

 _Naruto_ hanya bisa tersenyum pilu. Tangan kirinya perlahan mengelus punggung _Naruko_ dengan lembut sedangkan tangan kanannya kini mengelus pucuk surai pirang yang _Naruko_ miliki – sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menyakiti adiknya

Dan yah... _Menma_ yang tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu pergi dari sana...

"Kenapa kau begitu tega pergi dari kehidupanku?! Kenapa kau tega lari dari semuanya?! Kenapa kau tak mau mengakui dirimu sebagai kakakku _Hah?!"_

" _A-Aku-"_

"Katakan padaku _Uzumaki-senpai!_ Apa kau begitu tega meninggalkanku dan _Onii-chan_ ketika orang tua kita tewas didepan matamu?!"

"..."

 _Naruto_ tahu – mungkin itulah cara _Naruko_ untuk meluapkan segala kesedihannya. Kesedihan yang tidak bisa ia tampilkan pada semua orang dimana ia tak lagi mempunyai orang tua sebagai tempatnya bersandar dan hanya _Menma_ lah! – _Menma_ lah satu-satunya kakak yang mengerti tentangnya bahkan rela mengorbankan apapun demi dirinya!

Masih banyak pertanyaan yang tak berujung dikepala _Naruko._ namun mau bagaimana lagi? Kesedihan yang membawa air matanya jatuh membuat dirinya tak bisa berkata banyak

" _Gomen ne,_ kau tak perlu sedih seperti itu selagi kau punya _Menma_ disisimu _Imouto yo –"_

"- Aku memang lari dari kejadian itu karena putus asa, tapi ketahuilah! Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kau pahami _Naruko._ kau bisa memukulku jika kau marah padaku bahkan kau boleh membunuhku saat ini juga –"

"- Tapi percayalah, kau tak akan mengerti apa yang kupikirkan saat itu jika aku menceritakannya padamu"

 _Naruto_ kembali mengelus surai pirang _Naruko_ dengan lembut mencoba meredakan tangis sang adik yang telah lama tak kembali dalam pelukannya. Pandangan matanya menatap lurus keatas seolah menembus awan yang indah dilangit biru nan indah diatas sana

Jujur! Hatinya benar-benar begitu sakit ketika sang adik kesayangannya tak kuasa menahan tangisnya yang pecah karena menyadari kenyataan yang ada. Semua yang telah dilaluinya dimasa lalu seolah cara terbaik melupakan kakaknya sendiri yaitu _Naruto_

Namun meskipun begitu, ia berpikir bahwa memang seperti inilah, ia bersyukur mempunyai adik perempuan yang pengertian macam _Naruko._ ia tahu memang kelewatan meninggalkan kedua adiknya bertahun-tahun hanya karena penyesalan dimasa lalu yang begitu kelam namun _Naruko_ benar-benar pengertian – pengertian dalam artian ia tak begitu marah sampai melakukan hal yang kasar pada _Naruto_

" _Gomennasai ne... Hontou ni Gomennasai,_ bagaimanapun juga kau tetaplah adik kecilku yang manis jadi berhentilah berpikir bahwa aku menganggapmu sebagai orang asing"

 _Naruko_ hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Walau semua yang dilakukan _Naruto_ begitu kelewatan untuk seorang kakak namun ia pikir cara terbaik adalah memaafkannya – karena siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya yang memaafkan kakaknya bukan?

Kedua lengannya kembali memeluk _Naruto_ dengan begitu erat bahkan membuat _Naruto_ sedikit kerepotan. Seragam yang _Naruto_ saat ini kenakan pun basah karena tumpahan air mata sang adik

Sementara _Naruto_ hanya menghela nafas panjang, kedua tangannya kini memainkan perannya masing-masing sedangkan pandangan matanya tertuju pada awan yang terbang dan terbawa angin di langit jauh disana

Dan sekarang...

 _Naruto_ berpikir bahwa bebannya selama ini perlahan mulai menghilang...

.

.

.

' _Mau bagaimanapun juga, kau tetaplah adik kecilku, Naruko...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Tapi alasanku pergi... aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

"Jadi? Satu masalah telah selesai kah?"

Sesosok pria paruh baya dengan seragam khas pengajar kini bersandar di sebuah pohon dihalaman sekolah. Ditanganya terlihat soda kaleng yang sebelumnya telah ia minum sekitar setengahnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa haus yang melanda

Sekilas sorot matanya tertuju pada atap sekolah – ia memang tidak bisa melihat _Naruto_ dan _Naruko_ dari sana, namun ia tahu jika _Naruto_ dan _Naruko_ ada disana sambil menuangkan kesedihan mereka masing-masing

"Yah, kupikir inilah caraku menghapus dosaku dimasa lalu..."

.

.

.

' _Jadi...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Apa masalah selanjutnya?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

.

.

.

 _ **:: [Stray Dogs!] ::**_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Disclaimer] ::**_

 _Not Own Anything!_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Genre] ::**_

 _Psychological[?], Angst[?], Adventure, Supernatural, Romance_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Rating] ::**_

 _M for Some Reason_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Warning] ::**_

 _OOC_ _[?],_ _Typo, Miss-Typo,_ _Mainstream[?], Humor!Fail, Slight!BSD, Bahasa tidak baku, and More..._

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [To Be Continued..?] ::**_

* * *

 _[1] :: Terjemahan dari judul Anime 'Konosuba'_

 _[2] :: Death Note tau kan?, maksud narasi disana adalah Naruto serasa ingin mati saja_

 _[3] :: Maksudnya adalah Karakter 'Edogawa Conan' dari Manga 'Detective Conan'_

* * *

 _ **[A/N] ::**_ _Osu!_ Ketemu lagi dengan saya _Hana Natsuki!_

Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf kepada kalian semua karena telah teganya membuat kalian menunggu kelanjutan _Fanfic_ yang satu ini _[Aku benar-benar meminta maaf]_ juga salah satu _janjiku_ di _Fanfic_ lain yang tak bisa kurealisasikan...

Gak terlalu banyak yang dibahas di _Chapter_ ini sih, _Arc_ tentang tiga bersaudara itupun berakhir di _Chapter_ ini seperti yang kujelaskan di _Chapter_ kemarin

Soal _Typo –_ Oke! aku angkat tangan! Masalahnya udah males nge-check ulang kalo panjang kayak gini _[12k word? Yakin mau check ulang?]_ tapi kuharap sih kalian bisa menikmatinya!

Membahas tentang _Rias dkk –_ saya membuat _Scene_ di _Chapter_ ini dimana mereka gelud melawan _Naruto_ walau pada akhirnya kalah sih. Niat mereka memang mau membunuh _Naruto_ untuk dijadikan _Peerage Rias_ tapi digagalin mulu sama _Madara_

Mungkin ada yang berpikiran bahwa _Naruto_ itu _Overpowered? Naruto_ disini tidak saya buat _Overpowered_ kok! Masalahnya kekuatan yang dia punya itu merupakan tipe serangan jarak jauh juga jarak pendek – jadi wajar jika _Rias_ dkk kesusahan kalau mereka gak bisa melukai _Naruto_ sama sekali karena ngehancurin bayangan _Naruto_ pun gak ngaruh pada fisik _Naruto_

Tentang masalah masa lalu _Naruto_ dan kematian orang tua _Naruto_ – itu sudah saya tetapkan! Nanti bakalan ada _Fanfic_ yang kubuat khusus untuk menjelaskan semuanya disana walau entah kapan ku publish nantinya. Jadi berhentilah menebak siapa pembunuh orang tua _Naruto_ karena saya gak bakalan kasih spoiler untuk kedepannya!

Kemarin ada yang nanyain _Sona_ ya? _Chapter_ ini dia main peran kok! Meski gak banyak sih tapi ngaruh ke alur cerita yang kubuat sedemikian rupa

Lagi-lagi masalah _Narasi_ ya? Oke! penulisanku memang seperti ini jadi sudah sulit untuk dirubah, bahkan ketika kupaksakan agar _Narasi_ dan _Dialog_ tetap seimbang juga sulit jadi beginilah hasilnya! Kalo kalian membanding-bandingkanku dengan _Author_ lain juga gak apa-apa kok! Tiap _Author_ juga punya gaya penulisan masing-masing dan kuakui itu _[Kalo gak kuat dengan gaya penulisanku yang seperti ini mending gak usah dipaksakan, toh saya juga udah pasang rate M agar kalian berpikir terlebih dahulu bukan?]_

Dan ya! Ada yang bilang di kolom _review_ kalo _Fanfic_ ini mirip puisi _[haha! Kau membuatku tertawa bung!]_

Btw saya sudah dapat dua _Review Flame_ lho! meski salah satunya menggunakan bahasa yang sarkas dan satunya lagi bilang kalau _Fanfic ini Tai... alurnya gak jelas latar belakang gak jelas ga ada kejelasan kronologi._ Pak! Kalo _menyesal telah membaca_ mending gak usah dibaca deh! Lagian _alur gak jelas_ gimana? _Latar belakang gak jelas_ gimana? Aku sudah berusaha untuk menghiburmu serta reader lain dengan tulisanku lho!

Ada yang nanya soal _Fic_ saya yang lain nih! Kujawab kok! Tentang _Fanfic_ saya yang berjudul _New Line_ saya tidak bisa nentuin kapan bakalan _Update_ sih _[meski Word yang didapet udah 6k tapi masih ada yang kurang kurasa]_ dan _fanfic_ saya yang berjudul _MOL_ juga gak bisa tentuin kapan _update._ Tentang _Fanfic Game Breaker_ niatnya bakalan ada kelanjutannya meski ideku masih buntu –

\- Masalahnya saya ada niatan untuk bikin _Sequel_ dari _Fanfic_ saya yang lain sih, dengan bantuan _Author_ tetangga tentunya!

Dan yap! Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini _Minna!_ Saya senang melihat respon kalian di kolom _review,_ tapi saya harap sih ada sebuah _review_ yang bisa ngasih kritik pada penulisan saya di _Fic_ ini! Sempat mampir di kolom _review Fanfic_ punya _Om Shinn_ dan kulihat ada _Guest_ yang berani ngasih kritik disana _[Rasanya iri juga sih :v :v ]_

Untuk kali ini gak ada balasan _review,_ haha! Maaf kalo gak bisa berinteraksi dengan kalian meski secara gak langsung, tapi pertanyaan kalian saya rasa udah saya jelasin di _Note_ atas!

Dan sebagai ucapan terakhir, salam dan sampai jumpa di _Chapter_ berikutnya~! Doaku menyertai kalian semua selaku _Reader_ setiaku!

 _._

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _\- Sign :: Hana Natsuki_


	7. - Senyuman iblis -

.

.

.

.

' _Pada dasarnya manusia selalu berkorban untuk suatu hal...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Tapi begitulah, pengorbanan mereka terkadang tak dihargai...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mungkin? Tapi ia rasa inilah suasana terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya...

Bias cahaya matahari yang terlihat begitu menusuk kulit, lukisan indah ciptaan tuhan yang terlihat sangat menakjubkan berupa langit biru nan indah dengan awan sebagai pemerannya. Terpaan angin serasa membuat sejuk keadaan disekitarnya

Wangi yang alami, suara yang juga begitu alami ketika para siswa berlalu lalang dan bercanda ria. Langkah kaki yang terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa sembari membawa tugas sekolah serta raut wajah para siswa yang tengah menunggu guru _killer_ yang mengajar mereka dijam pertama

Lain dengan keadaan diatap sekolah saat ini atau setidaknya. Begitu nyaman terasa serta keheningan yang menemani pagi yang cukup indah. sosok remaja yang tengah terduduk didinding tepat disebelah pintu menuju atap sekolah dengan mata terpejam – menikmati suasana yang cukup nyaman untuk menenangkan pikiran yang kusut. Tangannya melingkar pada perut sosok gadis yang saat ini bersandar padanya

Namun apa memang begitu kusut? Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti sosok yang kehilangan separuh bebannya...

" _An-chan?"_

Gadis manis bersurai pirang yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya itu perlahan bersuara dengan nada yang menggantung. Kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan manik yang sama dengan remaja yang menjadi sandarannya itu

Bibirnya sedikit bergetar, hatinya dilanda rasa khawatir tatkala kedua tangan sang kakak tak lagi melingkar pada perutnya yang cukup langsing. Meskipun begitu ia tetap percaya bahwa si kakak tak akan meninggalkannya disini sendirian

" _Hmm?"_

Namanya _Uzumaki Naruto –_ setidaknya itulah yang _Naruko_ tahu tentang remaja yang menjadi tempat bersandarnya itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang kakak tentangnya namun yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah dimanja oleh sang kakak

" _Peluk aku..."_

" _Are? E-Eh?"_

 _Naruto_ tersenyum – mungkin itulah senyum pertamanya di hari ini. _Uzumaki Naruko –_ sang adik memang cukup egois hingga memaksa kedua lengannya untuk melingkar dan memeluk sang adik dari belakang

Tapi yah, dia juga maklum sih...

" _An-chan..."_

Entah apa yang dipikirkan _Naruko_ hingga memberi sang kakak dengan sebutan itu. Oke! dia memang menyukai sebutan itu namun setidaknya jangan samakan ia dengan _tokoh utama dari Novel yang masuk ke sebuah klub dengan tujuan hanya untuk mencari teman_ itu _[1]_

Tapi bagaimana pun juga – ia tak lagi bisa menyangkalnya. Jika adik tercintanya memberi sebutan padanya maka ia tak bisa mengelak lagi atau setidaknya protes. Dia memang ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan _Onii-chan_ sama seperti _Menma_ namun ia pikir –

\- tiap kakak mempunyai pribadi yang berbeda bukan? atau mungkin itu yang dipikirkan _Naruko?_

"Ada apa, _imouto yo?"_

"..."

"Apa _An-chan_ tinggal sendirian selama ini?"

Itu pertanyaan yang mudah, namun sulit untuk dijawab _Naruto_

Sejak kejadian _itu. Naruto_ memang tak lagi pulang ke rumahnya. Cukup sulit untuk bertahan diumurnya yang masih begitu muda _kala itu._ Oke! soal biaya itu tidak jadi masalah baginya karena sedari kecil ia memang suka menyimpan uang yang diberikan orang tuanya untuk ditabung sendiri

tahun terus berganti, mau tak mau _Naruto_ harus mencari tempat tinggal yang layak. Ia tak mungkin untuk terus tinggal di tempat yang bahkan tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Keadaan itulah yang memaksanya untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen dengan biaya murah diumurnya yang masih begitu muda

Semakin hari uang yang ia punya semakin menipis. Lagipula ia tak mungkin untuk bertahan hidup dengan _Ramen_ instan yang sering ia beli di _supermarket._ Hal seperti itu memaksanya untuk mencari uang untuk membiayai dirinya sendiri

Dan yah...

Caranya mendapatkan uangpun sulit untuk diberitahu pada _Naruko._ ia bukanlah remaja yang polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan pola pikirnya dulu ketika ia tak punya uang adalah _gunakan cara apapun selama kau bisa mendapatkan uang!_ Jadi? _Mencuri_ ataupun _mengambil barang milik orang lain_ pun _Naruto_ tak peduli sama sekali

"Apa kau sebegitu ingin tahunya?"

 _Naruto_ berujar dengan nada yang cukup bersahabat seiring dengan senyum simpul yang terpatri indah diwajahnya. Meski paham maksud _Naruko_ yang ingin tahu tentang cerita kakaknya – namun jawaban yang hendak diberikan bukanlah suatu hal yang baik atau setidaknya menarik

"Aku ini adikmu tahu!"

 _Naruto_ memasang ekspresi yang sedikit agak terkejut ketika adiknya itu bereaksi tidak seperti yang ia duga. Ia memang mencoba menggodanya – namun yah, ia memang tidak ahli dalam hal semacam itu

" _Ha'i Ha'i, Hime-sama yo –"_

"- _An-chan_ mu selama ini sendirian tinggal disebuah apartemen. Keseharianku sama seperti siswa kebanyakan meski terkadang aku bekerja paruh waktu, dan apa lagi? Oh ya! Terkadang _Uchiha-sensei_ mampir ke apartemenku"

 _Naruto_ sadar – dia berbohong pada adiknya sendiri...

Apanya yang _keseharian sama seperti siswa kebanyakan?_ Soal bekerja paruh waktu ia akui memang – tapi kesehariannya bukanlah hal yang banyak dialami oleh para siswa kebanyakan kau tahu?

 _Pandangan orang yang begitu rendah, hinaan yang begitu menusuk, kehadirannya yang seakan ditolak oleh siswa dikelasnya, dan yang terpenting – dia seorang penyendiri!_

Jadi apa itukah yang disebut dengan _keseharian yang sama seperti siswa kebanyakan?_

 _Naruto_ hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Ia merasa ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri...

" _An-chan_ bekerja?"

"Tentu!" tangan kanan _Naruto_ kini menggapai pucuk kepala _Naruko_ sambil mengelusnya dengan lembut – mencoba memberikan kasih sayang seorang kakak "- menjadi kasir di toko swalayan, Pelayan disebuah _Cafe_ atau hal lain yang tentunya bisa menghasilkan uang"

Itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang berat kau tahu? _Naruto_ malah menganggapnya itu adalah pekerjaan yang ringan yang setidaknya bisa menghasilkan uang dalam waktu yang cukup dekat

 _Naruto_ tahu – ia tak bisa bersenang-senang seperti mereka, atau mentraktir teman ke sebuah _cafe_ yang belakangan sedang terkenal, atau mungkin mengajak para gadis ke tempat karaoke yang memiliki ruangan tanpa _cctv_

Sekali lagi, _Naruto_ bukanlah remaja yang seperti itu...

Diumurnya yang sekarang ia sudah dipaksa untuk menjadi mandiri – atau setidaknya bisa mengatur uang yang ia miliki untuk menanggung semua beban yang ia miliki. Andai jika mereka saat ini tengah mengadakan _double date_ disebuah taman bermain –

\- maka _Naruto_ saat ini juga tengah bekerja mencari uang untuk membiayai hidupnya!

" _Sou ka?" Naruko_ terlihat sedikit berekspresi, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya mengadah keatas mencoba menatap wajah sang kakak yang menjadi sandarannya "- aku juga punya pekerjaan lho! _An-chan!"_

"Aku tahu itu –" _Naruto_ tersenyum lembut, kedua tangannya terlihat mencoba mencubit pipi _Naruko_ dengan pelan "- sebagai _model_ dimajalah remaja bukan?"

" _Umu!"_

"Kalau begitu –" _Naruto_ kembali tersenyum lembut, kedua tangannya yang awalnya tengah mencubit pipi sang adik kini kembali melingkar di perut sang adik mencoba berusaha memeluk erat –

\- atau setidaknya seperti itu...

" _An-chan?"_

"- Biarkan aku seperti ini sejenak _Naru-chan..."_

" _Um..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu _Buchou?"_

Pertanyaan yang mengambang diudara itu serasa menusuk telinga sang _Heiress_ dari _clan Gremory,_ siapa lagi kalau bukan _Rias Gremory?_

Tak ada atensi ataupun tanggapan darinya saat sang _wakil ketua – Himejima Akeno_ memberikan sebuah ide yang cukup licik padanya. Matanya terpejam menandakan bahwa ia kini tengah berpikir apa yang ia dapatkan dan apa resiko yang ia terima nantinya?

Apa yang dibicarakan sang _fuku-buchou_ bukanlah hal yang sembarangan – ini ada kaitannya dengan _Uzumaki Naruto,_ remaja yang kemarin berhasil mengalahkan mereka dan berakibat luka yang cukup parah untuk _Koneko_ juga _Yuuto_ namun bersyukurlah –

\- _Rias_ bisa menyembuhkan mereka dengan kekuatannya

"Tapi apa kau yakin, _Akeno?"_

Nada suaranya terdengar agak ragu seolah mewakili apa yang saat ini menjadi ekspresi wajahnya. Tatapannya sedikit agak menyipit ketika menyadari apa yang dipikirkan _Akeno_ menurutnya sedikit lebih beresiko daripada rencana yang sebelumnya

 _Hyuuga Hanabi –_ entah apa yang dipikirkan _Akeno_ namun ia berencana untuk menyandera gadis tak bersalah itu. Dari rumor yang ia dengar, sang _hime_ dari keluarga _Hyuuga_ itu mempunyai hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan _Naruto_ meski ia masih belum tahu apa hubungan diantara mereka berdua

Namun masalahnya adalah...

"Tapi _Akeno,_ si _Hyuuga_ itu tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini bukan?"

Itulah yang ingin dikatakan _Rias_

 _Iblis_ betina itu tahu aturan. Memasukkan seseorang yang tak bersalah kedalam masalahnya sendiri adalah hal yang kurang sopan – terlebih sosok itu adalah seorang _manusia._ Kaum _iblis_ sebelumnya memang pernah berseteru dengan para _Datenshi_ hingga berakhir dengan para _manusia_ yang menjadi korban karena perseteruan mereka –

\- hingga pada akhirnya, _seseorang_ menengahi kedua kubu itu untuk berhenti berseteru. Karena itulah kaum _iblis_ enggan untuk mengganggu manusia karena mereka masih teringat pada _sosok_ itu

Oke! itu hanyalah cerita lama yang bahkan _Rias_ pun tak tahu bagaimana kronologis ceritanya – dia hanya mendengar cerita dari sang kakak yang seorang _Maou_ itu agar tidak terlalu berhubungan ataupun terlalu mengganggu _manusia_ untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan

"Justru itulah _Rias,_ kita bisa menyanderanya untuk membuat _Naruto_ masuk kedalam perangkap kita. Kita buat sebuah pilihan padanya : _Hyuuga_ itu mati atau _Dirinya_ yang menjadi bagian dari kita!"

Jujur saja! _Rias_ merasa begitu tertarik dengan ide cemerlang sang wakil ketua. Apa yang dipikirkannya tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun didalam pikiran _Rias_ selama ini

 _Memanfaatkan orang terdekat untuk membuat sebuah pilihan huh?_ Sosok gadis bersurai merah _crimson_ itu tak menyangka jika wakil ketuanya cukup licik – atau mungkin lebih licik darinya?

"Kau yakin _Akeno?_ Apa mungkin kita berdua saja melakukannya?"

Apa yang dikatakan _Rias_ bukanlah hal yang aneh. Saat ini keadaan dua _budak manisnya_ – _Koneko_ dan _Yuuto –_ dalam masa pemulihan, meski mereka terlihat sehat seperti biasa namun tak menutup kemungkinan jika nanti _Naruto_ melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan yang berakibat fatal pada mereka berdua nantinya

Lagipula...

" _Ara ara,_ Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? –"

"- Bukankah kau memiliki seorang _Sekiryuutei? Rias?"_

 _Hyoudou Issei –_ itu maksud dari ucapan _Akeno._ Sesosok remaja yang dalam masa pubertas hingga membuatnya mencintai tubuh wanita lebih dari yang lain. Kulitnya bisa dibilang cukup putih dengan rambut coklatnya yang bisa dibilang lumayan dan –

\- dia adalah _Manusia_ yang sebelumnya dibunuh _Rias_ untuk dijadikan _budak manisnya!_ Seorang _manusia –_ ralat, sesosok _iblis_ yang berjulukan _Sekiryuutei,_ pemilik _Boosted Gear_ yang didiami oleh roh naga yaitu _Ddraig_ yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi _rival abadi_ sang _Hakuryuukou_

"Aku tak yakin untuk mengajak _budak manisku_ itu, dia masih terlihat ceroboh"

" _Ufufufu,_ kau bisa mengandalkannya nanti _Rias_ jika kau mau menggodanya..."

" _Dih!_ Aku tahu dia memang berharga, namun aku benci tatapan mesumnya kau tahu?"

"Aku bercanda _Rias,_ tapi kau mau membuang rencana bagus ini?"

"..."

"Akan kupikirkan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara latar kembali berganti, disebuah apartemen sewaan yang terlihat cukup mewah, ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup gelap, jendela masih terlihat tertutup rapat dengan sebuah lilin diatas meja yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang disana

Sesosok pria paruh baya yang mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna hitam tengah duduk dengan santai diatas sofa. Mungkin raut wajahnya terlihat cukup khawatir? Namun melihat seseorang yang kini berbaring santai sambil memainkan sebuah _Konsol PSP_ di sofa berseberangan dengannya membuat keraguannya perlahan menghilang

 _Maa..._ pemuda yang tengah memainkan _konsol PSP_ itu terlihat seperti _NEET [2]_ yang tidak berguna, meski kenyataannya ia benar-benar tergila akan sebuah perang juga pertarungan

" _Vali..."_

Atensi suaranya masih terasa datar dengan raut wajah yang sama. Ia tidak berharap untuk sang pemuda yang ia panggil dengan nama _Vali_ itu menoleh kearahnya – ia hanya ingin sang pemuda mendengar ucapannya

"Cukup kau katakan saja apa yang kau mau _Azazel –"_ Nada suaranya sedikit agak menggantung, dan tentunya membuat _Azazel_ enggan untuk menyela "- _Sial! HP-ku_ berkurang drastis!"

 _Vali Lucifer –_ mungkin tak banyak yang tahu tentangnya kecuali _Azazel._ Sesosok _manusia_ setengah _iblis_ yang juga merupakan keturunan dari golongan _iblis –_ atau mungkin _Maou_ lama. Kau tahu?Raja _Iblis_ jaman sekarang bukanlah keturunan dari Raja _Iblis_ terdahulu, ada sebuah perseteruan antara _iblis_ dengan _iblis_ yang membuatnya pusing untuk kembali mengingatnya

Tatapan lembut terlihat dari sorot mata _Azazel._ Ia tahu jika _muridnya_ itu memiliki kisah hidup yang cukup kelam, namun bisa melihatnya bersenang-senang sambil memainkan sebuah _Game RPG_ pada konsol _PSP_ saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum simpul

Entah ia ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri atau bahkan mengejek kaum _iblis_ yang begitu bodoh? Namun seorang _Gubernur Datenshi_ yang merawat anak _Iblis Lucifer_ itu terdengar lucu bukan?!

 _Dasar kaum iblis tolol!_

"Kudengar kabar dari _Grigori,_ si bodoh _Kokabiel_ itu mulai berulah lagi. Kau tahu itu?"

 _*Beep!*_

Iris _Blue-ice_ yang terlihat begitu dingin itu sedikit bergeser kearah _Azazel_ sesaat setelah mem _pause_ kan _Game_ yang ia mainkan _._ Mungkin? Tapi _Vali_ cukup merasa tertarik jika ada suatu masalah yang pelaku utamanya adalah sosok yang kuat – _Kokabiel_ itu masuk kedalam hitungannya, dia itu seorang _veteran Great War_ kau tahu?

Ia tahu tentang _Kokabiel,_ sosok _Dateshi_ tua yang cukup arogan dan serakah sesuai dengan perawakan serta wajahnya yang mulai berkerut. Matanya yang berwarna merahpun seakan mewakili niat busuk yang telah ia rencanakan

 _Dulu – Vali_ memang pernah bertemu dengan _Kokabiel_ dan itu secara tidak disengaja. Ia memang tak punya ketertarikan tersendiri pada _Datenshi_ tua itu namun berbanding terbalik dengan _Kokabiel_ yang terlihat membencinya

Jujur saja, Jika dia disuruh memilih _Uchiha Madara_ atau _Kokabiel?_ Mungkin pilihannya jatuh pada _Uchiha Madara!_

"Begitukah?"

"Kau tidak terlihat tertarik sama sekali _Vali,_ ada apa? _"_

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku memang pernah bertemu dengan _Kokabiel_ sebelumnya, namun ia sepertinya membenciku?" Nada bicara _Vali_ masih terasa menggantung, disamping itu tak ada niatan sedikitpun bagi _Azazel_ untuk menyela "- lagipula jika ia masih bersembunyi di suatu tempat sih aku juga malas untuk melakukan sesuatu"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya _Vali,_ apa karena kekalahanmu pada _Uchiha Madara-san_ kemarin?" 

"Apa katamu?!"

 _Azazel_ tertawa renyah, mau bagaimanapun beginilah kelakuan _muridnya._ Meski ia merasa bodoh ketika melarang _Vali_ untuk mencari masalah dengan _Madara –_ Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat _Azazel_ segan terhadap _Madara._ namun tetap saja _Vali_ terlalu keras kepala hingga mendatangi langsung _Madara_ beserta _siswa spesialnya_ itu dan bertarung disana

Kau tahu lah! _Vali_ itu gila akan namanya pertarungan, bahkan dia bertaruh bahwa dia menyesal dilahirkan di era ini!

"Aku bercanda, kabar yang kudapat _Kokabiel_ ingin merencanakan sebuah peperangan besar yang menghasut dua kubu sama seperti dulu, jadi kupikir _Madara-san_ bakalan ikut campur"

"Tunggu dulu, apa hubungannya _Kokabiel_ dengan _Madara?"_

Sekilas terlihat _Vali_ kini menoleh kearah _Azazel_ dan tentunya membuat _Azazel_ tersenyum simpul. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pembicaraan ini menarik perhatian seorang _Hakuryuukou_ yang mungkin terkuat sepanjang masa?

"Dulu saat _Madara-san_ masih menjadi _rekanku,_ dia memang kurang dekat dengan _Kokabiel_ atau bahkan membenci satu sama lain? Aku tahu jika _Kokabiel_ memang keras kepala dan sifat arogannya yang membuatku serasa ingin muntah, namun –"

"- Mungkin ia tak akan percaya jika _Madara-san_ bisa saja membunuhnya kapanpun denganotak jeniusnya itu, kau tahu _Vali?_ Dia itu manusia _anti-sihir_ dengan kejeniusan yang mungkin hampir menyamai _Maou_ bergelar _Osmodeus_ itu _"_

Mungkin begitulah yang dikatakan _Azazel_

 _Uchiha Madara_ bukanlah sosok yang pantas untuk dipandang sebelah mata. Kejeniusannya serta kepintarannya bisa dibilang menyamai _Maou_ bergelar _Osmodeus_ itu atau mungkin lebih dari dia?

Keberadaannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Andai jika ada seseorang yang bertanya pada _Azazel_ siapa yang bisa menghentikan _perang_ antara dua kubu dan menghancurkan sebagian besar pasukan _perang_ pada _masa lalu?_ Maka jawaban yang ia berikan adalah _Uchiha Madara!_

Disamping itu – _Vali_ sedikit membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. Ia tahu jika _Madara_ memang manusia yang diberi sebuah _anugerah_ karena itulah serangannya kemarin tak ada yang bisa melukainya – padahal serangannya bisa dibilang cukup fatal

Tapi _Kejeniusannya_ menyamai seorang _Maou?_ Apa itu tidak berlebihan?

"Kau serius _Azazel?"_

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, karena itulah aku membicarakan kelakuan _Kokabiel_ padamu..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah... aku menceritakannya padamu dengan harapan agar kau bisa mengatasi si _bodoh_ itu, karena jika _Madara-san_ yang mengatasinya, maka semuanya akan menjadi buruk"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

.

.

.

' _Kau tahu?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Madara-san bisa saja menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan mudah – namun hasil yang didapatkan pasti tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ma-Madara-sensei?!"_

Kini suasana sedikit berubah dari yang sebelumnya, latar pun berganti menjadi sebuah kelas disekolah yang seluruh siswanya hampir didominasi dengan kaum hawa ini

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis sosok remaja bersurai pirang yang saat ini berdiri dengan kaki yang sedikit bergetar, bahkan senyumnya terlihat agak sedikit dipaksakan sesaat setelah sang _guru_ menatapnya dengan intens

"Jadi? Kau membolos pelajaranku _heh~?"_

 _Uchiha Madara –_ senyum manisnya terlihat sedikit agak menyeramkan dimata _Naruto._ Meski jam pelajaran telah usai dan ia kembali ke kelasnya – ia tak menyangka jika sang _Sensei_ masih ada dikelasnya menunggu kehadirannya karena bolos pelajaran _spesialnya_

Sebenarnya _Naruto_ membolos pelajaran _Matematika_ bukan tanpa alasan – rindu terpendamnya pada sang adik membuatnya lebih meluangkan waktunya pada _Imouto_ kesayangannya daripada menyiksa diri dengan rumus yang merepotkan – yah... meski ada beberapa alasan lain yang membuat _Naruto_ sedikit benci pada pelajaran yang diajarkan _Madara_

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku!"

"Jadi apa alasanmu sebelum ku _sleding_ kepala pirangmu itu!"

" _E-Etto.._ kau tahu bukan _Sensei?_ Aku juga mempunyai banyak kegiatan lain, jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyalahkanku karena terlambat datang pada jam pelajaranmu. Kalau begitu kau juga bisa bukan menyalahkan _polisi_ yang selalu datang setelah bencana terjadi? Atau pahlawan yang selalu datang terlambat?"

 _*Bleetak!*_

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan _polisi_ bodoh!"

Dan yah – mungkin dengan sedikit _jitakan kasih sayang_ dari _Madara_ bisa membuat _Naruto_ sedikit lebih pintar. Mendengar alasan konyol yang _Naruto_ keluarkan saja sudah membuatnya kesal, apa pelajarannya sebegitu susah untuk si pirang bego ini?

Oke! ini memang baru yang pertama kali bagi _Naruto_ membolos pada pelajarannya, namun setidaknya ia tak sampai kelewatan jam pelajaran bukan? ini sudah jam istirahat dan ia beralasan bahwa ia terlambat datang pada pelajarannya? Itu terdengar begitu konyol!

" _Ittee.._ apa kau tidak terlalu kejam pada _siswamu_ sendiri, _Sensei?"_

"Dasar, lain kali jangan membolos lagi _Naruto,_ itu tidak bagus bagi nilai pelajaranmu –" ucapan _Madara_ sedikit agak menggantung, langkah kakinya pun membawanya pada pintu keluar kelas dengan _Naruto_ yang saat ini masih menatap kearahnya "- Terlebih membolos pada pelajaranku!"

 _*Glek!*_

" _Ha-Ha'i! Sensei!"_

 _*Sraaak...*_

Dan setelahnya – sesaat setelah _Madara_ keluar kelas sambil menutup pintu kelas, suasana menjadi agak hening dengan perasaan yang sama seperti yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya

 _Naruto_ masih berdiri terdiam disana tanpa ada maksud atau niat sedikitpun. Tatapan para siswa lain yang saat ini mengarah padanya seolah seperti puluhan jarum yang menusuk

Itu bukan tatapan seorang teman atau sahabat kau tahu? Mungkin terlihat seperti tatapan kasihan, atau malah benci mungkin?

 _Naruto_ tahu diri – mau bagaimanapun atau apapun yang ia lakukan kedepannya tak akan merubah apapun. Semua yang telah terjadi membuat nama baiknya begitu terhina dan keberadaannya pun dibenci dan dipandang sebelah mata

Karena pada dasarnya _Manusia_ hanya bisa melihat diri _manusia_ lain bukan dari melihat apa yang ada didalam hati _manusia_ lain. Kau tahu? Tak ada _manusia_ yang bisa membaca apa yang ada didalam hati orang lain – karena itulah _manusia_ tak pernah bisa saling memahami satu sama lain

" _Hei.._ apa si _bodoh_ itu kelewatan?!"

"Kupikir begitu, kau tahu kawan? Perubahannya terlihat begitu mencolok dan membuatku sedikit merasa risih..."

" _Sst..!_ kau terlalu keras!"

Bisikan yang menyinggung _Naruto_ seakan membawanya untuk keluar dari kelas, bahkan kakinya kini melangkah lemah kearah pintu keluar tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menoleh para siswa yang membicarakannya dari belakang – atau setidaknya melihat keadaan bangkunya sekarang

 _Ia tak punya tempat disini – keberadaannya tak akan pernah diterima disini bagaimanapun caranya!_

Dan setelahnya...

 _*Sraaakk!*_

Semua pasang mata terpusat kearah pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar. Ada sedikit perasaan yang tidak enak ketika mereka menyadari bahwa sosok yang datang kali ini bukanlah siswa biasa –

\- dia _Sona Shitori,_ ketua _OSIS_ yang dikenal tegas dan mempunyai wewenang atas para siswa yang mempunyai masalah dengannya dan lihat saja! Raut wajahnya tetap datar namun seisi kelas tahu bahwa _Kaichou_ tak akan datang jika tidak ada masalah bukan?

" _Uzumaki Naruto..."_

Sementara _Naruto_ sendiri merasa cukup terperangah. Namanya terpanggil dengan nada yang cukup membuatnya paham bahwa sang _Kaichou_ kembali ingin mengungkit sebuah masalah padanya, meski ia masih tak tahu masalah apa

 _Masalah kemarin?_ Atau _Membolos Pelajaran Madara-sensei?_ Oke! yang _point_ kedua pasti tak akan terjadi karena _Madara_ punya masalah tersendiri dengan _Sona_

" _Ka-Kaichou?!"_

Senyumnya terlihat sedikit agak terpaksa dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah ketika _Sona_ kini berjalan pelan kearahnya dengan aura yang cukup tajam. Mata birunya yang indah kini beralih pada teman – ralat, siswa sekelasnya namun apa yang ia dapatkan?

Mereka acuh, tak peduli, benci, dan beberapa senyum miring yang seolah berkata bahwa _rasakan itu!_

Apa dirinya sehina itu dimata mereka?! Terkadang _Naruto_ merasa ingin menjadi _dewa yang tak punya nama itu [3]_

 _Cih! Dasar keparat bangsat!_

"..?!"

"Datang ke ruanganku, sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

.

" _Tte -"_

Dan sekarang? Keadaannya sama seperti yang sebelumnya terjadi. _Naruto_ yang berdiri tegak disana dengan _Sona_ yang duduk di kursi dengan sebuah meja khusus didepannya dengan sebuah _laptop_ diatasnya, tak lupa sang _fuku-kaichou_ yang senantiasa berdiri dengan hormat disampingnya

Pintu ruangan pun dikunci rapat, entah _Naruto_ tak tahu apa maksudnya?

 _Naruto_ tak begitu mengerti titik permasalahannya, jika masalahnya hanya karena ia pergi meninggalkan masalahnya kemarin di ruangan ini memang masuk akal, tapi bukankah bodoh kalau mereka malah memanggil dirinya di keesokan harinya? Selama sekolah dia tidak berkeliaran dimana-mana!

"- Apa permasalahanku sekarang? Kurasa kau tidak begitu bodoh untuk memanggilku kemari hanya karena masalah sepele – aku pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini ketika masalah belum selesai kan?"

"Kau salah _Uzumaki"_

Jadi, ada tuduhan lainnya?

Niat awal _Naruto_ sebenarnya untuk mencoba memancing sang _ketua OSIS_ beserta _wakilnya._ Dalam artian ia mencoba memaksa _Sona_ untuk memberitahu tentang apa permasalahnya sekarang

Dari mata _Saphire_ birunya yang terasa begitu dingin – terpantul sosok _Sona_ yang kini bersidekap dada. Oke! _Naruto_ kini berpikir yang tidak-tidak, masalahnya _Sona_ dengan santainya bersidekap dada tanpa ada sedikitpun masalah. Dadanya rata sih!

"Kalau begitu apa permasalahanku sekarang?"

"..."

"Kau melukai _Rias_ beserta anggota lainnya bukan? jawab aku _Uzumaki"_

Lagi-lagi ulah _Rias_ sialan itu!

Jadi? Apa rencana kepala merah yang keras kepala itu? Apa melaporkannya ke ketua _OSIS_ yang memiliki wajah dingin ini bisa menuruti keinginannya? Maksudnya, _Rias_ dan _Sona_ pasti bekerja sama karena mereka sesama iblis bukan?

Alis _Naruto_ serasa berkedut kesal. Ia masih tak menyangka jika _Rias_ tak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya bahkan sampai-sampai melaporkannya ke _OSIS._ Apa tekanan yang ia berikan kemarin pada _Rias_ juga _anak-anaknya_ tak mempan sama sekali?

"Dengarkan aku _Kaichou,_ ini semua karena dia yang mencari masalah denganku sedari awal. Andai jika ia tak mencari masalah denganku –"

"Maka kau akan bilang bahwa _dia tidak akan seperti itu_ bukan? kau salah _Uzumaki"_

Oke! _Naruto_ angkat tangan sekarang. Mereka berdua – _Rias_ dan _Sona –_ sama-sama keras kepala dan kau tahu itu? Mereka mungkin berpikir bahwa ia yang salah, tapi apa membuat seorang _manusia_ menjadi sesosok _iblis_ dengan cara paksa itu sesuatu yang benar?

Jawabannya adalah _tidak sama sekali!_

 _Naruto_ tak pernah tahu bagaimana pandangan kaum _iblis_ terhadap para _manusia,_ namun melihat kelakuan _Sona_ dan _Rias_ saja sudah membuatnya mengerti bahwa _manusia_ seolah berada dibawah _mereka_

"Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa kau hanya mencoba membela diri, tapi apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa keadaan anggota klub _Rias_ tidak dalam keadaan baik karena dirimu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, andai jika mereka tak mencari masalah denganku, mereka tidak akan seperti itu –"

"Tapi untuk kali ini kau kelewatan _Uzumaki!"_

 _Err..._ bagaimana yah? Mungkin bisa dibilang ini adalah keadaan yang buruk

 _Naruto_ tak bisa menahan kekesalannya untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Entah kenapa tiap kali ia berdebat dengan _Sona,_ ia merasa harga dirinya dijatuhkan dan tak ada harganya sama sekali. Ia bahkan kini merasa sedang dipojokkan

Buktinya? _Sona_ tetap saja menyalahkannya walau _Naruto_ tetap tak mau mengakuinya – karena ia memang tidak bersalah

"Kau kelewatan karena dengan beraninya melukai mereka _Uzumaki –"_

"Seharusnya _si Kampang_ itu yang kau salahkan _Kaichou!_ Kenapa kau selalu menyudutkanku?!"

 _Sona_ serta _Tsubaki_ hanya bisa terperangah ketika _Naruto_ tak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi bahkan sampai mengeluarkan kata kasar. Ini tidak seperti _Naruto_ yang kemarin sih, tapi tetap saja mereka juga kesal melihatnya. Bahkan sang _Kaichou_ terlihat sedikit menahan emosinya ketika sang sahabat diejek seperti itu oleh _Naruto_

"Jangan sebut sahabatku dengan sebutan seperti itu _Uzumaki!"_

"Kalau begitu suruh sahabatmu itu untuk berhenti mengincarku!"

" _Cih!"_

Dan selanjutnya? Seperti itulah... _Sona_ memang pintar? Atau mungkin terlalu pintar dalam memalsukan ekspresinya? Tapi tetap saja hatinya begitu amat kesal ketika _manusia_ rendahan didepannya ini berbicara seperti itu didepannya

Ia tidak bisa melepaskan _Uzumaki Naruto_ begitu saja dari sini. Mungkin ia tak ada niatan untuk menangkap _Naruto_ lalu memberikannya pada _Rias –_ namun setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan ganjaran atas apa yang ia ucapkan

Ya! Itu harus!

"Maaf saja _Kaichou,_ tapi aku pergi dari sini!"

 _*Tap... Tap...*_

" _Tsubaki"_

 _*Swuush!*_

 _*Braakk!*_

Dan tanpa _Naruto_ duga sedikitpun, tubuhnya serasa ditarik kebelakang lalu dibanting sesaat setelah membalikkan badannya dan berjalan beberapa langkah

Itu sakit kau tahu? Tubuh serta wajahnya yang menghantam lantai serasa membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing untuk beberapa waktu juga sedikit rasa nyeri dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, dan –

\- Apa ini perlakuan seorang ketua _OSIS_ serta wakilnya pada seorang siswa sepertinya?

" _Nani Ya-"_

 _*Sriiingg!*_

 _Naruto_ meneguk ludahnya secara paksa – ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan dijebak seperti ini. Awalnya berniat untuk mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas melihat siapa yang membantingnya namun sayang, sebuah _Naginata_ dengan mata pisaunya kini mengacung didepan wajahnya

" _Fu-fuku-kaichou?!"_

"Jangan bergerak, atau kepalamu akan kutusuk sekarang juga"

 _Naruto_ terlihat benar-benar terpojok sekarang persis seperti seekor kucing yang dikelilingi dua anjing sekaligus. Ia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan _Tsubaki_ tentang kata _tusuk_ itu namun melihatnya mengacungkan benda tajam itu kearahnya – ia terlihat begitu yakin

Di sisi lain, _Sona_ kini beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah _Naruto –_ selangkah demi selangkah yang menghasilkan bunyi derapan sepatu yang terdengar begitu memilukan

"Apa yang kau pikirkan _Kaichou?_ Apa kau berniat membunuhku disini?"

Raut wajah _Sona_ masih datar seperti biasanya, namun melihat wajah _Naruto_ yang kini berada dibawahnya? Ia serasa ingin segera menginjak kepala pirang itu tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun

"Kesalahanmu ada dua, _Uzumaki –"_

"- Pertama kau mencoba kabur dari masalah ini, dan kedua kau mengejek sahabatku dengan mulut kotormu itu. Dan sekarang? Kau pikir kau bisa lolos dari sini?"

"Kau berpikir seperti itu _huh?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Dasar iblis!'_

 _._

 _._

' _Mereka benar-benar busuk!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Swuusshh!*_

" _...!"_

Bayangan hitam yang berbentuk garis panjang mulai muncul dari lantai disekitar _Naruto._ Dengan cepat _Sona_ dan _Tsubaki_ langsung menghindar dengan mencoba melompat kebelakang ketika bayangan hitam itu hampir saja berhasil melilit tubuh mereka

"Sudah kuduga..."

Senyum tipis terukir indah diwajah _Sona_ ketika _Naruto_ mengeluarkan kekuatannnya. Awalnya ia berpikir _Naruto_ tak akan bertingkah sampai sejauh ini. Namun ia tak menyangka, dengan sedikit tekanan yang diberikan padanya – _Naruto_ kini mengeluarkannya

Dan itulah yang ingin _Sona_ lihat – bayangan hitam yang terlihat cukup mengerikan dengan aura yang begitu kelam, kekuatan yang sampai sekarang masih belum ia ukur dan disamping itu –

\- Jadi inikah sosok _Naruto_ yang membuat _Rias_ menjadi keras kepala belakangan ini?

" _Kaichou?"_

"Lakukan –" ucapan _Sona_ sedikit agak menggantung lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah meja khususnya, disamping itu _Tsubaki_ kini menoleh kearah _Sona_ mencoba menagih perkataannya yang masih belum selesai itu "- Dan jangan sampai dia menghancurkan _Laptop_ itu!"

" _Ha'i!"_

 _Sona_ lalu mundur beberapa langkah sambil menyiapkan sesuatu, sementara itu _Tsubaki_ kini melesat kearah _Naruto_ sembari membelah garis-garis bayangan yang terus saja bermunculan dengan memakai _Naginata_ ditangannya

 _*Zaaass!*_

Tebasan demi tebasan terus dilakukan _Tsubaki_ ketika bayangan hitam berbentuk garis panjang itu mencoba menyerangnya. Ia memang tidak terlihat kesulitan – malah sebaliknya, ia terlihat begitu mudah menghancurkan bayangan hitam itu. Namun masalahnya ia tak bisa mendekati _Naruto_ jika bayangan hitam itu terus saja mengganggunya

Di lain sisi, _Sona_ kini telah menyiapkan sihir _air_ miliknya. Tatapan matanya kini fokus pada _Naruto_ yang masih terdiam berdiri disana tanpa ada niatan untuk bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan bayangan hitam yang muncul disekitarnya tak ada habis-habisnya hingga membuat _Tsubaki_ sedikit merasa kesulitan

" _Tsubaki!"_

" _Ha'i!"_

 _Tsubaki_ langsung mundur saat perintah mutlak sang _Kaichou_ terdengar ditelinganya. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan pada _Naruto_ adalah hal yang percuma – namun setidaknya ia bisa mengulur waktunya untuk membuat sang _Kaichou_ merencanakan sesuatu

"Sekarang giliranku, _Uzumaki"_

 _*Sraaaaasss!*_

Dengan cepat, lingkaran sihir yang telah _Sona_ siapkan sebelumnya mengeluarkan air yang perlahan membeku lalu melesat kearah _Naruto,_ puluhan-puluhan air yang menjadi beku bagaikan jarum itu melesat cepat kearah _Naruto_ dan sedikit membuat _Tsubaki_ kagum

Namun sayang...

Di sisi lain, _Naruto_ tersenyum miring dengan ekspresi yang kini benar-benar tertutupi rambut pirangnya yang panjang, badan yang sedikit agak miring serta tangan yang terkepal erat juga sebuah dinding hitam yang muncul didepannya mencoba melindunginya dari serangan _Sona_

 _*Crraaaakss!*_

Puluhan jarum-jarum es itu seketika terhenti dan pecah saat menabrak dindin hitam yang terbuat dari bayangan _Naruto._ Sedikit mengesalkan bagi _Sona_ namun iris _violet_ dibalik kacamatanya mendapati dinding hitam _Naruto_ yang sedikit rusak dibeberapa bagian sesaat setelah serangannya menabrak dinding itu

' _Jadi begitu ya?'_

" _Tsubaki!_ Serang dia dari samping sementara aku menghancurkan dinding hitam itu!"

" _Ha'i Kaichou!"_

Menuruti perintah sang ketua, _Tsubaki_ lalu melesat cepat kearah _Naruto_ dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat _Naginata_ miliknya, tebasan demi tebasan seakan membuat bayangan hitam itu tak ada habis-habisnya

Disamping itu, _Naruto_ hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang terlihat aneh. Tangannya seakan bergerak sendiri membuat sebuah gestur yang entah mereka – _Tsubaki_ dan _Sona –_ tak tahu sama sekali

"Dan sekarang, giliranku –"

 _*Braaakk!*_

" _Kyaa!"_

 _Tsubaki_ terpental ketika bayangan hitam _Naruto_ menyerangnya dengan cara menyatukan diri lalu menghempaskan tubuh _Tsubaki_ kesembarang arah. Raut ekspresi _Sona_ pun terlihat sedikit agak khawatir saat sang wakil kini sedikit terluka meski tidak seberapa parah

"Bersiaplah –"

 _*Ckleeek!* - *Craaack!*_

" _Eh?"_

Dan diluar dugaan...

Semua pasang mata tak terkecuali _Naruto_ mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu ruangan yang terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya dengan seragam khas pengajarnya serta iris mata hitamnya yang menajam. Seketika _Sona_ menghentikan serangannya pada _Naruto_ begitu pula dengan _Naruto_ yang kini berhenti mengendalikan kekuatannya

" _Se-Sensei?"_

"Siapa kau? Dan bagaimana kau bisa menembus _Kekkai_ yang kubuat?!"

 _Uchiha Madara –_ itulah yang _Naruto_ ketahui tentang sosok pria yang datang tak diundang itu. Meski keadaan yang sekarang cukup buruk namun jujur – baru kali ini ia melihat raut wajah _Madara_ yang setajam itu

Lain _Naruto_ lain juga dengan _Sona._ Meski raut wajahnya masih tetap datar, namun sesaat sebelumnya terlihat matanya yang membulat terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang berhasil menembus _Kekkai_ yang ia buat diruangan ini – _Kekkai_ yang ia buat khusus untuk menjebak _Naruto_

"Siapa kau?"

Tak ada atensi ataupun tanggapan yang keluar dari mulut _Madara_ ketika pertanyaan itu keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya dari bibir _Sona._ Langkah kakinya yang terasa berat terus saja melangkah kearah _Sona_ dengan pandangan mata yang tajam seolah menghiraukan sosok _Naruto_ yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk bisa diartikan

 _Sona_ mundur beberapa langkah ketika _Madara_ semakin lama semakin mendekatinya. Aura pria paruh baya itu memang terasa begitu tipis namun entah kenapa itu terasa begitu tajam dan menusuk. Sekilas ia melihat sosok _Tsubaki_ yang kini mulai bangkit dan menatap _Madara_ dengan tatapan sedikit agak terkejut dari ekor matanya

" _Tsubaki!"_

" _Ha'i!"_

Mengikuti perintah sang ketua, _Tsubaki_ lalu melesat cepat kearah _Madara_ dengan _Naginata_ yang masih ia genggam dengan erat. Tatapan tajam dengan mata pisau dari _Naginatanya_ kini mengarah pada _Madara_ namun sebaliknya – _Madara_ hanya memberikan sebuah senyum simpul

 _*Swuuuussh!*_

 _*Tap!*_

 _*Buuggh!*_

Dan beberapa detik selanjutnya – _Tsubaki_ tak pernah menyangka bahwa serangannya, serangan dengan kecepatannya bisa dipatahkan _Madara_ dengan begitu mudah

Awalnya _Tsubaki_ mengarahkan _Naginatanya_ pada tubuh _Madara –_ dengan harapan senjata andalannya itu bisa menembus perut sang _guru Matematika._ Namun sayang, Kecepatan yang _Madara_ punya lebih cepat dari _Tsubaki_

 _Madara_ menghindari serangan _Tsubaki_ dengan menghindar kesamping. Lalu saat itu juga ia menangkap dan menggenggam erat _Naginata_ milik _Tsubaki_ lalu menariknya hingga membuat _Tsubaki_ ikut tertarik dan selanjutnya?

Pukulan tangan _Madara_ tepat mengenai perut sang _fuku-kaichou_ dengan telak. Mulut yang terbuka serta ekspresi sakit yang keluar dari raut wajahnya seakan mewakili rasa sakit _Tsubaki_ lalu terpental kebelakang dan menabrak sebuah rak-rak buku

 _*Braaakk!*_

Di sisi lain _Sona_ hanya bisa mengeraskan ekspresinya ketika sang _fuku-kaichou_ bisa dikalahkan dengan begitu mudah, langkah kaki _Madara_ pun terus dan terus mendekat kearah _Sona_ tanpa peduli sedikitpun sorot mata _Naruto_ yang terkesan penasaran

" _Sensei?"_

 _*Set!*_

 _*Grepp!*_

Dan kini _Sona_ benar-benar membelalakkan matanya ketika _Madara_ benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya lalu muncul secara tiba-tiba didepannya dengan tangan yang kini digenggam erat oleh _Madara._ iris _violetnya_ seakan tenggelam dan tenggelam didalam iris hitam _Madara_ yang kini berganti menjadi merah darah dengan beberapa titik disekitarnya

" _Tsubaki..."_

"Cih! Apa yang kau lakukan pada _Kaichou, Uchiha-sensei?!"_

 _*Swuuush!*_

 _Tsubaki_ tak tahan lagi saat melihat sang ketua kini seolah kehilangan kesadarannya. Mengambil _Naginata_ yang tergeletak dilantai, ia lalu melesat cepat kearah _Madara_ yang masih menatap tajam sosok _Sona_ yang kini seolah tertidur dengan posisi berdiri

Tapi tunggu!

 _*Bwuuussh!*_

Tanpa _Tsubaki_ duga sedikitpun. Bayangan hitam yang muncul dari lantai dengan segera bergerak dan melilit setengah tubuhnya mencoba menghentikan pergerakannya. Sekilas ia menoleh kebelakang menatap _Naruto_ yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan datar

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Uzumaki?!"_

"Maaf saja kalau aku bukan sekutumu, namun disisi lain kau melupakanku dan fokus ke _Madara-sensei –"_

"-Kau tahu? Bayanganku bisa saja menjangkau seluruh ruangan ini meski aku tak tahu sampai sejauh mata bayanganku bisa menjangkau sesuatu"

 _*Bruukk!*_

Pandangan mata _Tsubaki_ __beralih. Matanya membulat tak percaya ketika _Madara_ dengan seenaknya menjatuhkan tubuh _Sona_ yang tak sadarkan diri hingga tersungkur dilantai. Perasaannya seakan terbakar rasa amarah yang begitu kuat

"Kerja bagus _bocah,_ setidaknya kau tidak terlalu merepotkanku..."

 _Madara_ kini mendekati tubuh _Tsubaki_ yang tak bisa bergerak. Mata merahnya serta senyum _Madara_ seakan menambah kesan misterius dimata _Tsubaki_ saat ini. Iris mata _Tsubaki_ semakin dalam semakin tenggelam didalam merahnya mata _Madara_ yang begitu terasa menusuk

"Ya... terus saja kau tatap mataku seperti itu..."

Dan selanjutnya?

 _Tsubaki_ benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya lalu lemas tak berdaya, lilitan bayangan pada tubuhnya pun terlepas hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dilantai

 _Madara_ tersenyum simpul. Si wakil ketua _goblok_ itu ternyata belum mengetahui tentang matanya – namun itulah baiknya. Ia bisa dengan mudah menghipnotisnya tanpa sedikit perlawanan

Di sisi lain, bayangan-bayangan hitam yang berkeliaran disana perlahan mulai lenyap dan beberapa ada yang kembali ke bayangan tubuh _Naruto._ Peluh terlihat di pelipisnya dengan sedikit rasa lelah yang melanda – ia tak menyangka bahwa mengendalikan bayangan sebanyak itu bisa membuatnya lelah

" _Sensei,_ apa yang kau lakukan di –"

"Aku tahu kau ingin bertanya, tapi tunggu setelah aku mengurus _laptop_ itu"

Pertanyaan _Naruto_ dipotong oleh _Madara_ setelah ia menyadari bahwa keadaan ini masih belum selesai, ia lalu berjalan kearah meja khusus _Sona_ dengan sebuah _laptop_ disana

Jujur saja, entah apa yang dilakukan _Madara_ saat ini _Naruto_ tak mengerti sama sekali. Namun melihatnya bisa menekan tombol-tombol keyboard secepat itu? Ia rasa itu hal yang bisa ada kaitannya dengan raut wajah _Madara_ yang sebelumnya

 _*Tap!*_

" _Owari da!"_

" _Etto Sensei...?_ sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali keluar dari mulut _Naruto._ Ia memang penasaran apa yang dilakukan seorang _guru matematika_ di ruangan _OSIS_ seperti ini?bahkan lebih dari itu – raut wajahnya tadi terlihat sedikit berbeda dari raut wajah yang sering ia lihat sebelumnya

Sekilas ia berpikir – apa itu tadi _Madara-sensei?_ Atau pertanyaan semacam itu

" _Baka ka?..._ kau tidak lihat kamera _CCTV_ di sudut ruangan itu?"

Sesuai apa yang ditunjuk _Madara._ kepala _Naruto_ lalu menoleh kearah belakang dan memang benar, sebuah kamera _CCTV_ bertengger ria diatas sudut ruangan. Tapi tunggu dulu! Bukankah hal yang wajar jika ada kamera semacam itu di ruangan ini?

"Kau tahu _Naruto?_ Kamera yang terpasang diatas itu tak terhubung dengan ruang pemantau"

" _Eh?_ Lalu apa _Sona-kaichou_ yang memasangnya?"

"Itu benar, untuk mengamatimu dengan cara menjebakmu disini..."

 _Madara_ menghela nafas lelah dengan mata tertutup. Ia masih tak menyangka bahwa _Sona_ akan melakukan hal nekat seperti ini. Oke! dia gadis berparas cantik dengan wajah yang dingin itu memang memasang _Kekkai_ untuk beberapa alasan salah satunya agar tak ada orang lain yang tahu dan tak ada orang lain yang bisa mendengar. Namun ini masih di area sekolah! Apa dia tidak memikirkan itu sama sekali?!

Matanya pun terbuka. Awalnya ia tak menyangka jika akan ada pertarungan di ruangan yang sekecil ini, meski tidak menimbulkan kerusakan yang parah, namun setidaknya buku-buku yang berserakan akibat _Tsubaki_ yang menabrak rak buku tadi bisa dibereskan sebelum mereka terbangun dari kesadarannya

Sementara _Naruto_ sendiri? Ia terlihat sama seperti biasanya, rasa penasarannya karena _Madara_ menjawab pertanyaannya setengah-setenagh masih terasa begitu kuat. Bahkan tatapan mata birunya seolah berkata pada _Madara_ bahwa _kau harus menjelaskan ini Sensei!_

" _Naruto..."_

" _Ha'i?"_

"Bereskan semuanya lalu pergi, jangan lupa temui aku diatap jika kau ingin mengetahui semuanya"

" _C-Chotto Matte Sensei?!_ Kau mau menyuruhku merapikan buku-buku berserakan itu sekaligus membaringkan dua gadis tak sadarkan diri ini ke _Sofa_ empuk-"

 _*Ckleek*_

Dan yah... _Madara_ memang brengsek sama seperti biasa. Ia yang menghentikan ini, namun dialah yang pergi lebih dahulu meninggalkan semua ini

Dasar _Kampret!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Angin yang sejuk terasa menyapu kulit dengan begitu lembut. Terik cahaya matahari yang menyengat serta aroma khas di siang hari seperti ini seakan menambah kesan tersendiri untuk hari ini

Disebuah sekolah – lebih tepatnya di atap sekolah. Sesosok pria paruh baya berbalut seragam pengajar serta sesosok siswa remaja muda bersurai pirang tengah berdiri di pinggir pembatas atap. Dua pasang mata itu menatap jauh kedepan sejauh mata memandang. Entah apa yang mereka lihat namun itu seakan mengalihkan dunia mereka saat ini

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan, _Sensei?"_

 _Uzumaki Naruto_ kini memulai pembicaraan. Ekspresinya masih datar seperti biasa sembari menikmati pemandangan indah serta hempasan angin yang terasa begitu sejuk

Oke! bisa dibilang sekarang ini masih dalam waktu istirahat. Para siswa-siswi _bodoh_ itu masih berkeliaran serta menyapa satu sama lain menikmati masa muda mereka yang indah. sedangkan _Naruto_ sendiri? Alasan ia datang kesini adalah karena ia tak bisa menikmati masa mudanya

Mungkin kata _menikmati_ kurang tepat baginya? _Masa mudanya_ telah dihancurkan sejak lama sih...

" _Huh..."_ menghela nafas pelan, _Madara_ lalu kini mengeluarkan suaranya "- kau ceroboh _Naruto..."_

" _Huh?"_

Seketika _Naruto_ langsung menoleh kearah _Madara._ untuk kali ini ia mendapati raut wajah yang sama seperti saat ia melihatnya di ruangan _OSIS_ tadi, bahkan tanpa _Naruto_ sadari sedikitpun, tangan _Madara_ yang bersembunyi dibalik saku celananya kini terkepal erat

"Aku memang menghapus ingatannya kemarin, namun aku tak menyangka ia melakukan hal semacam ini..."

" _Sensei?_ Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu? Kau dijebak oleh _ketua_ dan _wakilnya_ itu"

Itu yang dikatakan _Madara_

 _Sona Shitori –_ seharusnya ia lebih berhati-hati pada adik _Maou Leviathan_ itu dibanding _Rias Gremory._ ia memang pintar namun disamping itu ia juga bisa dibilang mempunyai rencana yang brilian

Jujur! Ia tak akan menduga hal seperti ini jika ia tidak melihat _Naruto_ yang dibawa ke ruangan _OSIS_ tepat setelah ia keluar dari kelas yang _Naruto_ tempati. Awalnya ia pikir _Sona_ hanya ingin tahu tentang sosok yang menghapus ingatan _peerage Rias_ yang diduga adalah dirinya – namun ternyata dia salah...

 _Iblis Sitri_ itu juga ingin tahu tentang _Naruto!_

"Yah, aku memang merasa aneh juga sih, aku tak menyangka jika _Rias_ keparat itu mengadu pada _Kaichou_ karena aku menghajar teman-temannya kemarin"

"Begitu kah? Jadi _Rias_ ada sangkut pautnya? Kesimpulan yang kudapat menjadi semakin kuat ternyata..."

"Kesimpulan?"

 _Madara_ menghela nafas pelan. Matanya perlahan terpejam menikmati udara yang begitu sejuk meski disiang hari seperti ini. Didetik selanjutnya ia lalu membuka kelopak matanya menampilkan manik hitam gelap yang ia miliki, ia pun menoleh kearah _Naruto_ dengan bibir yang seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu

"Dengarkan aku –"

"- Ini sebenarnya sudah menjadi rencana _mereka_ berdua. Rencana _Rias_ yang kemarin sebenarnya memiliki dua kemungkinan, pertama kau menyerah atau kalah dari mereka lalu direinkarnasi menjadi _iblis,_ yang kedua mereka kalah dan itu dimanfaatkan mereka sebagai laporan aduan kekerasan kepada _Sona_ dengan kau sebagai pelakunya. Karena itulah _Sona_ menjebakmu didalam ruangan itu dengan _kekkai,_ mereka juga ingin tahu tentang kekuatan misteriusmu itu namun pada akhirnya gagal"

"Kau bisa menduga sejauh itu _Sensei?"_

"Tidak sampai disitu saja loh! –"

"- Kau ingat pada sebuah _CCTV_ diruangan _Sona_ bukan?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut _Madara,_ sekilas ia melihat _Naruto_ mengangguk dengan mantap serta pandangan yang masih terlihat penasaran "- Sebenarnya kamera pengawas itu tidak tersambung dengan kemanan sekolah, melainkan tersambung dengan _laptop Sona_ yang ada diatas meja tadi"

"Tunggu dulu _Sensei!_ Memangnya ada apa dengan _CCTV_ itu?"

"Justru itulah masalahnya! _Sona Shitori_ itu pintar dan licik. Ia tahu kalau ada dua kemungkinan besar dalam rencananya. Yang pertama kau akhirnya menyerah pada _Sona_ lalu mendapatkan sebuah hukuman dari _Sona,_ aku tak tahu apa hukumannya namun kupikir itu akan membawamu pada _Rias –"_

"- Dan yang kedua, mereka sudah menduga jika kau tidak menyerah maka kau akan melawan mengingat kau juga melakukan hal yang sama pada _Rias._ Karena itulah _Sona_ memasang _CCTV_ diruangannya dengan maksud ia bisa menyelidiki dirimu lebih jauh melalui video yang terekam dari kamera pengawas itu. Atau yang lebih parahnya video itu akan dikirimkan pada kakaknya yang sesosok _Maou Leviathan_ yang menyebalkan itu -"

"- Karena itulah aku mengutak-atik _laptop_ itumencoba menghapus semua rekaman _CCTV_ itu dari _Hardisk Laptopnya_ hingga tidak bisa di _recovery_ lagi. Akan sangat membahayakan jika _ketua OSIS_ itu mempunyai salinannya"

" _Maou Leviathan?"_

 _Madara_ memijit batang hidungnya ketika ia dipaksa untuk kembali mengingat nama itu. Dipikirannya kini muncul seorang gadis cantik nan imut pecinta _Mahou Shoujo_ dengan postur tubuh yang pendek, sikapnya agak _Childish_ namun tidak untuk _Madara_

"Dia kakaknya _Sona Shitori,_ seorang _iblis_ yang begitu pintar dalam menyelidiki sesuatu"

"Begitu kah?"

Suasana hening untuk beberapa waktu. _Naruto_ yang masih terbayang sosok yang diceritakan _Madara_ sedangkan _Madara_ sendiri tengah memikirkan sesuatu

Ini menyangkut dirinya juga _Naruto –_ manusia yang dikaruniai sebuah kekuatan yang tak biasa yang tentunya berbeda dengan manusia yang diberi kekuatan berupa _Sacred Gear._ Keberadaannya sebagai manusia _anti-sihir_ bisa dibilang tidak banyak yang tahu kecuali _Azazel_ serta beberapa sosok yang sangat ia benci untuk kembali diingat

Sampai saat ini hanya _Naruto_ yang ia ketahui memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti dirinya, entah ia tak tahu berapa banya manusia yang memiliki kekuatan sepertinya? Namun dimasa lalu ia hanya bisa menemukan satu orang – kekuatan dimana ia bisa berpindah tempat secepat kilat

" _Naruto –" Madara_ membuka suara, mencoba membuat _Naruto_ menatap mata hitamnya "- Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati pada _gadis berwajah papan cucian itu_ dibanding _Rias._ kita masih tidak tahu apa yang ia rencanakan kedepannya –"

"- untuk sekarang kau bisa bernafas lega, aku berhasil menghapus ingatan mereka tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan menghapus tujuan mereka dalam ingatannya, _maa..._ meski kepalaku sedikit sakit sih"

" _Ha'i –"_

"- Tapi tunggu dulu _Sensei!"_

Ucap _Naruto_ yang memaksa _Madara_ menghentikan langkah kakinya menuju pintu atap sekolah. Kepala menoleh sedikit menatap _Naruto_ dari ekor matanya

"..."

"Sebenarnya ini pertanyaan yang konyol namun sedikit mengganggu pikiranku, bukankah _OSIS_ itu memiliki anggota yang cukup banyak? Kenapa disana hanya ada _Sona-Kaichou_ dan _Tsubaki_ saja?"

" _A-Ah_ itu? _OSIS_ juga punya banyak pekerjaan bodoh! Jadi anggotanya tidak selalu ada didalam ruangan"

"..."

"Begitukah?"

.

.

.

.

Sore hari telah tiba. Matahari semakin lama semakin condong kearah barat menghasilkan cahaya yang begitu terlihat indah dimata. Kicauan burung serta derapan langkah kaki dan obrolan ringan para siswa yang pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing seakan mewarnai hari

 _Uzumaki Naruto_ membuka loker sepatunya. Untuk kali ini tak ada lagi sebuah surat cinta palsu yang membawanya kedalam masalah atau hal semacam itu. Yang ada didalam sana hanyalah sebuah sepatu dan tak ada yang lain selain itu

 _Naruto_ mengambil sepatunya lalu memakainya tanpa ada hambatan. Senyum miring tercipta diwajahnya ketika secara tak sengaja ia mendengar obrolan dua pasang siswa yang lewat disampingnya – ia memang iri tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk hal itu?

Ia tidak punya seorang teman – mungkin penggunaan kata _teman_ kurang tepat atau bahkan berlebihan? Lebih tepatnya ia tidak punya _seseorang_ yang bisa menjadi teman bicaranya – didalam hati kecilnya ia masih menginginkan hal itu namun apa daya? Kenyataan membuatnya memaksa mengubur keinginan kecil yang tak bisa tercapai itu

" _An-chan!"_

Tapi yah... ia masih bersyukur mempunyai seorang adik perempuan yang begitu manis. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia percayai sepenuhnya meski pernah ia bohongi satu kali

Dimata birunya – _Uzumaki Naruko_ terlihat begitu bersemangat sore hari ini. Ekspresi riangnya serta lambaian tangannya jauh di halaman sekolah sana seolah mengukir sebuah senyum tipis diwajah _Naruto_

Awalnya ia masih tak menyangka – _Uzumaki Naruko_ yang baru beberapa jam menyadari kenyataan bahwa _Naruto_ adalah kakak kandungnya bisa menerima kenyataan itu dengan begitu mudah. Dia seolah terlihat bersyukur memiliki seorang kakak sepertinya

Apa dikepalanya tak terlintas sedikitpun pertanyaan semacam _kenapa kakak meninggalkanku selama ini?_

 _Naruto_ melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Naruko_ yang kini menunggu kehadirannya, senyumnya semakin melebar ketika sadar bahwa dirinya kini tak lagi seperti dulu – yang selalu sendirian tanpa ada satu orangpun yang mau menyapanya atau setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan

Langkah kakinya semakin lama semakin dekat pada _Naruko._ ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain ataupun orang lain tak menganggap keberadaannya. Yang menjadi prioritasnya kini hanyalah _Naruko_ dan _Naruko_ saja!

" _An-chan!"_

 _*Pluk!*_

Telapak tangannya kini berada pada puncak kepala _Naruko._ sedikit elusan yang ia berikan pada sang adik sebagai rasa sayang seorang kakak tentunya

"Menungguku? _Naru-chan?"_

" _Umu!"_

"Tidak pulang bareng dengan kakakmu?"

" _Onii-chan_ hari ini ada kencan dengan _pacarnya,_ jadi aku disuruh pulang sendiri"

Oke! entah kenapa mendengar hal itu dari adiknya serasa membuat telinganya panas. Ia tak menyangka jika adik laki-lakinya yang benar-benar membencinya itu telah melampauinya dalam hubungan percintaan

Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan sih, secara _Menma_ bisa dibilang remaja yang cukup tampan untuk siswa seumurannya. Coba bayangkan! Dia terlihat begitu sehat dengan kulit putih bersihnya, wajahnya yang tampan dengan dua pasang manik violet yang menghiasi, serta surai hitamnya yang terlihat alami meski warna awal rambutnya adalah pirang – ia tidak tahu apa alasannya mengubah warna rambutnya itu

Bahkan _Naruto_ bisa melihat sifat _Menma_ yang cukup baik dan ramah dari kejauhan, terkadang tawa _Menma_ bersama teman-temannya membuat _Naruto_ tersenyum sendiri melihatnya

" _An-chan?"_

"Apa kau juga tidak kencan bersama _pacarmu?"_

"A-Apa yang kau katakan _An-chan!?"_

Itu pertanyaan yang biasa bukan? namun sepertinya _Naruko_ tidak berpikir seperti itu

Dimata _Naruto,_ sosok _Naruko_ adalah gadis cantik nan manis yang begitu bersinar. Sebagai model di _majalah remaja_ tentunya membuat _Naruko_ populer dikalangan para gadis tak terkecuali para siswa laki-laki

 _Naruto_ pun yakin, banyak siswa disana yang menyukai adiknya sebagaimana pandangan seorang laki-laki pada seorang gadis. Itu hal yang wajar karena _Naruko_ begitu cantik dan manis serta sifatnya yang cukup ceria, hal itu saja sudah membuat _Naruto_ begitu cukup yakin –

\- bahwa _Naruko_ setidaknya mempunyai seorang pacar bukan?

"Itu pertanyaan yang biasa ditanyakan para siswa kepada temannya bukan? kau itu cantik dan manis tahu! Aku tidak begitu yakin jika kau tidak mempunyai seseorang yang kau cintai"

Seketika wajah _Naruko_ menjadi merah merona ketika sang kakak bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ia telah menggoda adiknya sendiri. _Naruto_ mungkin berpikir bahwa itu memang kenyataannya, namun ia tak menyadari bahwa apa yang ia katakan terkadang cukup sensitif bagi seorang gadis seperti _Naruko_

Sementara _Naruko_ sendiri? Ia memang sedikit merasa malu karena kakaknya memujinya secara berlebihan, namun ia juga sempat berpikir bahwa apa ia tak mempunyai seseorang yang ia cintai?

 _Naruko_ mash belum paham tentang hal seperti itu. Dirinya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai model. Ia memang gadis yatim piatu, namun setidaknya ia memiliki kakak yang begitu perhatian padanya dan kakak yang terlalu _over-protective_ padanya

" _E-Etto..._ sebenarnya aku ingin merasakan hal seperti itu, terkadang aku berpikir bagaimana rasanya berkencan dengan seseorang yang kau cintai. Aku sering menanyakan hal itu pada _Onii-chan_ namun ia hanya tertawa dengan pipi yang memerah" jawab _Naruko_ dengan sedikit malu – ia tidak terlalu biasa jika mengungkit-ungkit tentang perasaan

"..."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kencan denganku?"

"Ah? _A-Are?!"_

 _Naruto_ tak memiliki niat terselubung sedikitpun. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin apa yang ia lakukan bisa sedikit membahagiakan adik kecilnya ini, karena menurutnya tak ada yang lebih indah daripada membahagiakan seorang adik perempuan

 _Bukankah begitu?_

Lagipula _Madara_ pernah mengejeknya soal _perempuan._ Si guru _sableng_ itu pernah mencibirnya bahwa tak ada satupun siswi disekolahnya yang melihat – atau setidaknya menyapanya. _Maa..._ itu memang kenyataan yang kejam namun _Naruto_ tak mau ambil pusing

Fokus ke _Naruko._ ia sendiri cukup kaget saat sang kakak berbicara seperti itu. Maksudnya, kencan dengan _kakak_ sendiri?! Apa itu hal yang wajar atau malah sebaliknya?!

Seandainya jika ia boleh jujur, ia cukup bahagia mendengar kakaknya berbicara seperti itu. _Naruto_ mungkin tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan namun _Naruko_ tahu maksudnya. Sang kakak begitu amat perhatian tentangnya dan ia menyadari hal itu

"A-Apa boleh?"

"Tentu! Setidaknya aku memiliki uang yang cukup untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang kau suka"

Entah kenapa hati _Naruko_ merasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya hanya karena kakaknya mengajaknya kencan. Oke! ia memang menyayangi sang kakak namun tak lebih dari seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Ia tak ingin lebih dari itu dan tak ingin melampaui batas

Pasalnya dimata _Naruko –_ sosok _Naruto_ dan _Menma_ cukup berbeda sih. _Menma_ selalu _over-protective_ padanya pada hal sekecil apapun, ia tahu itu demi kebaikannya namun cara yang dilakukan _Menma_ cukup membuatnya sedikit risih sih

Berbeda dengan _Menma._ Sosok _Naruto_ bisa dibilang lebih perhatian padanya, sikapnya begitu lembut dan bersahabat, _Naruko_ bertaruh bahwa _Naruto_ adalah sosok yang berpikir bahwa kebahagiaan seorang _adik_ adalah kebahagiaannya juga – maka dari itu _Naruto_ menawarkan diri untuk menjadi _pacar palsunya_ hari ini meski _Naruto_ tak menyadari itu sama sekali

" _A-Arigatou... An-chan..."_

 _*Pluk!*_

"Kau tak perlu berterima kash padaku, melihatmu bahagia saja sudah cukup buatku!"

Itulah yang _Naruto_ katakan – secara tak langsung hal itu memperkuat dugaan _Naruko_ tentang sifat _Naruto_

Yah... mau bagaimana lagi? Kakaknya memang seperti ini sih...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lupakan tentang _Naruko_ dan _Naruto_ yang berniat untuk jalan-jalan sore. Berfokus pada sebuah latar dimana hamparan rumput hijau yang terlihat begitu asri tepat berada dipinggir sungai – meski kenyataannya sungai dan hamparan rerumputan hijau itu berada dibawah sebuah jembatan yang biasa menjadi jalan bagi alat transportasi

Sesosok pria paruh baya berbalut _Yukata_ berwarna hitam tengah duduk dipinggir sungai, tangannya terlihat menggenggam sebuah alat untuk memancing ikan serta disebelahnya terlihat sebuah ember besi berisi air serta beberapa ikan hasil tangkapannya selama ia berada disini

Namanya _Azazel – gubernur_ dari fraksi _Datenshi._ Mungkin banyak orang berpikir bahwa gelar _Gubernur_ yang ia sandang memiliki arti yang cukup tinggi – seperti seorang petinggi yang selalu sibuk dan berurusan dengan sesuatu. Namun kenyataan bahwa seorang _Gubernur_ suka memancing di pinggir sungai seperti ini?

Mungkin para bawahannya akan terlihat sangat kecewa jika melihat _gubernurnya_ seperti ini. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari seorang petinggi miskin yang suka memancing di pinggir sungai seperti ini?

 _*Drrrtt!*_

 _Azazel_ tersenyum senang ketika joran pancingnya bergetar hebat. Ia tak menyangka hanya dengan sebuah umpan cacing dan duduk hampir setengah jam disini, ia akhirnya mendapatkan tangkapan lagi entah yang keberapa kalinya

Menariknya dengan kuat, dan _maa..._ ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang diberikan sebuah sepeda baru. Wajahnya terlihat begitu amat gembira hanya karena seekor ikan sebesar telapak tangannya sendiri hasil tangkapannya

"Kau terlihat begitu senang, _Gubernur"_

Nada suara yang begitu datar itu memaksa _Azazel_ untuk menoleh ke samping. Mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan seragam formal serta senyum dan lambaian tangan yang halus

" _Yo! Madara-san! Hisashiburi"_

"Memangnya sudah lama kau tidak bertemu denganku? Kupikir baru kemarin-kemarin kau datang ke apartemenku"

Pria yang diketahui namanya _Madara_ itu lalu berjalan pelan menuju _Azazel._ Duduk disebelah petinggi _Datenshi_ itu sambil melihat beberapa hasil tangkapan _Azazel_ yang tak seberapa banyak

"Enam ekor saja? Sudah berapa lama kau berada disini?"

"Empat jam..."

"Menyedihkan!"

" _Urusai!_ Kau juga datang kesini pasti untuk memakan hasil tangkapanku bukan?!"

"Apa katamu?! Kau yang menyuruhku untuk datang kesini bodoh! Sudah seharusnya aku memakan ikan-ikan ini!"

" _Haah?!"_

Dan yah... mereka memang terlihat sangat akrab sama seperti biasanya...

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau katakan, _Gubernur?"_

Sekarang giliran _Madara_ untuk berbicara, mulutnya kini tengah mengunyah ikan panggang hasil tangkapan _Azazel_

Bagi _Madara,_ mungkin ia cukup beruntung hari ini. Ia tak menyangka jika ia akan makan enak disini dan itu _gratis!_ Mengingat setiap ia lewat dikantin sekolah selalu membuat perutnya keroncongan karena aroma makanan yang menusuk indra penciumannya –

\- Dan saat ini? Ia tak perlu mengeluarkan uangnya untuk makan malam nanti. Setidaknya sore ini ia bisa kenyang dengan ikan panggang hasil tangkapan _Azazel_

"Kau terlihat menikmatinya _Azazel-san,_ setidaknya berterima kasihlah padaku karena ikan yang kau makan itu, aku menunggu empat jam untuk mendapatkan ikan segini kau tahu?"

Sementara _Azazel_ sendiri? Wajahnya terlihat sedikit agak kusut karena _Madara_ seenaknya memanggang ikan hasil tangkapannya seperti itu. Ia tahu kalau ia memanggilnya untuk datang kesini, tapi apa _Madara_ harus memakan ikan hasil tangkapannya jika ia datang kesini?

"Lalu, apa aku juga perlu berterima kasih padamu karena dulu kau pernah menawarkan _kota_ ini padaku namun pada akhirnya tidak jadi karena ulah _mereka?"_

"Sudahlah, aku malas untuk mengingat hal itu"

"Aku juga sama _bego!"_

" _Hah?!_ Siapa yang _bego?!"_

"..."

"Langsung ke intinya saja, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

 _Madara_ tahu – jika berdebat dengan _gubernur_ miskin ini bakalan tidak ada habisnya dan tidak ada manfaatnya sama sekali. Jadi pilihannya untuk mengakhiri pertengkaran kecil ini adalah yang terbaik

Lagipula _Madara_ datang kesini bukan tanpa alasan. _Azazel_ mengirimnya sebuah pesan untuk datang kesini – ada sebuah hal yang perlu ia bicarakan katanya? Tapi yah... pada akhirnya seperti ini

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, kau kenal _Kokabiel_ bukan?"

 _Kokabiel_ adalah sosok _Datenshi_ tua yang menjadi _veteran Great War –_ itulah yang dulu diceritakan _Azazel_ pada _Madara._ namun pandangan _Madara_ pada _Kokabiel_ adalah sesosok _Datenshi_ berwajah seram yang sebenarnya menyebalkan

Bisa dibilang _Madara_ pernah bertemu _Kokabiel_ di masa lalu. Mengingat _Madara_ adalah rekan _Azazel,_ maka mau tak mau ia juga terpaksa dikenalkan dengan _Kokabiel –_ si _Datenshi_ yang begitu arogan dan serakah

Itu bukanlah pertemuan yang baik. Mereka terlihat membenci satu sama lain – _Kokabiel_ yang terlihat arogan sementara _Madara_ yang terlihat tak mau mengalah sama sekali

"Memangnya ada apa dengan _Datenshi jelek_ itu?"

"Dia berencana untuk kembali mengadakan perang seperti dulu, namun kali ini ia ingin fraksi _Tenshi_ untuk ikut terlibat"

" _Huh?_ Apa yang dipikirkannya? Apa ia mau dilaknat _Tuhan_ karena melawan _Tenshi?"_

 _Azazel_ tertawa pelan ketika ucapan _Madara_ seolah menjadi lelucon baru bagi dirinya – meski _Madara_ tak tahu kenyataannya seperti apa. Tapi yah? _Madara_ juga sepertinya tidak akan terkena pengaruh sama sekali jika diberitahu tentang kenyataan yang terdengar tak masuk akal itu

Kenyataan bahwa sang pencipta tak lagi ada... – itu tak masuk akal bukan?

"Kabar terbaru dari _Grigori,_ ada seorang gadis suci yang dibuang _Vatikan_ karena menyelamatkan seorang _iblis._ Dan sore ini gadis itu akan sampai ke sebuah gereja usang di kota ini, jaraknya sih masih tergolong dekat dengan sekolah tempatmu mengajar –"

"- Tapi sayang, gadis suci itu tak tahu jika gereja usang itu dihuni oleh anak buahku yang membangkang"

"Dari dulu kau bilang kalau segala informasi berasal dari _Grigori._ Sebenarnya _Grigori_ itu apa sih?!"

" _Grigori_ itu gudangnya _info_ tahu!"

 _Madara_ hanya bisa nyengir gaje saat _Azazel_ dengan bangganya mengenalkan tempat penelitian kaum _Datenshi_ itu. Sebenarnya sih _Madara_ yakin – _Grigori_ itu tak lebih dari sekumpulan _Datenshi_ yang suka _gossip-gossip_ panas, karena itulah mereka tahu segalanya!

"Jadi, kau sebenarnya ingin meminta tolong padaku bukan?"

" _Yup!_ kabarnya gadis itu memiliki sebuah _Sacred Gear_ yang bisa menyembuhkan segala luka. Karena itulah aku sangat yakin bahwa _Datenshi_ yang membangkang padaku itu berniat untuk menangkapnya dan mengambil _harta suci_ itu darinya"

"Jadi? Apa _Datenshi_ itu ada kaitannya dengan _Kokabiel?"_

"Kemungkinan seperti itu!"

"Begitu kah?" _Madara_ merogoh saku celananya, mencoba mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang "- Mungkin _siswaku_ yang akan mengatasinya, aku tak ingin melewatkan acara _Drama Tv_ malamku"

 _Azazel_ hanya bisa _Sweatdropped_ ditempat mendengar penjelasan gaje dari _Madara. Drama Tv_ katanya? Apa dia begitu senang dengan roman picisan yang dibuat-buat dalam tayangan televisi itu?

"Maksudmu _Uzumaki Naruto_ bukan? apa kau yakin?" raut wajah _Azazel_ terlihat tidak begitu yakin. Secara pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat seperti siswa bodoh yang hanya bisa berlari ketika tertimpa masalah

Namun masalahnya – baru kali ini ia melihat _Madara_ begitu percaya pada orang lain. Jujur! _Madara_ memang sahabat dekatnya meski _Madara_ selalu menganggapnya sebagai _rekan_ saja. Namun bukan berarti _Madara_ percaya sepenuhnya padanya

"..."

"Apa yang kau katakan _Gubernur?_ Kau mungkin tak percaya, namun aku percaya bahwa _anakku_ suatu hari nanti bisa menyaingi bahkan melebihi _anak iblismu_ itu"

" _Haha..._ kau bercanda bukan?"

"Tidak juga, siapa yang tahu jika suatu saat nanti itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan?"

"Oh ya _Gubernur! –"_

.

.

.

' _Kau mau main tebak-tebakan denganku?'_

 _._

 _._

.

.

 _*Drrrtt!*_

 _Naruto_ terkesiap ketika ponsel miliknya yang saat ini berada di saku celana bergetar tanpa nada dering

Saat ini ia tengah berada disebuah _Cafe_ dikota bersama sang adik. Membiarkan adiknya menghabiskan separuh uang yang ia punya dengan beberapa tas plastik berisi belanjaannya serta _Dessert_ yang saat ini menjadi makanannya

 _Naruto_ sendiri sedikit agak gugup sih – bagaimana tidak? ketika ia masuk kesini saja para pelanggan lain langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bukan karena dirinya tampan atau semacamnya, namun yang menjadi teman kencannya saat ini adalah _Uzumaki Naruko_ yang menjadi model terkenal itu!

Sedangkan dirinya? Seorang _siswa_ tingkat rendah dari sekolah bergengsi macam _Kuoh Academy._ Beberapa dari mereka mungkin berpikir bahwa ia adalah _kekasih_ dari sang _model –_ tapi, yah... ia tidak lebih dari sosok _kakak_ bagi _Naruko_ sendiri

Lagian ia bakalan dihajar _Menma_ jika benar-benar menjadi _kekasih Naruko_ bukan?! dia itu _over-protective_ tahu!

" _An-chan?"_

Sejenak _Naruto_ mendapati adiknya yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda, _Naruto_ tahu jika adiknya itu penasaran karena sang kakak tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya

" _Ah!_ Bentar, aku akan menjawabnya"

 _Naruto_ merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana. Matanya menatap bosan ketika dilayar ponselnya kini muncul nama _Uchiha Madara_

Itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan sih, hanya saja _Naruto_ cukup heran karena baru kali ini _Madara_ menelponnya semenjak ia mengirimkan nomor teleponnya pada _guru matematika_ itu. Biasanya _Madara_ selalu datang secara tak terduga dan tentunya tak diundang –

\- dan sekarang? _Madara_ menelponnya? _dia_ sehat kan?!

 _*Tut!*_

" _Moshi-Moshi..."_

 _[Ah Naruto! Aku ada misi untukmu]_

"T-Tunggu dulu _Sensei!_ Saat ini aku sedang bersama adikku"

Sejenak _Naruto_ menatap _Naruko –_ gadis polos nan manis itu terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa yang _Naruto_ katakan

Lagipula ini cukup aneh bagi _Naruto._ Si _guru gak jelas_ itu tiba-tiba memberinya misi yang bahkan sebelumnya tak pernah ia alami. _Misi?_ Apa _Madara_ menganggapnya sesosok _ninja bayaran_ begitu?

"Lagipula kau sedang dimana? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku seperti itu!"

 _[Oh ayolah bocah! Kalau begitu bagaimana jika semua nilai merahmu pada pelajaranku akan kuganti dengan nilai yang bagus, asalkan kau mau melakukan ini]_

"Kalau begitu, aku lebih baik tidak berada disini bersama adikku!"

 _[Kau keras kepala seperti biasanya. Dengarkan aku! Malam ini akan ada sebuah pembunuhan disebuah Gereja tua nan usang dibukit sekitar Kuoh, korbannya adalah Manusia -]_

 _[- Itu terserah padamu kau mau menyelamatkannya atau tidak, namun kuharap kau membunuh semua Datenshi yang ada disana karena merekalah pelakunya]_

"Kau tidak bercanda kan? _Sensei?"_

 _[Untuk apa aku bercanda? Kau pikir ini lelucon?]_

 _Naruto_ hanya bisa terdiam membisu. Sebuah pembunuhan akan terjadi malam ini dan nyawa korban kini berada ditangannya?

Apa-apaan?!

" _Sensei-"_

 _[Oh ya! Sebelumnya kau tanyakan pada para Datenshi itu siapa yang menyuruh mereka – setidaknya jika itu benar maka itu memperkuat dugaanku]_

" _Tapi-"_

 _[Selamat jalan! Semoga berhasil!]_

 _*Tuuut!*_

Menghela nafas, _Naruto_ menatap kesal nomor kontak _Madara_ yang kini berada dilayar ponselnya. _Guru sableng_ itu seenaknya mempertaruhkan nyawa orang lain tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu

Lagipula – bukankah jika ia lebih tahu tentang itu, kenapa tidak dia saja yang melakukan hal menyebalkan ini? Menyelamatkan seseorang bukan? bahkan _Naruto_ pun tak tahu siapa yang akan diselamatkannya!

" _An-chan?_ ada apa?"

Sejenak pandangan _Naruto_ tertuju pada sang adik yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Memaksanya untuk tersenyum tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk memberitahu segalanya pada _Naruko_

 _Naruto_ beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati _Naruko_. Minuman yang ia pesan pun baru saja habis setengah dan itu membuat _Naruko_ bertanya-tanya – _ada apa dengan sang kakak?_

 _*Pluk!*_

" _Gomen ne,_ aku ada urusan penting saat ini jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama"

 _Naruko_ menggeleng pelan tanpa ada niat marah atau semacamnya, bahkan elusan lembut sang kakak bagaikan sebuah kasih yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya

Mulutnya boleh berbohong, namun apa yang hatinya rasakan adalah ingin lebih lama lagi dengan sang kakak tercinta – tapi apakah memang begitu? Kakaknya juga punya urusan lain daripada menghabiskan waktunya dengannya bukan?

"Tidak apa kok!"

 _Naruto_ tersenyum lembut mendengar respon yang diberikan sang adik – ia paham benar bahwa adiknya masih ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Si _Guru kampret_ itu memberinya sebuah misi dan nyawa seseorang berada ditangannya saat ini

Melihat sang adik yang sedikit menunduk. Membuat _Naruto_ kini sedikit membungkukkan badannya mencoba menyamakan tingginya dengan sang adik, senyum masih senantiasa bertengger diwajahnya dengan bibir yang semakin lama semakin mendekati wajah sang adik

 _*Cup!*_

" _E-Eh?!"_

 _Uzumaki Naruko_ membulatkan matanya terkejut – ketika sang kakak kini mencium pipinya dengan lembut dan itu memaksa semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya. Seketika bibirnya bergetar dengan detak jantung yang berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya

 _Kakaknya menciumnya?!_

 _Naruko_ menoleh kearah sang kakak yang kini memberikan senyum tulus padanya. Itu sedikit membuat hatinya menghangat mengingat sang kakak sangat perhatian – atau mungkin terlalu perhatian padanya? Sosok kakak yang menyayangi adiknya lebih dari siapapun

Bahkan seumur hidup _Naruko_ belum pernah dicium orang lain, bahkan _Menma_ sendiri saja belum pernah mencium pipinya!

" _A-An-chan?!"_

"Anggap saja itu _bonus_ dari kakak ya! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa! -"

"- Kakak sayang _Naru-chan!"_

Dan _Naruto_ akhirnya pergi – dengan ucapan manisnya...

 _Uzumaki-hime_ pun tersenyum dalam diam menatap sang kakak yang telah hilang dalam pandangannya. Rasanya ia ingin bersyukur memiliki kakak seperti _Naruto,_ meski faktanya _Naruto_ telah lama meninggalkannya namun kini ia kembali – bukankah sudah kewajiban sang adik untuk kembali memeluk sang kakak bukan?

 _Uzumaki Naruto_ tetaplah sosok kakak bagi _Uzumaki Naruko –_ tidak lebih dan ia ingin agar itu menjadi selamanya...

.

.

.

' _Dia adalah An-chan...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Dan dia hanyalah milikku...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

.

.

.

 _ **:: [Stray Dogs!] ::**_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Disclaimer] ::**_

 _This is purely Fanfiction, made only to entertainment for those who read_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Genre] ::**_

 _Psychological[?], Angst[?], Adventure, Supernatural, Romance_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Rating] ::**_

 _M for Some Reason_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Warning] ::**_

 _OOC_ _[?],_ _Typo, Miss-Typo,_ _Mainstream[?], Humor!Fail, Slight!BSD, Bahasa tidak baku, and More..._

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [To Be Continued..?] ::**_

 _:: Note ::_

 _[1] :: Maksud Narasi disana adalah Anime Haganai, tujuan klub yang dibuat Yozora tak lebih untuk mencari seorang teman_

 _[2] :: NEET [Not Employment, Education, or Training] atau dengan kata lain yaitu pengangguran_

 _[3] :: Merujuk ke Chara Yato dari Animu Noragami - dikenal sebagai dewa bencana yang tak punya nama serta kemampuan alaminya yang membuatnya tak bisa disadari Manusia_

 _Ini sebenarnya satu Chapter namun kupotong menjadi dua Chapter – jadi A/N di chapter ini ada di Chapter selanjutnya ~.~/_

 _._

 _Go to the next chapter...?_

 _._

 _\- Sign :: Hana Natsuki -_


	8. - Showdown! dan rencana busuk Madara -

.

.

.

.

' _Pernah dengar istilah 'Satu untuk semua'? Yakinlah bahwa semua Manusia menyukai istilah itu...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Mengorbankan satu orang demi semua orang, bukankah itu hal yang biasa bagi Manusia? Atau mungkin itulah arti dari istilah 'Satu untuk semua' yang sebenarnya?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Tuuut!*_

 _[Moshi-moshi?]_

" _Madara-sensei,_ Apa kau yakin korbannya _Manusia?_ Yang saat ini kulihat hanyalah _Hyoudou Issei_ yang tengah dikeroyok tiga sosok _Datenshi"_

 _[...]_

" _Sensei?"_

 _[Untuk sekarang kau ikuti saja Hyoudou itu, sepertinya ia mencoba menyelamatkan korban yang mungkin temannya? Jika sudah selesai nantinya kau bisa menyandera Hyoudou jika Rias datang atau mungkin Mengorbankan Hyoudou itu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres]_

"Kau licik juga ya? _Sensei"_

 _*Tuuut!*_

 _Naruto_ menghela nafas ketika sambungan telepon diputus sebelah pihak. Awalnya ia memang berniat untuk memuji otak _Madara_ yang benar-benar tak peduli dengan apa yang akan dialami _Hyoudou_ itu nantinya. Namun _maa..._ sambungan teleponnya keburu diputus _Madara_

Lagipula ini sudah tergolong malam – sore harinya ia habiskan bersama adik tercinta – dan _Madara_ menyuruhnya melakukan hal _heroik_ seperti ini?

Ngomong-ngomong soal _Hyoudou Issei –_ saat ini _Naruto_ tengah bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Sementara mengintip _Hyoudou Issei_ yang kesusahan melawan tiga _Datenshi_ sekaligus, _Naruto_ masih menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan _Issei_ selanjutnya

 _*Duaag!*_

 _Naruto_ menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika _Issei_ menerima serangan dari salah satu _Datenshi_ itu hingga membuatnya terpental kearah pohon tempat _Naruto_ bersembunyi. Senyum miring terlukis indah diwajah _Naruto_

 _*Bruukk!*_

"Kau yang bersembunyi disana! Sebaiknya keluarlah atau kau kubunuh!"

 _Naruto_ sudah menduga hal ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga dia bukanlah seseorang yang pandai menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya hingga mencapai titik dimana ia tak bisa dirasakan lagi. Andai jika dirinya adalah _Madara –_ mungkin _Naruto_ sudah sedari tadi mengecoh tiga _Datenshi_ itu dengan kecepatan yang ia miliki

 _*Tap! Tap!*_

" _Ki-Kimi! Pecundang_ itu kan?!"

Alis _Naruto_ berkedut kesal ketika _Issei_ dengan seenaknya menyembutnya seperti itu. Oke! dia dulu memang seperti itu namun sekarang tidak – semua yang telah menimpanya perlahan membuatnya berubah

Pandangannya beralih pada tiga sosok _Datenshi_ yang melayang di udara tepat didepannya. Dua sosok _Datenshi_ perempuan dan satu _Datenshi_ laki-laki bertopi _pandora?_ Sepertinya mereka sosok yang cukup kuat?

Tapi yah... Mau tak mau _Naruto_ harus melawan mereka bertiga atau setidaknya ia harus berpikir bahwa ia lebih kuat daripada tiga _Datenshi_ itu

" _Manusia_ kah? Sebaiknya kau pulang saja anak muda! Lalu peluk ibumu sana!"

"Kau berlebihan _Dohnaseek..."_

" _Haha!_ Tapi aku setuju kok dengan apa yang dikatakan _Dohnaseek, Kalawarner-nee"_

"Terserah padamu saja, _Mitlet!"_

 _Naruto_ tersenyum simpul – entah kenapa setiap ia berhadapan dengan makhluk _supernatural,_ harga dirinya sebagai seorang _manusia_ tulen selalu direndahkan. Atau memang _manusia_ termasuk kedalam ras terlemah begitu?

 _Dohnaseek, Kalawarner,_ dan _Mitlet –_ setidaknya _Naruto_ mengetahui nama makhluk yang akan menjadi lawannya sekarang. Agak ragu baginya untuk melawan tiga sosok _Datenshi_ sekaligus tapi mau bagaimana lagi? _Madara_ kini menyerahkan nyawa seseorang pada tangannya dan itu tergantung apa yang dilakukan _Naruto –_

 _-_ jika ia lebih cepat datang ke _Gereja_ usang disana dan mengalahkan tiga makhluk penghambat ini, mungkin ia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya itu. Namun jika ia terlambat sedikit saja? Nyawa sosok itu telah berada ditangan musuh

"Katakan padaku _Datenshi!_ Siapa yang memberi perintah pada kalian!"

"Apa yang kau katakan _bocah_ kecil? Sudah kubilang sebaiknya kau pergi lalu peluk ibumu sana!"

"Cepat katakan atau-"

 _*Zraat!*_

Ucapan _Naruto_ terputus ketika sebuah tombak cahaya yang terasa panas kini menancap di tanah tepat berada disebelahnya. Matanya menajam kearah sang pelempar yang diduganya adalah _Datenshi_ bernama _Kalawarner_

Sementara _Issei_ yang berada dibelakang _Naruto_ hanya bisa membulatkan matanya terkejut – entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini namun andai jika _Light Spear_ itu tadi tidak meleset, mungkin _Naruto_ saat ini telah mati

"Jangan bertingkah sok pahlawan _bocah,_ sebaiknya kau pergi dan lupakan semua ini atau lemparanku yang selanjutnya tidak akan meleset!"

 _Kalawarner_ terlihat sedikit agak kesal dengan sifat _Naruto –_ bahkan tangannya kini tengah menggenggam sebuah tombak suci yang siap untuk kembali dilempar kearah _Naruto._ Sedangkan _Mitlet_ dan _Dohnaseek?_ Mereka berdua hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat _Naruto_ yang terdiam

 _Naruto_ sendiri kini terdiam tanpa ada niatan untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Yang saat ini ia lakukan hanyalah berpikir bagaimana caranya menyerang tiga _datenshi_ itu sekaligus, mungkin saja _Naruto_ bisa ber- _partner_ dengan _Issei,_ namun ia tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu –

\- Lagipula mana mungkin ia mau bekerja sama dengan iblis yang tuannya adalah sosok yang selalu membautnya repot bukan?!

" _Tujuh meter kah...?"_

"Oii _Pecundang!_ Sebaiknya kau selamatkan dirimu lalu-"

" _Bacot Kampang!"_

Bentak _Naruto_ pada _Issei –_ secara ia benar-benar kesal jika ada orang lain yang memanggilnya seperti ! disekolah ia memang biasa dipanggil seperti itu dan ia tidak melawan sama sekali. Lagipula apa ia akan menang melawan banyak siswa yang mengejeknya seperti itu sementara keadaannya sendiri tak ada yang mau berpihak padanya bahkan satu orang pun?

Melihat keduanya tak akur sama sekali. Membuat _Kalawarner_ langsung melemparkan _Light Spear_ yang ia genggam kearah _Naruto._ Sedangkan _Dohnaseek_ dan _Mitlet_ sendiri hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat tingkah mereka berdua

"Mati saja kau _bocah!"_

 _*Swuuuuush!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Cih!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Inoryoku :: Rashoumon!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Ctraaaangg!*_

 _Kalawarner –_ tidak, tiga sosok _Datenshi_ itu membulatkan matanya ketika _Naruto_ mengeluarkan kekuatannya – sebuah bayangan hitam yang muncul dari belakangnya kini memanjang bagaikan jarum dan menabrak _Light Spear_ milik _Kalawarne_ hingga hancur menjadi pecahan cahaya tak berguna

Sementara _Issei_ sendiri? Yang saat ini berada dibelakang _Naruto?_ Hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya terkejut ketika pemuda pirang yang ia sebut dengan _pecundang_ itu kini mengeluarkan apa yang menjadi kekuatannya – secara tidak langsung itu juga menyelamatkannya

"Ka-Kau?!"

"Kau yang diam disini, biar aku yang mengurus mereka bertiga!"

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya pada _Issei – Naruto_ lalu berlari dengan cepat kearah tiga _Datenshi_ yang melayang diudara itu, matanya menajam serta kedua tangannya kini terkepal sangat erat

Disisi lain, _Kalawarner_ terlihat sedikit kesal sambil menatap tajam kearah _Naruto._ Sepasang _Light Spear_ kini muncul dikedua tangannya diikuti dengan _Dohnaseek_ serta _Mitlet_ yang mengikuti apa yang dilakukan _Kalawarner_

"Serang!"

 _*Swuuuush!*_

Dan kini – _Issei_ merasa seperti menonton sebuah film _Action –_ dimana pemeran utamanya terlihat sangat lihai menghindari berbagai macam serangan – secara _Live._ Mungkin kepalanya seakan mencoba menipu dirinya sendiri? Namun apa yang dilihat oleh matanya tak akan pernah mau untuk menipu dirinya!

Yang ada dipantulan mata _Issei_ adalah sosok _Naruto_ yang berlari kencang sambil terus menghindari hujan tombak cahaya yang terlihat begitu mencekam. Sejenak ia berpikir bahwa ia tak yakin untuk menghindari semua serangan itu jika saat ini ia berada di posisi _Naruto_

Berfokus pada _Naruto._ Pemuda pirang itu kini terus berlari memutar menghindari _Light Spear_ yang begitu banyak milik tiga _Datenshi_ yang melayang diudara itu. Ia memang tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang balik namun otaknya kini mencoba berpikir cara ampuh bagaimana menyerang mereka bertiga secara langsung dengan _Rashoumon_ yang ia miliki

' _Empat meter dan ketinggian tiga meter kah?'_ Batin _Naruto_ mencoba menghitung jaraknya dengan tiga sosok _Datenshi_ itu

 _*Drap! Drap!*_

Bunyi langkah kaki terdengar begitu keras ketika _Naruto_ mempercepat langkah kakinya sembari memperpendek jaraknya dengan tiga sosok _Datenshi_ yang kini menyerangnya. Bahkan puluhan tombak cahaya yang mereka lemparkan kearah _Naruto_ tak ada yang mengenainya satupun!

" _Cih!_ Aku menyesal karena sengaja melempar _Light Spear_ pertamaku dengan meleset!"

"Gawat! Dia kini berada dibawah kita!"

Benar apa yang dikatakan _Mitlet – Naruto_ kini berada dibawah mereka bertiga. Entah apa yang _Naruto_ lakukan saat ini namun ia sepertinya tengah berkonsentrasi?

Tak melewati kesempatan yang diberikan secara percuma, tiga sosok _Datenshi_ itu kembali memunculkan dua buah tombak suci dikedua tangan mereka. Fokus kearah _Naruto_ lalu melemparkannya kearah _Naruto_ pula

"Mati saja sana! _Manusia rendahan!"_

 _*Swuuuuushh!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Siapa yang kau sebut dengan Manusia rendahan, Bangsat!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Rashoumon :: Sawarabi!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Swuuuuussh!*_

 _*Ctraaaass!*_

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya – _Kalawarner, Mitlet_ serta _Dohnaseek_ membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika _Light Spear_ mereka kembali dihancurkan _Naruto._ Jantung mereka seakan berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika puluhan bayangan hitam bagaikan jarum penusuk itu kini memanjang dan melesat kearah mereka

 _*Jraaasss!*_

" _Aaaaarrgghh!"_

" _Sialan! Aaarrgg!"_

Mereka bertiga berteriak kesakitan ketika serangan _Naruto_ melesat begitu cepat hingga menusuk tubuh mereka – bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya ketika seluruh tubuh mereka kini tertusuk puluhan jarum yang terbuat dari bayangan hitam itu

' _Sudah kuduga, jarak tiga meter cukup untuk menjangkau mereka bertiga'_ Batin _Naruto_ menatap serangannya yang ampuh untuk melumpuhkan mereka bertiga

 _*Braaakk!*_

Tidak sampai disitu. Puluhan bayangan hitam yang menusuk tubuh mereka seakan menarik tubuh mereka sendiri untuk menghantam tanah dengan begitu kuat. Bercak darah merembes dimana-mana akibat tubuh mereka yang ditusuk puluhan jarum hitam milik _Naruto_

 _*Sraaaakk!*_

Sesuai dengan apa yang _Naruto_ kendalikan, puluhan jarum hitam milik _Naruto_ kini melilit tubuh mereka yang sulit untuk digerakkan – beberapa luka tusukan yang mereka terima seolah membuat mereka tak kuasa untuk mengendalikan tubuh sendiri dan terus menahan rasa sakit

Terus melilit dan semakin lama akan semakin kuat. Bahkan beberapa jarum hitam yang terbuat dari bayangan lainnya muncul dari tanah dan kembali melilit tubuh mereka hingga tertutup dengan sempurna

"Dan sekarang –"

" _Rashoumon :: Higanzakura!"_

 _*Jraaaaasss!*_

Entah apa yang _Issei_ pikirkan saat ini – namun apa yang ia lihat seperti sebuah kebenaran yang dipalsukan pikirannya. _Naruto_ menghancurkan tiga sosok _Datenshi_ itu seorang diri? Dengan kekuatan anehnya itu?!

 _Issei_ benar-benar tak percaya ketika lilitan bayangan hitam pada tubuh tiga sosok _Datenshi_ itu kini berubah menjadi jarum yang menusuk-nusuk serta mencabik-cabik tubuh mereka didalamnya – bahkan darah yang begitu kental perlahan merembes dari celah-celah jarum hitam itu seakan membayangkan rasa sakit yang dialami tiga sosok _Datenshi_ itu

 _*Sss...*_

" _Kuso..._ sialan kau..."

Disisi lain, _Naruto_ hanya bisa menatap datar tiga sosok _Datenshi_ yang kini terbebas dari lilitan bayangan hitamnya. Tubuh mereka penuh dengan luka tusukan hingga beberapa bagian terlihat bolong serta dipenuhi dengan noda darah

Mata birunya terfokus pada sosok _Dohnaseek_ yang masih bertahan – meski beberapa detik kemudian mati akibat kehabisan banyak darah lalu tubuh mereka bertiga lenyap tak tersisa meninggalkan bulu gagak yang dipenuhi noda darah mereka sendiri

"Dasar _Madara-sensei..._ dia menyuruhku menyelamatkan seseorang atau menyuruhku untuk menjadi pembunuh..?"

"..."

" _Oii!"_

Sejenak _Naruto_ menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang – mendapati sosok _Issei_ yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan sedikit agak takut

" _Pecund-"_

"Namaku _UZUMAKI NARUTO!_ Kau harus ingat itu!"

" _Ha-Ha'i, Uzumaki-san"_

 _Naruto_ menghela nafas pelan, pandangan matanya kini beralih pada sebuah bangunan yang terlihat begitu jelas meski dari jarak yang cukup jauh – itu sebuah _Gereja_ usang, tempat dimana _Madara_ menyuruhnya untuk menyelamatkan seseorang didalam sana

Jika boleh dikata, _Naruto_ masih tak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Menyelamatkan seseorang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya sama sekali? Apa yang dipikirkan _Madara_ sebenarnya? Atau sosok itu amat penting bagi _Madara?_

" _Hyoudou-san,_ apa alasanmu berada disini?"

Itu yang terlintas saat ini dipikiran _Naruto_

 _Hyoudou Issei –_ kehadirannya disini membuat _Naruto_ bertanya-tanya. _Rias_ tidak mungkin membebaskan _anak-anaknya_ terlalu jauh bukan? bahkan sampai hampir masuk kedalam kandang musuh? Atau mungkin sosok yang akan diselamatkannya ada kaitannya dengan _Issei?_

"Sebenarnya –"

"- temanku diculik dan dibawa ke _Gereja_ itu" jari telunjuk _Issei_ kini menunjuk kearah _Gereja_ yang akan dituju _Naruto_ "- Dia seorang gadis polos yang mengaku sebagai _suster_ dari _Vatikan,_ namun melihatnya dibawa _Raynare_ membuatku merasa ada yang tidak beres!"

" _..."_

" _Sou..._ kalau begitu ayo kesana"

" _Yosh!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi? Apa rencanamu kali ini akan berakhir sukses, _Madara-san?"_

Berfokus pada _Madara_ dan _Azazel._ Kini mereka berbaring santai dihamparan rerumputan hijau sambil memandang indahnya langit malam – terlihat sangat membosankan memang namun mereka menikmati lukisan alam itu

Sesaat _Madara_ terpaku pada pertanyaan yang baru saja ditanyakan _Azazel_ padanya. Rencananya bukanlah sebuah rencana yang bagus, namun setidaknya rencananya kali ini bisa berjalan sukses persis seperti _dulu_

"Tenang saja, _Naruto_ akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik ketimbang _anak didikanmu_ itu"

"Aku tak yakin jika ia bisa menyelesaikannya..."

 _Azazel_ salah besar – setidaknya itulah yang saat ini ada dibenak _Madara_

 _Azazel_ benar-benar tidak tahu tentang _Naruto. Gubernur Datenshi_ itu memandang _Naruto_ sebelah mata karena memang _Azazel_ tak melihat sebuah kemungkinan dalam diri _Naruto_

Dibanding _Vali –_ penderitaan _Naruto_ lebih berat. Melihat kedua orang tuanya mati didepan matanya? Dibenci saudaranya sendiri? Dipencundangi oleh dunia? Dan selalu dipandang sebelah mata? Bahkan dibenci para siswa disekolahnya sendiri?

Bukankah itu latar belakang yang bagus untuk sebuah kisah seorang _pahlawan?_ Atau sebut saja _pahlawan_ yang _dibuang_ begitu?

 _Vali_ boleh dibilang unggul dalam kekuatan karena sosok _Albion_ yang bersemayam didalam _Sacred Gear Divine Dividing_ yang ia miliki – namun tak menutup kemungkinan bagi _Naruto_ untuk bisa melampaui _Vali_ bukan?

 _Naruto_ itu sosok yang kuat yang bahkan bangun dari keterpurukannya dikala dunia memandangnya sebelah mata. Lagipula apakah ada seorang remaja yang masih mau bertahan hidup ketika semua orang membencinya karena tak bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya yang telah mati tepat didepannya?

Atau adakah seorang remaja yang masih tetap berdiri ketika semua orang menghinanya serta mengejeknya? Dibenci beberapa orang saja sudah membuat remaja jaman sekarang merasa ragu, lalu bagaimana dengan dibenci oleh sebagian besar siswa disekolahnya?

Mereka pasti gila! – namun tidak dengan _Naruto!_

"Kau terlihat ragu _Gubernur?"_

"Bukan begitu, kupikir akan lebih baik jika _Vali_ yang kusuruh untuk menyelesaikan hal ini dengan menggunakan rencana yang kau buat"

" _Haah!_ Kau tak mengerti rencanaku _Gubernur"_

 _Vali –_ mungkin _Azazel_ berpikir bahwa _iblis keturunan Lucifer_ itu bisa mengatasi masalah ini dengan rencana yang dibuat _Madara_ dengan sedemikian rupa. Namun sang pembuat rencana malah berpikir sebaliknya

Rencana _Madara_ bukanlah sebuah rencana biasa. Rencana yang ia buat disesuaikan dengan sifat _Naruto_ yang sudah ia tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya. Lagipula ia ingin membuat _Naruto_ merasakan suatu hal yang berpengaruh padanya dengan rencana yang dia buat kali ini

Andai jika _Vali_ yang mengatasi semua ini – Oke! semua musuh akan musnah karena yang ada dikepala _Lucifer_ itu hanyalah bertarung, bertarung dan bertarung saja – Namun masalahnya latar dibalik kelakuan _Datenshi_ pembangkang itu tak akan pernah terungkap dan rencana _Madara_ tentunya gagal!

Karena itulah _Madara_ memilih _Naruto_ untuk menjadi pemeran utamanya – karena bagaimanapun rencana _Madara_ sudah disesuaikan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan _Naruto_ nantinya

Dan...

 _Madara_ ingin mengajarkan pada _Naruto –_

 _\- pengorbanan, kekecewaan, kepercayaan, keputusasaan, pengkhianatan,_ dan semuanya yang pernah dialami _Madara_ dimasa lalu...

 _Madara_ hanya ingin membuat _Naruto_ mengerti bahwa dunia ini tak pernah adil pada siapapun - menanamkan itu pada pikiran _Naruto_ dan memaksanya untuk mengalami hal yang sama...

"Lalu? Bagaimana supaya aku tak ragu pada _anakmu_ itu?"

"Begini saja –"

.

.

.

' _Jika seandainya Naruto tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini –'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _\- Maka kau bisa membunuhku!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Itu penawaran yang menarik bukan? lagipula kau dulu pernah mau membunuhku kan Gubernur?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kembali pada _Naruto_ dan _Issei._ Mereka berdua kini telah berada di ruangan bawah tanah tepat didalam _Gereja_ usang yang dimaksud. Yah meski sebelumnya mereka harus melewati beberapa rintangan serta mengalahkan beberapa _pendeta sesat_ yang menghalau mereka diruang utama _Gereja_ usang ini

Dua pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu kini menatap tajam kearah sesosok _Datenshi_ yang berdiri angkuh disana serta sebuah Salib besar dengan sesosok gadis polos yang diikat ditengahnya – wajahnya terlihat sangat tersiksa

" _Issei-kun_ kah? Dan siapa itu? _Manusia_ tak diundang?"

" _Raynare_ bangsat! Lepaskan _Asia_ sekarang juga!"

Namanya _Raynare –_ itulah yang _Naruto_ ketahui dari _Issei._ Entah hubungan apa yang pernah terjalin antara _Issei_ dengan _Datenshi_ jahat itu, namun sepertinya mereka pernah kenal dekat?

Pandangan _Naruto_ kini berpindah pada gadis yang disalib jauh disana, wajahnya terlihat sangat tersiksa dengan cahaya hijau terlihat sangat terang tepat didadanya. Sekilas ia berpikir bahwa _diakah yang dimaksud Madara?_

"Lepaskan saja kalau kau bisa –"

"- _Issei-kun!"_

Dan yah? Keadaan yang sangat buruk bagi _Naruto_ juga _Issei_

Didepan mereka saat ini, puluhan _pendeta_ sesat berjubah hitam telah bersiap menghadang mereka dengan sebuah pedang yang tergenggam erat ditangan. Wajah mereka memang tidak terlihat karena tudung hitam yang mereka kenakan namun mereka benar-benar menghalangi _Naruto_ dan juga _Issei_

Keringat dingin mulai muncul dipelipis _Issei,_ meski ditangannya ada sebuah _Sacred Gear_ yang didalamnya bersemayam seekor naga bernama _Ddraig –_ namun ia tak yakin untuk melawan mereka semua bersama _Naruto_

Sementara _Naruto_ sendiri? Ia kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu bagaimana caranya mengalahkan _pendeta gila_ didepannya itu!

"Dengarkan aku _Hyoudou-san!"_ sejenak _Issei_ menolehkan kepalanya kearah _Naruto_ "- Yakinlah bahwa gadis yang kau panggil _Asia_ itu selamat selama kau mengikuti apa yang kukatakan!"

" _Ha'i!"_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita bagi tugas! Kau yang mengambil sisi kiri sementara aku akan menghabisi semua _pendeta_ yang berada disisi kanan!"

 _*Swuuuush!*_

Dan selanjutnya –

\- seperti yang sudah direncanakan, _Issei_ langsung berlari dengan kencang kearah sisi kiri bersiap menerjang puluhan _pendeta sesat_ itu juga _Naruto_ yang melesat cepat ke sisi kanan mencoba menyerang _pendeta sesat_ lainnya

 _*Duuuaaagg!*_

Berfokus pada _Issei_ – Menerjang puluhan _pendeta sesat_ itu dengan kuat. _Issei_ lalu menyerang mereka dengan pukulan berlapis _gauntlet_ berwarna merah itu. Sekilas pola serangannya terlihat sangat acak dan tak teratur, tapi tetap saja _Issei_ dapat menghindari serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan puluhan _musuh_ yang mengelilinginya

 _*Booost!*_

 _*Duaaagg! Duaaagg!*_

Disisi lain _Naruto_ terlihat begitu santai sembari mengendalikan _Rashoumon_ miliknya untuk menahan tebasan pedang para _pendeta_ yang menggila. Bahkan beberapa kali ia menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang ketika salah satu _pendeta sesat_ itu lolos dari pertahanannya dan menyerang balik

 _*Jraaaass!*_

Satu orang tewas ditangan _Naruto_ ketika bayangan yang ia kendalikan membentuk garis panjang nan tajam lalu menusuk dada kiri salah satu _pendeta_ disana. Membuat _pendeta sesat_ yang lain seakan marah ketika satu orang dari mereka telah tewas ditangan musuh

 _*Slaassh!*_

 _*Ctraaangg!*_

Para _pendeta sesat_ itu mendecih kesal ketika tebasan pedang mereka gagal menghancurkan bayangan _Naruto_ yang sudah menjadi solid. Beberapa dari mereka terus melesat kearah _Naruto_ yang terus menjauh dengan melompat kebelakang sembari mengendalikan bayangan hitam yang muncul dibelakangnya sebagai penyerang utama

 _*Tap!*_

 _*Bruust!*_

Sesuai kendali _Naruto –_ muncul bayangan hitam didepannya dan membentuk sebuah pedang hitam. Tak perlu berpikir lagi _Naruto_ lalu mengambil senjata yang terbuat dari _Rashoumon_ nya sendiri dan melesat cepat kearah puluhan _pendeta sesat_ yang kini siap menyerangnya

 _*Duaag!*_

 _Naruto_ menerjang sekumpulan _pendeta_ itu dengan kuat. Tebasan demi tebasan ia lakukan pada musuh yang berada disekitarnya dengan bayangan hitam yang muncul dan menahan setiap serangan para _pendeta_ yang menyerangnya dari belakang

 _*Craaas! Craaass!*_

Bercak darah bersimbah kemana-mana saat _Naruto_ terus dan terus menebas para _pendeta_ itu. Pola serangannya terlihat sangat teratur meski pertahanannnya sangat rentan, namun itu ditutupi _Rashoumon_ yang sengaja ia kendalikan untuk menjadi pertahanannya

Keduanya – _Issei_ juga _Naruto –_ terlihat sangat serius melawan puluhan _pendeta_ yang tak henti-hentinya menyerang mereka berdua. Namun tanpa mereka sadari sedikitpun nyawa _Asia –_ sosok gadis yang disalib itu semakin lama semakin dicabut paksa

" _Kyaaaaaaaaa~!"_

Semua pandangan mata kini beralih kearah _Asia..._

" _Kyaaaaaaa~!?"_

" _Eh?"_

"Apa itu?"

Dan pada akhirnya –

\- bola mata _Asia_ kini tak lagi ada setitik cahaya. Pendaran cahaya hijau yang berada didadanya pun keluar dan memperlihatkan sepasang cincin yang terlihat begitu antik. Rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya pun lepas dan membiarkan tubuh _Asia_ yang tak lagi bernyawa jatuh ke lantai

Sementara sosok _Datenshi_ yang berada disebelahnya – _Raynare_ namanya – kini tersenyum iblis sambil mengambil sepasang cincin yang melayang diudara itu. Tak lama kemudian ia menggunakannya dan membuat tubuhnya dikerubungi cahaya hijau

" _Asia-chan!"_

Di sisi lain – _Issei_ terlihat sangat _shock,_ bahkan tanpa ia sadari sedikitpun langkah kakinya memaksa untuk berlari kearah _Asia_ dengan hati yang begitu terpukul. Namun apa yang ia dapat? Puluhan _pendeta sesat_ itu menghalangi jalannya menuju _Asia_ yang terbaring lemah di lantai

.

.

.

' _Dasar Anjing liar sialan!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Bahkan menyelamatkan orang tuamu saja kau tak bisa!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sementara _Naruto_ sendiri?

Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali bahkan satu kata pun tak keluar dari mulutnya sekedar untuk memberi respon pada apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk – ada sekeping ingatan dimasa lalunya yang kembali berputar dikepalanya

 _Ia telah gagal menyelamatkan seseorang? Korban mati tepat didepan matanya?_

 _Apa-apaan ini?! Kejadian seperti ini pernah terulang sebelumnya bukan?!_

Niat hatinya sudah bulat untuk menyelamatkan _Asia_ dengan selamat, bahkan ia telah berjanji pada _Issei_ untuk tetap tenang dan _Asia_ akan selamat jika remaja berambut coklat itu menuruti perintahnya –

\- Tapi apa?! Apa ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan seseorang walau satupun?!

" _Hahaha!"_ Wajah _Raynare_ terlihat begitu senang "- Dengan kekuatan ini aku akan menjadi _Datenshi_ kelas atas! Mereka yang meremehkanku akan kubuat tunduk padaku! –"

"- Kekuatan yang benar-benar hebat! Sungguh menakjubkan dan sekarang menjadi miliku!"

" _..."_

Jadi? Masalah ini akhirnya terungkap?

Dalang dibalik semua ini hanyalah kelakuan _Datenshi keparat_ dan keegoisaannya? Mengambil kekuatan orang lain hingga membunuh nyawa yang tak bersalah?!

 _Raynare Kampang_ itu?! Apa _si Bangsat_ itu tak punya hati sama sekali?!

 _Naruto_ mencoba mati-matian menahan rasa kesalnya pada _Raynare_ yang kini tengah tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain. Tangannya pun sedari tadi terkepal erat dengan penuh amarah yang mendalam

Pada akhirnya, ia gagal menyelamatkan orang lain bukan...?

.

.

.

' _Gomennasai Sensei...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku memang tak bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu... namun setidaknya biarkan aku yang membunuh si Kampang Raynare sialan itu!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Puluhan _Pendeta_ yang berada disekitar _Naruto_ mundur satu langkah kebelakang sesaat setelah aura hitam pekat mulai mengerubungi tubuh _Naruto._ Ekspresinya kini tak terlihat tertutupi dengan rambut pirangnya yang diayunkan sang angin entah darimana asalnya

 _*Bruuusst!*_

Puluhan _Rashoumon_ berupa bayangan hitam muncul dari tanah dan melesat tinggi keatas bagaikan jarum panjang yang terlihat mengerikan. Pandangan mata birunya yang kini terlihat kosong mulai menajam kearah para musuh – terutama _Raynare_ yang masih tertawa disana

" _Rashoumon :: Ame no Kurokage!"_

 _*Swuuuuuush!*_

Puluhan bayangan hitam yang panjang nan tinggi itu lalu melesat bagaikan hujan ke arah sekumpulan _pendeta sesat_ yang berada agak jauh didepan _Naruto._ Ekspresi mereka terlihat sangat ketakutan ketika puluhan bayangan hitam nan tajam bagaikan jarum itu kini melesat kearah mereka

 _*Jraaass! Craaaass! Sraaass!*_

 _*Craaaass! Jraass!*_

" _Aaaaarrgghh!"_

Teriakan pilu berbalut rasa sakit itu terdengar kencang disana membuat perhatian _Issei_ serta _Raynare_ teralihkan tak terkecuali para _pendeta sesat_ yang kini menjadi lawan _Issei._ Ekspresi ngeri terlihat jelas diwajah mereka ketika mendapati para musuh didepan _Naruto_ benar-benar twas dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang berlubang akibat hujaman hujan _Rashoumon_ yang tajam bagaikan jarum itu

 _Issei_ benar-benar tak percaya hal ini – apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah setumpukan mayat dengan bercak darah merah nan kental dimana-mana serta sosok _Naruto_ yang berdiri tegak tanpa ada niatan untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Sejenak ia berpikir bahwa _Inikah Naruto yang sebenarnya?_

 _Si pecundang yang pada akhirnya membunuh puluhan pendeta sesat dengan sekejap mata?!_

 _*Slaash*_

 _*Ctraaang!*_

 _Issei_ dengan sigap menahan tebasan pedang salah satu _pendeta_ itu dengan _gauntlet_ yang berada ditangannya saat ini. Beberapa pukulan serta serangan balik membuat _Issei_ bisa sedikit menyerang mereka

" _Hyoudou!_ Pergi dari sana!"

Teriakan _Naruto_ seakan mengalihkan pandangan _Issei –_ mendapati ekspresi tajam yang seolah memendam sebuah perasaan yang kuat. Yang ada dimatanya saat ini hanyalah _Naruto_ yang membuatnya takut dan tunduk akibat tatapannya yang begitu tajam

Menuruti perintah _Naruto – Issei_ lalu menghindar dengan berlari dari sana meninggalkan puluhan musuhnya yang kini terfokus pada _Naruto._ Sekilas ia melihat _Naruto_ yang dipenuhi dengan aura hitam

 _*Bruuust!*_

Puluhan Bayangan hitam bagaikan duri itu mulai muncul dari tanah disekitar _Naruto._ Gestur tangan yang mengarah kedepan seakan memberi komando pada puluhan _Rashoumon_ miliknya yang kini melesat sangat cepat kearah sisa-sisa para _pendeta gila_ itu

 _*Wuuuss!*_

 _*Craaass! Craaats! Jraass!*_

" _Aaaarrggh!"_

Dan lagi – untuk yang kedua kalinya _Issei_ kembali melihat pembunuhan yang sangat brutal didepannya dengan sesosok remaja pirang yang biasa dianggap sebagai _pecundang_ menjadi pelaku utamanya!

Puluhan bayangan hitam berbentuk jarum itu melesat bagaikan sebuah peluru – bahkan saking cepatnya para _pendeta sial_ itu tak dapat menghindar dari serangan _Naruto_ dan pasrah ketika tubuh mereka ditembus oleh _Rashoumon Naruto_

Bercak darah tersebar dimana-mana, sekumpulan daging yang tak lagi bernyawa dengan tubuh yang tak lagi utuh begitu jelas terlihat tergeletak dilantai yang berlumuran darah merah – ada yang perutnya bolong, tangan yang putus serta keadaan mengerikan lainnya

 _Issei_ menutup mulutnya – rasa mual serasa memenuhi mulutnya yang hendak ingin muntah melihat keadaan yang ada didepan matanya saat ini. Kenyataan bahwa seorang _remaja pirang_ yang menjadi _psycho_ dengan membunuh puluhan nyawa saja membuatnya terkejut –

\- Lalu ini? Sekumpulan tubuh yang tak utuh yang dipenuhi bercak darah begitu jelas didepan matanya?!

.

Berfokus pada sosok _Naruto –_ mata birunya menatap kearah _Raynare_ yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu tajam. Kedua tangannya yang sedikit bergetar seakan sadar bahwa ia telah membunuh banyak orang

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ siswa yang selalu dianggap sebelah mata kini membunuh puluhan _pendeta gila?_ Oke! secara mental _Naruto_ seakan tak terganggu sama sekali mengingat ia sama sekali tak jijik melihat puluhan tumpukan tubuh tak lagi utuh itu. Namun hatinya? Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti membunuh banyak orang hanya karena ia ingin menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang kini telah mati

Karena pada akhirnya – niatnya untuk menyelamatkan _Asia_ sudah musnah digantikan dengan kebenciannya pada _Raynare_ serta _pendeta sesat_ yang siapa lagi kalau bukan anak buah _Raynare?_

" _Kisama!_ Beraninya kau _Manusia sialan!"_

 _Raynare_ terlihat begitu murka, kedua tangannya yang terbentang lebar seakan memanggil beberapa _Light Spear_ yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir disekitarnya. Tak menunggu lama _Raynare_ langsung mengarahkan beberapa tombak suci itu kearah _Naruto_ dan melesat begitu cepat

 _*Swuuuuush!*_

Disisi lain – _Naruto_ tak hanya diam saja melihat serangan datang padanya. Pijakan kakinya seakan semakin berat lalu menekan tenaganya pada kaki kanannya sebagai pijakan, lalu –

 _*Tap!*_

 _Issei_ hanya bisa terbelalak ketika melihat _Naruto_ berlari dengan begitu cepat – bahkan lebih cepat dari lari tercepatnya. Serangan _Raynare_ berupa tombak suci yang melesat kearah _Naruto_ pun meleset dan tak sedikitpun bisa melukai tubuh _Naruto_

" _Sialan!_ Jangan mendekat kearahku _bangsat!"_

 _Raynare_ mulai panik ketika _Naruto_ memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Semakin lama semakin banyak lingkaran sihir kecil yang terus mengeluakan tombak cahaya dan melesat menyerang _Naruto_

 _*Syuuut! Tap!*_

Namun semua serangan _Raynare_ tak ada yang berhasil – kecepatan serta kelihaian _Naruto_ menghindari _Light Spear_ yang melesat kearahnya itu seakan menjadi nilai plus tersendiri. Matanya semakin lama semakin menajam tatkala jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka semakin pendek

" _Cih!_ Aku harus kabur!"

Menyadari _Naruto_ semakin mendekat kearahnya – _Raynare_ lalu mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitam dipunggungnya – mengepakkan sayapnya berulang kali lalu terbang dan mundur kebelakang

Namun yah? Sepertinya itu tak berhasil...

"Jangan pikir kau bisa lolos dariku _keparat!"_

 _*Draapp! Swuuuush!*_

Diluar dugaan – _Naruto_ yang sedang dalam kecepatan penuhnya tiba-tiba melompat dengan tenaga penuh. Terlihat _Naruto_ yang melayang diudara dan jaraknya dengan _Raynare_ pun semakin pendek. Tangannya yang terkepal eratpun sudah ia persiapkan ketika tangannya ia rasa sudah bisa menjangkau wajah _Raynare_

 _*Duaaagg!*_

 _*Braaaakk!*_

 _Raynare_ langsung terpental dengan sangat kuat hingga terseret dilantai hingga membuat tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan luka lecet. Sementara _Naruto_ sendiri terjatuh tersungkur dilantai akibat lompatannya dalam kecepatan tinggi tak bisa ia tahan untuk mendarat dengan sempurna dilantai

" _Ugh!"_

Sedikit mengerang karena sedikit luka lecet yang dideritanya, perlahan _Naruto_ bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan kedua tangannya. Sejenak ia melihat _Raynare_ yang kini terbaring tak berdaya namun tubuhnya kini dibalut dengan cahaya hijau –

\- pertanda bahwa ia tengah memulihkan diri!

Melihat kesempatan bagus – _Naruto_ langsung mengendalikan _Rashoumon_ miliknya, memunculkan sebuah bayangan hitam besar membentuk sebuah telapak tangan raksasa yang siap menjadi alat penyerangnya

.

.

.

' _Dan sekarang...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Tamatlah riwayatmu Raynare bangsat!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Rashoumon!"_

 _Raynare_ terkejut ketika ucapan itu kembali terdenga ditelinganya. Kepalanya kini mendongak – tak ada lagi sosok _Naruto_ didepan matanya, yang ada hanyalah bayangan hitam nan besar membentuk sebuah telapak tangan raksasa yang siap menangkap tubuhnya

" _C-Chotto Matte!"_

 _*Grep!*_

" _Aaaarrggg!_ Lepaskan aku!"

 _Raynare_ terlihat berteriak kesakitan ketika _Rashoumon_ berbentuk telapak tangan itu menggenggam erat tubuhnya – meronta-ronta agar tubuhnya terlepas dari jepitan bayangan hitam ini namun apa? _Naruto_ sama sekali tak menanggapinya

Matanya begitu tajam – bahkan _Issei_ yang kini tengah menatap _Naruto_ seakan tak percaya bahwa _Naruto_ bisa seperti ini. Maksudnya, Ini _Naruto_ yang selalu dipecundangi seisi sekolah itu bukan?

Yang selalu diam ketika dihina orang lain – yang selalu berjalan sambil menunduk ketika semua tatapan sinis menghampirinya. Apakah ini sifat _Naruto_ yang sebenarnya?

"Dan sekarang!" Ucap _Naruto_ dengan lantang, matanya menatap tajam sosok _Raynare_ yang terlihat begitu kesakitan "- Rasakan ini _Bangsat!"_

" _Rashoumon :: Higanzakura!"_

 _*Craaaasss!*_

Dan selanjutnya? – _Rashoumon_ berbentuk tangan raksasa yang menggenggam erat tubuh _Raynare_ tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bola hitam berduri sesuai dengan kehendak _Naruto –_ tangannya kini terkepal erat. Dapat terlihat disana cipratan darah yang cukup banyak dan menyisakan tubuh _Raynare_ yang menancap begitu dalam di puluhan duri pada bola hitam itu

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh _Raynare_ yang menancap pada bola duri itu terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. _Rashoumon Naruto_ pun kini kembali ke bentuk semula lalu lenyap sesuai kendali _Naruto._ Pandangannya kini tertuju pada _Raynare –_

 _-_ Tubuh yang dipenuhi lubang, bercak darah yang seakan mewarnai sayap hitamnya menjadi merah pekat, serta ekspresi kesakitan yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya

 _Semua musuhnya telah mati, dan latar dibalik kejadian ini pun telah terungkap – tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Bahkan menyelamatkan korban pun ia tak bisa?_

 _Menyedihkan sekali..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Mmmmhh!"_

Beralih ke sebuah tempat yang sekitarnya dipenuhi dengan pepohonan rimbun. Terlihat seorang gadis manis berambut coklat gelap tengah disekap oleh dua sosok gadis

Gadis yang malang – pandangan matanya ditutup sebuah kain, mulutnya pun diikat dengan benda yang sama serta kedua tangan yang tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali akibat ikatan tali yang cukup kuat

 _Rias_ dan _Akeno –_ dua gadis yang diduga tersangka dari penyekapan itu tak akan pernah menyangka jika mereka berdua menghabiskan sore hari mereka dengan terus mengikuti sang _Hyuuga-hime_ – gadis yang disekap berjalan-jalan dengan temannya

Memang cukup menjengkelkan bagi _Rias_ juga _Akeno._ Wajar jika gadis seperti _Hyuuga Hanabi_ masih suka bermain-main ke tempat-tempat yang bagus bersama teman-teman bukan? lalu pulang malam setelah terakhir kali mampir ke sebuah _Cafe_ yang belakang tengah digandrungi para gadis sekolahan

 _Rias_ dan _Akeno_ bahkan rela mengikuti _Hyuuga Hanabi_ bak seorang _Stalker_ menjijikkan. Mereka mungkin saja bisa menangkap lalu menyekap _Hanabi_ ketika masih bersama teman-temannya tadi – namun apa yang terjadi? Itu hanya akan membuat keadaan menjadi buruk serta gelar _The Great Onee-sama_ yang mereka genggam bisa hancur seketika

Dan yah... pada akhirnya mereka bisa menyekap _Hanabi_ yang dengan santainya pulang malam tepat setelah berpisah dengan teman-temannya

" _Mmmmhh~!"_

Pandangan _Rias_ kini berfokus pada _Hanabi_ yang tak bisa apa-apa selain mengerang meminta pertolongan. Ada sedikit rasa kasihan padanya namun mau bagaimana lagi? Tujuan mereka hanya ingin membalaskan apa yang telah _Naruto_ lakukan dengan memberi dua pilihan mutlak pada _Naruto_ nantinya –

\- _Hyuuga Hanabi_ mati atau _dirinya yang menjadi budak Rias?_

Bukankah itu ide yang cukup brilian untuk menjebak _Naruto?_

"Jadi? Bagaimana caranya untuk bisa menghubungi _Naruto_ itu?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir manis _Rias._ itu memang pertanyaan yang mendasar bagi mereka berdua – pasalnya mereka tak bisa asal memanggil _Naruto._ Setidaknya mereka harus terjebak ditengah keadaan yang cukup memungkinkan untuk memberi keuntungan pada mereka berdua

Sesaat pandangan _Akeno_ beralih pada tubuh _Hanabi_ yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Sekilas ia melihat sebuah _Smartphone_ pada saku seragam yang _Hanabi_ kenakan, selang beberapa detik ia lalu mengambil paksa _Smartphone_ milik _Hanabi_ hingga membuat _Hanabi_ terkejut

" _Mmmmhh!"_

Dengan cepat _Akeno_ membuka semua kontak yang ada diponsel _Hanabi._ Satu per satu ia mencari nama yang kini menjadi targetnya itu. Namun sayang ia tak menemukan sebuah kontak yang bernama _Naruto_ diponsel _Hanabi_

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada, apa ini termasuk hal yang wajar bagi seorang gadis yang tak mempunyai kontak seseorang yang dekat dengannya?"

"Entahlah, kau berpikir seperti itu _Akeno?_ "

 _Akeno_ menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menaruh ponsel _Hanabi_ ketempatnya semula. Sejenak _Akeno_ teringat pada remaja mesum yang beberapa hari lalu dibunuh _Rias_ hanya untuk dijadikan budak manisnya

 _Hyoudou Issei –_ dikenal sebagai remaja yang suka mengintip para gadis yang tengah mengganti seragam olahraganya. Remaja yang terlihat begitu sehat serta wajahnya yang selalu terlihat optimis. Bahkan dilihat dari kelakuannya saja ia terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang tak mudah menyerah pada sesuatu

Tak ada alasan lain bagi _Rias_ selain _Boosted Gear_ yang _Issei_ miliki – _Oke!_ mungkin ada beberapa sifat _Issei_ yang membuat _Rias_ merasa tertarik, terlebih pada sifatnya yang pantang menyerah itu

"Bagaimana kalau kau memerintahkan _Issei_ untuk membawa _Naruto –"_

"- Ngomong-ngomong... _Sekiryuutei_ kesayanganmu itu sedang berada dimana sekarang?"

"..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Asiaaaa!"_

 _Naruto_ berdiri dibelakang _Issei_ yang kini memeluk tubuh _Asia_ yang tak lagi bernyawa. Tangis pilu nan sedih _Issei_ membuat _Naruto_ seakan menyadari kesalahannya pada bocah pemilik _Boosted Gear_ itu

Pandangan _Naruto_ menyipit ketika _Issei_ menangis seolah tak rela pada nyawa gadis yang tak bersalah itu. Tangannya kini terkepal begitu erat saat melihat sepasang cincin yang sebelumnya dicuri oleh _Raynare_ kini telah berada pada kedua jari manis _Asia_

Pada akhirnya – janji yang ia berikan pada _Issei_ tentang menjamin bahwa _Asia_ akan selamat hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Kesal dan marah memenuhi hatinya seolah ingin memukul dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak bisa menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang tak bersalah

" _Asiaaa!_ Kenapa?! Kenapa harus kau yang mati?! _Hiks..."_

 _Naruto_ membuang mukanya kearah lain ketika kesedihan _Issei_ semakin meluap sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh _Asia_ yang tak lagi bernyawa, melihat _Issei_ yang seperti itu teringat pada masa lalunya yang begitu kelam – _ia menangis_ namun _ia tak bisa menjerit_ layaknya _Hyoudou Issei..._

Pandangannya tertuju pada puluhan jasad para _pendeta sesat_ yang bersimbah darah disana – ia memang tak menemukan mayat _Raynare_ karena caranya mati yaitu lenyap menjadi pecahan cahaya lalu meninggalkan bulu gagak

Sekilas ia berpikir bahwa kenapa ini terjadi pada gadis yang malang macam _Asia?_ Kenapa seorang _manusia_ harus mati ditangan _Datenshi_ yang begitu egois? – yang menginginkan kekuatan orang lain lalu mencurinya tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi pada yang dicuri

Sama seperti _Issei –_ remaja mesum itu awalnya adalah seorang _manusia,_ namun karena kelakuan _Rias_ sebagai _iblis_ seenaknya mengambil _kemanusiaan_ yang dimilik _Issei_ lalu dibangkitkan kembali menjadi _iblis_ sekedar untuk alasan yang _Naruto_ tak ketahui

Jadi pertanyaannya...

Kenapa _Manusia_ selalu direndahkan dikalangan makhluk _Supernatural?_ Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan hingga rela membunuh _manusia_ yang tak bersalah hanya untuk keegoisan diri?

Oke! mungkin _Naruto_ berpikir bahwa ia seperti tengah membela semua _manusia?_ Sedangkan dirinya sendiri selalu ditindas oleh para _manusia_ di lingkungan sekolahnya –

\- Dunia ini bukanlah tempat yang adil bukan?

 _*Sriing!*_

 _Naruto_ mengalihkan pandangannya kearah _Issei_ ketika mendengar suara yang asing. Dimatanya kini terlihat sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna merah tepat berada disebelah telinga kanan _Issei_

 _[Issei? Dimana kau sekarang?]_

" _Rias-buchou?"_

Mendengar nama _Rias_ membuat _Naruto_ langsung mengambil langkah siaga. Teringat kembali pada ucapan _Madara_ ditelepon bahwa ia bisa menyandera _Issei_ jika _Rias_ datang mengganggunya –

\- Jadi? Sebenarnya ini rencana _Rias_ untuk membuat _Issei_ berada bersamanya? Lalu untuk apa sebenarnya?

"Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah _Gereja usang_ dibukit bersama _Uzumaki Naruto-san"_

 _[A-Apa yang kau pikirkan?!]_

Meski kecil – namun _Naruto_ dapat mendengar suara _Rias_ yang terkejut dari lingkaran sihir kecil itu. Sepertinya dugaannya tentang _rencana Rias membuat Issei berada bersamanya_ adalah salah besar

 _[Aku akan kesana bersama Akeno!]_

Selang beberapa detik setelah _Rias_ mengakhiri obrolannya dengan _Issei._ Lingkaran sihir kecil itu lenyap tanpa sisa sedikitpun

"Siapa tadi?" Ucap _Naruto_ bertanya meski ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya

" _Rias Gremory –"_ sejenak _Issei_ menyeka air matanya yang mengering dipipi, lalu menopang tubuh _Asia_ dengan kedua lengannya "- Andai jika ia membantuku disini, mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan _Asia..."_

"Begitu kah...?"

.

.

.

' _Kau mungkin tak tahu...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Tapi ketuamu itu selalu mengganggu hidupku...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Sriiiingg!*_

Dan keadaan semakin memburuk ketika lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar juga berwarna merah muncul disana. Menyadari bahwa firasatnya merasakan hal yang tidak enak membuat _Naruto_ bersiap-siap

 _*Bruuss!*_

Dan selanjutnya –

\- _Naruto_ membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Pasalnya apa yang ia lihat saat ini adalah _Rias_ dan _Akeno_ yang tersenyum mengejek kearahnya dengan seorang gadis yang diikat yang berada ditengah mereka. Gadis yang ia kenal dengan nama _Hyuuga Hanabi!_

" _Issei!_ Lari kesini!"

Melihat _Rias_ yang memerintahkan _Issei_ untuk lari darinya membuat _Naruto_ tak bisa diam saja. Seketika _Rashoumon_ muncul dari belakangnya dan melesat cepat kearah _Issei_ dan menahannya

 _*Sriiing!*_

Disisi lain – _Issei_ yang tak tahu keadaannya seperti apa hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya terkejut ketika _Rashoumon Naruto_ yang membentuk seperti sebilah pisau panjang kini berada didepan lehernya – jaraknya tak lebih dari dua centimeter

Menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. _Issei_ menatap _Rias_ dengan pandangan seolah bertanya-tanya bahwa _ada apa dengan semua ini? Naruto_ yang awalnya ia anggap sebagai rekan disini kini malah menyanderanya dengan _Rashoumon_ miliknya

"Kau pikir aku bisa dibodohi olehmu _Rias? Fuzakeru na!"_

" _Cih!"_

 _Rias_ mendecih kesal ketika melihat _Peerage_ tercintanya kini dalam bahaya. Secara tak langsung itu membuat rencananya sedikit berubah dari apa yang ia rencanakan sebelumnya

Pandangannya beralih pada _Akeno_ – gadis yang terkenal _sadistic_ itu kini membawa _Hanabi_ ke pelukannya. Senyum manis senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya seolah menyembunyikan apa yang saat ini ia pikirkan

" _Ufufu._ Rencana kita tidak berubah _Buchou,_ aku yakin itu"

Mendengar ucapan yang begitu meyakinkan dari _Akeno_ membuat _Rias_ tersenyum iblis, pandangannya kini beralih pada _Naruto_ yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam

 _Akeno_ benar! Rencananya tidak berubah bagaimanapun itu! Karena pada dasarnya keadaan yang ada disini benar-benar menguntungkan mereka!

"Dengarkan aku _Uzumaki Naruto! –"_

"- Lepaskan _Issei_ sekarang juga dan kau menjadi _budak iblisku_ atau _Kouhai_ manismu ini kehilangan nyawanya!"

"..."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan _Hanabi_ sekarang juga atau _Issei_ akan kubunuh!"

Jujur – _Naruto_ tak yakin ketika mengatakan hal itu

Entah kenapa apa yang saat ini ia lakukan adalah hal yang percuma – Menyandera _Issei_ seperti apa yang dikatakan _Madara_ lewat telepon bukanlah pilihan yang bagus, namun melepaskan _Issei_ begitu saja dan membiarkannya kembali ke pelukan _Rias_ juga bukan pilihan yang benar!

Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang, sudah cukup baginya untuk melihat _Asia_ yang mati tepat didepannya! Ia tak menginginkan hal yang lebih dari itu!

" _Ufufu~"_

"Kau yakin _Uzumaki-kun?_ Bagi kami, kau membunuh _Issei_ juga adalah hal yang percuma karena kami bisa kembali menghidupkannya. Sebaliknya kalau kami membunuh _Hyuuga-hime_ ini sekarang juga –"

"- Lalu apa kau bisa kembali menghidupkannya?"

Dan pada akhirnya _Naruto_ lah yang benar-benar dijebak _Rias_ juga _Akeno –_ kini mereka berdua tersenyum remeh pada _Naruto_ seolah mengejek apa yang _Naruto_ alami sekarang

Benar-benar tidak ada pilihan baginya sekarang. Semua pilihan yang ada benar-benar buruk! Ia masih ingin menjadi seorang _Manusia_ dan tak ingin memberikan _kemanusiaannya_ pada _iblis_ macam _Rias!_ namun disisi lain ia tak ingin _Hanabi_ terluka karenanya!

Keadaan macam apa ini?!

Disisi lain _Issei_ membulatkan matanya terkejut. _ia mati juga hal yang percuma_ kata _Akeno?!_ Bahkan saat ketika matanya kini menatap _Rias_ seolah meminta sebuah penjelasan, tak ada sedikitpun tanggapan ataupun atensi yang diberikan _Rias_ padanya

"Cepatlah _Uzumaki Naruto!_ Pilihanmu ada ditanganmu! Lepaskan _Issei_ sekarang juga dan matilah untukku atau _Hyuuga Hanabi_ mati didepanmu!"

" _..."_

" _Cih!"_

.

.

.

' _Dasar Iblis kampang!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Mereka benar-benar membuatku kesal!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto_ mendecih kesal, ekspresinya kini benar-benar tertutupi rambut pirangnya. Kedua tangannya benar-benar terkepal erat hingga kuku jarinya menusuk telapak tangannya sendiri

 _Matilah Untukku atau Hyuuga Hanabi mati didepanmu_ katanya?!

Dasar _iblis_ keparat! Mereka benar-benar mempermainkannya dan memaksanya untuk mati!

' _Lima meter huh?'_

 _Naruto_ berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang berat mencoba memperpendek jarak antara _Rias_ dan dirinya. Ia sengaja tidak memberikan respon atas apa yang _Rias_ katakan – bahkan _Rashoumon_ yang masih setia mengancam leher _Issei_ pun tak ia lenyapkan sama sekali

 _*Drap... Drap...*_

Senyum remeh semakin melebar diwajah cantik dua _iblis_ itu. Mereka berpikir bahwa _Naruto_ kini menyerah dengan berjalan kearah mereka –

\- namun sayang, bukan itu yang ada dipikiran _Naruto_ saat ini...

' _Tiga meter...'_ batinnya kini mencoba menebak jarak yang tercipta antara dirinya dengan _Rias_ juga _Akeno_

"Cepat berikan jawabanmu _Uzumaki Naruto!_ Matilah untukku atau _Hanabi_ yang mati didepanmu!"

.

.

.

' _Maaf saja...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku belum mau mati saat ini...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Gomen ne Hyoudou-san,_ kau mungkin berpikir bahwa aku ini rekanmu, namun aku berpikir tidak seperti itu..."

"A-Apa yang kau katakan _Uzumaki-san –"_

 _*Craaaasss!*_

Dan adegan penuh darah itu kembali dimulai – _Rashoumon_ berbentuk sebilah pisau yang panjang itu kini menyayat leher _Issei_ hingga membuat darah merembes keluar bahkan muncrat kemana-mana!

Itu sungguh menyakitkan! Benar-benar menyakitkan! Bahkan sedikit ngilu jika dibayangkan!

Ekspresi yang tertampak pada wajah _Issei_ hanyalah rasa sakit yang tiada tara, matanya membulat sempurna tanpa adanya cahaya sedikitpun serta lidah yang terjulur keluar tanpa sebab, darah yang merembes keluar seolah membasahi tubuhnya dengan darahnya sendiri juga cipratan darah yang menodai lantai

Darahnya begitu kental nan merah, kedua tangannya kini mencoba menutupi sayatan pada lehernya yang cukup dalam namun itu percuma! Cipratan darah terus keluar dan keluar tanpa henti dan membuat _Issei_ terkapar meregang nyawa dibalik tubuhnya yang dipenuhi darahnya sendiri!

Melihat _Issei_ yang dibunuh dengan begitu kejam membuat _Rias_ mengambil langkah terakhir. Pandangannya beralih kearah _Akeno_ dengan cepat seolah memerintahkan _Queen-nya_ itu untuk segera membunuh _Hanabi_ sekarang juga!

" _Akeno!_ Sekarang!"

 _*Bruuusstt!*_

Namun pada akhirnya gagal...

Tak bisa dibayangkan oleh _Rias_ juga _Akeno_ saat _Rashoumon Naruto_ muncul dari lantai tempat mereka berpijak lalu melilit tubuh mereka – bahkan tangan _Akeno_ yang hendak mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir seketika gagal akibat lilitan bayangan hitam yang begitu kuat

"Kau meremehkanku _iblis –"_

"- Asal kau tahu saja! _Tiga meter_ itu jarak yang pas bagiku untuk menjangkau dirimu!"

Ucap _Naruto_ yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya – menampakkan ekspresi yang terlihat seperti seorang _psycho_ serta senyum miringnya yang terlihat mengerikan. Tentunya membuat _Rias_ dan _Akeno_ sedikit agak takut

 _Naruto_ yang biasa mereka lihat tidak seperti ini! Yang mereka lihat saat ini hanyalah seorang _psychopath_ gila yang membunuh remaja seumurannya dengan begitu kejam!

"Jangan remehkan aku _iblis_ keparat! –"

"- _Rashoumon!"_

Kembali mengendalikan kekuatan utamanya – muncul dua bayangan hitam besar dari belakang _Naruto,_ membentuk sebuah kepalan tangan raksasa dan melesat cepat kearah _Rias_ juga _Akeno_

 _*Swuuush!*_

Tak ingin dihajar begitu saja, _Rias_ serta _Akeno_ melapisi tubuh mereka dengan _demonic power_ yang mereka miliki. Seketika lilitan bayangan hitam yang mengekang pergerakan mereka perlahan melemas dan membuat mereka berdua kini bisa melawan dan terlepas dari kekangan _Rashoumon Naruto_

 _Rias_ juga _Akeno_ lalu melompat keatas tepat sebelum sepasang _Rashoumon_ berbentuk kepalan tangan raksasa itu menghantam tubuh mereka – meninggalkan _Hanabi_ dengan keadaan yang masih terikat disana

"Kau pikir hanya sampai disitu saja bangsat?!"

Sepasang _Rashoumon_ berbentuk kepalan tangan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi beberapa garis panjang bak sebuah jarum – memanjang dan melesat dengan begitu cepat mengincar _Rias_ serta _Akeno_ yang kini terbang kesana-kemari menghindari serangan _Naruto_

Jujur! Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan _Rias!_ meski rencana yang telah ia susun bersama _Akeno_ cukup bagus, namun mereka tak memikirkan hal itu sampai sejauh ini

Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka jika _Naruto_ melakukan hal yang berada diluar perkiraan mereka – bahkan terkesan membalikkan dan menghancurkan rencana _Rias_ yang telah disusun sedemikian rupa!

 _*Swuuuush!*_

Fokus pada _Naruto._ Kini ia berlari kearah _Hanabi_ yang kini terlihat sangat begitu _shock_ meski pandangannya tertutup dengan kain hitam. _Naruto_ tahu betul bahwa gadis itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini –

\- namun _Rias_ sialan itu! Memaksa gadis yang tak bersalah macam _Hanabi_ ikut kedalam masalah yang rumit ini!

 _*Grep!*_

Segera _Naruto_ memeluk tubuh _Hanabi_ yang bergetar ketakutan. Tubunya terasa dingin dengan air mata yang terlihat membasahi kain yang menutupi pandangannya juga kedua pipinya

" _Hiks!_ A-Aku ta-takut!"

 _Naruto_ terdiam ketika sepatah kata yang terasa begitu berat keluar dari bibir _Hanabi._ Hal itu memaksa _Naruto_ untuk melepaskan ikatan tali pada kedua tangan _Hanabi,_ bahkan kini ia menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal_

"Tenanglah, ini aku _Uzumaki-senpai_ mu.." ucap _Naruto_ dibalas anggukan kecil dari _Hanabi_ yang pandangannya masih gelap akibat kain hitam yang menutupi matanya

Bukan tanpa alasan – _Naruto_ sengaja tidak membuka kain itu karena takut jika _Hanabi_ akan trauma pada apa yang ia lihat nantinya, melihat bayangan hitam yang terus mengejar dua _iblis_ yang terbang kesana kemari, melihat tumpukan mayat _pendeta sesat_ yang tubuhnya tak lagi utuh serta –

\- melihat seorang remaja mesum yang meregang nyawa dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan darah serta lehernya yang terdapat luka sayatan yang menganga!

Melihat keadaanya yang sekarang cukup bagus untuk kabur dari tempat mengerikan ini – _Naruto_ lalu berlari pergi membawa tubuh _Hanabi_ yang berada dalam gendongannya meninggalkan _Rias_ dan _Akeno_ yang terbang diudara

Sekilas ia melihat tubuh _Issei_ yang tak lagi bergerak juga tubuh _Asia_ yang berada didekatnya – ia memang tak bisa menyelamatkan gadis polos itu bahkan ia telah mengkhianati _Issei_ yang percaya padanya

Namun setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan _Hanabi_ dari kejadian mengerikan ini!

Disisi lain _Rias_ terlihat sangat kesal ketika _Naruto_ berhasil kabur dengan _Hyuuga Hanabi._ Ada niatan untuk mengejar _Naruto_ lalu menyerangnya balik namun ia urungkan niatan itu

Untuk saat ini _Issei_ lebih penting daripada _pecundang sialan_ itu. Lagipula bukankah ia mendapati seorang gadis dengan _Sacred Gear_ dijarinya yang saat ini terkapar tak jauh didekat _Issei_ disana?

Dasar _iblis..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hiks! Uzumaki-senpai~!"_

Tangisan sang _Hyuuga-hime_ pecah ketika kain yang menutupi pandanganya terbuka. Mendapati sosok _senpai-nya_ yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya. Tanpa sadar _Hanabi_ langsung memeluk _Naruto_ dengan begitu erat seolah mengeluarkan semua rasa takutnya pada _Naruto_

Saat ini mereka sudah berada jauh dari _gereja usang_ yang berada dibukit. Setidaknya pohon yang rindang cukup untuk menjadi tempat duduk serta sandaran _Naruto_ yang terasa lumayan nyaman

" _Hiks~_ Aku takut, _Senpai~"_

 _Naruto_ terdiam ketika kedua tangan _Hanabi_ yang mengalung dilehernya terasa bergetar hebat, bahkan sang _hime_ kini menenggelamkan wajah serta tangisnya pada dada bidang _Naruto_

Ini benar-benar sebuah kejadian buruk baginya! Hanya karena ia pulang malam setelah menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-teman – ia disekap bahkan sampai diikat seseorang tanpa ia ketahui sedikitpun apa maksudnya karena selama ini ia tak pernah berbuat salah pada orang lain

Bahkan lebih dari itu, ia benar-benar terkejut ketika _Rias_ dan _Akeno_ lah yang menyekapnya!

Kedua tangan _Naruto_ kini memeluk tubuh _Hanabi_ yang bergetar – semakin dalam dan semakin membuat gadis manis yang kini tengah menangis itu dalam keadaan hangat

Elusan lembut terus ia lakukan pada punggung _Hanabi._ Meski pakaiannya kini telah basah akibat air mata _Hanabi_ namun ia tak peduli sama sekai, setidaknya apa yang ia lakukan saat ini bisa membuat _Hanabi_ tenang

Ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagi _Hanabi_ untuk menerima kejadian mengerikan ini. Ada rasa bersalah yang begitu mendalam ketika _Naruto_ menyadari bahwa _Hanabi_ seperti ini karena dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebabnya!

" _Sumanai,_ aku membuatmu seperti ini..."

Gelengan kecill menjadi satu-satunya bagi _Hanabi_ untuk memberi respon pada _Naruto._ Tak ada niatan sedikitpun bagi dirinya untuk menyalahkan _Naruto_ yang jelas bukan salahnya, bahkan sebaliknya _Naruto_ lah yang menjadi penyelamatnya

"Tolong maafkan –"

"Tidak! _Senpai_ tidak salah sama sekali!"

 _Hanabi_ kini mendongakkan wajahnya – menampilkan ekspresinya yang terlhat cukup sulit untuk digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap _Naruto_ dengan begitu dalam serta isakan tangis yang kini mulai mereda

" _Senpai_ adalah penyelamatku!"

"Tapi aku bukan-"

 _*Cup!*_

 _Naruto_ terkejut ketika bibirnya kini dikunci oleh _Hanabi._ Ia tak menyangka jika gadis yang menjadi _Kouhai_ nya ini mencium bibirnya tanpa diberi aba-aba – bahkan _Hanabi_ menutup matanya seolah menikmati ciuman kali ini

Kedua bibir itu menyatu untuk beberapa detik, saling merasakan lembutnya satu sama lain mencoba menukar liur yang seharusnya terasa manis untuk dibayangkan. Merasakan deru nafas hangat antara satu sama lain ditengah dinginnya udara malam

Didetik selanjutnya kedua bibir itu terpisah beberapa centi namun tetap dekat, bahkan nafas mereka terasa begitu hangat dan itu dirasakan oleh _Naruto_ maupun _Hanabi_ sendiri

"Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri _senpai!_ Kau adalah penyelamatku dan aku akui itu!"

" _Ha-Hanabi..." Naruto_ sedikit agak murung, mau bagaimana pun ini tetap terjadi karena dirinya "- Aku tak pantas untuk disebut sebagai –"

"Aku tidak ingin dengar itu _senpai,_ aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu!"

Melihat _Hanabi_ yang masih bersikeras membuat _Naruto_ perlahan mencoba tersenyum, elusan pada punggung _Hanabi_ kini beralih pada pucuk kepala _Hanabi_ lalu mengelus mahkotanya yang terasa begitu lembut

"Oh..." sekilas _Naruto_ teringat pada _Madara –_ sosok yang membebankan semua ini padanya, tak lama kemudian _Naruto_ merogoh ponselnya pada saku celananya

" _Senpai?"_

"Ada seseorang yang harus kuhubungi –" ucapan _Naruto_ terasa menggantung, tangan kanannya kini mencoba mendorong kepala _Hanabi_ untuk tenggelam pada dada bidangnya "-jadi kau tidak perlu mendengarnya..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _*Tuuuut!*_

 _[Sensei...]_

"Jadi? Bagaimana?"

 _[Aku gagal menyelematkannya...]_

"... _Sou ka_...?"

 _[Korban mati tepat didepan mataku, mayatnya kutinggalkan bersama Rias dan Akeno, aku bahkan membunuh Issei dengan kekuatanku, meski aku tahu bahwa ada kemungkinan baginya untuk hidup lagi...]_

"Seperti yang kuduga mereka pasti kesana. aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, setidaknya senyumlah sedikit karena telah menyelesaikan misi dariku -"

"- Lagipula, ini bukanlah yang pertama kali bagimu untuk melihat kematian seseorang bukan?"

 _[...]_

 _[Apa maksudmu Sensei?]_

"Ah lupakan apa yang kukatan barusan! jadi? apa yang kau dapatkan dari para _Datenshi_ itu?"

 _[Aku tak mendapatkan informasi banyak sih, sosok dibalik pembunuhan ini hanyalah Datenshi Egois yang ingin menjadi kuat dengan mengambil kekuatan orang lain -]_

 _[- Namanya Raynare, sosok Datenshi bodoh yang hanya ingin diakui Datenshi lain dengan kekuatan hasil curiannya. tapi yah? aku berhasil membunuhnya dan mengembalikan kekuatan itu pada pemiliknya yang telah mati]_

"Begitu kah? -"

"- _Arigatou Naruto_... untuk kedepannya mungkin aku akan memberikan sedikit hadiah padamu!"

 _[Sankyuu, Madara-sensei...]_

 _*Tuuut!*_

Menghela nafas pelan. _Madara_ lalu memutuskan panggilan teleponnya pada _Naruto_. dilayar ponselnya kini tertera durasi penggilan telepon yang hanya berkisar beberapa menit saja

Kepalanya kini menoleh kearah samping - mendapati sosok _Azazel_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran seperti biasanya

"Jadi? Apa semua ini sesuai dengan dugaanmu?"

"Yah, tepat seperti dugaanku..."

Itulah yang dikatakan _Madara_ saat ini - setidaknya ada sebuah senyum simpul pada wajahnya

Benar apa yang dikatakan _Madara_ \- semuanya sesuai seperti apa yang ia duga. menyuruh _Naruto_ untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu dari para _Datenshi_ yang tak mau menurut itu hanyalah rencana busuknya

Menyuruh _Naruto_ untuk menyelamatkan Gadis itu hanyalah kedok semata. yang ia inginkan tak lebih dari latar dibalik pembunuhan ini - apakah ada kaitannya dengan _Kokabiel_ atau tidak

Sosok yang menjadi korban yaitu _Asia_ mau mati atau tidaknya _Madara_ sama sekali tak peduli - malah bisa dibilang _Madara_ memanfaatkan nyawa _Asia_ untuk mengetahui latar belakang dibalik kejadian ini dengan mengendalikan _Naruto_ sebagai pemeran utamanya

Karena itulah _Madara_ memilih _Naruto_ daripada _Vali!_ Karena jika ia memilih _Vali_ sebagai pemeran utama seperti apa yang diinginkan _Azazel –_ maka ia tak bisa memanfaatkan nyawa _Asia_ untuk mengetahui latar dibalik pembunuhan ini karena musuh utama dibunuh _Vali_ terlebih dahulu dan _Asia_ selamat tanpa pernah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran sang musuh utama yaitu _Raynare!_

Ia sudah tahu lebih dahulu dibanding _Naruto_ dan _Issei -_ bahwa _Asia_ tetap akan mati meski mereka berdua datang tepat waktu, mereka berdua harus melewati beberapa rintangan terlebih dahulu dan itu tentunya mengulur waktu yang lebih lama, bahkan mereka pun sudah mengulur waktu yang cukup lama tepat saat mereka datang kesana di malam hari –

\- Sedangkan _Asia?_ tiap detik yang ia lewati membuat nyawanya semakin lama semakin dicabut secara paksa!

Tujuan utamanya mengendalikan _Naruto_ untuk menyelesaikan misi yang ia berikan adalah ingin mengetahui apa pembunuhan ini ada kaitannya dengan _Kokabiel_ atau tidak - dan dugaannya ternyata benar bahwa ini tak ada hubungannya dengan _Kokabiel_ sialan itu!

Karena pada dasarnya - mengorbankan nyawa _Asia_ adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui latar dibalik kejadian ini. dengan kata lain, _Madara_ tak lebih dari membuat _Raynare_ Bahagia dengan kekuatan curiannya dan mengungkap latar dibalik kejadian ini - lalu kembali merenggut kebahagiannya serta membunuhnya dengan menggunakan Naruto yang kembali teringat dengan masa lalunya

 _Madara_ tahu bahwa _Raynare_ akan mengungkapkan apa yang ia rencanakan setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan – dan sifat itu sudah ada pada seluruh makhluk yang yang ada didunia ini kecuali bagi mereka yang memiliki kecerdasan tinggi. Sama halnya dengan seorang pria yang pamer dengan kekayaannya – tentunya mereka selalu bercerita tentang apa yang pernah mereka kerjakan hingga mendapatkan kekayaan bukan?

Ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada _Asia_ yang menjadi korban - nyawanya hanyalah sebuah mainan bagi _Madara._ ia hanya ingin tahu apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan _Kokabiel_ atau tidak dan sekarang terungkap sudah!

Bukankah itu rencana yang amat busuk? atau mungkin rencana yang begitu hebat?

 _Madara_ tak peduli sama sekali hal itu - selama rencananya berjalan dengan lancar, ia bisa tersenyum dengan senang

Mengenai _Rias_ dan _Akeno_ – _Madara_ sudah menduga bahwa _Rias_ akan datang ke tempat kejadian sejak pertama kali _Naruto_ menyebut nama _Hyoudou Issei_ ketika _Naruto_ menelponnya sat ia berada di dekat _gereja_

Bahkan _Madara_ pun berhasil mengajarkan _Naruto_ tentang _pengorbanan, kekecewaan, kepercayaan, keputusasaan, pengkhianatan –_ bukankah rencananya kali ini benar-benar sukses?

"Seperti biasa rencanamu begitu hebat, _Madara-san!"_

 _"Maa..._ memanfaatkan nyawa orang lain bukanlah hal yang baru bagiku. toh dengan memanfaatkan nyawa gadis malang itu - kau bisa puas dengan hasilnya bukan?"

"Yah.. meski awalnya kupikir kau akan menyelamatkan gadis itu juga"

"Kau berpikir seperti itu? andai jika kau bilang padaku bahwa _kau ingin mengetahui apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Kokabiel dan selamatkan gadis itu!_ mungkin saja aku bisa menyelamatkannya dengan sedikit mengubah rencana yang telah kubuat -"

"- tapi yah, kau tidak bisa memutar waktu bukan?"

 _Azazel_ tersenyum simpul. ia benar-benar kagum dengan otak yang dimiliki _Madara_ \- sejenak ia berpikir bahwa rencana yang dibuat oleh _Madara_ begitu Brilian! meski orang lain akan memandangnya dengan buruk dan membencinya jika tahu betul seperti apa rencana _Madara_

Lagipula, apakah ada orang yang mau mengorbankan nyawa orang yang tak dikenal untuk membuat rencananya berjalan lancar? Kalau pun ada mungkin ia akan menjadi sosok _Madara_ yang kedua kan?!

Mau bagaimanapun, _Madara_ tetaplah sosok yang jenius dimatanya. setidaknya ia telah membenarkan apa yang sebelumnya ia katakan pada _Vali_ tentang kejeniusan _Madara_

"Tapi _Madara-san?_ apa kau tidak khawatir pada Siswamu itu?"

.

 _._

 _._

 _'Jangan khawatir...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Itu bukan yang pertama kali baginya... bahkan sebelumnya ia pernah melihat kedua orang tuanya mati tepat didepan matanya...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Dia kuat kan? Lagipula bukankah sudah kubilang?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Suatu hari anakku pasti akan melampaui anak iblismu itu!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

::

::

::

.

.

.

 _ **:: [Stray Dogs!] ::**_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Disclaimer] ::**_

 _This is purely Fanfiction, made only to entertainment for those who read_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Genre] ::**_

 _Psychological[?], Angst[?], Adventure, Supernatural, Romance_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Rating] ::**_

 _M for Some Reason_

 **::**

 _ **:: [Warning] ::**_

 _OOC_ _[?],_ _Typo, Miss-Typo,_ _Mainstream[?], Humor!Fail, Slight!BSD, Bahasa tidak baku, and More..._

::

::

::

::

 _ **:: [To Be Continued..?] ::**_

 _ **[A/N]**_ _:: Well,_ kupikir sudah lama aku tak kembali ke dunia yang penuh dengan imajinasi ini – jadi? Bagaimana kabarnya _Reader_ sekalian? Kuucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali untuk kalian yang telah menunggu kelanjutan _fic_ ini dengan waktu yang cukup lama

Sebelumnya kukatakan bahwa sebenarnya ini hanyalah satu _Chapter_ namun kupotong menjadi dua bagian atas para saran _Author Senior_ di grup. Aku juga memang berpikir seperti itu sih lagipula apa ada _Author_ lokal yang _update_ satu chapter bahkan hingga mencapai angka _20k?_ Kalau ada berarti dia benar-benar semangat tuh ngelanjutin _Fanfiksi_ yang dia buat!

Soal _Typo_ saya benar-benar angkat tangan sekarang – bahkan mungkin banyak _typo_ dibagian _Battle scene_ yang menurutku sedikit agak maksa sih.. tapi yah? Kupikir itu sudah cukup untuk bisa menghibur kalian semua

Kali ini aku mencoba membahas _Naruko –_ meski _Arc_ tentang tiga saudara itu berakhir di chapter ke-6 kemarin. Disini aku mencoba membuat bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang adik perempuan yang _imut_ lagi _moe #plaak!_ Jadi? Mungkin kata maaf bisa menjadi alasanku jika sifat _Naruko_ tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian ~...~/

Soal _Sona Shitori_ dan wakilnya? Mungkin gak perlu dijelasin panjang-panjang ya? _Madara_ udah ngerti dan ngejelasin semuanya kok! _#hahah_

Membahas tentang _Naruto –_ mungkin banyak orang yang berpikir bahwa dia itu _overpowered_ atau semacamnya, tapi itu gak semuanya benar kok! _Naruto_ itu tipe penyerang jarak jauh dan jarak dekat dan selalu menggunakan _Rashoumon_ sebagai pertahanan dan penyerangannya – dia gak perlu bertarung dengan tangan kosong, _Rashoumonnya_ bisa membentuk apa saja sesuai dengan kehendaknya seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada _Issei_

Untuk _Rashoumon Naruto_ disini jarak jangkauannya mencapai tiga meter – maksudnya _Naruto_ bisa memunculkan _Rashoumon_ dimana saja entah ditanah, lantai atau semacamnya jika itu masih dalam jarak tiga meter. Selebihnya _Naruto_ harus mengendalikan _Rashoumonnya_ agar bisa menjangkau jarak yang lebih dari itu dengan memanjangkan _Rashoumon_ yang ia kendalikan – btw kalo kurang jelas mending cepetan nonton _Animu Bungou Stray Dogs_ deh!

Mencoba kembali mengungkit tentang _Madara – Oke!_ Di chapter sebelumnya _Azazel_ bilang kalau kejeniusan _Madara_ hampir menyamai seorang _Maou_ kan? Disini aku mencoba membuktikan sifatnya dengan rencana yang dibuat _Madara_

Mungkin akan ribet dan bakalan panjang kalo dibahas – tapi kupikir ini cukup penting untuk penjelasan di alur ceritaku yang sedikit rumit :v

Rencana _Madara_ itu sebenarnya Cuma mau manfaatin si _Asia_ doang demi membuka kedok _Raynare_ yang sebenarnya. Dia udah tahu lebih dulu kalau _Asia_ bakalan mati meski _Naruto_ datang bahkan jika _Dohnaseek dkk._ Gak ngeganggu jalannya

 _Azazel_ bilang kalau _gadis suci [maksudnya Asia]_ yang datang itu akan sampai di _gereja_ sore hari, jadi bukankah masuk akal kalau _Naruto_ gak bakalan bisa nyelametin _Asia? Naruto_ tiba di _gereja_ malam hari dan itu sudah banyak buang waktu untuk nyelametin _Asia_ yang udah ditangkep _Datenshi_ dari sore hari tepat saat ia datang ke _gereja –_

 _\- Madara_ udah tahu itu maka dari itu dia ngebiarin _Asia_ tewas ditangan _Raynare_ dan _Raynare_ sendiri bakalan ngebongkar kelakuannya sendiri _[penjelasan dah ada di chapter ini],_ karena itulah _Madara_ bilang rencananya kali ini disesuaikan dengan sifat _Naruto_

 _Asia_ yang mati didepan _Naruto_ pasti bakalan ngingetin _Naruto_ tentang kematian orang tuanya _[Aku pernah bilang kalau orang tua Naruto mokad didepan matanya kan?]_ dan melihat kejadian itu terulang kali mau gak mau bakalan membuat _Naruto_ ngamuk dan membunuh _Raynare –_ karena _Naruto_ di masa lalu menyesal gak tahu siapa pembunuh kedua orang tuanya

Tak lama setelah itu _Rias_ datang kan? _Madara_ menyadari itu sejak _Naruto_ bilang kalau ia mendapati _Issei_ yang lagi tarung ama tiga _Datenshi_ pas pergi ke _gereja –_ mau bagaimanapun _Madara_ lah yang ngeliat cara _Issei_ mati dibunuh _Rias_ sedangkan _Rias_ sendiri punya masalah ama _Narutod_

Inget apa yang dikatakan _Madara_ pas teleponan ama _Naruto_ yang ngeliat _Issei_ gelud ama tiga _Datenshi? [dia bilang gini :: Jika sudah selesai nantinya kau bisa menyandera Hyoudou jika Rias datang atau mungkin Mengorbankan Hyoudou itu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres] Madara_ tahu kalau _Rias_ bakalan cari masalah lagi kalau ketemu _Naruto,_ mau gak mau itu bakalan bikin _Naruto_ menyandera bahkan ngorbanin _Issei_ demi dirinya sendiri – yah meski pada akhirnya _Issei_ mati untuk yang kedua kalinya demi menyelamatkan _Hanabi [Soal masalah Hanabi - Madara gak tahu sama sekali, yang dia tahu Rias bakalan cari masalah lagi apapun caranya]_

Dan yah...? pada akhirnya omongan _Madara_ tentang _pengorbanan, kekecewaan, kepercayaan, keputusasaan, pengkhianatan_ yang diajarkannya pada _Naruto_ itu terbukti _[kalo kalian baca serius pasti ngerti kok ada dibagian mana tentang lima hal itu :D ]_

Penjelasan yang panjang bukan? tapi _Maa..._ ini demi kalian yang belum paham _rencana Madara_ yang sebenarnya aja kok! Seenggaknya kalian udah paham dengan penjelasan saya diatas ~.~/

 _Reviews replies ::_

 _Musasi ::_ Yah? Syukurlah kalo kamu suka dengan _fic_ ini – saya pun turut senang! gaya penulisan serta pembawaan alur memang udah jadi begini sih – maklumin aja kalo ada beberapa bagian di _fic_ saya yang agak _absurd :v_ aku gak ambil pusing buat mereka yang gak suka kok! Selama mereka baca dan _views_ dan _review_ yang aku dapat lumayan banyak? Kupikir itu udah cukup untuk bikin hati senang

 _Brengzeck-id 014 :: Mbah Madara mu_ kubuat pinter disini bang :v bahkan _Naruko_ kubuat jadi gadis tipe _imouto :v_

 _Darkloot ::_ Dan kupikir – kamu bakalan puas di _chapter_ ini :v silahkan membaca dan keluarkan semua emosimu dikolom review ya! ~.~/

 _Hikasya :: Sankyuu_ kakak~! terharu bisa melihatmu _review_ di _fic_ gaje ku ini :v

 _Alfa-kun ::_ Beneran kok! Aku gak pernah bohong kalo udah urusan _fanfiction [bhakks :v]_ btw Aku sudah berusaha agar _Narasi_ serta _dialog_ bisa imbang tapi yah? – kamu bakalan tahu gimana setelah baca _fic_ ini :v mungkin sudah menjadi ciri khas di _fic_ ini? Kecuali kalau aku digantikan orang lain untuk menulis _fic_ ini – yah bakalan berubah deh gaya penulisannya. Tentang latar belakang orang tua _Naruto_ akan dijelaskan di _prequel Stray Dogs!_ Nantinya _[gak tau publish kapan sih? Tapi udah ku kerjain]_ dan _thanks_ atas saranmu tentang _Hanabi!_ Di _chapter_ ini kubuat dia main peran gak cuma jadi pemanis doang tapi ngaruh ke alur cerita juga _[sekali lagi makasih sarannya!]_

 _Ayub L Lawliet ::_ Yo! Seperti biasa _reviewmu_ membuatku tersanjung ya _pantecc :v_ btw semoga terhibur lu di chapter ini

 _Monkey D Levi ::_ kamu terlalu _triggered_ dengan _fic_ ini – jadi jika kamu kepingin _Naruto_ yang hebat yang punya _harem_ banyak dan hidupnya selalu lurus kedepan, saya gak bisa ngikutin keinginanmu... toh kalo kamu mau stop baca juga aku gak sedih amat sih :v

 _Kidz-Boy :: greget gan! :v_ aku bukan perokok sih jadi aku gak tau gimana rasanya baca _fiction_ sambil ngerokok :v

 _Miji695 :: Sankyuu_ atas dukungannya! Dan semoga kamu terhibur dichapter kali ini ~.~/

 _Fox Sin Greed ::_ soal _Sona_ pertanyaanmu terjawab di _Chapter ke-7_ dan soal pertemuan tiga _fraksi?_ Itu masih jauh bang! Masih ada satu _arc_ yaitu _arc-nya Rias_ dan _Raiser_ yang gak kepengen kulewatin :D btw _Sankyuu_ atas reviewmu!

 _Ardian D ::_ flashback nantinya bakalan kubuat _prequel_ dari _fic_ ini _[niatnya sih begitu]_ dan terinspirasi dari _Manga_ apa? Banyak sih _Manga_ yang bisa ku rekomendasiin buat kamu – tapi kupikir kamu perlu baca _Manga Bungou Stray Dogs_ dan _Manhwa The Breaker_ karena aku terinspirasi dari dua itu ~.~

 _Tenshin FAI ::_ aku ini cowok lho~! kamu tahu _Kurosaki Kitahara?_ Itu sebenarnya aku yang ganti _penname_ :v

 _Kurogane Hizashi :: Sankyuu_ atas sarannya bang! Benar-benar membantu dan kupikir bakalan ada nantinya meski bukan _Naruto_ yang memiliki kekuatan semacam itu? Sekali lagi _Sankyuu_ atas dukunganmu! Bersyukur ada yang cinta ama _fic_ ku :v

 _Raitogecko ::_ Kayaknya dua _Chapter_ ini gak dapet _unsur Psychology_ nya? Tapi yah aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin jadi kupikir aku bisa menghiburmu dengan _fic_ ini. _Sankyuu_ udah mau review ~.~

 _Fay ::_ waduh gan! Kalo gitu _Storyline_ yang kubuat bakalan hancur dong :v

 _Madacoy ::_ aku orang sumatera kok! Bahkan ada beberapa kata kasar yang berasal dari sumatera di _fic_ ini yang tentunya kalian paham maksudnya :v

 _Guest ::_ udah resiko sih kalo _fic_ ini memang alurnya cukup lambat, maka dari itu _word_ yang kudapat cukup banyak agar terlalu lambat meski banyak _Reader_ yang komplen karena penuh dengan narasi :v

 _Kamvang ::_ jujur! Aku gak ngerti apa yang kamu tulis :v

 _Guest ::_ Untuk _Chapter_ ini sendiri dan _chapter_ sebelumnya adalah potongan dari _satu chapter_ kok! Sebenarnya _word 20k_ bisa dibikin jadi empat _chapter_ \- tapi disini aku mikirin alur ceritanya, secara kalo beneran aku potong jadi empat bagian, alur ceritanya bakalan lambat dan bahkan agak aneh nantinya. Btw _Sankyuu_ atas saranmu! Sangat membantu ~.~

 _Aerogel ::_ bukan masalah sah atau tidaknya sih, tapi aku mikirin bagaimana tanggapan _reader_ itu lho! banyak _Reader_ yang gak suka ama _MC_ yang _overpowered_ dan ada juga yang suka – saya sendiri mencoba berada ditengah-tengah itu dengan membuat _Naruto_ enggak jadi _OP._ Toh _Naruto_ disini seolah cerminan dari diri saya di _RL :v [tapi aku bukan yatim piatu lho!]_

Dan kukatakan maaf untuk review kalian yang belum sempat kubalas,dan untuk yang review sekaligus menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan _fanfic_ gaje ini – _ini udah lanjut gan!_

Dan sebagai ucapan terakhir, salam dan sampai jumpa di _Chapter_ berikutnya~! Doaku menyertai kalian semua selaku _Reader_ setiaku!

 _._

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _\- Sign :: Hana Natsuki_


	9. - Masalah dan luka di masa lalu -

.

.

.

.

' _Manusia itu makhluk sosial yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, yang berujung dengan memanfaatkan satu sama lain...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Benar begitu bukan? Manusia itu munafik, meski sebenarnya mereka tidak mau mengakuinya sama sekali!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi – masih gelap jika dibayangkan...

Dingin tanpa suara, sepi tanpa ada satupun makhluk hidup yang beraktivitas seperti biasanya karena semuanya tengah terlelap dalam mimpi yang mungkin bisa dibilang indah?

Entahlah... namun membuat sebuah mimpi itu mudah. Bayangkanlah betapa indahnya khayalan yang pernah tercipta dari sebuah harapan, maka suatu saat nanti otak akan mencoba merealisasikannya dalam sebuah mimpi.

Berfokus pada apartemen bertingkat – atau lebih tepatnya ruangan bernomor 009. Ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup minimalis dengan peralatan rumah yang seadanya. Lagipula ini hanyalah sebuah apartemen. Jadi jangan samakan dengan rumah mewah para anak _sultan_ yang kelakuannya menjijikkan!

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ pemuda pirang itu masih terjaga dan belum ada sedikitpun rasa kantuk yang mencoba merayunya untuk tidur pada ranjang yang mungkin hanya muat untuk dua orang itu. Lagipula apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya sudah menjadi alasan terbesar mengapa ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Terduduk di pinggir kasur, senyumnya mengembang ketika matanya menatap sosok gadis bersurai coklat yang tertidur lelap dikasurnya yang empuk. Wajahnya manisnya yang tengah terbawa dalam mimpi serta bibirnya yang terlihat manis seakan membuat _Naruto_ sedikit salah tingkat ketika tangannya mencoba mengelus pipi sang gadis yang tak lain adalah _Hyuuga Hanabi._

 _Hyuuga Hanabi –_ itu benar!

Bukan tanpa alasanmengapa _Naruto_ membawa _Hanabi_ ke apartemennya ini. Mengingat setelah berhasil menyelamatkan _Hanabi_ dari ancaman _Rias_ yang keras kepala itu dan saat itupun tepat di malam hari, jadi tidak mungkin bagi _Naruto_ untuk membawa _Hanabi_ ke rumahnya, lagipula _Naruto_ juga tahu bahwa _Hanabi_ sedikit merasa trauma atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

Bahkan sebelum ia dan _Hanabi_ datang ke apartemen ini pun – _Hanabi_ bilang padanya bahwa ia tidak ingin pulang dan masih ingin bersamanya sedikit lebih lama lagi. _Naruto_ paham karena ia tahu jika gadis itu masih takut.

" _Hanabi..."_

 _Naruto_ tersenyum pelan memandangi wajah damai sang _Hime_ dari keluarga _Hyuuga_ itu, mengelus lembut pipi _Hanabi_ dengan jemarinya yang sedikit agak kasar. Bahkan tanpa _Naruto_ sadari ibu jarinya tak sengaja menyentuh sudut bibir _Hanabi._

Mencoba mengingat kembali ketika awal ia kenal dengan sosok gadis yang bernama _Hyuuga Hanabi_ ini. Pandangan yang _Naruto_ dapati adalah – dia cukup baik? Juga ramah sih, lagipula _Hanabi_ tidak pernah menganggap dirinya buruk seperti para siswa lain disekolahnya.

Dan lebih dari itu – _Hanabi_ juga lah yang merebut _first kiss-nya Naruto._ Cukup manis sih untuk dianggap sebagai sebuah kenangan, namun entah kenapa _Naruto_ merasa ia tidak pantas mendapati ciuman dari seorang _Hime_ macam _Hanabi_ yang dikenal luas oleh orang-orang.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya..." sejenak _Naruto_ menggeser selimut yang menutupi tubuh _Hanabi_ hingga ke dada sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang berada disudut ruangan dan mengambil sebuah _Light Novel_ untuk dibaca – sekedar menghabiskan waktu dikala rasa kantuknya tak kunjung datang.

Teringat tentang apa yang diucapkan _Madara_ padanya tentang _hadiah_ lewat telepon. _Uchiha Madara –_ entah _Naruto_ tidak bisa berpikir positif tentang pria paruh baya yang bahkan bisa mengambil gajinya sebagai guru itu, padahal hanya baru beberapa hari kerja.

 _Hadiah? Naruto_ sebenarnya tidak menginginkan _hadiah_ apapun. Sekalipun ia diberikan _Volume_ terbaru dari _Light Novel_ kesukaannya pun, itu hanya bisa membuatnya tersenyum sedikit. Karena sejak kecil _Naruto_ tidak pernah menerima hadiah.

Lagipula apa _Madara_ mau membagi hasil kerjanya hanya untuk membeli hadiah yang nantinya ia berikan pada _Naruto?_ Menyadari kenyataan bahwa _Madara_ yang begitu senangnya menerima gajinya padahal baru beberapa hari kerja saja membuat _Naruto_ tahu bahwa _Madara_ bukanlah sosok yang ramah tangan.

 _*Knock! Knock! Knock!*_

Pintu apartemennya diketuk seseorang. Bukankah ini aneh? Mana mungkin ada tamu yang mau bertamu di jam seperti sekarang bukan?

 _Naruto_ meletakkan _Light Novelny_ a ke tempat semula lalu melangkah secara pasti menuju pintu apartemennya. Meski agak was-was mengingat entah siapa yang mau bertamu di jam yang tidak biasa seperti ini, namun tamunya bukanlah sesosok _hantu_ kan?

Ada sedikit rasa deg-degan dihati _Naruto_ mengingat ia sangat takut akan hantu. Ini bukan kisah horror bukan? ketika sang _pemeran sampingan_ membuka pintu dan langsung dibunuh oleh sosok _hantu_ yang menyeramkan?

 _*Ckleeek...*_

" _Ara? Ohayou..."_

" _..."_

 _Naruto_ terdiam sejenak, kala matanya kini mendapati sosok _Uchiha Madara_ dengan tangan yang tengah memegang kantung plastik yang entah berisikan apa namun itu terlihat penuh.

" _Ohayou_ apanya?! Kau hampir membuatku jantungan! _Madara-sensei!"_

"Sebegitunya... padahal aku datang membawa makanan yang baru kubeli di _mini market"_

"Ya kalo mau bertamu mikir dulu lah _bego!_ Ini jam berapa coba?"

"Ya biasa aja _nyet!_ Seenaknya memanggil _gurumu_ sendiri _bego!"_

" _Bacot!"_

"Dih! _Anjing!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _[ Stray Dogs! ]_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya _Naruto_ tidak mengira jika _Madara_ iseng mau bertamu di jam seperti ini, padahal awalnya ia pikir _Madara_ sudah lebih dahulu terlelap di apartemennya yang bersebelahan dengan apartemen _Naruto._

Benar bukan?

 _Madara_ tahu jika rencana yang ia buat pada tragedi semalam akan berhasil dengan sempurna, jadi sudah sepantasnya ia pergi pulang daripada mencari _Naruto_ yang notabene _pemeran utama_ dalam rencana yang ia buat

Disisi lain – _Madara_ sendiri terlihat masih terjaga, tak ada sedikitpun tanda yang menandakan bahwa ia dalam keadaan mengantuk. Bahkan kini ia bisa dengan lahapnya memakan kripik kentang yang sebelumnya ia beli di _mini market._

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa maksud dari kedatanganmu kemari _sensei?"_ tangan _Naruto_ kini meraih sebuah soda kaleng yang masih berada didalam kantung plastik yang dibawa _Madara._

Ngomong-ngomong mereka saat ini duduk dilantai dengan meja kecil yang memisahkan mereka berdua. _Naruto_ yang duduk sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada kasur yang saat ini ditempati _Hanabi,_ dan _Madara_ yang asik menikmati cemilannya.

"Ayolah, ingat kataku di telepon soal _Hadiah?_ Setidaknya pesta kecil ini bisa kau anggap sebagai hadiah dariku"

 _*Krauk!*_

Alis mata _Naruto_ terangkat sebelah. Jadi ini _hadiah_ yang dibicarakan _Madara?_ padahal awalnya _Naruto_ mengira jika ia akan dibelikan _LN_ yang bercerita tentang _sang penyendiri yang ditimpa kisah cinta rumit [1]_ atau mungkin _Manga_ tentang _bajak laut yang entah kapan tamatnya [2]_

Bukankah itu sebuah keinginan yang begitu kecil? Untuk sebuah rencana yang bahkan bisa dibilang begitu beresiko?

Lagipula ini sih bukan _hadiah_ namanya, bahkan terlalu kecil untuk dianggap sebagai pesta kecil. Ini tidak lebih dari _teman yang berkunjung ke rumah temannya dan membawa cemilan yang banyak –_ atau bisa dianggap sebagai pesta ulang tahun? _Naruto_ tidak begitu mengerti sih soal pesta.

 _*Sluuurp~*_

"Kau lucu _sensei..."_

"..."

"Memberiku _hadiah_ seperti ini atas rencana yang bahkan melayangkan nyawa dari seseorang? Kurasa itu sedikit keterlaluan"

 _Naruto_ boleh jujur. Apa yang ia lakukan atas _Hyoudou Issei –_ si mesum yang malang itu – adalah tak lain untuk menyelamatkan _Hanabi_ dari _Rias_ dan _Akeno_ yang merencanakan rencana busuk untuk menjebaknya dan menyelamatkan diri dari dua iblis tak tahu diri tersebut.

Itu mungkin tidak terlalu berarti bagi _Madara, Rias_ maupun _Akeno._ Namun kenyataannya adalah dia sekarang sudah menjadi seorang pembunuh bukan? mengkhianati sosok _Issei_ yang awalnya menganggap _Naruto_ sebagai rekannya dengan melukai bagian fatal yaitu leher adalah hal yang begitu keji untuk seorang pelajar seumuran _Naruto._

Ia memang tidak mempunyai pilihan lain sih. Disaat-saat seperti itu bukanlah hal yang bisa _Naruto_ alami dengan perasaan yang tenang. Ketika ia dijebak dengan pilihan yang sulit, otaknya harus terpaksa memilih pilihan yang tepat – atau setidaknya itulah pilihan terbaik yang bisa ia ambil.

"Kau terlalu baik untuk remaja seumuranmu _Naruto,_ berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang orang lain perlakukan padamu –" _Madara_ kini mengambil sepotong kripik kentang dari bungkus yang ia pegang, lalu melemparnya kearah _Naruto_ dengan sentilan kecil dari tangannya "- Jangan khawatirkan soal _Issei,_ anggap saja dosa yang kau lakukan itu semuanya menjadi milikku"

 _*Krauk!*_

"Kau sih bisa berpikiran seperti itu _sensei_ tapi kenyataannya akulah yang melakukan hal yang begitu sadis padanya. Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran positif soal _Issei_ yang telah mati?"

Itulah yang ada dibenak _Naruto_ saat ini.

Pertanyaan yang simpel untuk seorang remaja yang pernah menjadi korban _bullying_ disekolahnya sendiri.

 _Naruto_ tidak tahu betul tentang bangsa iblis – sebenarnya sih. Menyadari kenyataan bahwa _Rias_ yang seorang iblis selalu mengganggu kehidupannya saja sudah membuat gambaran kaum iblis menjadi buruk dikepalanya.

Lagipula, pada akhirnya _Naruto_ pun terpaksa untuk mengetahui makhluk lain di dunia ini, ketika kehidupannya sebagai manusia sudah bisa dibilang berjalan dengan tenang walau terkadang sedikit agak depresif – lupakan tentang pem _bullyan_ dan hal lain yang pernah ia alami – _Naruto_ diseret kedalam urusan bangsa lain semacam _iblis_ dan _Datenshi._

Disisi lain, _Madara_ berhenti mengambil sepotong kripik kentang dalam bungkus tepat setelah ia menelan makanan dimulutnya ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan _Naruto_ dengan pasti. Ia tersenyum simpul saat ia menyadari _Naruto_ yang sedikit khawatir pada _Issei._

Apa karena ia telah mengkhianatinya?

 _Naruto_ terlalu baik untuk menjadi seorang manusia sih...

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya, _Naruto?"_

"Sedikit agak berlebihan jika kau bilang seperti itu _sensei._ Yang kumaksud adalah, apa _Issei_ bakalan lenyap dari dunia ini karena ulahku?"

Matanya terpejam ketika _Naruto_ menanyakan hal yang membuatnya merasa tertarik. Toh ini pembahasan yang bagus untuk seorang _Madara –_ hitung-hitung pekerjaannya sebagai _guru_ bisa diaplikasikan diluar lingkungan sekolah bukan? meski pelajaran yang ia ajar adalah _Matematika –_ pelajaran dimana guru yang mengajar memiliki kesan yang tegas dan keras

"Sebagai permulaan, aku akan menebak apa yang kau pikirkan tentang _iblis_ yang kau bunuh itu –"

" _Ha'i?"_

"- kau pasti berpikir jika _iblis_ yang mati akan lenyap tanpa sisa bukan? atau seperti api yang perlahan mati tertiup angin, atau hanya meninggalkan abu saja karena konon katanya _iblis_ terbuat dari api"

"Memangnya bukan begitu _sensei?_ Terakhir kali sebelum aku meninggalkan tempat itu bersama _Hanabi,_ aku melihat _Issei_ yang terkapar bersimbah darah dengan tubuh yang agak kaku – bukannya lenyap tanpa tersisa. Itu tidak seperti apa yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya"

 _Naruto_ tidak pernah membunuh seseorangpun sih sebelumnya, lagipula bayangannya tentang _iblis_ yang tewas itu seperti pecahan cahaya yang perlahan lenyap ataupun hanya hamparan abu saja sama seperti film-film yang pernah ia lihat.

Dan dalam kasusnya ini – _Hyoudou Issei_ sang _iblis_ yang merupakan _anak_ dari _Rias_ menjadi korban dari keganasan _Rashoumon_ yang ia miliki. Agak keji sih jika diingat sebelumnya namun apa yang _Naruto_ lakukan itu semata-mata hanya untuk menyelamatkan _Hanabi_ dan membela diri dari keras kepalanya _Rias_ dan _Akeno._

"Kau melupakan satu hal bocah, bukankah pernah kubilang padamu sebelumnya jika _Hyoudou Issei_ itu seorang remaja yang direinkarnasikan menjadi _iblis_ oleh _Rias?"_

"Tentu..."

"Disitulah jawabannya berada. Meski jiwa dari sosok _Hyoudou Issei_ adalah seorang iblis, akan tetapi tubuhnya tetaplah tubuh seorang manusia. Itulah mengapa ketika ia mati tidak lenyap menjadi api atau menjadi serpihan cahaya, karena tubuhnya tetaplah tubuh manusia biasa -"

"- Entah aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada jiwanya jika tubuhnya rusak, namun kurasa _Rias_ sudah menanganinya dengan baik. Setidaknya kau bisa merasa aman sebentar karena bisa mendorong mereka untuk tidak berbuat banyak atau melakukan hal yang gila padamu"

Itu penjelasan yang mudah dipahami bagi _Uchiha Madara_ yang notabene mengajar pelajaran _Matematika –_ penjelasan yang setidaknya bisa masuk dengan mudah dikepala seorang pelajar macam _Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Madara_ masih ingat dengan jelas ketika _Rias_ membangkitkan _Issei_ menjadi seorang iblis – itu tepat didepan matanya dan itu bersamaan dengan _Naruto_ yang tengah dikeroyok _Akeno, Yuuto_ dan _Koneko._ Proses reinkarnasinya pun berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan karena memang disana tempat yang sepi kala itu.

 _Rias Gremory_ berbeda dengan _Issei,_ tentunya begitu juga dengan _Akeno, Yuuto_ dan _Koneko. Rias_ adalah seorang iblis yang seluruhnya – entah itu jiwanya, tubuhnya atau akal pikirannya – merupakan bagian dari _iblis_ itu sendiri. Sementara _Issei_ dengan yang lainnya hanya jiwanya saja yang menjadi _iblis,_ tubuh mereka tetaplah seorang manusia biasa, meski terkadang mereka bisa mengeluarkan sayap iblis dari punggung mereka sih – itu karena naluri _iblis_ mereka sendiri.

Andai kata jika _Rias Gremory_ atau _iblis_ manapun mati karena suatu kejadian, tubuh mereka akan tetap mengeluarkan darah namun ada kemungkinan jika tubuh mereka akan lenyap menjadi pecahan cahaya ataupun menjadi abu mengingat mereka _iblis_ tulen.

Namun berbeda dengan _iblis reinkarnasi..._

Mau bagaimanapun tubuh mereka adalah tubuh _manusia,_ kecuali _jiwa_ dan _naluri_ mereka yang menjadi _iblis_ seutuhnya. Maka dari itu jika mereka tertimpa suatu keadaan hingga membuat mereka terluka parah – tubuh mereka tidak akan lenyap sebagaimana seorang iblis. Tubuh mereka tetaplah manusia, kecuali _jiwa iblis_ mereka yang lama kelamaan akan lenyap jika tidak ditangani dengan serius.

"Begitu kah?"

"Lagipula kau juga aneh! Mengkhawatirkan sosok yang kau khianati yang tidak lain adalah musuhmu sendiri? Kau tidak sedang sakit bukan?" sindir _Madara_ ketika tangannya kini mengambil _pocky_ dari kantung plastik yang ia bawa tadi mengingat kripik kentang yang ia makan telah habis tanpa ia sadari.

"Entah aku khawatir atau bukan, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu penjelasannya saja _sensei"_ ujar _Naruto_ sambil kembali menegak soda kaleng yang berada dalam genggamannya itu, setelah itu ia kembali menatap _Madara_ "Lagipula kau pasti akan menjelaskannya padaku kan? _Sensei?"_

"Kau terlalu bergantung padaku _bocah._ Suatu saat nanti akan datang situasi dimana kau tak bisa mengandalkanku lagi"

"..."

"Apa hal seperti itu akan terjadi?"

"Tentu saja... diumurku yang sekarang, seharusnya aku menikmati hidupku dengan tenang disuatu kota sambil merawat anak perempuanku yang mungkin seumuranmu. Jika seandainya itu terjadi..."

"Tapi pada kenyataannya kau tetap pulang bukan? pulang ke apartemenmu sendiri? Lagipula jika memang itu terjadi, aku tidak mungkin menolongmu yang hendak bunuh diri di jembatan"

"Kau terlalu berpikir positif _Naruto._ Kita tidak tahu bagaimana jalan kehidupan kita masing-masing, bahkan aku sendiri pun terkadang berpikir mati untuk melindungi hal yang seharusnya dilindungi itu cukup terlihat keren. -"

"- Kau tahu? Kita tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi dimasa depan. Mungkin saja aku menjadi musuhmu? Atau mungkin kau yang mati karena hal yang tidak terduga?"

"Dan kau percaya itu? _Sensei?"_

"Sedikit..."

 _Madara_ memejamkan matanya – ketika _Naruto_ terlalu jujur pada apa yang ia katakan.

 _Madara_ menjelaskan _Naruto_ tentang apa yang tidak ia ketahui dan tentang hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Lagipula _Naruto_ bukanlah hewan – dia adalah _manusia!_ Bukan menunggu untuk diberi makanan tapi berpikir bagaimana caranya mencari makanan.

 _Madara_ tahu jika _Naruto_ baru memasuki dunia yang telah berbeda ini. Namun mau bagaimanapun, ada kalanya siswanya itu tak dapat lagi membutuhkan bantuannya dan harus mandiri – atau dengan kata lain, _Naruto_ tak lagi membutuhkan sosok _Uchiha Madara._

Kotak _pocky_ yang kini berada ditangan _Madara_ tak terasa tinggal setengah lagi isinya. Wajahnya berubah ketika selimut diatas kasur milik _Naruto_ bergerak secara perlahan " _Naruto,_ siapa yang tidur dikasurmu?"

"Aku belum bilang ya? Dia _Hyuuga Hanabi"_ ucap _Naruto_ tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangannya kini mencoba menggapai bungkus roti isi selai yang berada didalam kantung plastik yang _Madara_ bawa sebelumnya.

"Tunggu sebentar _bocah –"_

"Ya?" tangan _Naruto_ terhenti ketika tangannya berhasil menggenggam bungkus roti itu saat _Madara_ menginterupsinya "- ada apa _sensei?"_

"Kau..."

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak..."

"Ya? Ya?"

"..."

" _Sensei..."_

"Kau tidak memperkosanya kan? Kalo hamil diluar nikah gimana _goblok!_ Masa aku yang jadi wali mu?"

" _Hah?!_ Apaan _bego?!_ Gak jelas _"_

 _Naruto_ cengo. _Hamil diluar nikah? Madara_ tidak sedang mengkhayal melihat _kondom bocor_ disekitar kasur bukan?

Kenyataan bahwa dia seorang _jomblo_ dan salah satu siswa yang dijauh dikelasnya saja membuatnya sedikit agak depresi. Kesampingkan masalah _hamil diluar nikah,_ mendekati seorang gadis disekolahnya saja sangat sulit untuk dirinya.

Ia bahkan tidak yakin jika suatu saat nanti ia bisa menjilat atau bahkan menusuk _vagina_ dengan kejantanannya. Kau tahu? _Naruto_ pernah melihat itu meski melalui ponselnya dan itu terbilang tidak dalam durasi yang lama.

Setidaknya ia telah dirusak oleh nafsu berbentuk _mkv_ dan _mp4_ itu _[3]_

 _Naruto_ sebenarnya sosok yang baik – namun karena keadaan lah yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

 _Naruto_ masih polos dalam urusan yang seperti itu. Tak pernah terlintas dikepalanya untuk menyakiti seorang perempuan apalagi seperti gadis macam _Hyuuga Hanabi._ Mengingat sejak ia sekolah tak pernah berinteraksi lebih dengan lawan jenis – _Narut_ o menjadi tidak terlalu tahu tentang perempuan.

Bahkan ketika _Hanabi_ tertidur dikasurnya pun, tak pernah terlintas dibenak _Naruto_ untuk melecehkannya – malah hatinya seolah ingin menjaga gadis itu dari marabahaya dan menyimpan wajah damai _Hyuuga Hanabi_ yang tengah tertidur dalam benaknya.

Jadi kesampingkan masalah _perkosa_ dan _hamil – Naruto_ tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu pada _Hanabi._

"Kalem _euy!"_

"Kau sih berlebihan _sensei._ Mana mungkin aku memperkosa _Hanabi,_ lagipula aku belum berminat untuk menikah di usia dini _"_

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Jadi? Kenapa kau malah membawanya kemari?"

Sejenak _Madara_ mendapati _Hyuuga Hanabi_ yang membalikkan posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap kearah samping tepat kearahnya. Tentunya _Naruto_ tidak menyadari itu karena ia bersandar di pinggir kasur – otomatis ia tidak bisa melihat _Hanabi_ sekarang.

 _Madara_ bisa sedikit melihat wajah _Hanabi_ yang berada dibelakang _Naruto –_ begitu terasa damai, seolah lupa pada hal mengerikan yang sebelumnya ia alami beberapa waktu lalu. Gadis manis yang begitu malang.

Yah.. mau bagaimana pun gadis itu memang urusan _Naruto._ Semua terjadi karena _Rias_ menculik _Hanabi_ hanya untuk menjadi sandera agar _Naruto_ yang notabene incarannya mau menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Dasar _iblis..._

"Ada beberapa alasan sih –" _Naruto_ saat ini menggigit kecil roti isi yang berada digenggamannya yang sebelumnya berhasil ia keluarkan dari bungkusnya "- dan dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk membawanya ke apartemenku. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya namun kupikir selama ia berada disisiku, _Hanabi_ merasa aman. Mungkin?" ujar _Naruto_ sambil sedikit menoleh kebelakang – tersenyum ketika ia mendapati wajah _Hanabi_ yang begitu manis dibawa alam mimpi.

 _Madara_ tersenyum simpul...

"Kau sudah besar ya... _Uzumaki Naruto..."_

"..."

" _Sensei..."_

"Lupakan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan..."

 _Madara_ merogoh sebuah kopi kaleng dari kantung plastik yang sebelumnya ia bawa lalu meminumnya seolah mengabaikan tatapan heran dari _Naruto._ Entah kenapa pikirannya terasa agak sedikit kacau sekarang ketika sekilas masa lalunya teringat kembali.

 _Tentang anak kecil yang menangis..._

Baginya – sosok _Naruto_ bukanlah hal yang asing lagi baginya. _Naruto_ adalah salah satu sosok yang pernah mengisi kehidupannya dimasa lalunya yang kelam. Ketika kepribadiannya yang sekarang adalah kebalikan dari kepribadiannya dimasa lalunya sendiri.

 _Madara_ memang terlihat baik. Tapi pertanyaan yang pantas untuk ditanyakan padanya adalah – _apa dia dulunya memang baik seperti sekarang? Atau ada satu kejadian yang membuatnya seperti ini?_

Bagi orang lain, mungkin itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan yang awam. Namun bagi _Madara_ itu adalah pertanyaan retoris. Pilihan terbaik yang ia ambil adalah dengan tidak menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau darimana saja _sensei?_ Apa hal yang wajar bagi seorang guru sepertimu pulang dijam seperti sekarang?" sejenak _Naruto_ memandangi jam yang menempel pada dinding apartemennya – pukul 03.30 kah?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Bukankah itu hal yang wajar jika aku bertanya seperti itu? Kau biasanya pulang cepat dan menonton drama yang dimainkan _Hinata-sama_ mu di _Tv._ Tapi kupikir tidak dengan sekarang?"

Bukan berarti _Naruto_ khawatir pada _Madara –_ pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada pria paruh baya yang mengajar pelajaran _matematika_ itu tidak lebih dari sekedar memuaskan rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti hatinya.

 _Ayolah! Madara_ adalah penggemar berat _Hinata Hyuuga –_ si gadis yang menjadi _Idol_ dan kebetulan memerankan salah satu karakter di _drama Tv_ itu. Jadi bukankah hal yang agak janggal jika sosok seperti _Madara_ melewati sebuah _drama Tv_ yang dibintangi oleh _Idola_ nya sendiri?

"Kau peduli padaku _bocah? –" Madara_ kembali meneguk kopi kaleng dalam genggamannya. Lalu kembali menatap _Naruto_ sembari sedikit melirik kearah belakang _Naruto_ "- Itu hal yang wajar bagi orang dewasa sepertiku jadi berhentilah menanyakan hal itu. Lagipula _kesayangan_ mu sudah bangun tuh! Kau tidak mengucapkan _Ohayou_ padanya?"

" _Kesayangan_... _?"_

Seketika _Naruto_ menoleh kebelakang sembari memutar tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat tatkala menyadari pandangan _Madara_ tak lagi fokus kearahnya melainkan menatap kearah belakangnya. Didapatinya sepasang mata indah yang terlihat sayu tengah menatap kearahnya.

Itu mata _Hanabi..._

 _Naruto_ tersenyum simpul. Meski agak disayangkan obrolannya dengan _Madara_ membuat tidur nyenyak _Hanabi_ terganggu hingga terbangun dari tidurnya, namun melihat gadis itu tidak apa-apa saja membuat hatinya sedikit menghangat – tak ada pandangan mata yang membuat _Naruto_ teringat kejadian yang baru saja mereka lewati semalam.

" _U-Uzumaki-senpai...?"_

" _Ah!_ Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

 _Hanabi_ menggeleng pelan diatas bantal yang menjadi sandaran empuk kepalanya. Matanya begitu sayu, seolah tenaga yang ia miliki berkurang banyak hingga membuatnya terlihat begitu lemas.

Sejenak dipandangan matanya ia mendapati sosok gurunya dibelakang _Naruto._ Dia adalah _Uchiha Madara_ sang guru _matematika – Hanabi_ memang tidak tahu alasannya kenapa pria paruh baya itu berada disini namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Apa ada rasa sakit disekitar tubuhmu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kepalaku sedikit pusing"

Disisi lain _Madara_ tersenyum simpul melihat kedekatan dua siswanya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan kecil yang membuatnya merasa mengganggu mereka berdua hingga bangkit berdiri dan membuat _Naruto_ dan juga _Hanabi_ menoleh kearahnya.

" _Madara-sensei?"_

"Kalau begitu aku pulang mengingat ini sudah pagi –" tatapannya beralih pada _Hanabi._ Senyum tulus seakan mengembang dari wajah _Madara_ yang tidak biasanya "- dan _Hyuuga Hanabi-san._ Cepat sembuh!" ucapnya tak lama kemudian berjalan pergi keluar dari apartemen _Naruto._

Pandangan _Naruto_ beralih pada bungkus plastik yang sebelumnya _Madara_ bawa mengingat cukup aneh jika _Madara_ pergi keluar apartemennya sementara ia tidak menghabiskan cemilan yang ia bawa sendiri.

 _Naruto_ memegang plastik itu sambil membuka apa saja didalamnya. Ia tidak tahu jelas apa saja isinya sih karena sebelumnya ia hanya merogoh makanan dari kantung plastik itu tanpa peduli apa saja isi didalamnya.

Dan ketika _Naruto_ melihatnya – _Naruto_ tersenyum...

' _Jadi, sebenarnya kau itu orang yang peduli kan sensei?'_ batinnya ketika ia mendapati beberapa obat penurun panas juga obat untuk meredakan rasa pusing dan beberapa keperluan lainnya.

 _Uchiha Madara –_ mungkin dimata orang lain ia tidak lebih dari seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat cukup mencolok dengan rambutnya yang begitu panjang ditambah ia menjadi tenaga pengajar di sekolah yang bernama _Kuoh Academy._

Namun dimata _Naruto,_ pria yang pernah memberinya sebuah harapan itu sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri...

 _Naruto_ menoleh kearah _Hanabi,_ sejenak ia tersenyum lembut. Sudah seharusnya ia merawat sang gadis yang berhasil ia selamatkan dari tragedi semalam.

.

.

.

' _Uzumaki-senpai...?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Ah! Tidak apa-apa kok!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terlepas dari itu semua...

 _*Ctraaaangg~!*_

Satu dentuman nyaring dari logam yang beradu itu menjadi lebih dominan dari nada yang lainnya. Tanah yang menjadi pijakan serentak hancur dan menghembuskan debu yang berserakan dimana-mana menutupi pandangan.

" _Cih!_ Kau boleh juga ternyata"

Berlatar disebuah hutan yang masih area kota _Kuoh –_ tanpa penerangan, penuh dengan rintangan, penuh dengan pohon yang roboh juga debu yang mengepul akibat pertarungan yang bisa dibilang baru beberapa waktu itu saja.

 _Vali –_ si _Hakuryuukou_ yang _katanya_ terkuat sepanjang masa itu mengambil nafas cukup dalam dibalik _zirah_ putih yang ia kenakan. Meski pandangannya sedikit agak mengabur, namun ia bisa melihat jelas sosok yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Dia sosok yang misterius. Berjubah hitam menutupi tubuhnya dengan sebuah topeng spiral berwarna oranye yang menutupi wajahnya, juga sebilah _katana_ panjang yang menjadi satu-satunya senjata yang membuat _Vali_ terlihat seperti ini.

Meski ini terlihat cukup menyedihkan, namun bukan seorang _Hakuryuukou_ jika menyerah menjadi pilihan terbaik!

" _...?"_

Angin berhembus dengan begitu kencang melewati batang-batang pohon yang daunnya bergoyang. Satu tekanan kaki yang menjadi pijakan _Vali_ membuat pemuda berambut perak yang dibalut _armor_ putih itu melesat dengan begitu cepat kearah sang lawan yang hanya menggunakan sebilah pedang saja.

Kepalan tangan _Vali_ semakin terasa erat. Satu pukulan yang dibalut dengan kekuatan seekor naga surgawi seakan membuatnya percaya bahwa serangan seperti itu bisa membuat sosok bertopeng itu kalah – namun sang lawan malah berpikir sebaliknya...

" _Inoryoku :: Heikousen!"_

Si pria bertopeng spiral itu seketika menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal saat kekuatan dalam tubuhnya naik seketika, menghasilkan sebuah efek visual yang terlihat seperti aura biru yang begitu tajam bahkan membuat pohon-pohon yang menghalanginya terpotong begitu saja dengan sangat rapi.

 _Vali_ mendecih. Lawannya kali ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh...

Seketika _Vali_ melompat keatas menghindar aura biru yang mengancam itu mengingat menunduk untuk menghindar dari serangan itu merupakan pilihan terburuk untuk pertarungan ditempat seperti ini. Namun sepertinya pilihan yang ia ambil saat ini pun sama buruknya.

" _Cih!"_

Dibalik mode _Balance Breakernya, Vali_ mendapati sosok topeng spiral itu ikut melompat kearahnya dengan posisi pedang yang siap untuk menebas kearahnya. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko berlebih – _Vali_ mengumpulkan satu energi iblis pada tangannya berupa bola biru lalu dengan kuat ia lemparkan kearah si pria spiral itu.

 _*Swuuush~*_

 _*Slash!*_

 _Vali_ terkejut. dan mungkin itu yang pertama kali baginya untuk terkejut secara berlebihan...

Ketika serangannya dengan mudah ditebas sang lawan hanya dengan menggunakan sebilah pedang tajam hingga menjadi dua bagian lalu meledak dibelakang si pria spiral. Untuk kedua kalinya ia bisa merasakan sensasi pertarungan yang membuat adrenalinnya terpacu – senyumnya terasa miring.

"Kau kuat juga! Ini baru lawanku!"

"..."

Lantas _Vali_ menyilangkan kedua tangannya saat pria bertopeng spiral itu kini berada didepannya dengan pedang yang siap menghantamnya secara vertikal. Entah ekspresi apa yang ada dibalik topeng itu, namun yang jelas _Vali_ menghargai usaha sang musuh untuk bisa bertarung dengannya.

 _*Ctraaaaangg!*_

 _*Wuuuus~!*_

" _...!"_

 _*Braaaakk!*_

Kembali _Vali_ terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ketika serangan yang berhasil ia tahan itu bisa membuat tubuhnya terpental dengan sangat kuat hingga menghantam tanah dengan begitu kuatnya.

Sejenak ia berpikir – andai ia tidak dalam mode _balance breaker,_ mungkin tangan yang ia gunakan sebagai pertahanannya tadi bisa jadi terputus seketika.

 _Seberapa kuat sosok yang menjadi lawannya ini?_

" _Omoshiroi!_ Aku suka caramu!"

Tidak sampai disitu saja! ucapan _Vali_ yang seakan memprovokasi membuat pria bertopeng spiral itu melesat cepat kearah _Vali_ dari atas udara hingga membuat jubah hitamnya terbuka – sebuah _tuksedo_ hitam berkibar terbawa bermain bersama angin.

 _*Swuuuush~!*_

 _*Ctraaaangg!*_

Debu kembali mengepul disana saat dentuman logam kembali berbunyi nyaring setelah sang musuh dari _Vali_ melayangkan serangannya yang begitu cepat. Terlihat disana _Vali_ yang masih diposisi terbaring menyilangkan kedua tangannya menahan pedang si spiral yang begitu kuat.

Berusaha menyerang balik, _Vali_ menendang perut sang musuh dengan cukup kuat hingga membuat sosok misterius itu terdorong keatas udara mengotori tuksedo hitam yang ia kenakan. Seketika _Vali_ bangkit dan melesat cepat keatas.

"Sekarang giliranku _bangsat!" Vali_ mengeluarkan aura birunya ditelapak tangannya, membiarkan aura biru itu membalut kepalan tangannya menjadi terasa lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya lalu siap untuk dihajar kearah sang lawan.

Sementara si misterius bertopeng spiral itu? Dia terlihat begitu tenang saat _Vali_ berada didepannya dengan tangan yang siap untuk memberikan sebuah pukulan hebat.

 _*Duuuuaagg!*_

Pukulan _Vali_ menghantam perut sang lawan dengan begitu kuat. Arah pukulannya seakan membawa tubuh si spiral itu untuk melesat kearah bawah dengan begitu cepat hingga menghancurkan satu batang pohon yang menjadi hantaman tubuhnya.

Belum puas sampai disitu! Masih berada diatas udara, _Vali_ mengumpulkan aura iblisnya pada tangan kanannya menghasilkan bola biru yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Sebuah kekuatan yang terasa seperti benda penghancur dengan aura yang begitu amat kuat yang siap ia lemparkan pada sang lawan yang masih tertutupi debu yang mengepul.

"Sekarang! Bertemulah dengan pencabut nyawamu!" ucap _Vali_ lantang sambil sekuat tenaga melemparkan bola biru yang berada ditangannya kearah sang misterius bertopeng spiral itu.

 _*Swuuuuuush~*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Untuk pertama kalinya...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku merasakan lawan yang sepadan...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Meski nyawanya harus berakhir disini!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Blaaaaaaarr~!_

Ledakan besar itu memicu kehancuran pada tempat sang pria misterius itu berpijak. Pohon-pohon yang terbang berserakan dan juga patah bagaikan kapas yang terbawa angin, begitu pula dengan tanah yang retak dimana-mana hingga menghasilkan guncangan yang cukup kuat.

 _Vali_ menyeringai keji. Entah hal apa yang ia bayangkan tentang musuh yang menjadi sial akibat serangannya itu.

Detik demi detik terus berlalu, ledakan besar yang terjadi sekitar satu menit itu pun terhenti. Menampilkan sebuah kawah berukuran begitu besar dengan tanah yang retak dimana-mana, pepohonan yang berserakan seolah seperti tak lagi berguna, juga debu yang terus dihempaskan angin.

Dan ditengah-tengah kawah itu – ada satu hal yang membuat seringaian keji _Vali_ menghilang seketika.

Si misterius bertopeng spiral itu masih tegak berdiri disana...

Meski keadaannya terlihat cukup memprihatinkan – tuksedo hitam yang ia kenakan telah sobek diberbagai tempat hingga tidak layak disebut sebagai pakaian, tubuh yang dipenuhi luka lecet dan topeng spiralnya yang hanya hancur dibagian mata kirinya.

"K-Kau..."

"Menarik juga, untuk seukuran _Hakuryuukou_ sepertimu –" aura biru yang menyelimuti tubuh si spiral itu perlahan menghilang. Mungkin saja aura biru itulah yang menyelamatkannya dari ledakan besar tadi "- Tapi satu hal yang kau ketahui _bocah,_ kau hanyalah seukuran semut kecil dimata orang yang sedang kucari selama ini" lanjutnya sambil membuka topeng spiralnya secara perlahan.

Dan disanalah – _Vali_ mengeluarkan ekspresi terburuknya selama ini!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan angka 06.30 – tak terasa hari telah berganti menjadi pagi yang masih belum cukup cerah, diikuti dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela.

Ini akhir pekan. Jadi hal yang wajar bagi seorang pemuda yang masih dalam tahap remaja seperti _Naruto_ bangun dijam seperti ini. Sejenak terlihat tangannya yang terampil mengaduk bubur yang hangat diatas mangkuk kecil, tepat setelahnya ia membawa mangkuk kecil itu secara perlahan sambil membawa segelas susu.

 _Naruto_ tersenyum simpul. Ia belum pernah membuatkan hal seperti ini sebelumnya...

 _Bahkan untuk adiknya sendiri pun..._

" _Hanabi!"_ sahutnya dengan nada yang cukup mengandung sedikit keceriaan.

Matanya tertuju pada _Hanabi_ – gadis yang duduk dipinggir kasur saat ini. Rambut indahnya masih terasa basah sehabis mandi. Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun hanyalah sebuah baju lengan pendek berwarna putih polos dengan panjang hingga ke paha – dan dibawah sana hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja.

Oke! itu mengerikan bagi laki-laki macam _Naruto._ Meski kenyataan bahwa pakaian yang dikenakan _Hanabi_ sebelumnya yaitu seragam sekolahnya sendiri bisa dibilang kotor, namun bukan berarti memakai baju dan celana dalam saja adalah hal yang wajar bagi seorang gadis bukan?

" _Uzumaki-senpai,_ kau tak perlu repot membuatkanku makanan!"

"Aku ini kakak kelasmu tahu! Adalah hal yang wajar jika aku perhatian pada adik kelasku sendiri. Lagipula mengapa kau hanya memakai pakaian itu saja" sejenak _Naruto_ mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain saat semburat merah menimpa kedua pipinya ketika secara tak sengaja matanya menatap kedua paha _Hanabi_ yang putih bersih.

Disisi lain – _Hanabi_ sendiri tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya ketika tadi mendapati _Naruto_ yang menatap kedua pahanya. Seketika ia menarik bajunya menutupi pahanya yang putih dengan bibir yang mengerucut "Ka-Kau mesum _senpai!"_ ucapnya malu.

"Lah? Yang memakai pakaian seperti itu atas kemauan siapa coba?"

Tak bisa _Hanabi_ pungkiri jika apa yang ia kenakan saat ini bisa dibilang amat memalukan bahkan ia mengenakannya didepan _Uzumaki-senpainya_ sendiri. Ia memang kesal ketika menyadari bahwa pakaiannya kotor, namun mengenakan celana yang pernah dikenakan _Naruto_ sebelumnya tentu saja membuatnya tidak nyaman – cukup untuk baju putih polos ini saja.

Beberapa detik terlewati hanya dengan saling membuang muka masing-masing dengan ekspresi yang memerah tentunya, membuat _Naruto_ akhirnya menyerah dan menghela nafas. Langkah kakinya kini kembali berjalan kearah _Hanabi_ yang sejenak terkejut akan dirinya.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau tidak makan sejak semalam, jadi buka mulutmu -" ucap _Naruto_ saat berhasil duduk disebelah _Hanabi_ sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur yang sebelumnya ia buat kearah _Hanabi_ "- Jangan malu, aku ini kakak kelasmu bukan orang lain"

"Ta-Tapi _senpai –"_

"Aaaaah~"

 _Hanabi_ menyerah, ia membuka mulutnya perlahan ketika menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk tidak menuruti apa yang _Naruto_ mau.

Inilah _Uzumaki Naruto_ dimatanya – seorang pemuda pirang yang terlihat begitu perhatian pada orang yang bahkan tak mempunyai hubungan darah dengan dirinya. Ketika disisi lain ia begitu di _sampahkan_ oleh orang lain. Namun ada beberapa orang yang menganggapnya sebagai pemuda yang tidak seperti orang lain pikirkan. Contohnya adalah _Hanabi._

 _Naruto_ dikenal sebagai siswa _rendahan_ disekolahnya. Ketika dirinya dipecundangi oleh dunia remajanya, di _bully_ habis-habisan, dan ejekan yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dirasakan seorang anak seumurannya namun tetap saja _Naruto_ masih berdiri dengan tegak tanpa peduli sedikitpun.

 _Naruto_ tahu, jika ia akan seperti itu selamanya jika tak ada sedikitpun kemauan didalam dirinya untuk berubah.

"Jadi? Kau mau pulang sekitar jam berapa? –" sejenak _Naruto_ menoleh kearah jam dinding. Senyumnya mengembang ketika menyadari bahwa hari masih dibilang pagi "- Ini masih pagi, namun kupikir jika kau ingin pulang maka aku akan mengantarmu"

 _Hanabi_ menggeleng pelan...

"Eh? Kau tidak pulang semalam kan? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Terlebih pada _Onee-chanmu?"_

" _Senpai,_ setidaknya biarkan aku disini sebentar sebelum mengantarkanku pulang. Lagipula apa kau memang berniat mengusirku dari apartemenmu ini?"

Seketika _Naruto_ menggeleng dengan cepat. Tentu tidak bukan?

 _Naruto_ tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sifat _Hanabi_ jika diluar rumah. Meski disekolah ia terlihat seperti adik kelas idaman yang begitu baik dan manis, namun bukan berarti selamanya akan seperti itu bukan?

 _Ayolah!_ Di dunia ini semua orang pasti memiliki _wajah_ yang lain!

Selain itu – _Hyuuga Hiashi,_ kepala dari keluarga _Hyuuga_ yang terkenal itu, pasti khawatir pada putri bungsunya yang tak kunjung pulang dari semalam bukan? terlebih pada kakaknya yaitu _Hyuuga Hinata_ yang _katanya_ terlalu menyayangi adiknya itu.

" _Maa..._ aku sih terserah padamu"

"Kalau begitu tunggu sampai bubur yang kau buat untukku habis! Ayo suapi aku~"

 _Naruto_ tertawa pelan sambil kembali menyodorkan satu sendok bubur ke mulut _Hanabi_. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin inilah wajah lain dari seorang _Hyuuga Hanabi._

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari _Gubernur?_ Kau tahu kalau aku pulang pagi kan? Setidaknya biarkan aku tertidur lelap di apartemenku"

Melupakan tentang _Naruto_ yang asik membuat kenangan manis dengan adik kelasnya, kali ini fokus ke sebuah hutan yang notabene masih dalam area kuoh. Hutan yang terlihat acak-acakan, pepohonan yang roboh serta sebuah kawah besar yang diduga hasil dari sebuah ledakan.

Terlihat sosok _Madara_ yang bersandar dibatang pohon yang masih berdiri dengan tangan yang mencoba menutupi mulutnya yang tengah menguap – untuk kali ini ia benar-benar dilanda rasa ngantuk yang membuatnya malas untuk menyadari kenyataan.

Oke! ini menyebalkan!

Terakhir kali yang _Madara_ ingat, ia pulang di jam tiga dini hari sembari mampir ke apartemen _Naruto_ yang kebetulan penghuninya belum tertidur karena menjaga sang adik kelas. Setelah pesta kecil ia lalu pulang ke apartemennya lalu tidur tanpa peduli pada pintunya yang entah sudah dikunci atau belum.

Dan selanjutnya? Entah kenapa tubuhnya bisa membawanya kemari hanya karena telpon mendadak dari pria yang kini hanya memakai _yukata_ hitam didepannya itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kali ini aku mendapat kabar dari _Grigori_ jika ada pertempuran yang terjadi disini tepat setengah jam setelah kau pulang. Dan pertempuran itu bertepatan dengan _Vali_ yang tidak pulang padaku" ucap _Azazel_ sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku sih tidak peduli dengan _anak didikmu,_ mati atau tidaknya itu tidak membuatku rugi sedikitpun" ucap _Madara_ tanpa acuh.

 _Azazel_ mencoba menunduk secara perlahan, jari tangannya mencoba menyentuh tanah tempat mereka berpijak yang kini terlihat begitu acak-acakan seperti ada sebuah pertarungan besar sebelumnya. Sejenak senyumnya mengembang sambil menoleh kearah _Madara –_ tentunya si guru _matematika_ itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda penasaran.

" _Ne Azazel-dono,_ kau tahu siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Pertanyaan _Azazel_ sejenak membuat _Madara_ mengamati apa yang ada didepannya – potongan batang pohon yang terlihat begitu halus, tanah yang berserakan serta sebuah kawah besar dengan tanah yang berada ditengahnya tak hancur sedikitpun.

"Kupikir ini ulah _anak didikmu,_ namun sayang ia tengah melawan sosok yang merepotkan"

"Merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja –" ucapan _Madara_ menggantung, telunjuknya kini mengarah pada batang pohon yang terpotong dengan begitu halus itu "- Hanya tukang kayu dan sosok yang merepotkan yang bisa menebang pohon seperti itu, lagipula tak mungkin jika _anak didikmu_ bertarung dengan seorang tukang kayu bukan?"

 _Azazel_ tiba-tiba _sweatdropped_ ditempat. _Madara_ sedang tidak bercanda bukan? kenapa dia membawa nama _tukang kayu?_

"Aku paham tentang sosok yang merepotkan katamu itu, namun kenapa kau bisa yakin jika itu adalah _Vali?"_

Itu pertanyaan yang wajar bukan?

 _Azazel_ tidak terlalu pintar dalam hal menganalisis. Sebagai _gubernur_ dari fraksi _datenshi,_ hal yang ia lakukan adalah memerintahkan para bawahannya untuk melakukan penelitian di _grigori –_ seperti _Semhaza_ yang bertanggung jawab atas segala informasi yang ia dapat contohnya?

Yang _Azazel_ lakukan sekarang tidak lain adalah mencoba menenangkan diri dan mencari sebuah kedamaian. Ia lelah untuk terus bertarung seperti saat _Great War_ masih berlaku dulu, menatap puluhan pasukannya dan pasukan musuh yang mati didepannya adalah hal yang membuatnya tidak betah.

Dan sekarang? Baginya ancaman yang dilakukan secara diam-diam itu cukup merepotkan, terlebih pada sosok yang dikatakan _Madara._

" _Huh?_ Kupikir kau sudah menyadarinya –" _Madara_ berjalan pelan mencoba berada disamping _Azazel_ lalu menunjuk kearah sebuah kawah besar didepan mereka berdua "- Hanya sebuah kekuatan besar yang berkumpul disatu tempat yang dapat membuat kawah seperti itu. Atau dengan kata lain, kekuatan yang dikeluarkan sudah berlebih"

"Lalu?"

" _Siswaku_ tidak mungkin bisa menghasilkan serangan seperti itu karena _Inoryoku_ yang ia miliki adalah kekuatan yang mencakup segala jarak, bukannya sebuah ledakan tingkat menengah keatas. _Sekiryuutei_ tidak mungkin melakukan ini karena _siswaku_ telah menebas lehernya hingga berlumuran darah. Adik _Maou_ itu mungkin bisa melakukan hal seperti ini namun kurasa ia disibukkan dengan _peeragenya_ yang terluka –"

"- Kurasa kau sudah tahu bukan? tiga kemungkinan yang kujelaskan tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang ada didepan mataku ini"

 _Azazel_ masih kurang puas dengan apa yang dijelaskan _Madara..._

"Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana dengan _Kokabiel?"_

"Kau bodoh ya?" ucap _Madara_ menghela nafas lelah.

Sejenak _Madara_ melihat kearah sekitarnya. Batang pohon yang terpotong halus, tanah yang berserakan, juga sebuah kawah yang besar kah?

"Aku tahu persis si muka keriput itu _Gubernur,_ dia adalah _datenshi_ yang selalu bertarung diatas udara. Dugaanmu memang hampir mendekati karena kawah sebesar itu tidak mungkin dilakukan dari bawah melainkan dari atas udara –"

 _Madara_ memang pernah bertemu dengan _Kokabiel_ sebelumnya. Meski bisa digolongkan pertemuan yang singkat, namun ia bisa mengetahui pola pertarungan yang dilakukan _Kokabiel._ Jangan lupakan sebuah fakta bahwa _Madara_ tidak begitu suka dengan _datenshi_ macam _Kokabiel._

"- namun apa kau melihat satu helai bulu gagak disini? Ledakan yang menghasilkan kawah sebesar ini tidak mungkin membuat bulu pada sayap _Kokabiel_ tidak lepas. Lagipula untuk apa batang pohon yang terpotong begitu halus itu jika _Kokabiel_ adalah tipikal _Datenshi_ yang menyukai pertarungan diatas udara?"

"Kau terlihat begitu yakin, _Madara-dono"_ ucap _Azazel_ dengan tangan yang mengelus pelan dagunya, mencoba memikirkan apa yang saat ini _Madara_ katakan sembari mengamati sekitarnya.

"Tentu saja. tanah yang berserakan ini dan potongan batang pohon itu saja sudah menjadi bukti bahwa ini adalah pertarungan jarak dekat sampai menengah. _Vali_ mungkin menekan musuh yang ia hadapi namun kurasa hasil akhirnya berbeda" tukas _Madara_ sambil menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

Kali ini cuaca terlihat begitu terang ya? Begitu pula awan yang terus bergerak dengan cepat. Atau mungkin hanya perasaan _Madara_ saja?

"Kau menyadari sesuatu, _Madara-dono?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Entahlah...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Namun kurasa sosok yang dilawan Vali adalah pengguna Inoryoku'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Oii Bocah!Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku hingga ia tidak pulang semalam _Hah?!"_

"A-Aku tidak melakukan a-apapun pada anakmu _Oji-san!"_

"Cepat katakan padaku _bocah!_ Atau kuputar kepalamu pirangmu itu!"

" _Hah?!"_

Disisi lain – _Uzumaki Naruto_ tengah disibukkan dengan apa yang saat ini ia hadapi, seorang pria paruh baya dengan sosok gadis yang berada disampingnya sembari menarik-narik pelan pakaian yang pria itu kenakan.

Tunggu dulu? Bukankah gadis itu _Hanabi?_

" _Otou-sama!" Hanabi_ terus saja menarik-narik pakaian pria yang ia panggil ayah itu namun sang ayah tidak peduli

"Cepat katakan _brengsek!_ Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap _putri kesayanganku!_ Dan jika keadaan terburuk menimpa putriku maka aku tidak sudi mempunyai menantu sepertimu _bangsat!"_

" _Are?"_

" _..."_

 _Naruto_ terdiam ditempat ketika mendengar kata _menantu._ Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakannya?

" _..."_

" _Heeeh?!_ Be-bentar dulu _Oji-san!_ A-aku tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!" pekik _Naruto_ panik. Tentu saja bukan? mendengar kata _menantu_ saja sudah membuat tubuhnya tadi mengigil, setidaknya ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai pemerkosa seorang gadis.

Dan inilah yang sebenarnya _Naruto_ takutkan. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi keadaan terburuk jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika ia mengantar _Hanabi_ pulang ke rumahnya, dan benar saja! ia tidak menyangka jika ayahnya _Hanabi_ adalah sosok yang mengerikan dimatanya.

Lagipula dituduh melakukan _sesuatu_ pada anaknya adalah hal yang berlebihan bukan?!

 _Naruto_ yang menyelamatkan anaknya dari bahaya yang diberikan _para iblis tolol_ itu, _Naruto_ yang memeluk _Hanabi_ ketika _Hanabi_ menangis atas apa yang terjadi padanya, _Naruto_ yang menjaga _Hanabi_ ketika gadis itu tertidur di apartemennya, juga _Naruto_ yang menyuapi _Hanabi_ saat _Hanabi_ belum makan sejak semalam bahkan sampai _Hanabi_ mengeluarkan sifat manjanya.

Dan sekarang? _Naruto_ yang difitnah memperkosa _Hanabi?_

Apaan coba?!

"Apa katamu?! Kau masih mengelak _nyet?_ "

"Tentu saja bukan?! aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun terhadap putrimu!"

 _Malah sebenarnya putrinya sih yang telah mengambil first kiss Naruto..._

"Jangan berbohong-"

" _Otou-sama!"_

Seketika _Naruto_ dan si ayah terdiam saat _Hanabi_ memekikkan suaranya. Sang ayah – _Hyuuga Hiashi –_ menjadi terdiam membisu sambil menoleh kearah putrinya yang cemberut, disisi lain _Naruto_ tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena mau bagaimanapun _Naruto_ lah yang mengantar _Hanabi_ datang kesini – yaitu rumahnya sendiri.

Sebuah rumah tradisional jepang yang begitu luas dan besar, halamannya cukup lebar dengan kolam ikan berisi ikan koi. _Naruto_ sendiri tidak bisa menghitung berapa biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk membuat rumah sebesar ini – toh lagipula ia hanyalah seorang remaja yang tinggal di apartemen sewaaan.

 _Naruto_ masih memandangi _Hanabi_ dengan jelas – ketika gadis manis itu terus berusaha keras mencoba menjelaskan pada sang ayah tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, meski beberapa bagian harus ia bohongi atas apa yang _Naruto_ perintahkan saat mereka berada di jalan sebelumnya.

Tentu saja bukan? melihat sosok ayah dari _Hanabi_ yang seperti ini saja sudah membuat _Naruto_ membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya ketika mengetahui jika anaknya semalam hampir direnggut nyawanya oleh sekumpulan _iblis_ yang keras kepala.

 _Naruto_ sejenak menahan tawanya ketika _Hanabi_ mengatakan pada ayahnya jika semalam ia disekap kumpulan preman di gang sempit sebelum akhirnya _Naruto_ menyelamatkannya. Oke! itu sebuah kebohongan yang tidak buruk – menutupi kenyataan pada ayahnya bahwa semalam _Hanabi_ benar-benar dalam bahaya adalah hal yang menjadi kewajiban _Hanabi_ ataupun _Naruto_ sendiri.

"Begitulah _Otou-sama._ Jadi berhentilah menuduh _Uzumaki-senpai_ dengan hal yang tidak-tidak! aku dengannya tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!" ucap _Hanabi_ ngotot pada ayahnya sendiri. Sementara _Naruto_ hanya membuang mukanya kearah lain mencoba menutupi semburat merah kecil pada kedua pipinya.

Entahlah... ketika _Hanabi_ mengatakan _hal yang aneh-aneh,_ seketika ia teringat kejadian semalam ketika _Hanabi_ mengambil _first kiss_ yang ia miliki...

" _Haah..."_ sejenak sang ayah – _Hyuuga Hiashi –_ menghela nafasnya sembari menutup matanya perlahan, lalu setelah beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap _Naruto_ "- _Uzumaki_ kan?"

" _Ha-Ha'i!"_ ucap _Naruto_ gugup

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, masuklah sebentar kedalam"

 _*Glek!*_

Dan tiba-tiba _Naruto_ menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan kasar, keringat muncul dipelipisnya secara deras ketika ada perasaan yang membuatnya serasa diancam. Sejenak ia menoleh kearah _Hanabi,_ gadis itu hanya bisa menahan ekspresinya.

.

.

.

' _Kuharap tidak lama. Atau mungkin aku bisa izin pergi jika memang terlalu lama...'_

.

.

.

' _Aku perlu mencuci pakaianku daripada mendengar ocehan Oji-san ini...'_

.

.

.

.

 _*Ctik... Ctik...*_

Tanpa disadari, rintik air yang berasal dari awan hitam secara tiba-tiba turun tanpa diberi aba-aba. Mengguyur kota _Kuoh_ dengan air yang terasa begitu dingin – meski awalnya kota itu terlihat begitu cerah sebelumnya.

Taman kota terlihat sepi, cipratan air dijalan terlihat begitu elok dimata yang kelam, serta deru nafas hangat yang keluar dari mulut setiap orang kala merasakan dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulit mereka.

"Sial!"

 _Uzumaki Naruto –_ pemuda pirang itu awalnya tidak pernah menyangka jika harinya akan menjadi seburuk ini. Meski ia tahu jika nasibnya memang tidak pernah baik – atau setidaknya. Namun ini agak sedikit kelewatan dari yang sebelumnya.

Yah? Ia pikir mungkin lebih menyenangkan dipukuli oleh para _sialan_ disekolahnya daripada diceramahi yang aneh-aneh oleh orang yang bahkan salah paham tentang dirinya dengan _Hanabi._

Itu bukan salah _Naruto_ sih, namun juga ia tidak bisa menyalahkan _Hanabi._ Pilihannya untuk membawa _Hanabi_ ke apartemennya adalah pilihan terakhir yang bisa ia ambil sebelumnya – toh ia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kok!

 _Hanabi_ masih perawan! _Uzumaki Naruto_ berani menjamin akan hal itu!

Dan sekarang? Hujan?

Entah takdir hidup seperti apa yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepadanya hingga membuatnya terjebak dalam hujan seperti ini. Kau tahu? Gang kecil yang diapit oleh dua gedung tinggi seperti tempat yang saat ini ia pijak adalah tempat yang tidak _Naruto_ sukai.

Ia malah teringat sesuatu tentang para _preman_ yang dulu pernah menjegatnya – meski pada akhirnya mereka berakhir dengan menggenaskan dengan _Naruto_ yang tidak tahu apapun.

"..."

Kedua tangannya kini saling menggenggam bahu satu sama lain. Mencoba memberi kehangatan pada tubuhnya dikala hujan yang terasa dingin masih belum berhenti – walau sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan itu adalah hal yang bodoh.

 _Naruto_ bersandar pada dinding gedung. Kepalanya menengadah keatas, menatap langit yang terlihat gelap berbanding terbalik dari beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Sejenak ia dapat merasakan orang-orang yang berlari kesana kemari karena hujan yang mengguyur kota.

Meskipun begitu, _Naruto_ tetap berharap hujan bisa secepatnya mereda.

"Hei..."

 _Naruto_ menoleh kekiri, ketika suara seorang laki-laki itu terdengar jelas ditelinganya diikuti dengan bahu kirinya yang dipegang seseorang.

Dia seorang laki-laki – mungkin terlihat lebih dewasa darinya? – yang juga ikut terjebak ditengah-tengah hujan sepertinya. _Hoodie_ hitam yang ia kenakan tidak sama sekali basah, begitupun celana panjang hitam serta sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ hitam yang ia kenakan dalam keadaan yang sama.

"Ya?" Tanya _Naruto_ sekedar menyapa. Senyumnya terlihat begitu ramah, walau orang yang ia hadapi saat ini adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum misterius. Entah kenapa _Naruto_ merasakan hal yang tidak beres.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

.

.

.

.

' _Apa kau kenal dengan pria bernama Uchiha Madara?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

"Hah? Tentu saja bukan?"

"Apanya yang tentu saja?"

"Maksudku, kau bisa menyerahkannya pada _Grigori._ Tempat penelitian itu mempunyai teknologi yang bisa mencari apa yang sedang kita cari dengan mudah"

"Dih bego! Aku sedang membicarakan tentang hujan bodoh!"

Ucap _Madara_ dengan nada kesal.

Berbicara tentang tentang hujan – yang kenyataannya tengah mengguyur kota – kini _Madara_ dan _Azazel_ tengah berada dibawah jembatan dengan sungai yang mengalir melintang ditengahnya. Rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh disana terlihat begitu sejuk, walaupun begitu _Madara_ maupun _Azazel_ enggan membaringkan tubuh mereka diatasnya.

Dan keadaannya? Mereka sendiri tengah terjebak ditempat yang seperti ini.

Yah? Mau bagaimana lagi? _Madara_ bisa saja menyalahkan _Azazel_ yang mengajaknya kemari karena suatu alasan yang bahkan malas untuk ia ingat kembali. Namun karena hujan turun, _Madara_ yang awalnya ingin meninggalkan _Azazel_ sendirian disini malah terjebak disini bersama _Azazel._

Menggelikan!

 _Azazel_ mungkin saja bisa meninggalkan _Madara_ sendirian disini dengan sihir teleportasinya – namun jika ia mau babak belur karena _Madara_ sih.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau tidak sedang membicarakan tentang muridku yang hilang?"

"Apa peduliku pada _Hakuryuukou_ peliharaanmu itu? Mau dia mati juga aku sama sekali tidak peduli"

Ngomong-ngomong. Saat ini mereka tengah membicarakan suatu hal yang membuat mereka salah artian. _Madara_ yang tengah membicarakan hujan malah disambung dengan _Azazel_ yang berbicara tentang kejadian yang menimpa _Vali._

Itu bodoh memang, namun itu bukanlah kesalahan _Azazel_ sepenuhnya.

Apa yang diucapkan _Madara_ sebelumnya memang terdengar ambigu. Mengatakan bahwa _Bagaimana caranya ini?_ Saat hujan turun memang membuat _Azazel_ menjadi salah paham. _Azazel_ mungkin berpikiran bahwa _Madara_ tengah berpikir tentang cara mencari tahu siapa sosok dibalik menghilangnya _Vali –_

 _-_ Namun sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh _Madara_ adalah bagaimana caranya ia pulang dan kembali ke apartemennya!

"Kau bisa bilang begitu, namun sebenarnya kau juga penasaran kan?"

"Sedikit, namun jika tidak ada petunjuk sedikitpun maka otakku pun tidak bisa menganalisisnya. Sudah biarkan saja bocah kesayanganmu itu mati dengan tenang"

"Hah?"

 _Azazel_ cengo. Apa yang pria paruh baya didepannya ini katakan?

Adalah kewajiban _Azazel_ jika mencari keberadaaan _muridnya_ itu – toh mendapatkan senjata hidup macam _Hakuryuukou_ ditangannya tidaklah mudah. _Azazel_ bahkan perlu mengorbankan sesuatu demi mendapatkan _Vali_ dimasa lalu, yang saat itu, _Vali_ terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

 _Atau mungkin sama dengan Naruto? Siswa dari Madara yang katanya memiliki masa lalu yang menyedihkan itu?_

"Aku berkata jujur kau tahu? _Hakuryuukou_ yang tidak pulang kembali kedalam kandangnya adalah satu kemungkinan bahwa ia dalam keadaan yang mungkin saja kritis" ucap _Madara_ enteng, kala ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap langit yang menghitam.

 _De javu?_

 _Azazel_ menghela nafas. Ia menyerah berdebat dengan pria yang dulunya _mengerikan_ itu.

Apa yang dikatakan _Madara_ soal _Vali_ adalah satu dari sekian kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. _Bukan tentang apa yang dialami Vali, bukan tentang kemana Vali pergi_ atau _bahkan bukan tentang siapa yang dihadapi Vali –_

 _-_ Semua pertanyaan itu tidak akan ada maknanya sama sekali dan akan berujung dengan percuma! Akan tetapi mau bagaimanapun sosok _Vali_ masih sangat dibutuhkan _Azazel_ untuk hal yang masih menjadi rahasianya.

"..."

 _*Sring!*_

Mengabaikan apa yang saat ini menjadi satu-satunya perhatian _Madara._ Alis mata _Azazel_ terangkat sebelah kala sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul tepat disebelah telinganya, pertanda bahwa ada yang memanggilnya?

"Ya?"

Dan saat _Azazel_ mengatakan itu, akan ada suara seseorang yang berasal dari _Grigori_ yang mengatakan sesuatu padanya melalui lingkaran sihir mini itu. Disisi lain _Madara_ menoleh kebelakang saat secara tak sengaja mendengar _Azazel_ yang bermonolog – meski sebenarnya ia tengah berbicara dengan orang lain

"Kalian mengetahuinya?"

"..."

"Beritahu letak koordinatnya"

"..."

"Baiklah..."

Sihir mini itu langsung lenyap tak tersisa saat _Azazel_ mengakhiri perkataannya. Binar matanya memperlihatkan sebuah harapan besar yang membuat _Madara –_ selaku pria yang tengah menatapnya – jadi agak jijik.

 _Oh ayolah! Azazel_ yang sekarang terlihat seperti tukang sodok pantat!

" _Gubernur?"_

" _Madara-dono!_ Kabar bagus! Kabar bagus!" _Azazel_ terlihat begitu bersemangat dengan mata yang berbinar

Sementara _Madara_ jijik sendiri melihat tingkahnya yang gak jelas!

"Dih! Jijik _tolol!_ "

"Dih! Ini petunjuk dari _Grigori_ bego!"

"Dih!"

"Gak jelas goblok!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain –

 _*Duaag!*_

\- Satu pukulan kuat yang bersarang pada pipi _Naruto_ memaksanya mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Kepalanya jadi sedikit agak pusing, namun ia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang awalnya hampir terjatuh.

" _Cih!"_

 _Naruto_ menajamkan sorot matanya. Tak menyangka jika pria misterius itu akan secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya seperti tadi. Agak sedikit menyesal ketika ia bersikap baik didepannya. Sudah seharusnya ia berhati-hati terhadap orang lain.

Toh, Tak selamanya orang lain bisa menjadi baik...

"Cepat katakan dimana _Uchiha Madara_ berada bocah!" pria misterius yang mengenakan _Hoodie_ hitam itu kembali mengancam. Kali ini sebuah pisau tajam keluar dari saku celananya sembari digenggam dengan begitu erat lalu mengacungkannya kearah _Naruto_ "- Aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu disini sekarang!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengannya?"

 _*Syuut!*_

Reflek _Naruto_ mundur kebelakang saat ayunan pisau itu nyaris mengenai lehernya. Matanya membulat, apaan orang asing didepannya ini?!

Disaat bersamaan, pria misterius itu mengeluarkan satu pisau lagi dari sakunya dengan tangan yang lain. Tanpa perlu membidik terlebih dahulu, pria itu melemparkan pisaunya kearah _Naruto._

 _*Swuush~!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Inoryoku :: Rashoumon!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Ctraaang!*_

Seketika pisau yang melayang di udara itu terpental kesembarang arah saat siluet berupa bayangan hitam kemerahan muncul dari lantai dan menabraknya. _Naruto_ mengatur nafasnya, ia tak menyangka jika ia harus menggunakan kekuatan yang entah darimana ia miliki itu.

Sementara si pria tadi tersenyum misterius.

" _Hee?_ Kau pengguna _Inoryoku_ juga ternyata?" pertanyaannya terkesan menggantung. Kala tangan kanannya kini tengah menggenggam erat satu pisau yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menyerang _Naruto,_ tangan kirinya kini mengambil pisau lain dari saku celananya.

Jadi? Pria didepannya ini menyukai pisau lipat atau semacamnya?

" _Inoryoku :: Heikousen!"_

Memasang posisi siaga, _Naruto_ mengendalikan bayangannya hingga menjadi sebuah dinding hitam yang solid saat pria misterius itu mengayunkan kedua pisaunya secara vertikal. Menghasilkan gelombang biru yang terasa mematikan dan siap memotong apa saja yang berhadapan dengannya.

 _*Craaaack!*_

Namun sayang –

\- seakan terkejut apa yang saat ini ia lihat, _Naruto_ membulatkan matanya saat bayangan hitam solid yang sebelumnya ia buat dengan kekuatannya terbelah menjadi dua hanya karena gelombang biru itu. Membelah dan menembus dinding pertahanan _Naruto_ hingga melebur menjadi serpihan bayangan hitam membiarkan gelombang biru itu kembali bergerak menuju _Naruto._

"Sial!"

Menunduk mungkin adalah pilihan terakhir bagi _Naruto_ untuk menghindar dari serangan pria itu. Membiarkan gelombang biru itu lewat diatas kepalanya lalu lenyap tanpa meninggalkan sisa sedikitpun.

"Boleh juga, meski pada kenyataannya kau tetaplah lemah"

"Peduli setan!"

Fokus pada kekuatan yang ia miliki. _Naruto_ menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada lantai yang ia pijak saat ini, mengeluarkan sulur-sulur bayangan hitam yang berbentuk seperti sebuah jarum namun berwarna hitam kemerahan. Melesat dengan begitu cepatnya kearah si pria misterius itu dengan harapan bisa sedikit memberinya luka yang berarti.

Disisi lain, si pria ber _hoodie_ itu tidak tinggal diam saja. kedua tangannya yang kini tengah menggenggam pisau dengan erat terasa semakin dan semakin erat, hingga akhirnya ia mengayunkan kedua pisaunya secara melintang

 _*Zraaaaass!*_

Serangan _Naruto_ gagal. Pria ber _hoodie_ itu menghancurkan niatnya...

Kala Pria itu mengayunkan kedua pisaunya secara melintang, sulur-sulur bayangan hitam kemerahan milik _Naruto_ tiba-tiba terbelah dan lenyap begitu saja seakan tak mempan sama sekali terhadap pisau yang kini telah dibalut oleh aura biru itu.

 _Naruto_ meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Pria itu terus saja memutar-mutarkan kedua pisaunya seolah siap melemparnya kearah _Naruto_ kapan saja. Senyumnya mengembang agak miring saat _Naruto_ kini memperpendek jarak –

\- dengan lari kearahnya...

" _Swuuuush~!*_

Sulur-sulur bayangan hitam muncul dari bayangan diri _Naruto_ dan melesat menuju pria misterius itu, membentuk sebuah jarum nan tajam yang siap menusuk targetnya dengan menjanjikan akan rasa sakit yang cukup menyakitkan. Ekspresi _Naruto_ masih sama. Ia tidak begitu peduli jika serangannya gagal ataupun sebaliknya.

 _*Zraaaass!*_

Dan persis seperti sebelumnya, serangan _Naruto_ kembali digagalkan, saat pria itu mengayunkan pisaunya dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Seringainya melebar kala melihat _Naruto_ yang memperpendek jarak. Senyum mengejek begitu nampak dengan tatapan yang terlihat begitu merendahkan.

 _*Tap!*_

Di sisi lain, _Naruto_ menyunggingkan senyum tipis kala jarak antara dirinya dengan sang lawan semakin pendek. Ia tahu jika lawan yang ia hadapi kali ini tidak bisa dianggap lemah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria misterius itu kedepannya.

Tangan kanannya kini menghadap kedepan. Matanya menajam seiring dengan bibir dan lidahnya yang mengucapkan mantra untuk mengendalikan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

" _Rashoumon :: Sawarabi!"_

Seketika muncul duri-duri hitam dari lantai termpat pria misterius itu berpijak. Pria itu menyadarinya. Langkah yang ia ambil adalah melompat keatas setinggi yang ia bisa, diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang dibalut aura biru.

 _*Sluuuurr~!*_

Duri-duri hitam yang muncul dari tanah itu tiba-tiba memanjang keatas, begitu terlihat mengerikan dan mengincar tubuh pria yang masih berada diudara itu. _Naruto_ menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Pilihan untuk mendekati pria itu adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa _Naruto_ ambil –

\- dan tidak lebih untuk menggunakan salah satu kemampuannya.

 _*Zraasss!*_

Seakan mengalami hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Duri-duri hitam yang berasal dari kemampuan _Naruto_ secara tiba-tiba menguap dan lenyap begitu saja saat hendak menembus kulit pria ber _hoodie_ hitam itu, seakan aura biru yang menempel pada tubuhnya adalah pertahanan terbaik yang ia miliki.

Namun sebenarnya itulah yang _Naruto_ tunggu!

 _*Tap!*_

Pijakan kaki kirinya menjadi satu-satunya tumpuan _Naruto_ untuk bisa melompat tinggi semampu yang ia bisa. Tinggi hingga mencapai pria ber _hoodie_ hitam itu dengan tangan yang sudah siap untuk memberikan pukulan terbaiknya.

 _*Duaaag!*_

Dan dugaan _Naruto_ ternyata benar-benar tepat!

Pukulannya menghantam wajah pria misterius itu dengan sangat kuat, hingga membuatnya terpental kebelakang dan jatuh ke lantai dengan sangat keras. Rintik hujan membasahi pakaian yang ia kenakan – pakaian aneh yang semuanya serba hitam.

Meski entah darimana inisiatif yang _Naruto_ dapatkan soal _menyerang dengan tanpa Inoryoku_ itu, namun setidaknya _Naruto_ telah mengetahui satu kelemahan sang lawan yang kini tengah ia hadapi ; aura biru itu tidak mempan terhadap kekuatan supranatural, namun mempan terhadap kekuatan fisik.

"Untuk seukuran bocah sepertimu, kau cukup menjengkelkan juga..."

Pria itu kini mulai kembali bangkit dengan pakaian yang basah akibat rintik hujan yang menghujaninya. Suaranya terasa sedikit berat dari yang sebelumnya, diikuti dengan jemari yang berbunyi agak nyaring – kala merenggangkan sela-sela jarinya.

Ekspresi pria misterius itu terlihat samar akibat rintik hujan. Berdiri disana dengan satu tangan yang setengah terangkat keatas – entah _Naruto_ sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan sang lawan. Namun setidaknya ia harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang.

"Sekarang, giliranku bocah –"

"- _Inoryoku :: Heikousen"_

 _*Zwuuuuuush!*_

Sebuah gelombang biru yang terlihat begitu dingin nan mematikan melesat begitu saja kearah _Naruto_ sesaat setelah pria ber _hoodie_ hitam itu menggerakkan lengannya secara horizontal. Ada sedikit senyum menyeringai disana – tanda akan rasa percaya diri yang begitu tinggi.

Di sisi lain, _Naruto_ pun tidak hanya diam saja. Seketika ia menunduk dan membiarkan gelombang biru itu lewat diatasnya. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin mati konyol hanya karena ia tidak bisa menghindar sama sekali.

"Kau pikir aku hanya diam saja bocah?"

 _*Duaaagg!*_

Dan ketika _Naruto_ kembali menegakkan posisinya dari sebelumnya, seketika satu tendangan kuat bersarang diperutnya. Terasa begitu sakit, bahkan hingga membuatnya terpental kebelakang. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu jelas, menggambarkan rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tubuhnya terjatuh dilantai – tepat diatas air yang menggenang – dan punggungnya terasa basah nan dingin. Telentang disana, dan entah mengapa tendangan dari pria misterius itu seakan memberikan rasa sakit yang berbeda pada perutnya.

 _*Duuukk!*_

" _Aarggg!_ Sialan!"

 _Naruto_ mengerang kesakitan. Perutnya saat ini diinjak sang lawan. Pandangan matanya menajam, diikuti dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat.

Dan di sisi lain, pria misterius itu tersenyum miring...

"Kau menyerah? Aku bisa saja memotong kepalamu saat ini juga" pria itu tidak sekedar mengancam. Bisa dilihat dari tangannya yang kini dibalut aura biru.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukan sedikitpun tentang _Madara-sensei_ padamu! Tidak akan pernah!"

" _Sensei?"_

 _*Greeep!*_

Seakan tidak sampai disitu saja. _Naruto_ kembali menggeliat mencoba membebaskan dirinya, kala pria itu mencekik lehernya dan mengangkatnya keatas hingga kedua kakinya tak lagi menginjak lantai. Pandangan pria itu begitu tajam, dan lebih tajam dari yang sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau muridnya _huh?"_

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"..."

"Yah? Mungkin kau bisa menjadi sanderaku, selain remaja penggila _tokusatsu [4]_ itu"

"Apa yang kau-"

 _*Duaaaaaaggg!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hujan pun mereda. Awan hitam yang melayang di atas udara perlahan tersapu dengan angin – meski tidak seluruhnya. Genangan air yang terasa dingin memenuhi trotoar, menutup semua payung yang terkekang di atas genggaman tangan orang-orang.

Sedikit darah yang tercampur dengan air menjadi satu bukti, menggenang disebuah gang yang diapit dua gedung menjulang tinggi ke atas. Meski agak samar, namun bisa terlihat warna airnya yang agak keruh dan tak lagi jernih.

" _Madara-dono?_ Apa kau yakin ini memang tempatnya?"

"Kau bodoh apa? Bukannya sudah seharusnya kau percaya pada informasi dari bawahanmu sendiri?"

"Oh Ayolah! Aku hanya khawatir jika mereka mengerjaiku"

 _Madara_ tak merespon ucapan _Azazel,_ matanya tertuju pada riak air yang tercampur sedikit darah yang berada diantara kedua kakinya. Sedikit menarik perhatiannya, dan memaksanya untuk menunduk sejenak melihat air yang sedikit bercampur darah itu.

"Tempat gak jelas yang kau bilang itu mengatakan jika disini ada aura yang aneh bukan?"

"Tentu"

"Kupikir mereka tidak sedang mengerjaimu, lihatlah ini -" ucap _Madara_ sambil menunjuk riak air tersebut "- darahnya masih hangat dan kuyakin itu. Dan lihatlah keadaan sekitarmu yang sekarang"

Mereka saat ini berada di sebuah gang yang diapit dua gedung yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Meski sinar matahari kembali terang benderang sesaat sebelumnya tertutupi awan hitam, namun tempat mereka berada memang tempat yang tidak sepenuhnya mendapat asupan cahaya matahari yang cukup.

Dan tentunya, rawan akan kejadian-kejadian yang mengancam nyawa.

Jalan yang berlubang dan terlihat cukup aneh. Tentu saja bukan? itu bukan sekedar lubang yang tidak disengaja dan cukup banyak meski tidak seberapa besar. Begitu juga dengan dinding gedung yang terlihat seperti sayatan benda tajam.

"Kau pasti yakin jika apa yang kau lihat itu tidak dilakukan oleh manusia biasa bukan? dan tentunya bukan ulah kaummu juga para iblis"

"Jika itu ulah _Datenshi_ ataupun iblis, aku sudah bisa menyadarinya jauh sebelum dirimu menyadari"

Jari telunjuk _Madara_ bergerak, menyentuh satu genangan air yang bercampur sedikit darah diantara kedua kakinya. Tidak terlalu dingin, dan itu hal kurang wajar untuk air yang baru saja tumpah dari awan yang pecah.

Dilihatnya dengan jelas jari telunjuknya yang sebelumnya menyentuh air itu. Satu kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan. Darahnya masih hangat, dan tentunya membuat air yang dingin menjadi sedikit lebih hangat.

" _Gubernur,_ kau pasti tidak percaya jika ini adalah darah naga peliharaanmu itu bukan?" ucap _Madara_ santai – sambil menunjuk genangan air yang berada diantara kedua kakinya – tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ia tahu jika lawan bicaranya sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa membedakan darah orang lain. Dan kupikir itulah yang saat ini berada dibenakmu" _Madara_ menoleh. _Azazel_ sejenak menaikkan sebelah alisnya, saat melihat ekspresi _Madara_ yang cukup unik dimatanya.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tentu tidak"

"Berarti kita satu pikiran bukan? dan soal darah yang kau katakan barusan. Kau hanya tahu cara menumpahkan darah, bukan mengenali darah"

 _Madara_ tersenyum miring sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan _Azazel_ barusan serasa membuat dirinya sedikit agak bangga – meski dalam arti tertentu. Toh, _Azazel_ mengatakan apa yang memang sepantasnya ia katakan.

Dan itu memang faktanya...

 _Madara_ kembali berdiri. Tangannya kini menjadi korban dari hawa yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Rasa kantuk seakan menyerang tiba-tiba. Wajar sih, ini sebuah gang dengan penerangan yang tidak banyak, dan dinginnya udara setelah hujan serasa membuat dirinya ingin berbaring diatas kasur yang empuk lalu tenggelam di dunia mimpi.

"Kau mengantuk? _Madara-dono?"_

"Sedikit. Apa kau keberatan jika aku pulang untuk tidur dan meninggalkanmu disini?"

"Mungkin setelah kau berhasil menemukan _Vali,_ aku rela kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini"

"Dih! Ucapanmu seperti gadis yang dilanda kecewa"

"Oh ayolah! Inilah kenapa aku terkadang kesal padamu. Kau selalu saja –"

" _Are? Uchiha-sensei?"_

Dan yah? Sosok yang tidak diharapkan kedatangannya tiba-tiba masuk didalam dialog mereka berdua.

Seorang gadis remaja. Memanggil _Madara_ dengan sebutan guru membuat _Madara_ sadar jika gadis yang belum ia lihat siapa dia itu adalah salah satu siswa di sekolah tempat ia bekerja sebagai seorang guru. Netranya bergeser dari _Azazel,_ menuju siapa yang berada dibelakang _Azazel._

" _Are? Uzumaki Naruko-san_ bukan?"

"Umu!"

Surai pirangnya yang kini dibiarkan tergerai bebas – karena biasanya ia sering mengikatnya dengan gaya _twintail –_ terlihat begitu menawan. Senyum manis seakan menjadi pemandangan menyejukkan yang dirasakan oleh _Madara_ maupun _Azazel._

Detik demi detik membawa langkahnya menuju sang _sensei. T-shirt_ putih dengan lengan berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan terlihat sedikit agak transparan meski _Madara_ bahkan _Azazel_ sama sekali tak menyadarinya, rok hitam pendek sepaha yang ia kenakan menambah aksen manis yang melekat pada dirinya – sebagai _Uzumaki Naruko_ tentunya!

Bukankah itu terlalu indah?

Untuk menjadi seorang adik bagi kakak seorang pecundang macam _Uzumaki Naruto?_

" _Madara-dono"_

" _Huh?" Madara_ mencoba mendekatkan telinganya pada _Azazel_ kala gubernur _datenshi_ itu membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau belum tahu ya? Dia adalah adiknya _Uzumaki Naruto"_

" _Heeh?_ Se-cantik ini?"

 _*Plaaak!*_

Seketika _Madara_ memukul kepala belakang _Azazel_ saat ada sedikit senyum mesum yang muncul diwajah _Azazel._ Itu cukup membuatnya kesal memang, sebagai guru – ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh terhadap siswanya sendiri.

Namun yah? Mau bagaimanapun apa yang dikatakan _Azazel_ tentang _Naruko_ memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

 _Naruto_ dan _Naruko_ itu sungguh terlihat sangat berbeda – bukan dalam artian fisik. Toh rambut pirang mereka sama, bahkan beberapa bagian wajah mereka pun terlihat sama.

 _Naruko_ bagaikan gadis manis yang terlihat begitu populer dikalangan remaja – karena memang disekolahnya ia cukup populer diantara teman-temannya sih. Wajah yang manis serta kulit putihnya yang bersih seakan membuat orang-orang diluar sana rela terperangah untuk beberapa menit.

Sedangkan _Naruto_ adalah kebalikannya. Menjadi individu yang dipecundangi dunia seakan melekat pada dirinya dalam rentang waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar. Wajah yang terkadang agak depresi – mengingat masa lalunya sendiri bisa dibilang tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

Dan ketika memikirkan itupun, _Madara_ hanya bisa tersenyum miris...

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini _sensei?"_ tanya _Naruko_ dengan nada yang sopan. Sedikit matanya melirik kearah _Azazel,_ memberikan sebuah kode pada _Madara_ untuk memberitahu siapa pria dengan pony rambut yang berbeda warna dengan warna rambut belakangnya itu.

"Tak ada yang menarik. Dan ya, perkenalkan dia _Azazel,_ salah satu kenalanku"

"Salam~"

 _Naruko_ tersenyum, terlihat bagaikan bidadari dimata _Azazel_ hingga membuatnya merasa beruntung bertemu dengan gadis seperti _Uzumaki Naruko_ di dunia ini. Di dalam batinnya, mungkin ia berterima kasih pada sang kuasa karena telah dipertemukan dengan _Naruko –_ mungkin?

Terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya sih...

Disamping itu, _Madara_ terlihat tidak terlalu asing ketika memperhatikan sayatan dinding gedung yang terlihat begitu halus itu – kala ia memperhatikannya dengan serius. Ia merasa familiar dengan serangan semacam itu. Tentunya bukan _datenshi_ maupun _iblis._

Kedua makhluk itu terlalu bodoh untuk membuat serangan sehalus itu.

" _Sensei?"_

" _Madara-sensei?"_

"Ah! Ya? Maaf, aku melamun..."

 _Naruko_ dan _Azazel_ merasa sedikit heran. _Madara_ melamun?

Oke! mungkin bagi _Naruko_ itu hal yang wajar baginya, namun tidak untuk _Azazel. Gubernur_ dari fraksi _datenshi_ itu telah mengenal _Madara_ lebih jauh, jauh sebelum _Naruko_ mengenal _Madara_ sebagai gurunya.

Bukan tipikal _Madara_ untuk melamun. Bahkan _Azazel_ sendiri yakin jika kata _melamun_ belum pernah ada dalam kamus _Madara_ sebelumnya. Entahlah? Itu sudah lama...

"Heh? Aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa melamun, _Madara-dono"_

"Kau berisik seperti biasanya ya _Azazel?"_

"Oh ayolah! Kau bukan tipe orang yang suka melamun. Atau kau teringat kisah cinta tragismu itu?"

" _Hah?!_ Ngomong apaan sih _pantek_?!"

"Dih! Malah ngegas!"

Disisi lain, _Naruko_ cukup terhibur dengan tingkah laku mereka berdua yang terlihat amat begitu akrab. Tawanya terlihat begitu menawan, bahkan sempat mengalihkan pandangan mereka berdua.

" _Naruko-san?"_

" _Hihi~_ maafkan aku _Azazel-san._ Kalian terlihat begitu akrab"

" _Huh?_ Akrab apanya? Pria dengan rambut gak jelas seperti dia cukup mengganggu ketenanganku"

"Apa katamu?! Lagipula apa kau pikir aku pernah bersyukur memiliki teman sepertimu?"

"Peduli setan!"

"Kau yang setan! Sialan!"

Dan _maa..._ itu cukup untuk menjadi hiburan gratis bagi _Naruko._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lupakan tentang _setan. Madara_ memang terkadang sedikit banyak berekspresi hari ini dan hampir semuanya karena ulah _Azazel,_ siapa lagi kalau bukan _gubernur kere_ itu?

Bersama sang gadis menawan – _Uzumaki Naruko –_ disebelahnya, mereka kini berjalan menuju apartemen yang ditempati _Naruto_ setelah sebelumnya berhenti berdebat di gang sempit yang diapit oleh dua gedung tinggi.

Kali ini _Azazel_ tidak ikut bersama mereka. Entahlah. Mungkin ada alasan lain mengapa _Azazel_ pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa alasan yang jelas, mungkin? Atau _Azazel_ tak dapat memungkiri akan kecantikan _Naruko_ yang bagaikan malaikat yang hinggap dihatinya? Atau malah itu agak sedikit berlebihan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa dirimu dengan _Naruto? Uzumaki-san?"_

Sebelumnya _Madara_ memang sempat menanyakan _ingin pergi kemana_ pada _Naruko._ itu hal yang wajar bukan? penampilan _Naruko_ yang mengenakan _T-shirt_ dan rok hitam pendek saja terlihat cukup modis untuk gadis seumurannya. Tentu hal yang aneh jika ia pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu tanpa tujuan yang tidak jelas.

Dan ketika _Madara_ menanyakan itu, gadis itu menjawab _Aku ingin mencari keberadaan kakakku, Uzumaki Naruto_ dan mungkin nasib _Naruko_ yang terlalu bagus atau hal semacam itulah yang membawanya pada _Madara,_ yang tak lain adalah teman _Naruto_ yang tinggal disebelah apartemennya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya saja. Di rumahku sepi sekali. Bahkan _Onii-chan_ saja pergi main dengan teman-temannya, entah aku tak tahu mereka pergi kemana"

 _Onii-chan_ disini adalah _Uzumaki Menma. Madara_ tahu itu. Meski sebutan _Onii-chan_ yang didengar oleh _Madara_ diartikannya dengan sebutan yang agak ambigu – entah itu ditujukan pada _Menma_ atau _Naruto –_ namun, _Madara_ tahu jika itu ditujukan pada _Uzumaki Menma._

Mereka tiga bersaudara, dan mereka yatim piatu dalam usia yang terbilang cukup belia...

" _Heeh?_ Apa tidak aneh untuk seukuran gadis populer sepertimu bermain ke rumah kakaknya daripada bermain dengan teman akrabnya?"

"Apa kau berpikir seperti itu tentangku? _Sensei?"_

"Tentu. Setidaknya kepopuleranmu berada dibawah _Rias Gremory"_

"Begitu? _Hihi~"_

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di apartemen. _Madara_ dan _Naruko_ kini berdiri tepat didepan pintu apartemen _Naruto,_ mengetuknya pelan sekedar tanda sopan sebagai tamu – _Naruko_ tidak seharusnya disebut sebagai tamu sih. Dia adik kandungnya _Naruto._

 _Madara_ sendiri sengaja tidak kembali ke apartemennya. Mungkin? Namun pria paruh baya itu seperti ingin mampir ke apartemen _Naruto_ hanya sekedar numpang makan atau hanya makan makanan ringan yang dimiliki _Naruto_ saja.

" _Oii~ Naruto..."_

" _Onii-san!"_

" _..."_

Oke! ini agak sedikit menjengkelkan bagi _Madara. Naruto_ tidak sedang gangguan telinga kan? Atau dia tidur hari ini karena semalam tidak sempat tidur?

" _Onii-san!"_

" _Naruto!"_

" _..."_

" _Sensei._ Sepertinya dia tidak ada?"

"Tenang saja, biar aku yang mengatasinya"

 _Madara_ perlahan menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Apa yang dia lakukan?

Tangannya kini memegang knop pintu lalu memutarnya sembari mendorongnya kedepan. Agak sedikit terkejut sih, pintu apartemen _Naruto_ tidak dikunci?

" _Naruto..."_

" _Are?"_

 _Madara_ maupun _Naruko_ terdiam kala mereka memasuki apartemen _Naruto_ yang tidak terlalu lebar itu. Tak ada _Naruto,_ tak ada siapapun disana. Yang ada hanya kamar seorang pemuda yang cukup terlihat rapi, juga keranjang yang berisi baju kotor.

Satu dugaan _Madara_ soal _Naruto_ adalah si pirang berwajah depresi itu mungkin saja mengantar _Hanabi_ pulang ke rumahnya. Namun jika itu terjadi di siang hari seperti ini malah kesannya tidak masuk akal.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis yang tak pulang ke rumahnya malah pulang esok hari tepat disiang harinya? Bukankah pagi hari adalah pilihan yang terbaik? Terlebih dia adalah _Hyuuga Hanabi –_ gadis keturunan keluarga _Hyuuga_ dan adik dari _Idol_ yang begitu dipuja oleh _Madara._

" _Sensei?_ Apa ini hal yang wajar bagi _Onii-san_ jika pintu kamarnya tidak dikunci?"

Dan itupun menjadi pertanda yang menambah kesan tidak masuk akal. Mereka sama sekali tak berpapasan dengan _Naruto_ jika seandainya _Naruto_ memang baru saja pergi sekedar mengantar _Hanabi_ pulang ke rumah. Karena bagaimanapun jalan yang mereka ambil memungkinkan mereka untuk bertemu satu sama lain.

Kemana _Naruto?_

"Knop pintunya terasa dingin, kemungkinan karena hujan tadi. Namun itu artinya _Naruto_ telah pergi sebelum datangnya hujan. kan?"

" _Sensei?"_

 _*Drrrrrrrttt!*_

Secara mengejutkan ponsel _Madara_ bergetar dalam sakunya. Beberapa detik berselang ia lalu merogoh sakunya lalu mengambil ponselnya. Cukup terkejut ketika ia mendapati nama _Azazel_ didalam layar ponselnya, mengingat ia sebenarnya memang ingin menghubungi _Azazel._

 _[Madara-dono!]_

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku sebenarnya ingin menelponmu"

 _[Kau bukan datenshi sih, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu lewat sihir telekomunikasi]_

 _Madara_ tersenyum simpul kala apa yang dikatakan _Azazel_ membuatnya merasa sedikit terhibur. _Gubernur datenshi_ itu berharap ia menjadi _datenshi?_ Yang benar saja?

Sejenak ia mendapati _Naruko_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran, terlebih pada siapa _Madara_ berbicara lewat telepon. _Madara_ tersenyum padanya, lalu memberi tanda bahwa gadis itu hanya perlu menunggu saja.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kau katakan padaku?"

 _[Ada pergerakan aneh di bukit namun aku tidak bisa memberitahu titik koordinatnya. Aku tidak bisa memastikan siapa mereka karena tak ada aura yang menandakan bahwa itu datenshi atau bahkan iblis. Kemungkinan manusia?]_

"Bukit? Kurasa ada sebuah gereja tua disana. Seberapa banyak?"

 _[Tiga, mungkin? Kurasa kau perlu kembali ke tempat dimana kita bertemu dengan adiknya Naruto itu]_

"Niatku memang seperti itu. Terima kasih atas infonya"

 _*Tuuut~*_

 _Madara_ kembali menyembunyikan ponselnya kedalam saku. Sempat terkejut ketika _Naruko_ kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang amat begitu penasaran dan memaksa untuk meminta penjelasan, meski ia sama sekali tidak bicara – namun pandangannya bisa mengartikannya begitu.

Ia memang tidak ada niatan untuk melibatkan _Naruko_ masuk kedalam masalah ini. Meski _Naruko_ merupakan adik kandung dari _Naruto,_ namun bukan berarti _Madara_ mau melibatkannya begitu saja.

Ini ada unsur kekerasan. Dan ia tidak ingin memperlihatkannya pada gadis manis ini, terlebih kakaknya yang kemungkinan _disana_ tengah dipukuli, atau hal menyakitkan semacam itu.

"Mungkin cukup panjang untuk diceritakan. Namun untuk lebih ringkasnya, apa kau mau duduk sebentar di apartemen kakakmu ini?"

" _Sensei?_ Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku hanya ingin pergi sebentar"

"Apa itu mencari _Onii-san?_ Aku ikut kalau begitu!"

"Itu tidak perlu. Kau cukup beristirahat disini saja sebentar"

"Tapi –"

"Aku akan berjanji pulang membawa kakakmu yang bandel itu. Oke?"

 _Naruko_ mengangguk pelan. _Madara_ tersenyum simpul. Selanjutnya _Naruko_ memasuki apartemen _Naruto_ sekedar menunggu disana lalu menutup pintu. Sementara _Madara_ pergi ke suatu tempat.

Ini menyangkut _Naruto,_ dan _Madara_ tidak bisa diam saja!

.

.

.

' _Dasar bodoh!'_

 _._

 _._

' _Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Naruto?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi, ini _ulahmu_ ya?"

 _Madara_ tersenyum simpul – disaat ia telah sampai disebuah gang tepat ia dan _Azazel_ bertemu dengan _Naruko_ tadi – saat ia berdiri dan mengamati sekitarnya. Ia tak menyangka jika ia sebelumnya tidak terlalu fokus pada apa yang ada disekitarnya.

Matanya tertuju pada satu genangan air kecil yang agak keruh. Itu adalah air yang sebelumnya tercampur dengan darah yang terbilang masih hangat. _Madara_ tersenyum miring, kemungkinan ini adalah darah _Naruto._

Ya! Ini adalah darah _Naruto!_

Karena mau bagaimanapun _Madara_ sudah berhasil menyusun dugaannya yang berakhir dengan bukti yang cukup kuat.

Pertama ; _Naruto_ memang tidak mengantar _Hanabi_ pulang ke rumahnya disiang hari. Ini terbukti ketika ia memegang knop pintu apartemen _Naruto_ tepat setelah beberapa waktu hujan mereda. Knop pintu terasa dingin akibat hujan dan udara. Ini menandakan bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang pergi setelah hujan mereda.

Yap! _Naruto_ pergi mengantar _Hanabi_ dipagi hari. Ini kemungkinan terjadi ketika _Madara_ pergi bersama _Azazel_ melihat kondisi yang ada di hutan.

Kedua ; Mengetahui bahwa _Naruto_ tidak pulang ke apartemennya tepat setelah hujan mereda, adalah hal yang bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal. Kemungkinan _Naruto_ masih berada di jalanan mungkin hanya nol persen, karena bagaimanapun hujan telah reda cukup lama. Seharusnya _Naruto_ sudah berada di apartemennya saat _Madara_ dan _Naruko_ mengunjungi apartemennya tadi, mengingat sebelumnya _Madara_ dan _Azazel_ menyelidiki tempat ini tepat setelah hujan dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Toh _Naruto_ bukan tipikal remaja yang suka bepergian kesuatu tempat yang bisa ia kunjungi. _Madara_ tahu betul itu karena dia adalah tetangganya sekaligus gurunya.

Ketiga ; Tempat ini – sebuah gang yang diapit dua gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Melihat genangan air yang cukup kecil dan keruh akibat darah yang tercampur didalamnya membuat _Madara_ berpikir cukup keras. Rumah _Hinata –_ yang tak lain adalah kakak _Hanabi –_ tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, dan gang ini sendiri pun merupakan jalan pintas untuk kembali ke apartemen _Naruto_ ataupun _Madara_ jika seandainya mereka berjalan dari rumah _Hanabi._

Dan melihat keadaan tempat ini sendiri pun, membuat _Madara_ dapat mengambil kesimpulan jika terjadi pertempuran di tempat ini. Itu terjadi tepat saat hujan berlangsung, genangan air yang bercampur darah bisa menjadi bukti kuat atas itu.

Keempat ; Mengingat pertempuran itu terjadi saat hujan berlangsung, kemungkinan _Naruto_ yang bertempur disini cukup tinggi. Itu terjadi saat _Naruto_ pulang dan terjadi hujan, hingga akhirnya ia berjalan melewati tempat ini karena hanya tempat inilah yang tidak terlalu terkena derasnya hujan. Bukti? Bisa diperhatikan jalan yang berlubang. Itu merupakan akibat dari _inoryoku_ yang dimiliki _Naruto,_ yaitu _Rashoumon._

Toh seandainya jika ada pertanyaan _bagaimana seandainya jika Naruto tidak melewati jalan ini?_ Lalu lantas mengapa terjadi pertarungan disini? Gang ini bukanlah jalan yang sering dilewati orang, dan lubang-lubang itu tidak mungkin terjadi akibat _iblis_ maupun _datenshi –_ karena mereka tidak terlalu suka bergerak di siang hari.

Dan bekas sayatan pada dinding gedung itu...

 _Madara_ tersenyum simpul.

Ia berhasil menyusun teka-tekinya meski dengan penjelasan yang cukup ribet. Namun pertanyaannya sekarang adalah? Kenapa harus _Vali?_

Apa dia korban semata disini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _[Madara-dono! Dimana kau sekarang?]_

" _Aku sedang menuju ke gereja yang kau katakan. Sebelumnya aku kembali ke gang itu hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu saja"_

 _[Memastikan sesuatu?]_

" _Di gereja yang kau katakan, disana ada Naruto, dan mungkin Vali? Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu jika disana ada Vali atau tidak. Namun satu hal yang pasti, Naruto ada disana"_

 _[Maksudmu? Jadi apa yang terjadi di hutan dan gang itu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali?]_

" _Ini cukup sulit untuk dijelaskan, namun pelakunya memiliki satu tujuan. Hutan dan gang itu sendiri memiliki korban yang berbeda. Naruto adalah korban dari pertarungan di gang itu. Dan di hutan itu sendiri, kemungkinan Vali? Aku tidak begitu tahu pola serangan naga kecil itu saat aku mencoba menganalisisnya dengan keadaan hutan yang kita lihat sebelumnya"_

 _[Jadi? Kau sudah tahu pelakunya?]_

" _Ya... aku mengetahuinya saat melihat sayatan pada dinding di gang itu. Selama aku hidup disini, tak ada iblis maupun datenshi yang melakukan itu"_

 _[Begitu ya?]_

" _Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia adalah seorang manusia"_

 _[Apa aku perlu datang membantumu?]_

" _Itu terserah padamu. Lagipula jika disana memang ada Vali, mungkin aku hanya melepaskannya saja. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaannya"_

 _[Dasar!]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lupakan sejenak tentang _Madara..._

Di sebuah gereja tua yang berada di bukit – tempat yang dikatakan _Azazel_ kepada _Madara._ Begitu kotor, debu dimana-mana, serta sarang laba-laba disudut ruangan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Terlihat begitu amat tidak layak untuk menjadi tempat tinggal atau sekedar berkunjung, meski sebenarnya ini adalah gereja.

Didalamnya, ada tiga sosok yang tengah dalam keadaannya masing-masing. Dua yang lainnya terlihat agak sedikit menyedihkan. Tubuh yang bersandar dan menempel pada dinding dengan kedua tangan dan kedua kaki yang terkekang oleh aura biru berbentuk sebuah cincin. Itu bukan sekedar aura biasa, kemungkinan bisa melukai mereka sendiri jika seandainya mereka mencoba melepaskan diri.

Sementara yang satunya lagi – tengah asik menyiksa satu diantara dua orang yang terkekang itu.

 _*Duaaaagg!*_

"Aaaarrgg! Lepaskan aku _kampang!"_

Itu pukulan yang bersarang pada perutnya. Agak kuat memang, dan benar-benar terasa cukup sakit karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan pukulan. Berapa kali? Seratus kali? Tak ada yang tahu. Ini dimulai sejak pagi tadi.

Namanya _Vali,_ sosok yang memiliki sebutan _Hakuryuukou_ berkat _sacred gear_ dan roh naga yang berada didalamnya. Wajahnya tak lagi ada rasa senang. Ia bahkan lupa sejak kapan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

 _*Duaaaag!*_

 _*Duuuuaagg!*_

Pukulan itu terus kembali terulang. Kali ini di wajah, di pipi, di perut, di dada kirinya, dan sang penyiksa sama sekali tak puas akan apa yang saat ini ia lakukan terhadap _Vali,_ seolah ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

Mata _Vali_ menajam, ia benar-benar tak lagi dapat membendung kebenciannya pada lawan yang tak lain adalah penyiksanya. Namun ketika mata mereka bertatapan dalam satu titik, _Vali_ menyadari sesuatu –

\- ia hanya bisa diam disini, mengakui bahwa ia lebih lemah dari sang lawan...

"Cepat katakan padaku bodoh! Apa yang kau ketahui tentang _Uchiha Madara?"_

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu _bangsat!"_

 _*Duaaaaagg!*_

Dan itu pukulan terakhir yang berhasil sang penyiksa berikan kepada _Vali,_ tepat dibagian dadanya, bahkan hingga membuat tubuh _Vali_ lemas dan pandangannya agak sedikit mengabur. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah akan siksaan ini, bahkan ini berlangsung sejak pagi hingga kini.

"Dasar tak berguna. Padahal kau cukup kuat juga"

Pandangan sang penyiksa itu melirik kearah samping, senyumnya naik agak miring hingga terlihat agak sedikit _creepy._ Sosok yang sedang ditatap pun menatap balik sang penyiksa. Ia benar-benar tidak takut, meski ia tahu jika nasibnya akan sama seperti apa yang dirasakan _Vali._

Namanya _Uzumaki Naruto –_ sosok remaja pirang yang terlihat cukup menarik, meski sebenarnya ia adalah sosok yang hanya dipandang sebelah mata dikehidupan sekolahnya. Kini terjebak dalam keadaan yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Ia tahu, ini kesalahannya. Seandainya ia tidak kalah dan memilih pergi saat itu, mungkin ia tidak berakhir di tempat ini.

Lagipula siapa yang akan menolongnya disini? Ia bahkan pergi tanpa ada orang yang tahu kemana ia pergi.

" _Uzumaki Naruto,_ namamu kan?"

" _Cih!_ Apa maumu?"

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau ketahui tentang _Uchiha Madara?"_

"..."

"Lalu katakan padaku, mengapa kau bertanya tentang _Uchiha Madara?"_

Telinga sang penyiksa terasa panas mendengar pertanyaan _Naruto._ Beraninya si pirang satu ini bertanya balik kepada seseorang yang bertanya padanya.

" _Are?_ Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik padaku?"

" _Huh?_ Apa maksudmu –"

 _*Duaaakk!*_

 _Naruto_ meringis kesakitan kala pukulan telak itu menghantam perutnya dengan begitu kuat. Ia bahkan tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu untuk memperhitungkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang ia terima kini. Tatapan matanya menajam. Pria muda didepannya ini – yang saat ini tengah menyiksanya – benar-benar sialan!

Ada niatan untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan ini namun mau bagaimana lagi? Dirinya bagaikan burung dalam sangkar, kedua kaki dan tangannya yang memanjang keatas telah disegel dengan sebuah cincin biru. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika kulitnya terkena cincin aneh itu, namun bergerak sedikit saja cukup untuk membuatnya melemas.

"Lepaskan aku _bangsat!"_

"Sudah kuduga, mulutmu sama _bangsatnya_ dengan pemuda disebelahmu itu" ucap sang penyiksa sembari melirik kearah _Vali_ yang kini terlihat menatapnya dengan amat benci.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu?!"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Apa yang kau ketahui tentang _Uchiha Madara?"_

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang dia?"

"..."

 _*Duaaaaagg!*_

Kali ini pipi kanan _Naruto_ menjadi hantaman empuk bagi tangan kiri sang lawan, bahkan hingga membuat _Naruto_ kembali meringis kesakitan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Itu menyakitkan, namun apa yang saat ini bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terdiam tanpa bisa apa-apa

" _Kenapa_ katamu _huh?_ Karena dia adalah pembunuh orang tuaku _sialan!"_

Dan dikala rasa nyeri itu masih terasa, _Naruto_ membulatkan matanya saat telinganya mendengar perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja.

 _Uchiha Madara... seorang pembunuh...?_

Dan disaat itu pula...

 _*Braaaaakk!*_

Pintu gereja tua itu roboh begitu saja, saat tendangan kuat dari luar merusak engsel pintu yang telah berkarat. Sejenak debu mengepul akibat pintu yang roboh itu, namun itu tidak mengaburkan pandangan tiga orang yang tengah dalam keadaannya masing-masing.

Sejenak _Naruto_ menatap ke depan saat suara itu masuk melalui rongga telinganya. Tatapan matanya seketika membulat saat dirinya tahu siapa yang berada disana.

" _Sen...sei?"_

"..."

Sementara pria penyiksa itu terdiam disana, tanpa ada niat bergerak sedikitpun saat tahu bahwa sosok yang datang itu adalah sosok yang selama ini ia cari.

"Yo!"

" _Madara-sensei!"_

"Kau ini. Aku tak menyangka jika kau akan terjebak bersama _Hakuryuukou_ disini. Pulang nanti minta maaflah kepada adik kecilmu yang kini menunggu di apartemenmu"

Namanya _Madara,_ dan sekilas seperti seorang pahlawan kesiangan – meski sekarang bukanlah siang - tanpa seragam yang mencolok tentunya.

 _Madara_ tak menyangka jika ini akan menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga dihari liburnya. Meski sebenarnya yang perlu disalahkan disini adalah _Azazel._ Namun yah? _Naruto_ juga terlibat dalam masalah ini sih.

 _Naruto juga tanggung jawabnya..._

Dan ketika netranya menatap _Vali_ dan _Naruto_ yang terjerat di depan matanya, seketika ia menghela nafas lega. Walau tanpa disadarinya kini pria yang sebelumnya menyiksa mereka berdua telah bersiap menyerang _Madara_ dari sana.

" _Uchiha Madara! Brengsek!"_

 _*Swuuuuush~!*_

Gelombang biru itu melesat begitu mulus hingga membuat apapun yang berhadapan langsung dengannya menjadi hancur begitu saja. _Madara_ tersenyum miring. Bukan bermaksud sombong –

\- namun itu bukanlah apa-apa bagi dirinya...

" _Sensei!_ Awas –"

 _*Splaaaaassh!*_

 _Naruto_ membulatkan matanya terkejut, sama halnya dengan pria misterius dan _Vali_ yang masih setengah sadarkan diri, kala gelombang biru itu pecah dan menghilang menjadi partikel kecil hingga akhirnnya lenyap begitu saja.

Itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal sih. Gelombang biru yang sebelumnya sempat membuat _Naruto_ kerepotan hingga berakhir dengan dirinya yang disandera disini. Namun bagi _Madara,_ itu sama sekali tak ada apa-apanya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?!"

"Aku juga memiliki kekuatan sepertimu –"

.

.

.

" _Uchiha Obito..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Cih! Kau masih mengingatku? Setelah kau membunuh kedua orang tuaku?" pria misterius itu – yang kini terungkap bahwa namanya adalah _Uchiha Obito –_ terlihat begitu sinis. Ada pancaran benci dimatanya, saat tatapannya tertuju pada _Madara._

Adalah dendam orang tuanya hingga membawa _Obito_ untuk bertemu _Madara,_ meski pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan _Madara_ tidak seperti yang ia duga. Kebenciannya pada _Madara_ seakan tak pernah sedikitpun luntur. Gambaran tentang orang tuanya yang dibunuh olehnya pun masih terbayang dengan jelas!

Hatinya benar-benar terasa panas saat itu! Seakan ia mencoba mengutuk _Madara_ seburuk mungkin setelah orang tuanya mati tepat didepan matanya!

"Dasar bocah tak tahu diuntung. Kau masih kecil dan belum tahu apa-apa saat itu"

 _Madara_ terlihat begitu santai. Berdiri tegak disana seolah tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan dua pemuda malang yang disandera itu jika tidak berhadapan dulu dengan _Obito._

Lagipula itu masa lalu...

Memiliki marga yang sama bukan berarti membuat _Madara_ memiliki rasa hormat tertentu...

Terlebih ia memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa ia membunuh kedua orang tua _Obito..._

Sejenak _Madara_ mendapati _Naruto_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Madara_ tahu, itu akan merusak kepercayaan _Naruto_ padanya. Itu hal yang wajar bagi remaja seumurannya yang sedikit lebih labil dibanding orang dewasa.

Hanya perlu _Madara_ beri penjelasan sedikit saja, _Naruto_ mengerti nantinya...

"..."

Kedua tangan _Obito_ terkepal erat. Ia benar-benar muak dengan pria paruh baya didepannya itu. Giginya bergemelatuk kala kalimat _Madara_ yang barusan mengudara serasa membuatnya merasa terhina. Ia benar-benar tidak terima akan hal itu!

Setidaknya, yang ia inginkan adalah _Madara_ mati ditangannya!

" _Keparat!"_

 _Obito_ berteriak penuh dendam, lalu melakukan gestur yaitu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan cukup cepat. Itu bukanlah hal yang sia-sia, kini didepannya meluncur gelombang biru membentuk huruf _X_ melesat cepat kearah _Madara._

Disisi lain, _Madara_ tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan _Obito_ bodoh, toh _Obito_ juga belum tahu –

\- bahwa kekuatannya adalah tak mempan terhadap kekuatan apapun...

 _*Splaaaassh!*_

Gelombang biru itu kembali pecah menjadi partikel kecil, hingga akhirnya lenyap tak tersisa. Disamping itu _Obito_ terlihat amat kesal dan mengayunkan kedua tangannya entah itu secara vertikal maupun horizontal secara berulang. Selama itu mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang berbentuk gelombang biru nan tajam, ia tidak peduli dengan rasa lelahnya.

 _*Swuuuuush~! Swuuuush~!*_

Serangan _Obito_ yang terbilang cukup banyak kini melesat sangat cepat kearah _Madara –_ yang masih berdiri tegak disana seolah tidak terjadi apapun, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di sekitarnya yang terbilang cukup buruk.

 _*Set!*_

 _Madara_ tahu jika ini akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama jika ia hanya berdiam diri saja, maka dari itu ia mengambil langkah pertamanya. Menekan kekuatannya pada tumpuan kakinya yang kini dalam posisi siap untuk melesat, _Madara_ lalu menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

 _*Swuuuush!*_

 _*Splaaassh~!*_

 _Obito_ seakan terperangah dengan pecahnya serangan beruntun yang dilancarkan _Obito._ Berubah menjadi partikel cahaya hingga membuat pandangan mereka sedikit terhalang akibat partikel cahaya itu sendiri.

Sedangkan _Naruto_ yang berada disana membulatkan matanya. Ia pernah melihat _Madara_ yang seperti itu sebelumnya, ketika ia hanya melakukan satu langkah lalu menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Itu cukup menakjubkan sekaligus mengerikan jika ia menjadi musuh dari _Madara._

"Kena kau!"

Dan secara mengejutkan, _Madara_ secara tiba-tiba muncul didepan _Obito –_ yang terlihat terkejut setengah mati – lalu mencekik lehernya dengan kuat. _Obito_ meronta-ronta namun _Madara_ tak peduli. _Madara_ mengangkat tubuh _Obito_ keatas hingga membuat _Obito_ cukup sulit untuk bernafas.

"Katakan padaku, kau ingin membalaskan dendam orang tuamu padaku bukan?"

"NGGH! TENTU SAJA _KEPARAT!"_

"Dasar! Tau apa kau soal orang tuamu?"

Seketika darah dalam tubuh _Obito_ berdesir hingga terasa panas saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh _Madara._ Apa yang _Madara_ katakan seolah tahu betul tentang kedua orang tuanya –

\- yang kenyataannya telah mati ditangan _Madara!_

"Lepaskan aku _keparat!"_

 _Obito_ mencoba menendang wajah _Madara_ dengan kakinya namun _Madara_ sudah antisipasi terlebih dahulu sebelum itu. Ia menangkap kaki _Obito_ dengan tangannya, lalu memutarnya hingga membuat _Obito_ meringis. Cekikan tangannya pada leher _Obito_ semakin kencang sebelum akhirnya tubuh _Obito_ terasa melemas kekurangan oksigen. _Madara_ membalikkan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia membanting tubuh _Obito_ ke lantai.

 _*Braaaakk!*_

 _*Couuggh!*_

 _Obito_ kembali meringis kesakitan. Ia terbatuk dan mencoba mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin dari mulutnya. Tatapan matanya agak sedikit mengabur, hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar bisa melihat jelas sosok _Madara_ yang kini berdiri dibelakang kepalanya.

"Ketahuilah kesalahan orang tuamu bodoh. Bukan malah mencoba membunuhku disini..."

"Diam kau Bangsat!"

Masih dalam keadaan berbaring. Kedua tangan _Obito_ mencoba menangkap kedua kaki _Madara,_ namun sayang pria paruh baya itu mundur beberapa langkah saat mengetahui apa maksud _Obito. Obito_ mencoba berdiri dengan cepat, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan langsung dengan _Madara._

 _Obito_ mencoba mengeluarkan kekuatan yang ia miliki, namun sebelum itu, _Madara_ sebisa mungkin untuk bergerak dengan cepat lalu memberikan tendangannya pada _Obito._ Sesuai dugaan, tendangan _Madara_ ditangkis _Obito_ dengan silangan kedua tangannya, hingga membuat pria itu terseret mundur dan gagal mengeluarkan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

 _Madara_ kembali melesat, kini ia mencoba mengadu _taijutsu_ dengan _Obito_ saat tiba-tiba dirinya telah tiba di depan tubuh _Obito_ dengan kecepatan yang ia miliki. Satu pukulan mengarah ke kepala, namun sebelum itu _Obito_ sudah bisa menghindar dengan memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Namun itulah yang ditunggu oleh _Madara._

Pria paruh baya itu tahu jika dengan serangan mendadaknya barusan, maka keseimbangan _Obito_ akan goyah saat ia memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang. _Madara_ tahu lebih dulu, apa yang _Obito_ lakukan tak lebih dari menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dengan cara yang tidak elit.

Sebelum sepersekian detik _Obito_ terjatuh karena cara menghindarnya barusan, _Madara_ menangkap tangan _Obito_ dan menarik tubuh _Obito,_ memaksanya untuk menatap mata _Madara_ yang kini berubah menjadi merah pekat.

" _Inoryoku : Sharingan!"_

Dan didetik selanjutnya, wajah _Obito_ bagaikan orang yang telah hilang ingatan. Tubuhnya melemah bagai tak berdaya sebelum akhirnya _Madara_ menariknya dan menahan tubuhnya. _Madara_ menggendong tubuh _Obito_. Sejenak ia teringat dosa yang telah ia lakukan pada sosok _Obito._

Seperti semacam khayalan yang melandanya; bagaimana sosok _Obito_ kecil yang terpaksa hidup sendiri? Saat umurnya masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua?

Tapi _maa..._

 _Obito mungkin bernasib sama dengan Madara, meski dalam kenyataannya Obito mungkin saja terbunuh jika Madara tidak membunuh kedua orang tuanya..._

" _Madara-sensei..."_

\- Dan ketika _Madara_ menoleh, disana terlihat sosok _Naruto_ yang tengah menatapnya; meminta sebuah penjelasan panjang. Di samping pemuda itu, terlihat sosok _Vali_ yang melemah karena sebelumnya disiksa _Obito. Madara_ tersenyum simpul.

 _Yah..._

 _Seperti di dalam hati seolah berkata..._

 _Akhirnya... aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di malam itu, _Madara_ menyuruh _Naruto_ untuk menunggunya di luar gereja. Entah ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan _Vali,_ toh ia juga telah pergi tanpa mengucapkan tanda terima kasih pada _Madara_ karena telah menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

Ia benar-benar tidak menduga, hari ini ia disibukkan dengan ulah _Obito_ hingga membuat hari liburnya benar-benar tidak berguna. Padahal, sepintas ia berpikir untuk menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan bersantai di rumah.

Ia kini berdiri tegak, menatap sosok _Obito_ yang kini terduduk di bangku gereja dengan wajah yang menunduk. Pria bernama _Obito_ itu tidak berani melawan. Ia mengakui kekalahannya, meski bisa saja ia kabur dari _Madara_ atau malah menyerang _Madara_ secara mendadak. Namun ia rasa itu tidak mungkin sih, _Madara_ mempunyai _agility_ yang bagus dalam bertarung. Selain itu, ia adalah manusia yang entah mengapa _anti_ terhadap kemampuan yang _Obito_ miliki.

Sekuat apa _Madara_ ini?

"Jadi? Kau masih dendam padaku karena itu?"

"..."

Tak ada balasan sedikitpun, namun terlihat kedua tangan _Obito_ yang berada diatas kedua pahanya terkepal erat. Mungkin? Tapi ia rasa _Obito_ tidak akan menyerangnya lagi.

 _Uchiha Madara_ dan _Uchiha Obito._ Sekilas nama marga mereka sama, dengan warna rambut yang sama pula. Mereka tidak sedarah, namun masih ada hubungan saudara yang mungkin sudah agak jauh.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada kedua orang tuaku?"

"..."

"Cepat katakan padaku. Meski aku sangat membenci dirimu, namun aku lelah hidup dengan rasa penasaran yang terus menghantuiku. Seperti; alasan dibalik dibunuhnya kedua orang tuaku"

 _Madara_ bergeming, menatap sosok _Obito_ yang kini menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. _Obito_ menangis, isakan tangis menyayat hati _Madara._ semacam dosa yang telah ia perbuat dulu kini membalas balik.

"... Kau tahu? _Mereka_ mungkin sering bertengkar karena keadaan keluarga, kehidupan kami pun hanya seadanya, bahkan sesekali aku tak sengaja terkena efek dari pertengkaran mereka, namun aku tetap menyayangi mereka –"

"- aku tak pernah berharap mereka mati, walau apa yang tak pernah kuharapkan malah terjadi pada hidupku"

"..."

"Kau ingin tahu kenyataannya?"

 _Obito_ mengangguk, masih dalam posisi yang sama. _Madara_ tersenyum pilu. Itu mungkin lembaran lama dalam ingatan yang selama ini ia miliki, namun tetap saja, itu masih teringat persis bagi dirinya.

 _Saat ia menusuk dada kiri sang pasangan istri keluarga Uchiha itu dengan senjata yang ia miliki..._

"..."

"Orang tuamu bekerja sama dengan _iblis-_ ralat, orang tuamu adalah _iblis"_

"A-apa maksudmu?!"

 _Obito_ menatap _Madara_ dengan begitu tajam, seolah ada pencaran tidak suka dari kalimat yang baru saja _Madara_ katakan padanya. _Madara_ tersenyum simpul. _Mereka_ adalah orang tua _Obito,_ siapa yang tidak marah saat kedua orang tua tengah disebut sebagai _iblis?_

Dan lagipula, apa _Obito_ tahu jika ada eksistensi lain selain _manusia_ di kota ini?

"Kau percaya jika _iblis_ dan _datenshi_ itu ada bukan?"

"Ya... mereka masih sering menggangguku..."

"..."

"Akan kuceritakan –"

"- Disaat itu, ketegangan antara _iblis_ dan _datenshi_ semakin menjadi. Membuat kota ini semakin dipenuhi dengan aura yang tidak mengenakkan. Di masa itu kau masih terlalu kecil untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi"

"..."

"Entah aku tidak terlalu tahu apa yang terjadi, namun dari informasi yang kudapat, bangsa _iblis_ tertarik pada kedua orang tuamu karena kemampuan yang mereka miliki, yaitu kekuatan yang memungkinkan orang tuamu untuk bisa mencari informasi penting dari lawan"

"Lalu?"

"Yah..."

.

.

.

.

" _Kemanusiaan kedua orang tuamu direnggut oleh bangsa iblis dengan mereinkarnasikan orang tuamu menjadi iblis. Bangsa iblis menjanjikan kedua orang tuamu dengan harta saat mengetahui jika keluargamu hidup dengan sederhana. Namun sayang, kedua orang tuamu dibohongi soal janji tanpa mereka tahu. Mereka tidak lebih hanya ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan yang orang tuamu miliki"_

" _..."_

" _Kau mungkin bertanya; sebagai manusia, aku berada di kubu mana bukan? sayangnya aku bukanlah sekutu dari orang tuamu. Toh sejatinya manusia tidak ikut dalam ketegangan yang terjadi saat itu"_

" _Lalu, apa alasanmu membunuh kedua orang tuaku?"_

" _..."_

 _Kau tahu? –"_

" _\- orang tuamu berniat menjualmu pada bangsa iblis. Mereka menjualmu agar kau hilang dari kehidupan mereka, atau mungkin bisa saja kau dieksploitasi oleh para iblis itu atas kekuatan yang kau miliki. Karena bagi mereka, kau adalah pengganggu dan penyebab kehidupan mereka menjadi seperti itu"_

" _Darimana kau tahu?!"_

" _Sebuah surat saat aku menyelidiki rumahmu sebelum aku mengeksekusi kedua orang tuamu. Saat itu aku sadar jika ada seseorang yang menjadi mata-mata di kubu yang kuikuti"_

" _Lalu apa alasanmu membunuh kedua orang tuaku?! Huh?!"_

" _..."_

" _Alasanku sederhana –"_

" _\- aku tidak ingin seorang manusia menjadi korban dari tragedi lama itu –"_

" _\- toh lagipula, orang tua macam apa yang ingin menjual anaknya pada bangsa iblis?"_

 _*Hiks...*_

" _Aku mungkin berdosa besar padamu, namun jika tidak kulakukan, mungkin kau sekarang menjadi budak iblis di dunia mereka, dengan kemanusiaan yang sama sekali tak ada tentunya. Atau yang terparah –"_

" _\- kau tak lagi ada di dunia ini..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam itu, _Naruto_ dan _Madara_ berjalan melewati berbagai gang. Langit dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang tanpa ada awan yang menutupi, cahaya lampu dari balik jendela rumah para penduduk terasa begitu hangat, juga dinginnya udara yang menerpa.

Mungkin tidak terlalu jauh lagi sih sampai ke apartemen mereka, bahkan kini, soda dan kopi kaleng yang berada di genggaman mereka pun telah habis setengahnya.

" _Sensei..."_

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tadi menyuruhku untuk menunggu di luar? Dan apa yang kau bicarakan pada penyiksa itu?"

"Itu? Bukan apa-apa kok. Dan kau bisa tenang sekarang, aku menjamin bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi meski aku melepaskannya begitu saja"

Apa yang dikatakan _Madara_ memang benar dan itulah kenyataannya. Tepat setelah _Obito_ mengetahui realita dibalik terbunuhnya orang tuanya, _Obito_ tak bisa menahan tangisnya. _Madara_ mungkin memiliki dosa yang besar pada _Obito,_ namun karenanya juga lah, _Obito_ masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini.

 _Madara_ melepaskannya begitu saja, membiarkan sosok _Obito_ melenggang pergi entah kemana _Madara_ sama sekali tidak peduli, melupakan sosok _Naruto_ yang masih kesal saat sosok yang sebelumnya menyiksanya itu dibiarkan pergi oleh _Madara._ Berbeda dengan _Vali,_ naga kecil berjulukan _Hakuryuukou_ itu bahkan pergi tanpa pamit. _Naruto_ juga agak heran sih, semacam; apa tidak ada rasa ingin balas dendam yang ada di dalam hati _Vali_ pada sosok seperti _Obito?_

Entahlah...

Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu...

"Namun _sensei,_ aku masih penasaran dengan alasan dibalik disanderanya aku dan _Vali_ di gereja itu"

"Kau tahu? _Obito_ memiliki satu tujuan mengapa ia menyanderamu dan _Vali_ di gereja itu. Yaitu untuk memancingku untuk datang kesana. Ia tahu jika kau adalah siswaku"

"Memancingmu? Memangnya kau ada masalah dengannya?"

" _Maa..._ itu butuh waktu yang panjang untuk diceritakan"

Tepat seperti apa yang _Madara_ katakan, itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk dijelaskan secara rinci. Toh lagipula _Naruto_ tidak pernah ada saat _tragedi_ di masa lalu itu, dan menyadari otaknya saja, membuat _Madara_ berpikir dua kali jika seandainya ia ingin menceritakannya pada _Naruto_ atau malah sebaliknya.

Lagipula, ia tidak ingin _Naruto_ tahu semuanya tentang dirinya juga sih...

"Ngomong-ngomong _sensei,_ bagaimana kau tahu jika aku dan _Vali_ berada di gereja itu?"

"Soal itu?"

"Tentu. Padahal seharusnya kau beristirahat di hari libur ini. Aku bahkan yakin jika kau belum mengambil waktu istirahatmu, itu terlihat dari matamu"

"..."

"Lain kali jangan terlalu gegabah menghadapi orang lain"

" _Huh?_ Apa maksudmu _sensei?"_

"Aku sadar bahwa kau terlibat dalam masalah ini, saat aku menyadari bahwa kau tidak pergi mengantar _Hanabi_ pulang ke rumah di siang hari setelah hujan"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"

"Kau tidak kembali saat siang hari..."

"Kau membuatku bingung _sensei..."_

" _Haaah..._ kau seharusnya pulang siang hari karena pakaian kotormu belum dicuci bukan?"

" _Hey!_ Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Bodohnya... adikmu sedang berada di apartemenmu sekarang, mungkin saja tengah membereskan apartemenmu. Dan yang paling parah, kemungkinan ia mencuci pakaianmu"

" _Bego!_ Kenapa kau tinggalkan adikku sendirian disana?! Dan bagaimana jika ia mencuci pakaian dalamku?!"

"Meninggalkannya di apartemenmu adalah pilihan yang terbaik _goblok!_ Kau pikir tidak mudah berusaha menyelamatkanmu dan _Vali_ sembari menjaga adikmu yang kubawa?! Mikir _bego!"_

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan itu?!"

"Dih _pantek!_ Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena telah kuselamatkan! Dasar siswa tak tahu diri!"

 _Naruto_ membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Ia tahu, bahkan ia sangat tahu, jika _Madara_ adalah sosok yang begitu perhatian padanya, bahkan rela masuk ke dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan hanya demi _Naruto._ Wajahnya mungkin berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya, karena pada dasarnya, _Naruto_ sungguh berterima kasih banyak pada gurunya ini meski enggan untuk mengungkapkannya.

 _Yah... Mungkin saja ia malu?_

Mereka terus berjalan menuju apartemen mereka yang sebentar lagi sampai. Sejenak, pertanyaan yang tertinggal di dalam kepala _Madara_ kini kembali muncul. Ia lalu menoleh kearah _Naruto,_ mulut bergerak hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh ya _Naruto, Vali_ pergi kemana?"

" _Huh?_ Dia pergi seenaknya tadi saat kau selamatkan. Aku juga bingung mengapa ia pergi tanpa pamit"

"Dasar naga kecil menjengkelkan. Padahal ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya"

"..."

Waktu kian berlalu, mereka sampai pada apartemen yang mereka tinggali setelah sebelumnya merelakan kaki yang terasa pegal akibat berjalan terlalu lama. Kini _Naruto_ dan _Madara_ berada di depan pintu apartemen _Naruto_ – si guru matematika ini berniat bersantai sejenak di apartemen _Naruto -._ _Madara_ menoleh, mendapati _Naruto_ yang agak ragu saat ia memegang knop pintu apartemennya. Semacam ada pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jawab dalam kepalanya.

 _Madara_ tersenyum. Ia tahu, _Naruto_ adalah satu sosok yang sebelumnya terpisah dengan adiknya oleh jarak yang tak mereka inginkan. _Naruto_ tahu ia punya adik kecil, namun di satu sisi, pernah ada momen dimana adik kecilnya tidak tahu bahwa _Naruto_ adalah kakak tertuanya. Itu agak menyakitkan memang. Bahkan kini, salah satu adiknya yang lain masih menyimpan dendam pada _Naruto_ atas apa yang tak pernah _Naruto_ lakukan.

 _Madara tersenyum... ia merasa berdosa..._

 _*Grep!*_

" _Madara-sensei?"_

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

"I-itu... ka-kau sih yang meninggalkan _Naruko_ sendirian di apartemenku!"

" _Dih..."_

 _Madara_ tahu, _Naruto_ tengah membohonginya. Namun biarlah. Toh ia juga tidak terlalu ingin tahu pada apa yang _Naruto_ ragukan.

Beberapa detik telah berlalu, membuat _Madara_ jengkel sendiri pada _Naruto._ Apa yang membuat si pirang bego ini terus terdiam sambil memegang knop pintu coba?!

"Kelamaan _bego!_ Cepetan buka!"

"A-Ah, iya..."

Sesuai perintah _Madara, Naruto_ lalu memutar knop pintunya, mendorongnya secara perlahan agar si adik kecilnya yang berada di dalam tidak terkejut. Pintu terbuka lebar. _Naruto_ terdiam dengan tatapan mata yang melembut saat mendapati _Naruko_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Selamat malam, _Naru-chan~"_

" _An-chan? EH?! AN-CHAN?!"_

"Tentu!"

" _An-chan!"_

 _*Hug!*_

 _Madara_ mengulas senyum tipis saat mendapati pemandangan yang agak sedikit _absurd_ di depan matanya. Namun yah? Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika _Naruko_ jauh berbeda dengan _Menma,_ yang mau menerima kakaknya dengan tangan terbuka.

Mereka berpelukan disana, layaknya pasangan yang sudah lama tak bertemu – meski _Naruko_ yang memeluk _Naruto_ dengan paksa sih -. Melihat mereka berdua membuat hati _Madara_ menjadi menghangat. Senyumnya masih menghiasi wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi dari sana.

" _Madara-sensei?_ Mau kemana?"

"A-ah... aku ingin pergi ke _mini market_ sebentar. Bersenang-senanglah dengan adikmu selagi aku tak ada"

" _Ha'i,_ makasih, _sensei..."_

" _Ya. Ya. Terserah padamu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Jadi? Bagaimana?]_

" _Tepat seperti apa yang aku duga. Kau tak perlu khawatir, ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu"_

 _[Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sempat khawatir ketika Vali tak pulang]_

" _Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Vali bersamamu?"_

 _[Ia sempat pulang kesini. Sempat kesal padaku pula saat aku meledeknya atas apa yang menimpanya. Namun setelah itu, dia pergi lagi]_

" _Haah... padahal banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya"_

 _[Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan pelakunya?]_

" _Dia kulepas..."_

 _[Huh? Apa yang kau katakan?]_

" _Tenang saja, dia tak akan mengganggumu, -"_

" _\- dia hanya mencoba membalaskan dendamnya padaku, lalu menyesal pada dendamnya sendiri..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _[ Stray Dogs! ]_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi [Ini hanyalah fanfiction. Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata tanpa ada maksud terselubung]_

 _Rating : M for some reason_

 _Tags : OOC[!], Typo[!], Miss-typo, Slight!BSD, dll_

 _Thank you for reading!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _[ To Be Continued... ]_

* * *

 _[1] : Adalah sebuah Light Novel berjudul Oregairu yang bercerita tentang kehidupan seorang penyendiri yang diberi bumbu romance-comedy_

 _[2] : One Piece. Saya rasa semuanya udah tahu soal OP sih /wwwww_

 _[3] : Maksud dari kalimat tersebut merujuk kepada video porno yang bisa didownload gratis di situs terlarang [Bokep sekarang ekstensi filenya kebanyakan MKV ama MP4. Gak nemu lagi yang 3GP]_

 _[4] : Untuk penjelasannya bisa langsung mampir ke Wikipedia. Atau jika kamu tahu tentang Kamen Rider, Super Sentai dan yang lainnya, itu termasuk ke dalam Tokusatsu [cmiiw]_

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _._

 _Sign : Fhaana~_


End file.
